I Never Knew
by twilightcullen21
Summary: Bella Swan has always had everything she ever wanted. Money, popularity, and intelligence. The perfect life. But will the new boy in town turn her life upside down? And make her realize that her life has always been missing one thing.
1. Crush

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter One **

**Bella POV:**

**(song for chapter) Crush By David Archuleta **

"Bella your turn." Jacob told me with a grin. "Alright, umm, Angela, Truth or dare?" "Truth." She said confidently. "Is it true you have a crush on Ben Cheney?" Every one began to make flirty sounds. "Yes." She said shyly and we all began to cheer and hoot. Today was the last day of summer vacation and tomorrow will be our first day as seniors in forks High school.

This summer has been the best and it sucked that it had to end so soon. Since it was the last day of vacation I decided on having a farewell summer get together with my closest friends.

It was Jacob Black which I knew since I was three. He was like my brother, Rosalie hale who was my Best friend. I met her sophomore year in high school when her and her brother Jasper moved over here from Texas. Jessica Stanley who just recently became my friend. We use to not get along but one day we just made a truce and decided to become friends. And Angela Weber. She was the sweetest girl you could ever meet. She was really quiet and shy. She's a great girl But sometimes I feel like Angela was jealous of me, I don't blame her. Not to sound all cocky or anything but I'm the most popular girl in school. I have a perfect life, Every girl hated me because they wanted to be me but if I at least asked for a pen they would swear we were best friends, Every guy wanted to date me, and my dad was the richest guy in Forks Washington. He was a big important lawyer. My mother didn't live with me, she decided to move to Florida after her and my dad divorced. I was also the prettiest girl in school and in guy terms also 'the hottest.' I had every thing a girl could ask for. Life couldn't be any better. "Rose your turn." I said turning to look at Rosalie. "Alright, Jake, truth or dare." "…..Dare Baby" He said playfully and I ruffled his hair. I was sitting on Jacobs lap, in a friendly way no where near flirty.

Rosalie has always asked me why Jacob and I have never dated. She would always bring it up. And to tell you the truth, I never really knew why. I mean Jacob was the hottest boy in school and Every girl wanted to date him, he's funny sweet and an all time gentleman. But I never really given much thought if he liked me more then just a friend.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Bella." Rosalie told him with a smirk. I turned to look at Rosalie and glared at her. I knew exactly what she was trying to do. Everyone started to laugh and I began to blush. I turned to look at Jacob and he was staring at me. "Well Jacob I'm waiting…" Rosalie said and everyone else began to chant 'kiss, kiss, kiss' we both took a deep breath then he came close to me until his lips were on mine. I would think that the kiss would gross me out but it was kind of….nice. And it defiantly lasted longer then a dare kiss should last.

When we finished kissing I looked up to everyone and they were just staring at us in silence. I think that kiss was a little longer then what I actually realized. I looked at Angela and she mouth "wow" to herself. Now things were just awkward in the room.

"Ok guy well its pretty late I think we should all go home, we have school tomorrow." Jessica announced. I have never loved that girl more then at that moment. Every one got up except for Jacob because I was still sitting on his lap. I decided to get up and walk them to the door. I felt Jacob behind me. I gave Jessica, Angela and Rosalie a hug. "That was some kiss." Rosalie whispered in my ear and made sure no one heard her. I blushed terribly. They all left except for Jacob. I closed the door then turned around to face him.

"I think we should talk." He said in a serious tone. "About?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know what he wanted to talk about. "Bella, you know about what…." He said sitting down on the couch. "Jacob….it was a dare, nothing more." I lied because I knew I felt something when I kissed him. "Did you not feel what I felt?" He asked me. "Jacob please stop, your like my brother and I don't wanna end that because of one kiss." I said in a soft voice. "Bella, you know dam well it was more then just a kiss." He responded shaking his head. I took a deep breath and sat next to him. We didn't speak for about three minuets. "Ok, I admit… I liked that kiss more then I should." I confessed still with my eyes closed. "But we cant let it ruin our friendship." I whispered. "Bella I hope you know that I have always liked you more then just a friend" That made my eyes snap open. "What?" I whispered. "Bella, you never noticed?" He asked in shock. "Jake-" He cut me off. "I just never told you because I knew you didn't feel the same…"Jacob" I whispered He leaned in and kissed me again. We kissed for a while until he leaned his forehead on mine and whispered in my ear. "Bella, give me a chance." "Jacob, I don't know" I said shaking my head. "I know you feel the same. That kiss said everything for you." "I think our friendship is too important to then lose if this doesn't work out." "Our friendship could become something even more amazing, if we give this a try." He said touching my cheek with his thumb.

I thought about it for a second. We didn't speak for about three minuets, until I broke the silence. "Give me time….please" I told him in a soft voice. His face was disappointed. It hurt me to see him that way. "I'll wait as long as long as you need." He whispered and gave made ma a kiss on the forehead. "See you in school tomorrow." and wit that he walked out the door.

I walked up stairs to my bedroom and decided on taking a bubble bath in my bathroom which was connected to my bedroom. After the bubbles and water was ready I took my clothes off and went into the water. It was nice and hot just how I like it. After my bath I went back into my room and threw on my favorite sweat pants and a tank top on. I threw myself under the covers and thought about what Jacob told me. There was no doubt that I had feeling for him but I just think it wouldn't work out, and if it wouldn't it would just kill me to lose my best friend. Within seconds I feel asleep.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Ugh my stupid alarm clock woke me up at 7:00am. I didn't feel like waking up but I had no choice. Today was the first day of school and like they say 'Dress to impress'….yea like I didn't always. I got up from my bed and walk into my walk in closet.

I took me around thirty minutes to pick out what I wanted to wear, and I thought it was perfect for the first day of school. I decided on my favorite William Rast jeans, a black tank top with my hot pink DKNY cardigan, my Betsey Johnson studded ankle boots, and my juicy couture tote bag. I threw on a necklace, ring, and earring.(picture of the outfit on my main page) I waved my hair, dabbed some eyeliner on a lip-gloss, very simple I really didn't need the makeup. Grabbed my ray ban aviators and was on my way down stairs.

There I saw our chef cooking my favorite. Blueberry pancakes with eggs, and bacon. "Yum smells great bill." I complemented him and he gave me a smile. I sat down when he placed a plate of food on the table for me. While I began to eat a saw my dad walking down the stairs in a rush. "Good morning honey." He said to me giving me a kiss on the forehead." "Morning dad, late?" I told him with a smile. "Yea that stupid alarm clock is busted." He said while he opened the fridge and got a cup of orange juice. "I have to go, so ill see you this after noon, good luck in your first day of school." He gave me another kiss on my forehead and started to walk tords the door. "Bye dad, love you" I shouted. "Love you too." He shouted back then left.

Once I was done eating I got up. "Bye bill." "Good bye miss, have fun in school." He told me flipping some eggs. "ill try." I told him as I walked out the door. I went to the garage and got into my brand new red 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL500 Convertible. (picture of the car on my main page) The drive to my school was about ten minuets so I got there pretty quick.

Once there I parked in my usual parking space, no one dared to take it cause they know that's where Isabella Marie Swan parked. I started to strut tords the main door still with my aviators on. I saw some guys staring at me I rolled my eyes and thought to myself 'Some things just never change.' Inside, the hallway was swarmed with teenagers, who cleared the path for me. They all stopped what they were doing to watch me. I smirked as I strutted down the hall. 'its good to be back' I thought to myself. Girls scowled but couldn't hide the look in their eyes that so clearly said 'I-wish-I-were-her.' Boys whistled and howled for my attention but most knew they wouldn't even have a chance. I strutted all the way to my assigned locker to find Jacob there waiting for me. I gave him a smile. "Good morning." I told him. "Good morning gorgeous." He said "So what I cant get a hug now?" He said playfully. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. We spoke for a while until the bell rang meaning we were going to be late for homeroom.

I took my time walking to class because I just didn't feel like rushing. I finally got to the class and the teacher glared at me.

"Good for you to join us miss Swan." Mr. Green snarled. I took my aviators off and took a seat in the front row. "I'm sorry but I was having some problems opening my locker." I lied innocently. "ill help you open your locker any day." A boy said loud enough so that the whole class heard and gave his friend a high five. I rolled my eyes at them. "Alright, alright, Enough" Mr. Green said.

The teacher began taking attendance. "Rosalie Hale" "here" she said and I turned around to wave at her. Good thing she was in my Home room. "Mike Newton" "Here." Great I have mike in here. Now I'm going to have to hear him asking me out every single day for the rest of the year. "Lauren Malory" "here" Great _She's _in here. We have hated each other since freshman year. She never liked the fact that I was better then her in everything, so you could only imagine how she felt when we both tried out to become captain of the cheerleading squad and me winning by a landslide.

"Edward Cullen." There was silence in the classroom. "Alright not here." The teacher said writing an X next to his name. Edward Cullen? Who the hell was that? I knew everyone in this school and I have never heard of a Edward Cullen. Oh well, I guess ill find out who he is sooner or later. The bell finally rang and I waited for Rosalie. "Hey Rose." I said giving her a hug. "Hey Bella, what's up" "Jacob told me he likes me" I blurted out and her mouth dropped to the floor. "What? What did you tell him?" She asked in shock "Nothing." I said in a low voice. "Why Bella?" "Because Rose, I don't know what I feel for him. He told that he know I feel the same because of the way I kissed him back." I said in a soft voice. "Bella" She whined. "Jake is a great kid you should give him a chance." "I told him I was going to think about it." I told her. "Well think of it good and make the right choice Bella." She told me after giving me a hug and walking to her next class

I began to walk to my next class when I felt someone next to me. I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was. "Hi Bella." Mike said in with a smile. "Hello Mike." I said dryly, "…So how was your summer? He asked me. "Well, I went to Italy to visit my grandparents then spent two weeks in my fathers yacht in Miami." I responded. "Oh that's great I basically just worked. I Couldn't really afford a trip to Italy." He joked and I rolled my eyes once again. "I was just wondering…..if you'll like to do something with me after school….?" He asked hopeful.

"Sorry Mike but I have something to do with my father tonight." I lied. "Oh, ok well then um some other time then maybe?" He asked me. "Um yea sure." I told him as I kept walking.

I finally got to my biology class and took a seat in the front row again. The teacher began taking attendance. I knew everyone in my class except for again… Edward Cullen. After the teacher said his name I heard three girls behind me talking about him. "His family just moved here from Chicago. He has a brother and a sister." Jesus this girl sounded like a stalker. "How do you know all this?" Her friend asked her. "Because there dad is a doctor and my father is going to work with him in the hospital. "And have you seen him before?" Another girl jumped in. "Yes, and let me tell you. He. Is. Gorgeous. We need more guys like him around here." They all giggled and I turned around to face the stalker. She stared at me.

"Hi umm?" I waited for her to tell me her name. "Umm Bev, Beverly. My name is Beverly." She stuttered. "Hi Beverly do you have a pen I could borrow?" I asked her with a smile." She still stared at me in shock. Probably because I never spoke to her before. "Sure here you go." She gave me the pen she was using. What was _she_ going to use now? I tired to hold me giggles, thinking how people did anything for me just to get on my good side. "Thanks ill give It you as soon as I'm done." "Don't worry about it Bella you can have it." "Aw your so sweet…" I told her. The bell rang and I got up and left. I heard her friend say 'Oh my god' and that made me smirk.

When I walked out the classroom I saw Jacob waiting for me. "Hey Jake." I smiled at him, he smiled back. "Did you hear about Taylor's party? He asked me and I shook my head. "Oh well its this Friday, are you going?" "Well yea I guess, sound fun." "And have _you_ heard about the Back to school dance?" I asked him. "Nope, you have just informed me." I giggled "Well are you going, its next Thursday?" He made a grossed out face. "What?" I asked confused. "I'm not really the dance type. He confessed. "Unless…" He said and I stared at him. "Unless what?" I asked him. "Unless you go with me." He grinned. "Jacob…" I frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea…" I said when I realized that we were standing in the corner of the school and I was backed up on the wall. His face just inches away. "Bella, you said you were going to think about it." He whispered. And I looked down. I took a deep breath. "I don't think it would work out Jake." My voice cracked. And he just stared at me in silence. "I cant just be your friend anymore Bella." He said in a soft voice. "Jake, I told you this was going to happened." I told him and he crashed his lips on mine. He kissed me until he realized that I wasn't responding. He looked deep into my eyes and walked away. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

**PLEASE REVIEW =D**


	2. Who do you think you are?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 2**

**(song for chapter) Rich Girls by The Virgins**

**Thanks so much for the people who Reviewed my story. That really just motivates me to write even faster. You guys are great =D**

School continued boring as usual. And I couldn't concentrate after what happened between me and Jacob, So I was thankful to be going to lunch now. I walked in and saw Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, no Jacob…. I walked tords them and sat next to Rosalie. Rosalie being the best friend that she was saw right through me and knew something was wrong with me. "Bella, Are you ok?" She asked in a soft voice rubbing my back "I don't really wanna talk about it." I mumbled almost to myself. "You know I'm always here for you so just tell me what's wrong when ever your ready." She gave me a small smile and I nodded. "Ok so to lighten the mood a little Have you heard about the new kids?" Rosalie asked. And I rolled my eyes. "A bunch of girls were talking about them. Specially that guy, Edmund? Ed, Edward, what ever his name is. They wouldn't shut up about him." I complained. "Well I heard that Edward is totally hot and that he was captain of his baseball, and football team in his old school." Angela informed us. "Well I just don't get why everyone is making such a big deal with this Edward fellow, he's just a new kid."

Lunch passed by quicker then what I had expected and the rest of the day ended very quick. I gave all my friends hugs. "Call me" Rosalie whispered to me and I nodded

At home I decided to relax and watch a movie. I decided on _A walk to Remember_. I loved that movie, It was so romantic and sad. After the movie was done and I was done sobbing I decided to call Rosalie. With two rings she picked up.

"_Alright spill." _She said and I giggled.

"Well I finally made my choice and told Jacob."

"_Anddd…" _She sounded inpatient

"And I told him it wouldn't work out."

"_Bella why would you do that!"_

"Because Rose, I didn't want our friendship be ruined but now I think I lost him as a friend."

I heard her take a deep breath. "_And how did he take this?"_

"…..Not so well. I haven't spoken to him since I told him."

"_Well Bella I'm your best friend and ill always be on your side. So if that was your choice, so be it."_

"Thanks Rose, I love you."

"_Love you too, well I'm ganna go to sleep so I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Alright bye."

We hung up and I decided to take a shower After my shower I threw on my favorite sweats and a tank top and threw myself under my covers. I feel asleep in seconds. The next morning I woke up and I automatically got up from my bed and walked to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I ran to my closet and picked out my pink animal print cardigan with a cute t-shirt, my Laguna skinny jeans and since it was raining I wore my Chooka hello kitty rain boots, decided on my Chanel purse, I left my hair with its natural waves and walked downstairs.

Down stairs my dad was drinking a cup of coffee reading the news paper. "Morning dad." I told him as I sat next to him and our chef gave me a plate of breakfast. "Good morning honey." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "So how was your first day of school?" He looked up at me with a smile. "School is school." I responded. "Well before I forget to tell you, Saturday night is going to be the annual mayors ball and obviously were invited."

The mayors ball is the most exclusive and formal event in forks Washington. Only really important people and their families were invited personally by the mayor. My dad and I go every year. One because my dad was a very important lawyer and one of the best in Washington and secondly because he was close friends with the mayor they would go fishing every Sunday.

I loved going to the ball every year. Any event that gives me the opportunity to dress up is fine with me. "Hmm, so I guess ill be doing some shopping after school." I smiled widely at him and he glared at me. "Bella nothing too expensive ok? I already took you school shopping" He said in a very parental tone. "Fine, nothing too expensive." I muttered and got up. "I'm going to be late dad, bye!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran out the door to my car.

When I finally got there I parked my car and went inside the school. Like every single day they made way for me and stared at me as I strutted down to my locker when all of a sudden someone ran into me almost making me fall. I heard gasps. "UGHH! Watch where your going!!" I shouted at the person. "I am sooo Sorry!" She shrieked. I looked down to look at her and she looked like a little pixie. She had black spiky hair and brown eyes. She had a very tiny figure. "It's just that I'm new here and I'm kind of lost." She said still alarmed by what happened. "Whatever." I said as I passed by shoving her.

Once I was at my locker I opened it and took out the books I needed and walked to my homeroom. I walked into the classroom. And walked tords the seat that I had taken yesterday when I saw a very good looking guy sitting in it. "Um, Excuse me but this is my seat." I told him and he looked up. He was gorgeous! He had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. "Oh, I'm sorry but since no one was using it I just sat in it." He explained still not getting up. "Ok…So can you get up." I asked him. "Did the teacher arrange this table as your seat?" He said with an eye brow up. What the hell? "No Bu-" He cut me off. "Then I think ill just stay right here." He gave me a smug smile.

I realized that everyone in the class room was staring at us. "Listen I don't know who the hell you think you are but I suggest that you get off my seat." I threatened him annoyed. "Or what?" He said with another smirk. He was obviously enjoying me being annoyed. I just stared at him with anger.

At that moment the teacher came in. "Is there a problem here?" He asked looking at me. "Actually sir, yes there is. This, this _boy_ decided to just take my seat and he refuses to get up." I told her crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Well miss Swan there are other tables you can choose from so please have a seat in one of them." He said taking a seat at his table. I stared at her in shock. "Did I not make myself clear?" He asked. I grunted and stomped my way to another table. I glared at the kid as I passed by him and he had a smug smile on.

The teacher started to take attendance. She said everyone's name then Edward Cullen. "Here" I heard someone say I looked up to only realized that Edward Cullen was the jerk who stole my seat. I couldn't believe this kid I mean who did he think he was? The bell finally rang and I got up from my seat. I saw Edward getting up from his seat with five big books. I'm guessing he hasn't gotten his locker yet. I passed by him as he got up and I purposely shoved him with my arm making all of his books fall. I kept walking and turned around to see him glaring at me as he picked up his books from the floor. "Opps, sorry about that." I Said with a smirk and then kept walking out the class room.

The rest of the day was pretty good. All of my classes were pretty interesting until I went into biology. The teacher was giving us lab partners when I saw Edward come in out of breath. "Nice for you to joins us…." The teacher said waiting for Edward to tell him his name. "Edward Cullen sir." He responded. "Well then Mr. Cullen, I was just giving out lab partners so since I'm already speaking to you I'll give you your partner first." He explained.

I was looking down at my perfect manicured nails when I heard my name. "Bella Swan. You will partner with Edward Cullen for the rest of the year." He confirmed to us. And I automatically raised my hand. "Yes?" He asked. "Sir I would really appreciate it if I could get another partner." I asked him sweetly. I heard a boy talk "I would gladly take his place." I took a deep breath and waited for the teachers answer. "Mr. Cullen, do you and miss Swan have a problem?" He asked Edward. "No, not at all." Edward said Innocently. "Then miss swan what is the problem?" He asked me. "Nothing I ju-" The teacher cut me off. "Alright then you two will be partners. So if you would gladly take your place next to miss swan Mr. Cullen." He told Edward.

He walked tords me and took seat next to me. I tried to ignore him but I kept on looking at him from the corner of my eye. Boy this kid was cute. I couldn't stop staring at him. "See something you like?" He asked catching me staring at him. I stared at him and rolled my eyes. "You wish." He chuckled and took his attention to the teacher. When the class was finally over the teacher called me and Edward up to his desk. "Miss Swan I would like for you to give Mr. Cullen a tour of the school." He told me. "What? I am sorry but I'm not the part of the welcome committee." I told the teacher. "Mr. Cullen is a new student here and I'm guessing he doesn't know anyone here yet so I would really appreciate it if you gave him a tour of the school." He explained. "But why me?" I whined. "Because you two are going to be working together for the rest of the year and this will help you two get to know each other." He said and I grunted. "Sir its not necessary. If she doesn't want to its fine." Edward said. "Bella will give you the tour wont she…" He stared at me. I took a deep breath. "Fine" I stomped out of the class room with Edward behind me. "So what are you going to show me first? He said with a smirk. And I glared at him. "I talk you listen ok?" I told him while I started to walk.

"Alright. This is the library if you need any books your going to have to sign up for a forks high media center card. If not you wont be able to take any books out." I told him passing right by the library. "Gotcha." I heard him say. "This is the schools main office. Any emergency calls you would have to make, and papers you have you pick up or if you ever get in trouble you'll have to come here." I walked pass it. "This is the nurses office. I personally try my best to never go in there because I cant stand the smell of blood or anything that has to do with a hospital." I said passing by it.

I showed him the cafeteria, gym, pool, auditorium, computer rooms, and lounge. "Alright well that's pretty much it." I said turning back to look at him. And he smiled. "Thank you." He said. "Alright well bye." I told him passing by him when I heard him say something. "Wait." He said and I stopped. "Listen I'm sorry about what happened in homeroom. I took a deep breath. "Sure, just give me my seat back and ill ju-" He Cut me. "Who said I was going to give it back to you?" he asked with a smug smile. "Excuse me?" "Well I said I was sorry not that I was going to give you the seat." he explained "Jesus your so annoying." I said and walked away.

When the day was finally over Rosalie, Angela and I went to the mall. We got into my car and drove off. I turned to radio on and _Bad Romance _was playing by Lady Gaga and we all started to sing along.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-mamaa! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything As long as it's free I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) I want your drama The touch of your hand I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand I want your love Love-love-love I want your love (Love-love-love I want your love) You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, your bad romance……

When the song was done we were all out of breath and laughing. "God I needed a girls day." Angela said with a big smile. "Why couldn't Jessica come again?" I asked "She told me that she had some place to go to with her mom." Rosalie explained and I nodded me head. When he finally got to the mall I parked my car and automatically walked into Lipsy. "So why do you need a dress?" Angela asked me. "Because Saturday is the annual Mayors ball." "Ohhh. Bella your so lucky. I wish I could go to the Mayors ball." She took a deep breath. "How is it?" She asked. "Well, its really fancy and all they play is classic music which I actually love. People like doctors, lawyers, and ceo's of Washington get invited. So since my dad is a lawyer him and his family get invited. And my dad is also friends with the mayor so." I shrugged my shoulders and she nodded her head in understanding.

I finally found the perfect dress. It was a gold halter top gown. "Jeez Bella 2, 631 dollars?" Angela said. "It's totally worth it Ang. Just look at it." I smiled at her. After buying my dress we went into Chanel. There I bought a purple nail polish that I feel in love with, then we walked into Alexander MCqueen. There I bought a pair of black pump heels and I didn't hear the last of it when Angela saw the price. 622 dollars?" She said in shock. "Chill Ang take a breath." I said shaking my head. I looked at Rosalie and she also bought a pair of the same pumps I bought only hers were black. Why didn't Angela give Rosalie crap about what she bought?

Once we were done shopping we drove to my house and I parked my car in the garage. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen. "Hey guys are you hungry? I asked them and they nodded. "Bill could you please make us some hamburgers and fries." I asked politely. "Of course miss, right away." He smile and my friends followed me up the stairs to my room.

I took my shoes off and they also did the same we hopped on my bed. "Oh my god so did you guys see the new kids?" Rosalie asked "The older brother is so hot I think his name is Emmett." She said and sighed. "Some one has a crush!" I teased and she laughed. "I really want to get to know him." She smiled. "Well I met there sister. Her name is Alice. She's super pretty she has spiky short hair and she's really tiny." Angela Described and I remembered back to when a girl similar almost made me fall in the hall way. "I have defiantly seen her before. She was rushing in the hall way and bumped into me almost making me fall." I rolled my eyes and they laughed. "Well she's really sweet I have her in my gym." Rosalie said. "Have you met any of the Cullen's Bella?" Angela asked. And I nodded "I met um the other one not Emmett but um, um." I said forgetting his name. "Edward?" Angela asked and I snapped my fingers. "Yea that's him, Edward. I had to give him a tour of the school." I told them. "You so lucky. He's so cute." Angela said. "Yea he is cute but he pissed me off today."

There was a knock on the door. And I opened it. It was bill with our food. "Thank you bill. "Your welcome miss, enjoy." I closed the door and the girls attacked me getting there burgers and fries. "Jeez you girls were hungry huh." I teased as I sat next to them on the floor.

"So tell us Bella. How did Edward piss you off? I mean first day of school and he already pissed you off?" Rosalie teased. "Well I guess I made a big deal about it but he took the seat I sat on the first day of school and refused to get off it. So the teacher made me sit in another chair. So when He made me give him a tour he told me he was sorry but that only cause he said sorry didn't mean he was going to give my seat back. What a jerk. and the worse part is that now I'm his partner in biology for the rest of the year." I explained and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed with them. "Bella you make a big deal out of everything. He's the first person in the school that didn't give you want you wanted so that pissed you off." Rosalie explained and I rolled my eyes. "So Bella Swan has finally met the one person that isn't going to treat her like the queen of the school." Rosalie teased and I rolled my eyes. "Not for long…" I muttered

**PLEASE REVIEW =D **


	3. jealous?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 3**

**(Chapters song) **_**Ignorance **_**by Paramore**

**I actually did do what The biology class did to get to know each other. I found it to be very helpful and fun.**

Thursday was a pretty chill day in school. I went to my homeroom, ignored Edward, went to English, A.P Calculus and went to P.E. Today I wore a peach colored blouse with my light blue Alice skin jeans. I wore my brown knee high boots and chose to use my brown leather Chloe tote bag.(Picture at the bottom of the page.). I was walking to the cafeteria when I saw two new people sitting at my table. One was a guy. He was huge with black curly hair. He had brown eyes and was very good looking. The other person I recognized. That was Alice, the klutz who almost made me fall.

I walked tords the table and saw Rosalie give me a huge smile. "Hey Bella let me introduce you to Emmett and Alice Cullen. There new here." She introduced and explained as I sat next to her. "Um, nice to meet you both." I smiled sweetly at them and Emmett got up. "Bella Swan, I have heard about you." He took my hand and shook it. "Have you?" I asked with one eye brow raised. "Yes I have, the guys in gym don't shut up about you." He said shaking his head. "And I think we have also met." Alice said shyly. "Yes we have." I told her. "I'm so sorry about that. I was in a rush and I was looking at my schedule an-" I cut her off. "Don't worry about it." I told her and she smiled.

We spoke to each other and got to know each other a little better. What I have learned about these two is that Emmett is very loud and laughs about everything and what I learned about Alice was that she was totally sweet and we both had the same taste in fashion. I think I'm going to get alone with them both very well.

After lunch I walked into biology to find Edward already sitting at our table he looked up at me and gave me a smile. He has such a beautiful smile. I walked tords the table and took my seat next to him. The teacher came in and announced what we were going to do today. "Alright well since you all you guys have partners I was thinking of an activity to make you guys know each other a little better. That way when it's time for you to work together it wont be in an awkward environment." He explained and we waited for him to continue. "So what you guys are going to do is write down six questions that you would like to ask your partners. Nothing personal. And then when we are all ready, you and your partner are going to come up in front of the class and without the piece of paper talk about what you have learned about your partner." He explained and we all nodded our heads. "Alright you can begin." The teacher said. And I took out a piece of paper.

I began to write down the questions I would want to ask Edward.

1: What is your back ground?

2: What do you enjoy doing after school?

3: What does he want to do when he graduates high school.

For some reason I wanted to ask him if he had a girlfriend but the teacher said nothing personal, anyways why the hell would I want to know that. I could care less.

4: What kind of music do you like?

5: Who is your Role model?

6: What has been the best day of your life?

When we were both done he finally decided on asking each other the questions. "You go first?" I told him. "Ladies first." He said. "Alright, what's your background?" I asked. "Greek and polish." He responded. "What do you enjoy doing after school?" "I like playing sports specially baseball and I also enjoy playing my piano." He said. And I looked at him.

"You play the piano?" I asked him curious. "Yea, since I was eight." He smiled. "That's really cool." I stared at him until he spoke. "Next question…." He said with a smirk. "Oh…right, um What do you want to do when you graduate high school? "Doctor, I have always dreamed of being a doctor and following my fathers foot steps." He confessed and I smiled. " What kind of music do you like?" "Classic." "Seriously? Me too." I told him in shock. No one our age listens to classic music. "Who's your role model?" "My father. He's my hero and I don't know what ill do without him." He was really impressing me with these answers. He's not like other guys that would have chosen famous a famous football player instead of there dad as their role model.

One last question and it was his turn. "What has been the best day of your life?" He was silent for a while until he looked up to me and shook his head. "I'll tell you when it happens." He said in a soft voice and then

He began to ask me his questions. He asked me what's my favorite activity, favorite TV show, nationality, favorite color, favorite sport, and who was my hero.

When the whole class finished we had to take turns and go up in front of the class. "Alright the last group. Edward and Bella." He announced and as I got up I heard guys whistle at me. I rolled my eyes and the teacher told them to be quiet. "Alright well my name is Edward Cullen Some of my partners favorite activities that she enjoys doing are Reading, writing, and watching movies. Her favorite TV shows are True Blood and Gossip girl. Her nationality is Italian and Scottish, her favorite color is purple, and she said her heroes are her parents."

"Alright Bella your turn." The teacher said and again guys began to whistle and girls rolled there eyes. "Alright well I'm pretty sure you all know who I am." I said with a smirk. "My partners background is Greek and Polish, He enjoys playing baseball after school and playing his piano, he wants to become a doctor, his favorite kind of music is classic, his role model is his father and he promised me he was going to tell me his best day ever when it happens." I finished and everyone giggled.

We sat down and he stared at me. I turned around to look at him and he didn't stop staring. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing." He said shaking his head with a smile. The class was finally over and we all walked out the class when I saw Jacob leaning on the wall next to the classroom. "Bella, I need to talk to you." He said grabbing my elbow. I saw Edward looking back at me noticing how Jacob grabbed my elbow but just kept walking.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday about not being able to be just your friend." He said in a soft voice. "I was just disappointed that you didn't give me chance." "Jacob I'm sorry that you felt that way I just think it would be better for us to just stay friends, nothing more." I said firmly. "Alright. Friends?" He opened his arms wide open and I giggled. "Forever" I gave him a huge hug and he kissed my forehead.

When school was finally over Jacob walked me to my car and there I saw Edward opening his car. "That's that new kid." Jacob told me. "Yea, I met him." I told him. "He's a cocky snob, have you spoken to him before?" Jacob asked me. "I kind of have to, He's my lab partner." I confirmed and that made Jacob laugh and I punched him on the arm. "It's not funny and he's actually not THAT bad." I muttered getting into my car. "If you say so." He said still chuckling.

This week passed my very fast. Finally Friday! Tonight was Taylor's party. I couldn't wait. School went smoothly I went into homeroom and saw Edward talking to Lauren. Ugh that whore. Why was he even talking to her? And why did I even care? I decided to go up to them "Well hello Edward how are your." I asked him with a smile and he stared at me suspiciously. "Can we help you Swan?" Lauren spit. "Actually _you_can help by digging yourself underground and never coming out." I said with a fake smile. "Why you litt-" I cut her off. "I Actually need to speak with Edward so how about you go fix your nose." "It's looking kind of crooked" I whispered in her ear." With a big gasp she got up stomped her way to her table.

"What was that about?" Edward asked with humor. "Well since you're my lab partner I thought to myself that maybe I would give you a little heads up about Lauren Malory." I told him. "Stay far away from her. She's a dumb blonde whore. She changes guys like you would change the channel." I confessed and he stared at me.

"What's with you and staring at me all the time?" I asked him annoyed. "Your jealous." He smirked and I laughed. "That was a good one, no, no, no. I told you I was just giving you a heads up about the whore." I told him and he smirked. "…..Ok." Was all he said as if he had an inside joke. "I. am. Not. jealous. I don't even know you." "Like I said ok…why are you still pushing it?" He asked opening his book and writing down something the teacher had on the board. "I'm not pushing it. I'm just telling you that I'm not jealous." I told him annoyed. "Alright, your not jealous. What ever you say." I stomped my foot and walked to my table. I sat down and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He turned around and winked at me and then chuckled. Ugh! I cant stand him! Twenty minuets later the bell rang and I got up to leave the room. I walked out the door when I felt someone next to me. I turned to see who it was and it was Edward. "What do you want?" I asked annoyed with him. "So now your mad at me?" He asked in shock. "Leave me alone please." I said as I turned the corner. "Alright then…" He said putting his hands up in defense. "See ya later….jealous." He said the last part quickly and walked away as I grunted and pulled my hair in frustration. God he loved seeing me pissed off.

As soon as I got home I ran into my closet to figure out what I wanted to wear for tonight. I decided to call Rosalie. "Hello" She spoke. "Hey Rose, what are you wearing tonight?" I asked. "For what?" "Umm Taylor's party duh." I rolled my eyes. "Your going?" She asked confused. "It's not a party if I'm not there." I giggled. "Oh, well I'm just wearing jeans and a blouse with the heels I bought yesterday." She told me. "I don't know what to wear…" I sighed. "How about that black and white stripe shirt and the black mini skirt you bought last week in H&M?" (picture of outfit at the bottom of the page.) She asked. "Hmmm, and I could wear my blue Christian Louboutin heels right?" "A pop of color, perfect" I heard her giggle. "Thanks Rose your the best. See you there."

I hung up the phone and picked out the clothes we just spoke about. I wore my gold Chanel earrings, my Marc Jacobs purse and the bracelet my father bought me for my thirteenth birthday. I waved my hair and just dabbed on some lip-gloss. I look at myself in the mirror and loved what I saw.

I walked down stairs and saw that my dad was watching TV. "Where are you going?" He asked me. "Taylor's party…bye." I rushed to the door. "Now hold on there Bells." I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "Yes dad?" I said sweetly. "When will you be back?" I began to groan. "Dad it's Friday and I'm going to be with Jacob. don't worry." I tried to comfort him. "Well…alright just please be careful." He pleaded. "Yes dad I know love you bye." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to my car.

Taylor lived around twenty minuets away from me but since there wasn't traffic I got there pretty quick. Once in front of his house I saw a bunch of people in the front yard and I heard loud hip-hop music coming from inside of the house. I parked my car and walked to the door. I opened the door and saw Taylor dancing with some chick from our calculus class. As soon as he saw me he stopped dancing with her and ran to me. He gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella, what's up girl." He said and I laughed. Ten in the night and he was already drunk. "Taylor your drunk already? I asked him laughing. "Drunk? Baby this party just started." He said pulling me to the dance floor. I started to laugh even harder but decided to dance with him. The song was _Dangerous_By Akon so you can imagine how we were dancing. He was grinding on me and I had my hands in that air swaying to the music.

I've known Taylor since the eighth grade so it wasn't uncomfortable to dance with him that way. When the song was over I saw Rosalie in the kitchen. I ran to her and gave her a hug. "Hey hot stuff." I said with a giggle. "Hey yourself." She giggled. Then I saw Jacob coming so I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug. "Hey BFF!" I shouted over the music and he laughed at my enthusiasm." "So where are the drinks in this place?!" Jacob shouted and right there came Taylor with three beers. "Here you go my dear friends." He said and gave Rosalie a hug since he hasn't seen her.

It's been already three hours since I got here and I was on my fourth shot of tequila. "One, Two, Three!" Jacob counted and we all drank our shots. One of my favorite songs came up and I pulled Rosalie out to dance with me. It was _Sexy Bitch _From David Guetta. I began to sway my hands in the air and move my head left to right. I began to sing along with the song

"Dam you'se a sexy bitchA sexy bitchDam you'se a sexy bitchDam you'se a sexy bitch"

The song then turned to Shots By LMFAO and Lil john. Everyone got on the dance floor and began to dance. Taylor became my dance partner that night so I felt him get behind me.

If you aint gettin' drunk get the fuck out the clubIf you aint takin' shots get the fuck out the clubIf you aint come to party get the fuck out the clubNow where my alcoholics let me see your hands up(what you drinking on)Yeah Jager-BombsLemon DropsButtery NipplesJello ShotsKamakazis Three Wise Men Fuck all that shitGive me some gin! When the song was finally over we all decided to get more shots. I was really starting to feel the alcohol and it was getting harder to walk straight. "Rose I'm going to the bathroom." I shouted to her over the music. She nodded and I began to walk when all of a sudden I saw the one person I thought I would never see again. I froze when I realized who it was. "Bella." He spoke and I felt my knees go weak.

1: Bella's first outfit- .com/next_day/set?id=13725994

2: Bella's Party Outfit- .com/house_party/set?id=13621732

**I forgot to post Bella's others outfits on the other chapters so ill just post it here. **

1: Bella's first day of school outfit- .com/day_in_school/set?id=13606631

2: Bella's Car-

3: Bella's rain day outfit- .com/rainly_day_to_school/set?id=13620374

**PLEASE REVIEW =D**


	4. Not over it

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 4**

**(Chapters song) _Forever and Always _by Taylor Swift.**

**(James and Bella's Relationship)**

**I'm sorry but the pictures I posted in the other chapter aren't working. Ill try my hardest to get them up.**

"Bella." He spoke and I felt my knees go weak.

"Ja, James." I stuttered. James Bryan. I though I would never see him ever again. And yet, there he was staring back at me. James was my first and only love. We were together for two years until one day he decided to leave. And I never heard from him since. It took me about half a year to get over it. Thank god I had the best friends any one could wish for. Jacob and Rosalie were always there with me through it all. I tried to call James, send him letters and email him. But I would never heard back from him.

One day going to school I heard one of his friends talking about how he met a girl and how James said she was his soul mate and that he couldn't be with me anymore. That day I told myself I would never love another man ever again.

Could it be possible? Seeing him right here, right now in front of me. Could I still have feelings for James? I thought I was over him but like they say 'You will never forget your first love.' Seeing him in front of me made me realize I still had feelings for him. This cant be happening.

"Bella, how are you?" He asked and I just stared at him. "What are you doing here?" I whispered but I knew he didn't hear me cause of the music so I spoke louder. "What are you doing here!" I shouted. "I moved back to Forks Bella." He shouted back and I froze. He was back? What?! This cant be happening. "Lets go talk somewhere more quiet" He shouted and I followed him out the door.

In the front yard were a couple making out. I really didn't want to see that but it was better then being inside right now. "So your back" I asked him and he nodded. "Isn't it great now we could catch up an-" I cut him. "Wait what?" I asked in shock. Was he fucking serious?! "What do you mean catch up James?" I couldn't believe he was acting like nothing had happened between us.

"Bella….your still mad about what happened?" He asked confused. Was this kid kidding me!? What was his problem? "James….You just left!" My voice sounded as if I was going to start crying in any second. "Bel-" I cut him off "You just left me. You didn't call me, you didn't even bother telling me you _were _going to leave! And you have the fucking balls to ask me if I'm still mad about it!?" I shouted and the couple that were making out stopped to stare at us.

"Listen, I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want to hurt you." He confessed and I laughed without humor. "And how do you think I felt when my boyfriend, the one I loved just left without even telling me?!" I continued to shout. "I'm sorry Bella." He said in a soft voice. "That was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I loved you so much and…" He got closer to me. "Seeing you now….again…just made me realize that, I have never stopped loving you." He whispered as he cupped one of my cheeks. I closed my eyes and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"James, please stop." I whispered. "Its hard enough to see you here after all this time…but telling me you still love me?" I shook my head and took his hand off my cheek. "Bella." He whispered.

I moved away from him "Bella!" He shouted while I quickly ran to my car. I sat inside my car for I don't even know how long crying. I couldn't believe he was back. And I couldn't believe I still had feeling for someone who did something so horrible to me. I was a little dizzy from the alcohol but still capable of driving so I started my car and rushed away from the house.

Once I was home I ran up to my room, threw on my favorite Victoria's secret sweat pants and hoddie, threw on my sand colored uggs and walked down stairs to sit on my porch's swing chair with my knees up to my chest and my arms around them.

My cell phone kept on ringing but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Jacob called me five times, Rosalie six and the rest of my friend about four times. But I didn't care. I wanted to be alone and think about what had just happened. I kept on chanting _'He's back' _in my head. I couldn't believe that he just told me he still loved me after all this time. But what hurts the most is that I still did too. I thought I was over him, that I moved on. But I guess I was just fooling myself.

I don't even know for how long I was out there but eventually I fell asleep and felt arms around me. I looked up to see who it was and it was my two best friends. Rosalie and Jacob. "Bella…" Jacob whispered and I rested my head on his chest. "Sweetie what happened?" Rosalie asked me.

"James….He's back." I told them in a soft voice and they both froze. "What?" Jacob asked. "Yea, he was at the party. I spoke to him but I guess he left after I left too. that's why you guys probably didn't see him. "And I'm glad I didn't. I would of had broken his face." Jacob said getting angry. "Bella, what do you mean he's back?" Rosalie asked confused. "He's back, he's back Rosalie as in he moved back to forks." I told her and she shook her head.

"What did you guys talk about?" Rosalie asked me and I felt Jacob tense up. "I don't wanna talk about it but, Rosalie do you mind sleeping over tonight?" I asked her. "Of course not babe." She said in a soft voice. "Well then I guess that's my cue to leave." Jacob said getting up and we both giggled. "Bye Jake, I love you." "Goodbye Bella. I love you too." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He also hugged Rosalie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

We decided to go inside and up to my bedroom. Once I closed the door Rosalie stared at me. "Alright, ill tell you what James and I spoke about. I just didn't wanna say it in front of Jake because I know he still likes me." I told her and she lifted an eye brow at me. "Spill." She said and I began.

"Well when I saw him I couldn't believe he was there face to face with me again. We went outside to speak a little better and to make the story short…he basically said he was still in love with me." I said to her and her eyes widen with disbelieve. "That jerk." She muttered. "What did you tell him?" She asked. "I told him that it hurt me when he left and that it took me a long time to get over it." I explained. "That's not what I meant…" She whispered and realized what she meant.

I just stared at her. The words couldn't come out. I could tell her I still loved him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The silence says it all…" She whispered and I felt tears running down my cheek again. She went to me and gave me a hug.

"I cant believe it Rose, I cant believe I still love him. After all he put me through." I sobbed and she brushed my hair with her hand. "Bella its fine. Your just mixed with emotions right now." She whispered. "I cant believe that jerk had the stuff to tell you this after all this time." She said becoming angry. "What's ganna happen now Rosalie? What am I suppose to do? I asked her lifting my head up to look at her and she shook her head. "I don't know hon." She whispered. For once Rosalie was in loss for words.

We decided to go to sleep. I couldn't help but to think about James. Would he want a second chance? Would I give him the second chance? I woke up early that Saturday. Rosalie was still sleeping so I decided to let her sleep for a while longer. I went down stairs to get something to drink When I saw my dad in the living room watching TV. I went to him and sat next to him. "Morning dad." Good morning sweetie." I noticed that he wasn't as chirpy as he usually was in the mornings. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him and he took a deep breath. "Its nothing, just work." He said and I nodded in understanding. "Its been so stressful, I have these two huge cases that are driving me crazy." He said as he shook his head. "Don't worry dad, you'll do fine in them. They don't call you the best for nothing." I tired to cheer him up and he gave me a kiss the head.

"So, tell me…how was the party last night?" He asked. And all my thoughts went back to James. "Umm, it was…interesting." "Well did you have fun?" He asked "Yea, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. "Well that's all that matters. And Remember, were leaving to the ball at seven alright? He reminded me. And I nodded me head. He got up and went to his office.

I looked up to see Rosalie walking down the stairs yawning. "Morning sunshine." I smiled at her as she giggled. "Morning, when did you get up?" She asked taking a seat next to me. "A few minutes ago." I told her and she nodded her head. How about we make some breakfast?" I asked her getting up. "Don't you have a chef?" She asked confused. "Yea, but sometimes he lets me make my own breakfast, I enjoy cooking." I smiled at her.

We made breakfast and ate while watching T.V. They were giving The hills reruns and Rosalie and I were complaining about how much we hate Spencer. "He's such a jerk." Rosalie muttered. "Tell me about it, I don't even get how Heidi can be with him." I shook my head. "Well all I know is that I watch this show cause of one person…." "Justin Bobby!" We both said at the same time and broke down laughing.

We went up to my room and decided to listen to some music we sang along to most of them and used my hair brush as a microphone. We haven't had so much fun in a while. It was around four in the afternoon when I decided I should start getting ready for the ball. "Call me after and tell me how it went." Rosalie told me as she left my house. I called my personal hair dresser and he was here in twenty minutes.

"Alright darling, so what are you thinking of doing?" Fabio asked me. Fabio has been my personal hair dresser for about three years now already and I wouldn't dare to go to another hairdresser other then him. "Well I was thinking maybe a loose bun, or maybe just simple waves. I don't know. Do what you want, I trust you." I told him and he began to wash my hair.

One hours later he was finally done. I turned around to face the mirror and loved what I saw. It was perfect. You can basically say that he copied the Taylor swift look that she wore for the _Hannah Montana the movie _premiere. "Fabio, I love it!" I gave him a hug and kisses on both sides of the cheek. "Well I'm glad darling, now go get dressed I want to see you complete." He clapped his hands with excitement.

Fabio is not only my hair dresser but also my confidant. Every time I needed him to do my hair I end up telling him about my problems. He always gave me the best advise ever. I loved talking to him.

I went up to my room and got dressed in my Gold halter top gown, my black Alexander McQueen pumps. I wore my Harry Winston, diamond bracelet, earrings and yellow diamond ring. I did my own makeup since I was pretty good at it. I dabbed on some peach blush, black eye liner, nude colored lipstick. I grabbed my black, and gold clutch and ran down stairs.

Once down stairs I gave Fabio and twirl and he took my hand and gave it a kiss. "Beautiful like always my dear." He told me and I smiled. "I know, I know." I said and we both laughed. When he left, me and my father waited for the limo to arrive. At that moment my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize. I picked it up.

"_Hello, Bella_?" I knew that voice.

"James?"

"_Bella I need to speak to you."_

"James, that's not a good idea right now."

"_When can we then? Just tell me when"_

It thought about it for a second. Did I really wanna speak to him?

"Well…..we can meet somewhere tomorrow."

"_Alright meet me at the café two blocks down from the school at two."_

"Alright." I hung up the phone.

What could he possible want to tell me? That he loved me? He told me that already and I really don't think I'm really to hear it again. At that moment we heard the door bell ring. My dad opened it and it was our chauffeur. "Good evening sir, ill be your chauffeur for the night." He declared and my dad and I walked out the door. He opened the door for us and he got into the drivers seat.

An hour later we were in front of the mayors mansion. There were other limos in front of us and people coming out of them. Finally it was our turn and our driver got out and opened the door for us. We got out of the limo and we were greeted by the mayors wife. "Charlie, Bella its so great to see you again." She hugged both of us and we walked into the mansion.

Inside was beautiful. There were women with beautiful dresses, men with tuxedo's on. There was an orchestra that was playing Antonia Vivaldi's The four seasons. We followed the mayors wife to our table along the way we were greeted by the mayors son. David Berry. David has always had a crush on me but I always just seen him as a friend. When he saw me he gave me a huge hug. "Bella, you look beautiful." David complemented me. "Thank you, you look very handsome." I replied and he smiled. He wanted to keep talking but I excused myself telling him I had to talk to my dad about something.

Once to our table I saw two people there. It was a very handsome man around in his late thirties. He had blond hair, green eyes and had a movie star smile. The other person was a woman, she was Gorgeous. She had a heart shaped head with long brown hair. She had brown eyes and also had a very beautiful smile. "Charlie, Bella let me introduce you to Carlisle, and Esme Cullen." The mayors wife introduced us. I shook both of there hands. "Nice to meet you both." I said politely. Cullen? Hmm what a coincidence. That was Ed- "Bella?" I head a very recognizable voice say me name.

I turned around to see who it was and there he was. Edward Cullen. Words couldn't explain how handsome he looked. He looked amazing with a tuxedo on. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help to smile back. It was like his smile was contagious. "You two know each other?" My dad asked. "Um, yea…school." I said still staring at Edward. "What are you doing here? I asked him confused. "I'm here with my parents." He pointed at Esme and Carslie. Those were Edwards parents? Now I see where he gets the good looks from.

"We just moved here from Chicago. I got transferred to the hospital here." Carlisle explained. "Well its nice to meet you Carlisle. My name is-"He cut my dad. " Charlie Swan, I know." Carslie said and my dad nodded. "I have been following two of your cases. You were excellent in the Griffin case." He complemented my dad. "Thank you, that one was a toughie." My dad said and Carlisle chuckled.

My dad took a seat next to Carslie leaving me still standing up so I decided to sit in the chair facing Esme. She kept on smiling at Edward and I. "So how do you two know each other again?" She asked. "We, um have two classes together." I explained and she nodded in understanding. "So Bella, I didn't know you were ganna be here." Edward said taking a seat next to me. "Well Edward I don't usually walk around bragging about were I'm ganna go on the weekends." I snapped. "Don't tell me your still mad at me about the whole jealous thing." He chuckled. "Well, I just really hate it when people treat me like an idiot." I confessed.

"I wasn't trying to make you seem like an idiot. I was just telling you what I thought you felt." He said shrugging his shoulders "And how do you know what I felt? Do you read minds or something?" I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the apple cider that was on the table. We were quiet for a good ten minutes. "Listen, I think we both got off on the wrong foot. How about we…start over." He said and I looked at him with one eye brow arched. "Start over?" I asked and he nodded. "Alright." I said and he smiled. "Great so…friends?" He pulled his hand out so I can shake it. "Friends" I shook it.

I was enjoying the ball very much but I couldn't stop thinking about James. So I decided to go out to the balcony to get some fresh air. "Where are you going?" Edward asked me when I got up. "ill be right back." I told him.

Once outside I realized it was getting pretty chilly. I was going to have lunch with James tomorrow. I was getting pretty nervous about that. I was deep in thought when I felt someone next to me. I turned around and for some reason felt disappointed that it wasn't Edward.

"Hey Bella." David said. "Hi David." I said looking straight out into the distance. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked and I nodded. I wasn't really in the mood to speak to him. "Bella I've liked you since the first time I saw you…..." Here it goes again. I rolled my eyes. He's told me this story around five times already. "I just wanted to know if…you would like to go out with me Friday night." He asked and I looked at him. "David…I don't think that's a good idea. I only see you as a friend, nothing more."

I saw his eyes get from disappointed to angry. "Why?" He asked in an angry tone. "Listen, I just don't like you that way ok?" I told him annoyed. He all of a sudden grabbed both of my arms with his hands and looked deep into my eyes. All I saw were two dark black eyes with no soul. "David stop, your hurting me." I told him trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Bella, give me a chance." He begged "I said no!" I shouted in his face. He then pressed his lips violently on mine. I tried to push away from him with my hands on his chest but it didn't work. I began to squeal and that just only made him make the kiss deeper. I felt disgusted by this jerk.

All of a sudden I felt him get pulled away from me and dropped to the floor. I looked up to see who had just punched him and realized it was Edward. He walked next to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Bella, are you ok?" He asked alarmed and I nodded still too shocked to even speak. Edward looked down at David. "If you ever touch her again I swear ill break your face!" Edward shouted and David got up. "Who the hell do you think you are!" David shouted at him angry while shoving him. Edward was about to shove him back when I saw my dad, and the mayor come out.

"What is going on here?" The mayor asked staring at his sons bleeding lip. "Your son there was just forcing Bella into a kiss." Edward explained and my father was automatically next to me. "Bella is that true?" My dad asked in shock and I again just nodded my head. "Why you lit-" The mayor cut my father off and began talking to his son.

"David…is this true?" The mayor asked in a soft voice. David looked at me then looked at Edward and began to talk. "Dad, we were both kissing each other without force. when all of a sudden she began going crazy." He lied and I became angry. "Liar!, stop lying you jerk!" I shouted at him and if it wasn't for my dad, I would of had jumped on him and given him a black eye.

"When I came out she was trying to push away from him." Edward explained and David glared at him. "You stay the hell out of this! It doesn't concern you!" He shouted at Edward. Edward was about to go tords David when all of a sudden the mayor grabbed his arm to calm him down. "David I'm very disappointed in you." The mayor told him and David rushed back inside without looking at anyone.

"Bella, are you ok?" The mayor asked me. "I've been better." I told him. "Bella, I am so sorry for my sons behavior." He seemed ashamed by his son. "Sir, its not your fault." I told him in a soft voice. He went back inside and my dad stared at me. "Do you wanna go home?" He asked me and I shook my head. "It's fine dad, I'm not going to let him ruin my night." I smiled up at him and he gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking back inside.

Then it was just me and Edward. I stared up at him and smiled. "…Thank you." I said in a soft voice and he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Just call me your super hero." I rolled my eyes before we both began to laugh. I began to shiver and he noticed this. He took his tuxedo jacket off and placed it on me. I looked up and smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"So what was up with that jerk anyway?" He asked looking back inside the ball. "He's had a crush on me since forever. I never liked him in that way thou, just as a friend….Now I just hate him." I explained. "Well…I think your too good for him anyways." He said and I blushed. "You deserve someone who's polite, and knows how to treat a girl." He said. And I stared at him. "Someone like who?" I asked. I he stared back at me. "…..I'm not sure but….but I'm sure you'll find him sooner or later." He said in a soft voice.

He was so sweet when he wasn't acting so obnoxious. I actually enjoy being with him. For some reason I felt very comfortable with him. I don't know how long we were quiet just looking out at the distance until I decided to break the silence. "…..So are you ever going to tell me your best day ever?" I asked him and he chuckled. "…..I'll tell you when it happens." He whispered and removed a piece of hair that was on my face. "I'm not ganna stop asking you." I told him with a smirk. "Never said I wanted you to stop…" He whispered. That made me blush.

**PLEASE REVIEW! =D**


	5. Another chance

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 5**

**(Chapters song) **_**Teardrops on my Guitar **_**by Taylor Swift**

Sunday morning I woke up nervous. I was going to have dinner with James today. As soon as I woke up I went to my bathroom and took a hot shower. Once out the shower I picked out my clothes. I decided on a grey tank top, my favorite skinny jeans, I chose to wear my black Christian Louboutin Boots, my silver hoop earrings. I straightened my hair completely with my flat iron and dabbed on some black eye liner. It was chilly out side today so I wore my black cardigan with one of my favorite leather jacket. I grabbed my Marc Jacobs purse and my black ray ban wayfarer and walked down stairs.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 1:30. I grabbed a cup of juice and walked outside to my car. When I got there parked my car and saw that James was already there with two cups of coffee.

When I got close enough for him to see me he gave me a huge smile. "Bella, hi." He said as he got up to pull my chair out for me. "Hi James." I said as I sat down and he went back to his chair. "How are you?" He asked and I just stared at him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked firmly making eye contact with him.

"I…just wanted to talk to you about….what happened." He said in a soft voice and I took a deep breath. "What are you ganna tell me? The same thing you told me Friday night? That it was a mistake and that you still love me?" I snapped.

"Bella, I meant every word." He said taking my hand and holding it into both of his. I pulled my hand away from his and spoke. "Cause you meant it doesn't make it better." "I know it doesn't make it better but…I want to make it better." He whispered and I closed my eyes. "Bella, I told you this before and ill tell you again…leaving was the biggest mistake I have eve-" I cut him off. "So why did you?" I asked firmly.

"Two years James, you let two years go to waste because you met some girl and you thought she was your 'soul mate'." I laughed without humor shaking my head. "So what? She dumped you or something? And now you want to come back to forks and think everything is going to be perfectly fine between us again…..Its not that easy James." "I know its going to take time but I want to work things out with you…." He whispered. "And _I _finished with her, because I realized that…after all this time, there was only one person I really truly loved." He said taking my hand again. "What if I don't want to work things out?" I asked him and he chuckled. "You haven't changed, you cant hide your feelings Bella." He said and I looked into his eyes. "Just give me a chance to show you that you can trust me again…." He whispered.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I don't know James." I whispered. "Please." He pleaded. We were quiet for a while until I spoke. "I thought I was over you but…but when I saw you Friday night…it all came back and I thought to myself, 'how could you still love someone who put you through that kind of pain'." I whispered and he looked down to his hands. "But I guess you cant choose who you love right?" I chuckled without humor.

"Is that a yes?" He asked looking at me again. I stared at him for a while until I finally nodded my head. "But, this doesn't mean were officially together, were just going to…see what happens." I explained and he got up to give me a hug.

When I got home I gave Rosalie a call since I didn't call her when I came back from the ball like I promised.

"_Hello." _She picked up in two rings

"Hey Rose, What's up."

"_Ehh nothing much just hanging out with Alice."_

"Hmm, you've been hanging out allot with her lately."

"_Aww! You don't have to be jealous Bella, you're my BFF!" _She joked and I laughed.

"_You should come over, were just hanging out at my house."_

"Alright, give me thirty minuets 'I'm just ganna go change into something more comfortable."

"_Alright, see you soon."_

I quickly ran to my closet and picked out my black Helmut Lang leggings, my white faith sweater, took my hoops off and replaced them with my juicy couture stud earrings, threw on my black coach sneakers, took the same purse and ran down again to my car.

Once I was in front of Rosalie's house I parked my car and made my way to the door. I rang the door bell and Rosalie opened it. I gave her a hug and followed her to her entertainment room. In that room she had a huge flat screen TV, an Xbox, PS 1,2, and 3, a Wii, a karaoke machine, A shelf full of board games. And a computer. You could basically say Rosalie had everything possible to entertain a person. Rosalie pulled me to the couch and there was Alice looking at me with a smile. I smiled back and gave her a simple hi. "Hey Bella, how are you." Alice asked. "I'm pretty good thanks." I responded politely and took a seat next to her.

"Alright, so tell me about the Ball" Rosalie asked me with excitement. "Which ball?" Alice asked curious. "The Mayors ball." I told her. "Oh, my parents and brother went to that." She explained and I nodded. "Yea, I met them. Your parents are really sweet and I knew your brother already." I explained to her. "Oh really? How?" She asked. "I have him in my homeroom and were partners in biology class." I told her and she nodded in understanding. "That's funny cau-" Rosalie cut her off. "Hello ball!" She said waving her hands in the air.

Alice and I laughed and I began to explain. "Well, it was pretty fun, except for the part where David kissed me by force and Edward punched the crap out of him." I said quickly and Rosalie's mouth dropped. "Wait, what!" She shouted. "Who's David?" Alice asked. "The Mayors son, he's had a crush on me since forever." I rolled my eyes. "How did this happed?" Rosalie asked in shock.

"Well I went out to the balcony to get some fresh air when David came in to ask me out on a date. I nicely said no to him but he all of a sudden he grabbed my arms and kissed me. I tried to pull away from him, but his grip on me was too strong. I started to squeal and I guess Edward heard me so he went to see what was wrong and saw that David was forcing the kiss on me. He automatically pushed him away and punched him. David fell to the ground and then right there came the mayor and my father." I explained and both of there mouths were open in shock.

"Oh, my god." Alice said and Rosalie shook her head. "What happened after that?" Rosalie asked. "Nothing, David left pissed off and Edward and I stood outside talking." I told them and that made there both of there eye brows arch. "What?" I asked innocently. "What did you and Edward talk about?" Rosalie teased poking my belly. "Jeez Rose, cant I talk to a boy without it being anything else?" I asked her annoyed. "Well I don't know….but first he's pissing you off then he's your knight shining armor." Alice and Rosalie both laughed.

"How did my brother piss you off Bella?" Alice laughed. "Ugh, long story." I told her not wanting to talk about how he annoyed me that other day. "So, what did you guys _talk _about?" Rosalie asked curious. "Your so NOSEY" I shouted and she rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up and tell me already" She said and I sighed.

"Well, he was asking me what was David's deal was and I told him that he's liked me for a long time." "THEN…." Rosalie asked impatient. "…..Then I got cold and he gave me his jacket. He said that I was too good for David anyways and that I deserved someone better then that. I asked him, someone like who and he said that ill find him sooner of later."

I finished and they both began to squeal like two little girls. "You two were SOO Flirting!" Rosalie shouted. "Who knew my brother could be so sweet, I mean he gave you his jacket! So cute." Alice said giggling. "Oh, my god we were NOT flirting! And he was just being polite" I shouted and that made them laugh. "You guys soo were" Alice said.

"Do you like him?" Rosalie asked me. "Um one I just met him and two were just friends." I explained to both of them. "You never answered if you like him or not thou…" Alice told me and I rolled my eyes.

"So are you guys ganna keep bothering me or do you wanna know who I had lunch with today?" I asked them both and they stopped giggling.

"Who?" Rosalie asked. "…..James" I said in a soft voice and Rosalie's eyes widened. "Who's James." Alice asked confused, "Jeez Alice you have soo much catching up to do." I giggled. "James is an asshole who left Bella without letting her know and now just recently came back." Rosalie explained. "Oh my god, that's horrible" Alice said shaking her head. "Why did you have lunch with him Bella?" Rosalie asked and I looked down at my hands." "He wanted a second chance…" I whispered. "What! That fucking idiot, how could he even think that you wou-" She stopped when she saw my face. "…..Bella, you didn't!" She shouted. "You gave him a second chance?" Alice asked and I took a deep breath. "Technically, I'm just giving him a chance to show me that I cant trust him…" I explained and Rosalie shook her head.

"I cant believe this. How can you give him a second chance?" Rosalie asked in shock. "Rose I told you I still love him…" I whispered. "But still Bella, how do you know he's not ganna do the same shit all over again?!" She asked me. "That's why I'm giving him the second chance! And I said that all I'm doing is giving him a chance to show me that I can trust him again. Were NOT back together….I'm not that stupid." I said. "I beg to differ." Rosalie muttered and I rolled my eyes.

The next morning I woke up totally late for school. I ran to my closet and picked out my grey sweater, my 7 for all mankind ripped skinny jeans, my grey uggs, my stud earring. Wore my hair in a messy bun, Took my Steve madden purse then ran out the door to my car.

I got there twenty minuets late. I literally ran to my home room. "Miss Swan, I see you're here." Mr. Green said glaring at me. "I'm sorry sir." I apologized as I walked to my seat. I passed by Edward and he gave me a huge smile, I smiled back and bumped him on the shoulder with my hip playfully. I sat down and spoke to Rosalie when all of a sudden I saw Edward walking tords us and taking a seat next to me.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked him playfully and he chuckled. "Well if you don't mind I'm just going to sit here because Lauren wont leave me alone." He muttered and I giggled. " I warned you about that bitch." I told him and he laughed. Rosalie's eye kept on moving to him then back to me with a smirk. "So, Edward…We haven't met" Rosalie said putting her hand out. "No, we haven't. nice to meet you" He said shaking her hand. "nice to meet you too." She responded then let go of his hand. "So I heard about your heroic save at the ball." Rosalie smiled and I stepped on her foot. "OW!" She shouted and I smirked.

"Well I wouldn't say heroic…" He muttered. "So yea guys change of convo." I said interrupting them. "Edward, I met your sister and brother." I told him. "Did you, there a pain aren't they?" He asked chuckling. "No, there great…Rosalie here finds your brother Emmett Extra great." I giggled. And Rosalie was the one stomping on feet this time. "Fuck Rose!" I shouted. "Mouth young lady." Mr. Green scolded. "Sorry." I muttered and glared at Rosalie as she giggled.

"Oh crap!" I muttered. "Today cheer practice starts, thank god I remembered to bring my cheering clothes and put it in my gym locker last week." "Today is basketball tryouts. I usually just play baseball or football but I thought ill switch sports this year." Edward told us. "Is It in the gym?" I asked him and he nodded. "Oh well then I guess I'll see you after school." I smiled and his face started to glow with a huge smile. Rosalie making sure Edward doesn't see her gave me a wink. And I blushed.

The bell finally rang and we all walked out of the class room. Edward and I were both going in the same direction so we decided to walk together when all of a sudden I saw James leaning on the wall. "Hey Bella." James said giving me a hug. "Hey James." I said back. Then I remembered Edward was still there. "Edward this is-" James cut me. "Her soon to me Boyfriend…again." James told Edward while putting an arm around my shoulder. I looked at Edward and I saw…..disappointment in his eyes? Why would he be disappointed? "Oh, hey…Well see you later Bella." Edward said while walking past us.

James walked me to my class and we stayed outside until the bell rang. "So, who was that?" James asked. "Edward? Oh, he's just a friend." I told him and he nodded. The bell rang and James went in for a kiss. We kissed for a while until I realized I was going to be late for class. I moved away from him and he smiled. "I missed kissing you." He whispered. "I have to go. Bye." I told him and went into the classroom.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I walked to my seat and Emmett grinned at me. "Hey Bella girl!" He said with a huge smiled and I giggled. I may not have known Emmett and Alice for a long time but I loved being around them. They were great company and they were becoming one of my closest friends. "Hey Emmett boy!" I said back and he laughed.

"So Bella, what are you planning on doing for your birthday? Rosalie asked. "I actually spoke about it last night with my dad and I told him that I wanted to throw a party in the back yard. And what I was planning on doing is put a glass on top of the pool so that way it will be converted as the dance floor, and hire a DJ. Pretty simple compare to last year." I shrugged my shoulders and Emmett and Alice looked at each other. Rosalie giggled at there expression.

"Bella throws the best parties in forks, specially when there for her birthday." Rosalie explained and I smiled. "Well, I'm looking forward to this one then" Emmett said excited. "Who said you were invited?" I asked and his face dropped. I started to laugh. "Em of course your invited I'm only kidding, so are you Alice." "Are you going to invite Edward?" Alice asked. "Yea I guess, why wouldn't I." I shrugged my shoulders. "Cause of the whole James thing I would think it would be awkward." Alice Explained and I looked at her confused. "Alice, why would it be awkward? Edward and I are friends…." I explained. What's with Alice and Rosalie thinking me and Edward are more then friends?

The bell rang and I walked to bio. Once inside I saw that Edward was already there. I felt a huge smile grow on my face. Since when do I get to excited to see Edward?

"Hey." I said as I sat down. "Hey…" He said without looking at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked him. He seemed down. "No." He answered plainly. I let it go.

We started to work on our lab project. He was really good at this. Even though I had A's in all of my classes this was the class that I struggled the most to keep it that way. I just always had a hard time in science. English, now that was my thing. I could write for hours without stopping.

"Alright now throw the liquid that's in tube B into tube A." Edward explained looking down to his text book. I think something was really bothering him… "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" He asked still not looking at me. "Can you at least look at me." I asked him and he lifted his head to look at me. "…what's wrong?" I asked him again. "Bella its nothing important, honest." He said giving me a fake smile and without making eye contact with me. "I'm your friend Edward, I could give you advise if anything you know that right?" I told him and he nodded. "Right…..friends…." He whispered almost to himself.

**I know, i know Bella is BLIND! She cant see that Edward really likes her and it hurt him to find out she has a almost boyfriend... poor Edward =(**

**Dont worry guys...The James thing isnt going to last long. Remember this story is about BELLA AND EDWARD not Bella and James. But please be patient. I'm doing this so when Bella and Edward get together it will be SUPER romantic...XD**

**(turn the song (_teardrops on my guitar_) into Edwards perspective. When he saw Bella with James…)**

**PLEASE REVIEW..…=D**


	6. Deserve better

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 6**

**(Chapters song) _Falling out _by Keyshia Cole**

**(What Bella is Feeling for James)**

"Alright three more laps!" I told the girls. As soon as School was over I had to run to the gym get changed and begin cheer practice. The girls were really frustrating me. I mean you tell them to do one simple Star basket toss and they all act as if they never cheered before.

"Alright, alright enough running." "Stacie!" I called. Stacie is one of our newest cheerleaders. "Yea Bella." She said. "Did you practice your Herkie over summer?" I asked her and she became nervous. "Well…I was going to bu-" I cut her off. "But nothing. I told you to practice over the summer because you know that your not the best at it." I scolded her.

When it came to my cheerleading squad, I was very strict an demanding. We have been on top since 1985 and I was not going to let that end. So when I told them to do something and they wouldn't do it I would get very upset.

"Well since you obviously had something more important to do, while I'm teaching the girls the new cheers your going to be doing laps until your feet fall off." I told her with a smirk. "But Bella I-" I cut her off again. "But nothing, go." I told her and waited until I saw her running. I turned around to the other girls who were sitting down and chatting away. I whistled for there attention and that suddenly didn't work because at that moment the basketball team and the ones who were trying out came in.

I tried to ignore them and tried to get the girls attention. Until I heard one of the girls talk. "Edward is so hot" She squealed and the other girls nodded. "You girls better give up now because Edward will be mine very soon." Lauren told them with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. "Bella!." I heard a boy shout and I turned around to see Edward smiling at me. So I'm guessing he's in a better mood now. He jogged to me. I smiled at him. "Hey Edward." I said. I turned around to look at the girls and they were all brushing there hair with there fingers and fixing there clothes.

"As you can see your kind of a distraction." I whispered to him and he looked at the girls. He started to chuckle. "What about you?" He asked. "What about me?" I asked him back. "Do I distract you Bella?" He smirked. "Oh please it takes more then just a pretty face to distract me." I said then realized what I just said. I closed my eyes and heard Edward laugh. "Why thank you Bella." He said chuckling putting a hand over his heart. "Shut up." I told him while punching his arm playfully.

I saw Lauren getting up and walking tords us. I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes as he took a deep breath. "Hey Edward." She said in a flirty voice. "Hi Lauren." He said dryly. "I was just wondering if you'll like to go to the movies tonight." She asked touching his arm. Ugh I cant stand this bitch! Fucking whore asking Edward out! Why the hell did this get me so angry?? Edward was in his rights to date anyone he wanted.

"Actually Lauren I cant. I'm doing something with my father today." He said but I saw right through it. He totally lied. That made me smirk. "You heard him Mallory go sit back down." I told her and she glared at me. "Who are you? My mother?" She growled at me.

"No but I'm your cheer captain and I could kick your ass right out of this squad if you don't listen to what I tell you." I said getting closer to her. Her face inches away from mine. She glared at me until she turned around and started to walk "Bitch" I heard her mutter. "And proud of it whore." I shouted at her as she sat down.

I turned around to face Edward again and he was very amused by what he just saw. "Enjoyed yourself Cullen? I asked. "That was pretty funny." He said chuckling. "Whatever, Go back to your little team over there I got some cheering to do." I pushed him tords the basketball team playfully.

My body was aching by the time practice was over. It was dark outside already but the street lights were on. I saw a figure leaning on my car. I got closer to it and saw that it was James. I smiled at him. He opened his arms and I gave him a hug. "I thought ill wait for you." He said. "Thank you." I said in a soft voice.

I was facing the door I just came out of and saw Edward coming out. He was sweating and his usually messy hair was wet. He looked so cute. Then I saw him freeze and stare at me. He looked hurt, and again…disappointed. He quickly kept walking. I couldn't help to feel a little confused. Why did he seem so sad?

I drove James to his house and we kissed for a while in the car. He was really getting into it and I felt his hand going lower and lower. "James." I pulled away to look at him. "What?" He asked. "Stop that please." I scolded. "Babe, I thought you love me." He said touching my face. "I do but I'm not ready." I answered. He took a deep breath and back away. "Fine. See you tomorrow." He said as he opened the car door. I took a deep breath and drove away.

The week passed by very quick and it was already the night of the Back to school dance. Rosalie, Alice and I were in my house getting ready together. Angela and Jessica both decided on not going, there reason? I could care less. Fabio was working on Rosalie's hair while Alice and I did our toes. "So Bella what time is James coming?" Alice asked. And I frowned. "Bella what's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice. "He told me he couldn't go. He said he had a family emergency." I told her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said and I shrugged.

"So I guess you're my date then Alice." We giggled. "I cant believe Rose is going with Emmett." I said. "I know me either. But there cute together." She said, "Yea I guess." I agreed. "I can hear you, I'm not so far away!" Rosalie shouted and Alice and I Began to laugh.

Its was already 9 in the night and I was still putting my dress on. My outfit was a blue Betsey Johnson tube top mini dress, my silver Gucci heels, my sequence British flag clutch. I wore my studs and my diamond bracelet. I already had my make up and my hair done. I decided on the Carrie Underwood hair up and half loose hair do. Again I looked at the mirror and loved what I saw. "Bella hurry up!" I heard Alice shout from down stairs.

I ran down stairs and we all made our way to my car. To get pumped for the dance we decided to blast some music on. I turned on the radio and they were playing _Tick Tock _By Kesha. "Ah I love this song." I squealed and we all began to sing along.

Wake up in the morningFeeling like P Diddy[[ay what up girl]]Grab my glassesI'm out the doorI'm gonna hit this cityBefore I leaveBrush my teeth with aBottle of JAKCause when I leave forThe night I aint coming backI'm talking pedicure on our toes (toes)Tryin on all our clothes (clothes)Boys blowin up our phones (phones)Drop topping, playing our favorite CD'sPulling up to the partiesTryna get a little bit TIPSYDon't StopMake it PopDJ blown my speakers upTonight I'mma fightTill we see the sunlightTick tock on the clockBut the party don't stopNo oh, oh oo whoa oo whoa ohOh oo whoa oo whoa ohAint got a care in the worldBut got plenty of BEERAint got no money in my pocketBut I'm already hereAnd now the dudes are lining upCause they hear we got swaggerBut we kick em to the curbUnless they look like Mick JaggerI'm talkin boutErbody getting crunk (crunk)Boys try to touch my junk (junk)Gonna sock em if he gettin too drunk (drunk)Night night we going to kick this out (out)If the police shut us down (down)Police shut us down (down)Po po shut us (DOWN)You build me upYou break me downMy heart it poundsYea you got meWith my hands upYou got me nowYou got that soundYea you got meYou build me upYou break me downMy heart it poundsYea you got meWith my hands upWith your hands upPut your hands up(Uuuuppp! )

I lowered the song and quoted

"Now the party don't start till I walk in!" Rosalie and Alice laughed and rolled there eyes.

Then I blast it up again joining in there laugh.

When we got there we had to show a school ID and then we were allowed inside. When we got inside it was dark and there was already people on the dance floor. I started to sway m head to the side. I saw Jacob and skipped to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I thought u didn't do dances." I teased and he rolled his eyes. "Yea well I had nothing better to do." He teased back and we both laughed.

I was going to go say hi to Taylor when all of a sudden I felt two arms grab my shoulders I jumped and I thought my heart was ganna come out my chest. I turned around to find Edward laughing his ass off. "Ugh jerk." I teased and punched him in the arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He put his hand up in defense. He looked _HOT_. He had a navy blue button down shirt with the first two buttons open, black slacks and dressy shoes. "You look beautiful." He said with a smile. "You don't look half bad your self." I smiled back.

"So where's your boyfriend?" He asked. "He's not my boyfriend and he's not here." I explained. His eyes filled with joy when I told him that. "Well ready to party then" He asked. "Always." I said and he chuckled.

The dance was so far amazing they played great music. I danced with everyone. Even a teacher. Emmett and Edward were dying when they saw me dancing salsa with my Spanish teacher. But I didn't understand why, I was great at dancing salsa. I took classes when I was thirteen. Or was it the fact that senior Lopez was 65?

We all went back to our table to relax for a while. "So Bella how was senior Lopez on the dance floor." Emmett teased. "Shut up Emmett." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. The music started to become slower and I recognized the song it was _You and Me _by Lifehouse.

I saw Emmett pull Rosalie out. Taylor pulled Alice out. I turned around to find Jacob dancing with Stacie from my cheer squad. Then it was just me and Edward. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back then he all of a sudden got up sat on the chair next to me.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked me. "Yea I am, are you?" I asked him and he smiled. "Ill have a better time if you dance with me." He said putting his hand out I gave him a huge smile and placed my hand on his.

We both got up and walked to the dance floor hand in hand. He placed his hands on my hips as I placed my arms around his neck. We began to sway to the song. We never took our eyes off each other. He leaned in to my ear and whispered. "You are honestly the most beautiful girl here." I bushed terribly and He chuckled.

It felt right dancing with Edward. I felt comfortable and safe. Like nothing could every hurt me. I loved that feeling. I never took my eyes off his. They were so beautiful, I could get lost in them. He brought me closer to him and I tighten my grip around his neck. I never wanted the song to end.

Why did I feel like this? Why did I feel so comfortable with Edward? As if nothing else mattered when I was with him. Like if the whole world didn't exists, just us two.

cause it's you and me and all of the peoplewith nothing to donothing to loseand it's you and me and all of the peopleand I don't know whyI can't keep my eyes off of you

The song Ended and a rush disappointment went over me. We walked to our table and the gang was already sitting down. I looked at Rosalie and Alice who looked like they were holding back there squeals. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Next party, Bella's Birthday." Emmett shouted and we all laughed. "When is your birthday?" Edward asked. "Sunday." I confirmed. "The big one eight." Rosalie said with a smile. "I'm so excited, you better be there." I told him pointing a finger at him. "When is the party?" He asked. "Well, Since my birthday hits on a Sunday I'm ganna make the party the next Saturday." I explained.

"Why not just throw that bash the Saturday before your birthday." Emmett asked. "Because its bad luck to celebrate before your actual birthday." I told them and Edward laughed. "You believe in that Bella?" He asked. And I nodded. "Yes I do." I said sticking my tongue at him.

The dance was over and everyone was getting ready to leave. "So I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said. "Yea, see you tomorrow." I gave him a hug and he left. "I dropped Rosalie at her house and Alice and Emmett left with there brother.

Friday passed by quick then Saturday came Rosalie called me to tell me they she planned a birthday dinner for me tomorrow and that it was going to be Her, Alice, Emmett, Jasper since he's coming back from college, Angela, Jessica, Jacob, Edward James and I.

"Happy Birthday." My dad whispered. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on my bed and bill in front of me with a tray of my favorite blueberry pancakes with egg and bacon, and cup of orange juice. I smiled at them then said. "Happy birthday to me!" They both laughed and bill placed my breakfast on my bed and left.

"Here, happy birthday." My dad said giving me a small box. I opened it and gasped when I saw what it was. It was beautiful. It was a necklace with a cross in gold. In the back there were initials C.S.

"It was your grandma Carries." He said in a soft voice and I smiled at him. "Before she passed away she told me to give this to you when I felt that you were becoming a mature young woman." He said and I gave him a hug. "Thank you dad. I love it." I whispered. He placed the necklace on me then gave me a kiss on my forehead before he left my room.

I got phone calls from all of my friends even Edward. But the most memorable one had to be Emmett's phone call. He literally rapped happy birthday to me then sang it in Spanish. I was laughing the whole time. The only person that didn't call me was James. It hurt me that he didn't bother to call to say happy birthday. But at least I was going to see him tonight.

Around 5pm I hopped into the shower. When I came out I went into my closet and picked out my high waist sequence skirt with a white tank top. I threw on my black heel boots and my grey leather jacket. Wore my black pearl earring and my grey heart shaped ring. When I was done getting dressed I waved my hair, dabbed on some eye liner, blush, mascara, and lip-gloss.

James was down stairs waiting for me. "Happy birthday beautiful." He said then gave me a kiss When all of a sudden I heard a loud honk of a car. I opened the door to find a huge hummer parked in front of my house and it was blasting _Have a baby by me _by 50cent Ft Neyo. "Hop in birthday girl!" Emmett shouted from the roof window. I started to laugh I saw the James rolled his eyes. We got into the jeep and everyone was already here.

The ride to the restaurant was hilarious. Emmett, Edward and Jacob kept on singing _imma star _by Jeremih

"I thought I told you I'm a staryou see the ice?you see the carsflashy lights everywhere we arelivin like, like there's no tomorrowI got money I don't need a rangeI'm a pimp I don't need a canebig bills Charlie you can keep the changenow that I got the torch imma keep the flameI gotta keep my aim gotta make the big shotsin my latest suit Louie V flip flopsgot a bad bitch her hair and nails tip topJeremih got the game on the slipknotjust before the stacks I got rubber bandsconsumers only want you to supply demandso here I am check my dnagettin money is the only thing on my resume"

When the song ended we all clapped and laughed except for James. He just seemed annoyed. What was his problem? The song then switch to _3_ by Britney spears. Alice, Rosalie and I began to sing while the boys eyebrows arched looking at us. 1, 2, 3 model, me, you, and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between Countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul & Mary Gettin' down with repeat Everybody loves (oh) Countin'

Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say? Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say? Are - you in Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah) Are - you in I am countin'!

When the song was over the boys kept staring at us. "You girls go roll way?" Emmett asked and Rosalie smacked his head. "I'm sorry but that song is pretty hot." Emmett said and this time I smacked him on the head while Edward laughed. We finally got to the restaurant. Emmett parked his hummer and we all made our way to the entrance. James took my hand and I saw Edward glaring at him. Boys, only they understand each other.

Once inside I spotted Jasper waiting for us. I ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Jasper I missed you." I told him and he gave me a huge smile. "I missed you too Bella, Happy birthday." "Let me introduce you to our new friends. This is Edward, Emmett, and Alice." He shook all of there hands but kept on staring at Alice. I would look at her and she would be blushing. I think someone has a crush.

We went to our table when I saw that Japer was eyeing James. "Bella I thought that dude left you." He whispered in my ear and I took a deep breath. "Long story jazz." I whispered back.

I was having the best time. Emmett was telling us the time when he got into a fight with some guy in the highway. "That dude was double my size but I took him down." He said proudly. "Actually if I remember clearly, the guy threaten to break the windows of his hummer and Emmett started to cry and shout 'please no not my baby!'" Edward explained and we all started to laugh hysterically except for Emmett. He was glaring at Edward.

We ordered our food and kept telling each other funny stories. James got up and went into the bathroom. He came back ten minuets later and then whispered in my ear. "Babe I'm sorry but I have to go." "Wait, what? Why?" I asked. "Something really important came up." He whispered. He gave me a kiss on the lips then left.

I felt embarrassed. I didn't even want to look up at my friends. How could James do this? Just leave me on my birthday. I felt tears threatening to come out.

"Bella, what was that about? Why did he leave?" Rosalie asked. "He had something important to do….." I muttered quickly. The whole table was quiet and they all noticed my change of mood.

"Excuse me" I told them. I got up and walked quickly to the bathroom. As soon as I got into the bathroom I saw Alice and Rosalie behind me.

"Bella, he's a jerk." Alice said giving me a hug. I felt tears run down my cheeks. "How could he just leave." Rosalie said getting tissues so that I could wipe my tears.

"I'm just embarrassed. I could only imagine what everyone at the table thinks." I said while wiping my tears. "Bella He's an asshole. You deserve someone so much better." Rosalie said in a soft voice. I shrugged my shoulders. "Lets just go back." I told them and walked out the bathroom. "Bella are you ok?" Jacob asked and I nodded me head.

Last night sucked. James hasn't even called me. Emmett again was telling us one of his crazy stories but I couldn't help but to dose off and think about how rude James was. Edward would have never done that. Since when do I compare Edward to James?

School ended pretty quick. I drove to my house and went straight up stairs to call James. He didn't pick up. I felt frustrated. Why isn't he picking up! I tired to call Rosalie to tell her I was going to her house but she didn't pick up. So I decided to call Alice.

"Hello." A male voice said

"Edward?"

"_Yea, hey what's up."_

"Nothing much, is Alice around?"

"_She went out with Jasper."_

"With Jasper, really?"

"_Yea"_

"Well never mind then I was ganna tell her I was ganna go over to chat for a while."

"_Oh, well I'm sure shell be back anytime now. They left a while ago. You can come over and wait for her if you'd like."_

"…..Um, alright. Ill be there in ten minuets."

I got into my favorite sweatpants and my pink hoodie. Threw my black uggs on, grabbed my purse walked down stairs and got into my car. Ten minuets later I was in front of there house ringing the door bell. Edward opened the door and gave me a smile. "Hey." He said and gave me a hug. "Hey." I said back and took a seat on the couch. He sat next to me and we were quiet for a while. It was becoming awkward until he decided to break the silence. "You deserve better you know…" He whispered and when I looked up he was staring at me. "What?" I asked him confused. "James is an asshole Bella." He said shaking his head. "Edward please…" I told him and he got closer. "You told me we were friends. And friends tell friends the truth." He said and I stared at him. "Bella…he's not good for you." "You don't know anything." I told him becoming annoyed. "Yes I do know. I know the fact that he's not making you happy." Now I was angry.

"How the hell do you know that?" I said glaring at him. "He doesn't bells, I know he doesn't." He said with confidence. "How about you mind your business Edward." I said getting up and walking to the door when all of a sudden he grabbed my arm.

"Let go!" I shouted. "Not until you admit your not happy with him." He said, He was also angry now. "Why the fuck should I tell you anything? What? Your ganna tell who IS right for me? Tell me Edward who's right for me?!" I shouted in his face and he all of a sudden backed me up on the wall and both of his arms on each side of my face leaning on the wall. His face inches away from mine.

"You really want to know who's right for you?" He said in a husky voice. I stared at him. "You deserve someone….someone that will treat you like a princess, someone who would never take you for granted and would want to make you happy……someone like-" He stopped his sentence when he heard the door open.

Alice froze when she saw how close we were and how I was backed up on the wall. "Umm, did I interrupted something?" She asked embarrassed. I pulled Edwards arm off the wall so that I could pass through. "I have to go." I told her passing right by her and glaring at Edward before I left.

**Ahh Alice Ruined it! Hahahahaa……Please Patience. **

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D**


	7. In Denial

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 7**

**(Chapters song) Broken-Hearted girl By Beyonce**

It was the day of my party and I was really excited. The caterers, the DJ and the part planner were all in my back yard getting it ready for tonight. Since it was my party and I have to look my best I planned a day at the spa. I invited Rosalie, Alice, Angela, and Jessica. My dads treat.

Once I got dressed I went downstairs and went to pick up the girls. They were all in Rosalie's house so I wouldn't have to make four trips to houses. Once I got to Rosalie's house I saw that they were all waiting for me outside. They all got into the car and were on our way to the spa.

"Bella I cant wait till tonight." Alice said clapping her hands with excitement. "I hear you throw the best parties." She continued. "You heard right." I said and Alice giggled. "So Bella have you spoken to James since Sunday?" Rosalie asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yea he called me and we spoke about it." I told her. "What did he say?" Jessica asked. "He told me that he's sorry but that he really had to leave, then I told him that I couldn't believe he just left on my birthday." I explained. "You know I was even planning on having some alone time with him after the dinner but after that I didn't even want to look at him." I told them.

"But yea change of conversation, Alice so I hear you've been seeing my dear friend Jasper?" I asked her in a playful tone and she blushed. "Yea…He's really sweet and I feel great when I'm with him. Too bad he's leaving to college on Monday." She frowned at the last part. "But you can still keep in touch." I explained to her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Yea we are defiantly going to keep in touch."

"But enough about me, miss Rose here has been seeing Emmett." Alice announced and my mouth dropped open. "You guys are dating now!" I shouted and Rosalie laughed. "Yes, he asked me two nights ago." She explained. "And you didn't tell me?" I said acting as if I was hurt.

"I was going to tell you today." She explained then she smirked " Ok so, I have Emmett, Alice has Jasper, Bella has James and Angela has Ben….there's one more missing." We all stared at Jessica and she turned red. "Any guys you like Jess?" I asked her and she became even more red. "Well…yes but I'm not ganna say who…" She muttered.

"Aw come one Jessica, were all friends here." Angela tried to comfort her. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "….Well I kind of like….Edward." Did she just say Edward?! I saw Alice staring at me from the car mirror. Thank god I had my ray bans on. She couldn't see my eyes.

"Wow, Edward, really?" Rosalie asked "Well yea he's really sweet, and totally cute, funny an-" I cut her off. "I don't really think he's your type." I blurted out. What the hell did I just say?! They all stared at me. "Why do you say that?" Jessica asked.

I had nothing to say. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with them all eyeing me. Why did I even say that? Edward and Jessica would be great together. Why would I just blurt that out?

"Um I don't know Jess, I think you could do better." I told her. "Well, I was thinking of talking of talking to him tonight at your party an-" I cut her off again "No!" What the fuck is wrong with me? Now they were all staring at me as if I was going crazy. "Bella what the hell?" Jessica said. "Jessica I told you I think you can do better." I repeated myself. "Well I think I'll take my chances." She said firmly. Rosalie and Alice were now both staring at me from the car mirror with shocked face.

Once we got to the spa Alice, Rosalie and I decided to get our toes done while Jessica and Angela got facials. "Bella what the hell was that about in the car?" Rosalie asked. "I don't know Rose ok" I said annoyed that she brought up the topic.

"Well it seemed to me that it bothered you that Jessica likes Edward." Rosalie sang and I glared at her. "And why would that bother me?" I asked. "Oh I don't know…maybe you have a little crush…" Rosalie said in a low voice. "I do not have a crush on Edward!" I practically shouted.

"That's not what it looked like when I saw you in my house…." Alice muttered. And Rosalie looked at her confused. "What? What did you see?" Rosalie asked. "Alice I told you we were just talking." I glared at her. "Who just 'talks' leaning on the wall with a guy practically breathing on your face?" She asked "Wait, what?" Rosalie asked. I shouted back "He was not breathing on my face!"

"Hello!" Rosalie shouted and we realized we were ignoring her while Alice and I argued. "Alice thinks something went on when I went to her house. When she got there me and Edward were talking." I explained to Rosalie.

"Didn't look like talking…" Alice muttered to herself. "Why were you there when she wasn't?" Rosalie asked. "I was waiting for her, Edward was there and we started to talk…fight actually" I explained. "About what?" Rosalie asked. "Ok, I'm done talking about this. Stop asking so much questions. And stop asking me about Edward" I scolded and they both looked at each other and smirked.

When we left the spa. I took them back to there house and I went back to mines. I called Fabio and he was in my house in twenty minuets. I told him to give my hair big wavy curls. I was very quiet while he did my hair and he noticed this. "Bella darling is something wrong?" He asked. "Yea, its just that I'm thinking about what my friend told me."

"Tell me, maybe I could help." "Alright well, I found out that one of my friends like one of my other friends and for some reason I got really annoyed that she liked my other friend and-" I spoke quickly and he cut me off.

"Whoa there, please use names." He chuckled and I giggled. "Sorry, um ok so I found out that Jessica likes Edward and I got mad to find that out." "And I don't get why. I mean they could be great together." I Explained and he chuckled to himself. "Who is this Edward guy?" He asked.

"Well he's this boy that's new in my school. He's a great guy, he can be really annoying sometimes thou and obnoxious and cocky, But then he can be really sweet too, and funny, caring, protective. He has the most beautiful eyes. There green and when I look into them it feels like you get lost in them, and when he laughs…He's so cute when he laughs. And the way he puts his fingers through his hair all the time. Its so adorable."

When I was done I didn't realize that Fabio was staring at me with one eye brow arched. "What?" I asked innocently "Ok so let me get this straight, your telling me that your friend has a crush on this Edward fellow. And that you don't understand why you got upset?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Sweetie I think your answer is in what you just told me." He smiled at me and continued with my hair.

_I think your answer is in what you just told me, I think your answer is in what you just told me, I think your answer is in what you just told me. _Fabio's words kept on playing over and over in my head. Was he trying to say that I liked Edward? No. That cant be what he meant. Could it?

I tried to push the thought behind and began to get dressed. I love the dress I bought. It was a fuchsia sequence tube top dress and the bottom part was black and went above my knees. I bought a pair of black Gucci pump heels. I got dressed and I looked amazing as always.

I heard people down stairs and I was about to run downstairs but when I turned around I saw Edward leaning on the edge of my door. He was staring and me with a blank expression. "Why are you up here?" I asked him. He started to walk tords me. "I wanted to say sorry about the other day…." He said in a soft voice.

"Um, just forget about it ok." I said staring at him as he walked closer and closer to me. "Bella, it was wrong for me to say all that. Your right it wasn't my business." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't find anything to say because he was still getting closer and closer to me. "Um, alright lets just go downstairs now." I said becoming nervous.

Before I knew it I was leaning on my drawer while Edward still came closer to me. "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked with a shaky voice. "There was something I was going to tell you that day….but my sister had to come in and mess everything up." He said in a soft voice. I felt his breath on my face. My breath was becoming heavy. I couldn't keep my eyes of his while he spoke. He placed one hand on my cheek.

"Bella, maybe your blind or I really haven't been that obvious…..But Bella…..I- He got cut off when we heard Rosalie come in. "Bella we-" Her eyes widened at the view "Fuck" He muttered to himself. and I automatically got away from him.

"Um, lets go down stairs Rose." I told her pulling her arm and leaving Edward still in my room. "What the hell was that?" Rosalie asked still in shock. "We'll talk about it later." I told her still pulling her arm. "But-" I cut her off. "I said later."

When we were down stairs everyone was there I saw Jacob and ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Jake! How are you." I asked him. "I'm great Bella I actually have to introduce you to someone…"He said with a grin. I arched an eyebrow at him. I saw a girl walk up to him.

She was very pretty. She had tan skin, dark brown eyes and short black hair. She was slender and tall. "I want to introduce you to Leah." I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. She said, "Same here." I responded. I pulled Jacobs arm and whispered in his ear. "She's cute, I approve." I winked at him and he laughed. I was glad Jacob finally found someone and forgot about me. Now things could go back to how it was. Him as my brother and me like his sister.

I went out to the back yard and Everything was just how I wanted it. Everything looked great specially the glass dance floor. The DJ was playing _Hotel room service _by Pit-bull. I was bobbing my head and watching Everyone dance when all of a sudden some one covered my eyes. "Guess who." The person asked and I automatically knew who it was. "James." I said and he turned me around. "Hey Babe." He said with a big grin. He gave me a kiss. "Hi James." I said not to happy with him.

When we pulled back I turned around and saw Edward glaring at James. "What's with that Cullen guy? He looks like he wants to kill me." James said glaring back at Edward. I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at Edward and now he was staring at me. His face was full of pain.

My party was going great everyone was having a great time. I danced with everyone except with Edward. He spent the whole night sitting down. I started to think back to what he said. '_Bella, maybe your blind or I really haven't been that obvious…..But Bella….I-' _"What was he going to tell me? I was so confused.

"Bella, do you know what's wrong with Edward?" Alice asked me. "I have no clue, he's just been sitting there all night." I explained to her. "I'm ganna go talk to him."

I saw Alice walk up to her brother and take a seat next to him. She touched his shoulder and it looked like he took a deep breath. He began to talk. And she stared at him concentrating on what he was saying. It seemed like he was bursting his heart out and telling her everything he was holding in. Alice would nod and then frown. Then all of a sudden she gasped really loud and all I heard was her shout. "OH MY GOD!" You can tell Edward was trying to calm her down and tell her to shut up but Alice just kept clapping and wiggling like a four years old. She gave her brother and hug then came skipping back to me.

"Well…." I said and she stared at me. "Well what? She asked innocently. "Alice what do you mean well what? What did he say?" I asked her impatient. "Oh, um nothing." She shook her and I can tell she was hiding something from me.

"What do you mean nothing I heard you scream oh my god" I told her annoyed that she wouldn't tell me. "It was nothing Bella honest." She lied. "Alice, why wont you tell me what he said?" I asked her with an eye brow arched. "I promised I wouldn't." She grinned and I glared at her as she walked away. Ugh that little pixie drives me crazy sometimes.

My party was almost over and I was sitting on James lap with my hands around his neck and his arms around my waist. "James…" I called. "Yea babe." "Why have you been acting so strange?" I asked him with concern. His eyes were nervous for a second then changed as he smiled. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "Well, you haven't been picking up my phone calls and when I tell you we should go out you tell me your busy." I explained.

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked him. "Bella, I'm sorry if I have but I have honestly been busy, I'm not hiding anything from you." He said giving me a kiss on the lips. I looked into his eyes to see if he was saying the truth. His eyes seemed worried.

"Busy with what?" I asked. "Busy with um, um in my dads job I help him out." He explained. I looked at him with curious eyes. "….um your dad is a pilot." I said and looked at him as if he was loosing his mind. He was getting even more nervous.

"Yea well um I um help him with some paper work that he does at home." He said and I kept staring at him. "Babe please stop worrying ok?" He kissed me again and I decided to let it go.

My party was finally over and I was super tired. I gave everyone a hug and thanked them for coming. Edward passed by me and just gave me a small smile then glared at James again who had his arms around my shoulders. "I'll see you on Monday." He said then walked out the door.

Alice passed by me holding hands with Jasper. They both gave me a hug. And Alice whispered. "Call me tomorrow Bella." "Only if you tell me you know what" I whispered back and she giggled. "Not ganna happened." She skipped out the door then Rosalie came holding hands with Emmett.

She arched an eye brow at me I took a deep breath. "Ugh ill call you tomorrow." I said as I rolled my eyes. She grinned and gave me a hug, gave James an I hate you look then walked out the door.

Everyone was gone except for James. He started to kiss me until I couldn't breath I pulled away and stared at him. "Bye James." I said and he seemed in shock then he grinned. "I wanted to give you a little birthday present before I leave." He whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath then looked at him. "I told you I'm not ready." I said in a soft voice and he took a deep breath.

"Bella, what are you waiting for? You love me so what's the problem?" He asked leaning in to kiss my neck. I pulled away from him again. "The problem is I'm not ready. Please understand that." He started to get angry. "You know what, whatever I'm out of here." He stormed off without one look at me. Why was he acting this way.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. He's been acting so strange lately. I think he was the one that didn't love me anymore. I walked up stairs and Took a hot bath, got into my Victorias Secret PJ's then threw myself under the covers. I hate how James has been treating me.

He wasn't the same boy I feel in love with, he doesn't even say he loves me anymore. My thoughts about James slowly faded as I began to think about Edward. He was acting so weird tonight. He wanted to tell me something but stupid Rosalie had to come in. Alice wouldn't tell me what he said and it was driving me crazy.

I'm going to kill that little pixie if she doesn't tell me. I decided to just stop thinking and fall asleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Yes I know Bella is really dumb! Loll She's really blind like who the hell cant tell what's going on with both Edward and James…or is she just trying to act like she doesn't know what's going on? Hmmm…**

**Yes, yes…say it….you hate Rosalie! Hahahahaa!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…..XD**


	8. Hurt

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 8**

**(Chapters song) **_**The Way That I Love You **_**by Ashanti**

**Thank you sooo much for the people who reviewed! This really means a lot to me. I love reading what you guys think about my story. Please keep them coming they make me really happy and makes me want to write more, more, more =D**

**This is going to be a pretty short chapter. I basically blab on and on. But trust me this chapter is going to help me make chapter 9 super amazing. Please bare with me and this chapter I really couldn't think of much to write about for this chapter. **

**(phone call- Bella, **Normal**, Rosalie**_ Italics_**, Alice, Bold)**

It was Sunday morning and for some reason I just wanted to lay on my bed the whole day and not speak to anyone. Just my luck, my cell phone decided to ring. I let it ring until I realized that the person that was calling wasn't going to hung up. I took a deep breath and picked it up.

"What"

"_Someone's morning person."_

"Rosalie please I'm really not in the mood."

"_Well I'm sorry princess Bella but there is something you were going to tell me….about a specific thing I saw last night…."_

"Ugh, do I really have to?" I whined

"_Yes now spill. Oh hold on." _

I waited until I heard another voice.

"**Morning Bella." **

"Not you too." I whined again covering myself head to toe with my blanket.

"**Gee, nice to talk to you too."**

"_Alright Bella tell us everything." _

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?" I asked

"_I want to know why Edward was all on you touching your cheek….in your room." _

"**Again?….Well at least last time wasn't in his room…." **Alice muttered.

"Jesus we were just tal- Alice cut me off.

"**Bella please don't say you guys were just talking, you used that excuse before." **

"It's not an excuse, we were honestly just talking."

"_Uhuh, so then why was he touching your cheek n all?"_

"I uh…um I had something on my cheek and he was trying to take it off." I lied

"_Bullshit, you're a horrible liar."_

"God fine, well he was going to tell me something but then you barged in." I said.

"_What was he going to say?"_ I took a deep breath.

"I don't know, you came in" I said.

"**Ok, but he had, had to say something before."**

"Well….He kind of said that maybe I was blind or he really wasn't that obvious but that-, then you came in. Happy? I said.

"**What? He told me he was going to keep it a secret for now…" **Alice muttered to herself forgetting she was still on the phone.

"Alice…..Keep what a secret?" I asked slowly.

She didn't speak for a while until I shouted her name.

"Alice!"

"**Huh what?!" **She asked

"What secret was he going to hide…?"

"**Oh boy I've said too much…oh I hear my mom calling me, talk to you girls later bye" **She said quickly then hung up before I could speak.

"Alic-"

"_Well I have to leave too see ya."_

"Ugh, bye"

I reluctantly got off my bed and walked to my bathroom. I took a two hour bubble bath then walked down stairs. Bill had breakfast done so I sat down and ate my breakfast. "Bill has my dad gotten up yet?" I asked him. "Yes miss he left early today. Said something about one of his cases. He had to run to his job." He explained and I nodded my head.

I went back up stairs once I finished my breakfast. I decided on taking a walk around the park since I didn't have much to do today. I threw on some tights, a grey sweater and my converses, threw my hair in a pony tail then left the house. I began to walk to the park and started to think about things.

James has been acting so weird. And I'm pretty sure he was lying to me when I asked him why he was acting so weird. What could he be doing? Could he be cheating on me? No, I don't think he would. He loves me and he came back for me. He would never do that to me.

And then there's Edward. Edward has also been acting weird too. He's been trying to tell me something but he always gets interrupted. I wonder what he's trying to tell me? I cant stop thinking about what Rosalie said about me having a crush on Edward. Could I have a crush on him? He's just my friend. But then why was he being so annoying telling me that James wasn't good for me. Why would he care so much?

I walked and thought about my problems until it was dark out. I decided it was time for me to head back home. When I got home, the person I least expected to be at my house was there.

Lauren Mallory. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her coldly. "I just want to give you a little heads up about something." She said while she glared at me. "Is that so?" I asked. She got up and came closer to me. "I want to let you know that Edward is mine. Only mine and if you know what's good for you, you would back off." She growled.

"Ok, who the hell do you think you are coming into my house and threatening me?" I growled back. "I'm just letting you know you better back off. I see the way you look at him. It's so obvious you like him. But you know what? He's mine so you better back the fuck off." She said inches away from my face. "How is he yours? every time you ask him out he says no. He. Does. Not. Like. You." I said slow as she was slow in the head.

"He just hasn't realized it yet but he does. I know it." She said almost to herself. "Only because you tell me to back off doesn't mean I'm going to. So I would appreciate It if you would the fuck out of my house." I shouted. "Fine, ill leave but just remember what I told you….He's MINE." She growl then walked out the door. "UGH!" I shouted and stomped up to my room.

Who the hell does this girl think she is! Coming into my house and threatening me. She doesn't know me so well does she? Because the next time she does that I'm going to rip her face off. How dare she tell me to stay away from Edward? Fucking hoe.

To calm down I decided to take a hot shower then go to sleep. The next morning I woke up feeling a little better. I jumped off my bed and started to get ready for school. I wore my favorite jeans a plain v-neck shirt with my black cardigan, and my black high top uggs. I got into my car then went off to school.

When I got there I walked into homeroom. Edward was there writing in his note book until he looked up and saw me. His face was expressionless. He stared at me then looked back down to his notebook. I couldn't help but to feel a little hurt. I mean not even a smile?

I walked to my chair and saw Rosalie in the seat next to me. "Hey Rose." I said. "Hey Bella, what's up." She asked then noticed my hurt expression. "What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed then spoke. "Edward…I think he's mad at me…" I said in a soft voice. "Why would he be mad?" She asked confused and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know but when he left my party on Saturday he basically didn't even say bye. And he spent the whole night just sitting there. And now I walk in here and he doesn't even say hi like he always does." I explained. "Hmm well maybe he just has a lot on his mind." she said trying to comfort me. "Yea I guess…" I took a deep breath then the bell rang.

School went on normal Calculus, P.E, English then lunch. I walked into lunch and saw all my friends talking and laughing. "Hey Bella." Alice said and waved. I took a seat next to her and placed my head on her shoulder. "I'm emotionally drained." I told her and she giggled. "Why, what happened?" She asked.

"Just…I don't know I think James is getting sick of me." I said and she rolled her eyes. "Bella please. He should be happy he's even with you after what he did to you." She tried comfort me. "Maybe I should do something nice for him. Like to show him that he's really special to me." I said. "That sounds great. You could like make him dinner or something."

Then she gave me a great idea. "Alice you're a genius." She stared at me confused. I lifted my head and looked at her. "What I'm ganna do is on Friday night his parents go out of town so he gets the house to himself until Sunday. And he works at night so what I'm going to do is prepare him dinner in his house before he gets there. Romantic lighting, candles, and romantic music the whole nine." I explained with a smile.

"How would you get into his house?" She asked. "James always keeps a spare key in his mailbox." I explained and she nodded her head in understanding.

I was so excited about the idea that as soon as school was over I drove to the store to buy the candles, the table cloth, Champaign cups, and everything. I was so excited I'm pretty sure he was going to love it.

It was Thursday night and James was coming over today to watch some movies. So I got dressed in my comfortable clothes and waited in the living room till he got there. The door bell rang and I opened it. I threw my arms around him and he gave me a kiss on the lips. "Well someone's happy she see me" He grinned and I kissed him again. "I'm always happy so see you."

We both sat down and he wrapped his arm around my waist as I laid my head on his chest. We started to see _Wanted. _We both liked action movies so it was a great pick. He sat there quiet throughout the whole movie until he broke the silence. "You know, I think that Cullen dude likes you." I looked up at him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused. "I don't know. Its just the way he looks at you and then the way he looks at me when I'm with you. Its like he wants to kill me or something." He explained. "I don't think that's true. Edward is just my friend." I explained and I felt him tensed up. "I don't like him around you. I want you to stop talking to him." He whispered.

"Why? I told you we are just friends." I told him. "Yea well I don't like him." He said. "He hasn't done anything to you." I told him shaking my head. "Why are you defending him?" He said as he got up. "James I'm not, I just don't get why you don't like him." I said also getting up.

"I told you already. I don't like the how he looks at you." He growled. "Your being unfair." I said and he laughed without humor. "I'm being unfair? I'm your boyfriend and I'm telling you not to talk to some boy I don't like and I'm being unfair? I'm out here." He shouted then slammed the door on his way out.

I couldn't believe what just happened. This is the fourth time James makes me cry and makes me feel terrible. What's wrong with him? I walked up stairs to lay on my bed. He didn't even bother to call me. I eventually feel asleep with red swollen eyes.

It was Friday afternoon and I was picking out my outfit for the surprise I'm going to give James. After last nights argument he called me and told me that he was sorry. If it wasn't for that sorry I wouldn't be making this dinner tonight. I was getting real excited. I couldn't wait to see his face when he sees me there with a romantic dinner done for him.

I went into my closet and decided to wear my grey tank top that drapes down on the front, black high waist mini skirt, my black Jennie Kayne pumps, my grey Betsey Johnson purse and my gold Calvin Klein watch that Rosalie gave me for my birthday. I straightened my hair completely with my flat iron, dabbed on some eye liner, and lip gloss then walked down stairs.

It was 6pm and James wouldn't be home until 8 so I was glad I had two hours to get everything ready. It took me twenty minuets to get to his house. He lived pretty far away from me. When I got there I parked my car and made my way to the front door. I opened his mail box and took the key out.

I struggled to open the door because I was holding bags and the stupid key wouldn't go in. When the key finally went in I twisted it and slowly opened the door. I closed it behind me and turned the light on. I turned around and froze.

I felt as if my whole life shattered into a million pieces right in front of me. I dropped the bags I held and heard everything break. My knees started to shake and were starting to feel weak. I felt the tears running down my cheeks to the heartbreaking view.

**REVIEW PLEASE…=D**

**P.S That song I chose goes perfect to what Bella is going through with James. **


	9. Never love again

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 9**

**(Chapters song) **_**Behind These Hazel Eyes **_**by Kelly Clarkson**

**I hope you guys actually listen to the songs I choose for each the chapters because I make sure there perfect for them =)**

**Thanks you so much for the people who reviewed!**

_I felt as if my whole life shattered into a million pieces right in front of me. I dropped the bags I held and heard everything break. My knees started to shake and were starting to feel weak. I felt the tears running down my cheeks to the heartbreaking view. _

There he was. I couldn't believe my own eyes. "Ja, Jame, James?" I stuttered struggling with his name to come out. "Bella!" He shouted with surprise then jumped off the girl he was having sex with. "Who is she?" The girl on the couch asked James while she covered herself with the sheets. James grabbed his underwear and quickly put them back on as I was still frozen.

My feet couldn't move. James walked up to me with panic. "Bella, Bella listen." He said trying to touch my cheek. "Don't touch me." I whispered darkly. "Bella honey." He said still trying to touch me. "I said don't touch me!" I shouted in his face. "How could you do this to me! To ME James!." I kept shouting and he just stared at me.

"Bella hear me out please." He pleaded and I stared at him in shock. "Hear you out? Hear you out!? First we date for two years and you leave me without letting me know. Then I give you another chance and I find you having sex with some slut!?!" I shouted. I felt like I was going to drown in my own tears. "Excuse me?" The girl said to the insult. And I glared at her.

"Bella I was going to tell you." He said trying to calm me down. "Tell me? You were going to tell me that you were fucking some girl?!?" I shouted in shock. The girl got up and walked out the room into the bathroom. "No, I was going to tell you that….I've been using you to get her jealous." He said staring into my eyes. I swear I felt like I was going to pass out.

"You…you what?" I stuttered as I felt a fresh new set of tears come out. "You were going to tell me this?" I asked in shock. "Bella when I left you. It was because I was over you. I needed something new." He said in a cold tone. Not caring how much he was hurting me right now. "So why did you come back?" I struggled to come out after what he told me

"Like I said…I was using you to get her." He responded casually. How could he be telling me this in such a relaxed tone? How could he be so cold? So heartless. "Why did you have to use me James!!" I shouted. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I had to use you because I knew the only person that would bother her seeing me with is with the girl I wasted two years with."

I flinched at the word wasted. That's how he felt. He Wasted Two years with me when I thought those two years were the best of my life. "Wasted?" I whispered. "You know what Bella I'm done here you know were the exit is." He said then walked away to his bedroom and closed the door. I began to sob. Sob so hard that I could hardly breath. I turned around and left the house.

It was raining hard and the water was coming down quick and strong but I didn't care. It was dark and cold. But I didn't care about that either. I just walked, walked for hours and hours. I was soaked, shivering and I could hardly breath with how strong I was sobbing.

Why did this happened to me? What did I do to deserve this? I loved him. I loved him with all my heart. But now just thinking about him repulses me. I cant believe he did this to me. He was using me all this time just to get another girl. How could he be so cruel.

Love was pain. Starting this day I'm going to resigned on love. I'm never ganna love again. It just causes pain. It would just hurt to much to go through this again.

I lost track of time and I didn't even know where I was. But I didn't care. I just wanted to get away and walk, walk long enough so that this pain I was feeling would go away. I want to forget this night even happened. I couldn't stop sobbing. My chest was beginning to hurt from all the crying.

I decided to stop walking and sit. I sat on the ground in front of a building. The town was quiet. All you would hear was the strong rain drops falling on the cars and street. I lifted my leg up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them And I cried. I Tried to Cry my pain away. But the pain was only growing bigger and bigger by the second.

I sat on the ground for hours and hours shivering and crying. Until I saw a light of a car. It stopped right in front of me then the car lights turned off. I saw someone come out of the car but I couldn't see the persons face. It was just too dark.

"Bella?" I heard the voice full with question, panic and worry. After hearing the voice I automatically knew who it was. "Bella" Edward said with panic and kneeled in front of me. "Bella, what happened?" He asked his eyes full of panic as he saw how I was. I started to sob even harder and he wrapped his arms around me and sat there in the rain as I cried into his chest. He would rub my back and brush my hair with his fingers to try and calm me down. "Bella calm down sweetie please." He said with a worried tone. About twenty minuets passed when I finally calmed down a little and stopped crying. "Come on lets get into my car." He said in a soft voice and helped me up. He opened the door for me then went to his side. Once he was inside he turned the heater on. "How did you find me?" I mumbled looking down to my hands.

"I was on my way home when I saw someone on the ground, then realized it was you." He explained. We were quiet for a while until he spoke again. "Bella…what happened?" He asked in a soft voice and I shook my head slowly. "I don't want to talk about it.." I mumbled still looking down. He started the car and began to drive.

"I'm taking you to my house alright? Were closer and your going to get sick if you don't get out of those wet clothes." He said and I nodded. We drove in silence. Once we got there he opened the car door for me and then we walked inside the house. I realized it was very quiet. "Where's everyone else?" I asked curious.

"They all went to visit my grandmother in Seattle. Their staying there over the weekend. The only reason I didn't go was because I had basket ball practice and I had a English report I had to work on." He explained and I nodded my head. "How about you go get something dry to wear from Alice's room. I'm sure she wont mind while I make us some tea." He said and I again nodded my head.

I made my way upstairs and walked down the hall. I then realized Edward didn't tell me which room was Alice's. So I took a guess and opened the first door on the right. When I opened it I realized it was a guys room. Defiantly not Alice's room.

I took a wild guess and told myself it was Edwards room. I saw that he had a huge collection of CD's on a shelf. I went into the room to look at the collection a little bit closer. When I looked at his CD's I realized we both had the same exact taste in music. He's told me before that he likes the classics but I never thought it would be the same exact compositions I love.

I kept looking around his room and saw a picture in his bed side. I sat on his bed and took the picture. It was a picture of him, Alice, Emmett, And there parents. They were at the beach and Emmett had Edward in a head lock. I laughed quietly at the cheesy grin Emmett had while doing this to his brother.

"That was after I called him a stupid giant and he chased me around the beach." Edwards voice made me jump and I almost dropped the picture. He was holding two cups of tea. I got up from his bed. "I'm sorry I was looking for Alice's room bu-" He cut me off. "It's fine." He chuckled at my quick talking.

He walked in and gave me one of the cups with tea. I took a sip. And it automatically calmed me down a little. "Thanks you" I said and gave him a weak smile. "No problem." He said giving me a small smile also. He sat on his bed. Then tapped the spot next to him so I sat.

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened tonight?" He asked in a soft voice. I closed my eyes to the memory that came back into my head. "I'm sorry if I'm being to noisy." He added quickly. "No its fine. Its just that. It was hard for me to see what I saw." I explained to him.

"Sometimes it helps to tell someone else." He said in a soft voice. I took a deep breath then I spoke. "I uh, found James….cheating on me." My voice cracked at the last part. I looked up at Edward and his face all of a sudden seemed furious. "What?" He growled.

"And that's not even the worst part." I giggled without humor shaking my head. "He told me he was only using me to make a girl jealous. And that the two years we were together were a waste of time….." A tear ran down my check and I quickly wiped it away. Edward looked furious. "That fucking Bastard." He growled. "How could he do that to you. He's ganna pay for this." "Edward please calm down." I told him and he took a seat next to me again.

"It just gets me angry to know that someone would hurt you like that." He said calming down. I was kind of touched that he cared so much about me. A smile grew on my face he looked at me and smiled back.

"Hey, how about I make us something to eat while you take a shower and get dressed into something dry." He said. "Ok." I told him and smiled again. He took me to Alice's room and gave me a towel before he walked back downstairs. I got into the shower and took a quick hot shower.

After the shower I walked into Alice's room and got dressed into some black tights she had, a grey hoodie and some sneakers since I wore heels and my feet were killing me. I threw my wet hair into a messy bun and walked down stairs.

Once downstairs I saw Edward stirring something in a pot. He heard me walk in and turned around. "I hope you like pasta." He said with a smile. "My favorite." I said. "Perfect then will you take a seat please Madame." He said placing a plate of spaghetti on the table. I giggled and sat down. He sat on the chair across from me and we began to eat.

"Edward this is great. I didn't know you knew how to cook." He shrugged his shoulders. "My mom is always cooking and I guess I learned from just watching her." "I love cooking too but since I have a chef I hardly get to." I explained. "Poor baby, cant cook because she has a _personal_ chef." He tease "Shut up." I laughed.

When we were done eating we washed the dishes together. "Well I better go." I told him and he frowned. "Yea, your right its pretty late and your father is probably going to get worried. lets go." "My dads not home actually, he's on a business trip." I explained. "So your home alone?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Well then how about you…just stay here." He asked sounding hopeful. Stay in Edwards house alone? Just us two? I though about it for a second and a part of me really wanted to stay. "I don't know I mean…are you sure?" I asked. "Yea of course. You can sleep in Alice's room. I'm just asking so you wont have to be alone in that huge house of yours." He chuckled. "Well…ok then." I said and he grinned like a little five year old.

"Great, so how about we watch some movies in the living room." He said. "Sounds great." We walked into the living room and made our way the DVD shelf. "So what are you in the mood for?" He asked as I looked for something interesting.

"Hmm how about _The Ring_?" I asked pulling it out. "Great choice. You wont get to scared will you?" He teased and I elbowed him playfully. He placed the DVD in the DVD player, turned off the lights and took a seat on the couch next to me. He kept a respectful distance from me but for some reason I couldn't help but to want him closer. Edward made me feel so comfortable and safe. When he wrapped his arms around me when he found me I automatically felt safe. He let me cry into his chest without caring that he was getting wet. He just sat there with me until I calmed down. He was such an amazing person.

Thirty minuets passed and we were very hooked on the movie. I remember seeing this movie but it was a really long time so I really didn't remember much. I couldn't blink because it was so suspenseful. I was biting on my nails when all of a sudden a scary part came. "Ah!' I shouted as I jumped. Without thinking about It, I got closer to Edward and dug my face in his chest. "Calm down Bella, its just a movie." He whispered.

I closed my eyes at that part of the movie and when it was over I tried to move away from Edward when all of a sudden I felt his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and saw that he was paying attention to the movie. I decided to just stay there and place my head on his chest.

I looked up at him again with the corner of my eyes and noticed that he was smiling. He noticed my staring and looked down at me. He smiled and I smiled back at him. I felt him pushing me closer to him.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6am. Way to early for a Saturday. felt someone under me. I Opened my eyes even wider and noticed that I was laying on top of Edward. Oh my god. We fell asleep during the movie last night. I noticed the TV was still on. I looked down at him and he looked so peaceful. I couldn't help but to smile at the little drool he had at the corner of his mouth.

His arms were still wrapped around my waist. But how did he end up under me? At that moment he started to wake up. When he saw me he gave me a big smile. "Good morning." He said with his raspy morning voice. "Morning." I whispered and began to get up when his hold around my waist got even tighter. I looked at him and he had his eyes closed. "Wait, lets just lay here for a while." He whispered with a smile. I smiled back at him and laid my head on his chest again.

Yes, we fell asleep again and this time when I woke up it was 10am. "Edward." I whispered and he didn't respond. "Edward." I said a little louder but still nothing. "Edward!" I shouted and his eyes shot open. "What, What, What happened!!" He said looking alarmed then saw me laughing. "Morning again" I said with a cheesy smile. "Ha-ha funny." He said and I laughed even harder.

I got off him and stretched. "So What's on your agenda for today? He asked. "Umm, well I have to pick up my car from…you know." I couldn't even say his name. "Oh, well how about we go out and eat some breakfast then we pick it up." He asked and I nodded my head. "Cool, so you can get an extra tooth brush from the bottom drawer in the bathroom." He explained and I nodded my head.

I walked upstairs brush my teeth and took a shower. Thank god Alice and I are the same size. So I borrowed a pair of her jeans, cute shirt and her converse. I left my hair loose with my natural waves. I walked back down stairs and saw that Edward was already dressed. I looked at his curiously and he noticed my confusion.

"I used the Downstairs bathroom and I quickly went upstairs while you were in the shower and got dressed." He explained. "So are you ready to go?" He asked. "Yea, lets go I'm starving." When we left the house we made our way to his car. He opened the door for me then went around to his side.

He turned on the stereo and _Empire State of Mind _by Jay-Z feat Alicia Keys was playing. Edward started to bob his head and he raised the volume. "Jay-z fan?" I asked amused. "Of course, you aren't?" He asked. "I don't listen to hip-hop much." I confessed and he opened his mouth and acted as if he was in shock. "Check this out." He started the song over, cleared his throat and started rapping.

"yeahYeah I'm out that I'm down in next to DeNiroBut I'll be hood foreverI'm the new SinatraAnd since I made it hereI can make it anywhere(Yeah they love me everywhere)I used to cop in HarlemAll of my Dominicanos (Hey yo)Right there off of BroadwayBrought me back to that McDonaldsTook it to my stash spot560 State StreetCatch me in the kitchen like Simmons whipping PastryCruising down 8th streetOff-white LexusDriving so slow (but BK, it's from Texas!!) Me I'm out that BedStuyHome of that boy Biggienow I live on Billboardand I brought my boys with meSay what up to Ta-taStill sipping Mai TaisSitting courtsideKnicks and Nets give me high-5N**ga, I be Spiked outI could trip a referee...tell by my attitude that I'm MOST DEFINITELY FROM…"

"Your turn." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Come on Alicia." He laughed.

"In New York!!!!Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,There's nothing you can't do,Now you're in New York!!!These streets will make you feel brand new,the lights will inspire you,Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York"

We both laughed after the song was over. "Shoot where better then Jay-Z and Alicia." He said and we both laughed again.

Once we got to Ihop we ordered breakfast. While we ate we spoke about our favorite movies, actors and singers. I learned that his favorite movie was 007, favorite actor was Sean Pean, and favorite singer was frank Sinatra, and that he does an amazing impersonation of George Bush. He had me laughing so hard that they had to tell us to lower our voices.

When we were finally done eating Edward insisted on paying for my food even though I told him I would at least ten times. We walked to his car and got in. We drove all the way to James house. I showed him where I parked my car.

I got out of his car and walked tords mine until I saw James walking out his house. "Well, Well, Well. Look who's here. What? You came back to see if ill take you back?" He asked with a smirk. And I glared at him.

I saw Edward coming out of his car and walk tords me. James saw him and started to laugh. "Wow, you bounce back quick don't you? So what you're his whore now?" He asked me and out of no where Edward walked up to him and punched him in the face.

James fell to the ground. Edward then kicked him in the stomach twice. "That's just a preview of what I'll do to you if you ever hurt or talk to Bella the way you did. Do you understand me!" He shouted at him while James just laid on the ground in pain with blood on his face.

"Come on Bella." Edward said while he turned around to me. We walked away from James as he shouted. "Your ganna pay for this Cullen! I swear to you that your ganna pay!" James Shouted at Edward. Now that I knew the real James I was scared of what he was actually capable of. I cringed at the thought of him hurting Edward….

**PLEASE REVIEW…..=D**


	10. Realize

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 10**

**(Chapters song) _If you just realized _by Colbie Caillat**

**This is another song I chose for chapter 9 but forgot to post it with the other one**

**_What Goes Around...Comes Around _by Justin Timberlake**

**(Bella's perspective)**

Thanks you so much for the people who reviewed! You guys are the best. Keep them coming!

It's been three months since the James situation. In Those three months I was a mess. I didn't eat, I didn't go out, I didn't want to talk to anyone, and I just felt like my life was over. The worst part was that even though someone does this to you, its not like your automatically ganna stop loving them. My friends kept on telling me that I should start dating again but I just couldn't.

At one point my father even told me that I should go to New York to my mother. I was honestly scaring everyone with my behavior. The only time I would go out was to go to school, other then that I was always in my room.

But things haven't all been bad. Rosalie and Emmett have been dating for a while now and were completely in love. Alice and Jasper were also dating and were the cutest couple I have ever seen. Jacob and Leah have been dating also and he even got her a promise rings. Yes she cried.

Edward and I have become very close. He would always go to my house when he didn't have basketball practice and we would study, watch movies and just talk about life and random things together. To be honest, the only time I wouldn't think about James would be when I was around Edward. He would always make me feel better. Make me laugh and smile. I was grateful to have him through this.

Today was the day before Christmas vacation. It took me three months to realize that James wasn't worth all the tears and the pain I went trough. He wasn't worth my parents and friends worrying about me. He wasn't worth any of it.

I thought about everything and told myself it was enough. Enough crying over James. It was time to move on and become the same Bella Swan I was before James came back into my life. I got up that morning and took a shower.

When I came out, I went to my closet and picked out my grey Alice + Olivia Carlie scarf-detailed top, my black cardigan, my Mod Tube Mid Rise Skinny. It was snowing today so I decided to wear my black Calvin Klein knee high boot. I wore my Betsey Johnson heart shaped earrings. I looked through all my coats and chose to wear my mustard colored toast moleskin funnel-neck coat, and Burberry gloves, grabbed my new Louis Vuitton purse and walked down stairs.

"Good morning." I told my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me surprised. "Well you seem better this morning." He said with a smile. I took a seat next to him and bill gave me a plate of breakfast. "Yea well I thought long and hard last night and decided I was going to stop moping around and try my hardest to just get back to the old Bella." I Explained.

"Well you sure do look like the old Bella." He said looking at my outfit. And I giggled. "No more sweat pants ?" He asked amused. "Nope, no more sweats dad." I said and he smiled. "Well I'm glad your trying sweetie." He said. "Yea me too, well I have to go before I get there late. Bye." I gave him a hug and walked out the door.

I got to school and parked in my usual parking spot. I walked inside and walked to my locker. When I got there I saw Edward leaning on the wall next to my locker. "Hey." I said giving him a hug. "Hey, nice outfit." He said observing my clothes. "No sweats?" He asked with a smirk." "Gee you too? My dad said the same thing." I told him getting my books from my locker and closing it.

"Well, you've been wearing sweats for the past three months bells." He said. "Yea well ill tell you what I told my dad this morning, I thought long and hard last night and decided I was going to stop moping around and try my hardest to just get back to the old Bella Swan." I explained and his face lit up. "Really? That's great Bella." He said walking into homeroom.

We both saw Rosalie and sat in the chairs next to her. "Hey guys what's up." She said smiling. "Well Bella here is going to stop moping around and try to get back to her usual self." Edward told Rosalie and I glared at him. "Jesus just broadcast it why dontcha." He rolled his eyes.

"Well since today is the last day of school for Christmas vacation I thought we would all go ice skating. Rosalie said. "Hmm sounds great." Edward said then they both looked at me. "….Yea sure." I said and they both smiled.

School was pretty chill today. There were a lot of teachers out so we basically just sat there and waited till the bell rang. When it was time to head to lunch I rushed to the cafeteria because I was starving. When I got my pizza I sat down between Emmett and Alice. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Bella, you look nice today." He grinned. "No swe-" I cut him off. "Please don't say no sweats." I told him with a glare. "Guys today where going ice skating." Rosalie confirmed. They all agreed that it was a great idea.

When school was finally over I drove to my house and ate something. We all decided to just go in one car so we chose Emmett's hummer since it was huge. I sat in my living room scrolling through the TV, when I heard a loud honk. I opened the door and it was Emmett. From the inside I saw that he smacked Edwards head. I started to laugh and walked in to the car. Edward was in the passenger seat while the rest of us were sitting in the back. Emmett had _On To The Next One _by jay-z feat Swizz beats.

"And were off." Emmett shouted putting the stereo so loud the jeep was shaking. Both Him and Edward started to rap. What's with the Cullen brothers and rapping? Emmett would rap one part then point to Edward then he would start rapping another part.

Emmett's part while Edward bobs his head.

"Hov on that new shit Niggas like how come Niggas want my old shit Buy my old album Niggas stuck on stupid I gotta keep it movin Niggas make the same shit Me, I make the Blueprint Came in the Range Hopped out the Lexus Every year since I been on that next shit Traded in the gold for platinum Rolexes Now a nigga wrist match the status of my records Used to rock a throwback Ballin on the corner Now I rock a tailored suit Lookin like a owner No I'm not a Jonas Brother, I'm a grown up No I'm not a virgin I use my kahonas I move onward The only direction Can't be scared to fail Search ya perfection Gotta keep it fresh girl Even when we sexin But don't be mad at him When it's on to the next one"

Freeze, somebody bring me back some money please I got a million ways to get it Choose one Bring it back Now double your money and make it stack I'm on to the next one On to the next On to the next one On to the next On to the next one On to the next On to the next one On to the next Freeze, somebody bring me back some money please

Edwards part while Emmett bobs his head.

"Fuck a throwback jersey Cause we on to the next one And fuck that auto-tune Cause we ooooon And niggas don't be mad Cause it's all about progression Loiterers should be arrested I used to drink Cristal Them fuckers racist So I switched gold bottles Onto that spade shit You gon have another drink Or you just gon babysit On to the next one Somebody call a waitress Baby, I'm a boss I don't know what they do I don't get dropped I drop the label World can't hold me Too much ambition Always knew it'd be like this When I was in the kitchen Niggas in the same spot Me, I'm dodging raindrops Meaning I'm on vacay Chillin on the big yacht Yeah, I got on flip-flops White Louis boat shoes Yall should grow the fuck up Come here lemme coach you Hol'up"

When the song was done Me, Alice and Rosalie here laughing hysterically while Jasper just shook his head and chuckled. "What are you all laughing at? Hatin ya'll cant rap like us?" Emmett said giving Edward a high five. "Guys I cant wait till prom!" Alice squealed and I stared at her. "Ali….Prom is in six months…" I told her as if she had mental problems.

"Oh I know Bella but I'm just so excited about it." She squealed again. "All I'm caring about right now is getting out of that school already." Emmett said. "Well you better start caring because we are defiantly going to prom." Rosalie told him with a glare. "Oh Come on babe…I bet we could find something better to do." Emmett told Rosalie in a seductive tone and we all groaned. "Em seriously we don't have to hear all this." Edward told him. "Don't hate cause you aint got a girlfriend bro." Emmett teased. And Edward glared at him.

"Come on leave Edward alone. The right one will come sooner or later. And who knows….maybe she's right under his nose….." Alice said and Edward then glared at her too. It was like they were talking to each other with there eyes. What the hell were these two hiding?

When we finally got there, Emmett parked the jeep then we all made our way inside. There we rented out ice skates then made our way into the ice rink. I saw Alice and Jasper. Jasper gave her a kiss then began to skate hand in hand. They were so happy, it brought a smile to my face. Then I saw Rosalie and Emmett starting to skate when all of a sudden Emmett fell on his butt. Rosalie started to laughed and helped him get up and when he did he wrapped his arms around her gave her a kiss on the cheek then started to skate again. They were so adorable.

I couldn't help but to feel jealous of the four of them. I mean I'm very happy that my best friends were so happy, but I felt as if love was never going to come my way. James never really loved me. So you could say I have never been in a true pure in love relationship because all he said and did was fake.

"Aren't you ganna start skating?" Edward asked passing by me. I started to skate and made my way next to him. He started to skate faster and turned around to smirk at me. "See if you can catch up Swan." He teased. I giggled and began to skate faster. I'm not even ganna lie. Edward was quick, but not quick enough.

I soon enough caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Gotcha." I said and he chuckled. "Hmm your quick…" He said nodding and then I smirked. "See if you could catch _me _now Cullen." I teased him and started to skate fast. I turned around and saw that he was getting close. I started to skate even faster when all of a sudden I felt two strong arms around my waist.

"Gotcha." He whispered and I giggled. "Alright, alright…your quick too." We both started to laugh when I noticed Alice from the other side whispering something to Rosalie, Rosalie then looked at us then smirked. I then realized Edwards arms were still around my waist. I felt myself starting to blush. "Come on." Edward said taking my hand.

We started to skate again. This time hand in hand. It felt as if electricity was running through my body when he took my hand. I wonder if he felt that too. We both joked around while we skated and laughed hard when he saw Alice Chasing Emmett because he 'by mistake' pushed her and she fell on her butt. It was a very funny scene. Emmett was skating quick while Alice was right behind him, Emmett would shout" Rosie babe help!" While Rosalie chased Alice trying to calm her down while Jasper chased all three telling them that they were making a scene.

"I think you should go help your brother" I told Edward still laughing. "Eh, Emmett's a big boy." He responded. We started to skate a little faster when all of a sudden Edward started to fall and accidentally pulled me down with him and I ended up on top of him.

Our faces were inches away. We were looking into each others eyes. His face was totally serious and his eyes would roam from my eyes to my lips. I felt as if the whole world disappeared and it was only me and Edward. I saw him lean in closer to me. His stare intensely on my lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach. My heart was beating as his nose brushed mine. We were closer when we heard a loud voice.

"You guys get off the floor already where leav, OUCH!" Emmett shouted when Alice punched him in the arm then I heard her mutter to herself "cockblocker." I looked at Edwards face and his eyes were closed and he looked frustrated with Emmett. I got up and helped him up.

I turned around and saw Rosalie and Alice smirking at me. I started to blush. We took the skates off and made our way out to the jeep. Emmett again started to blast music but I didn't even notice what song he had on, I was too deep in thought. What just happed? We were going to…? The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy back then. I looked up to where Edward was sitting up front and noticed that he was staring at me from the car mirror.

Once they dropped me off I told them to have a great Christmas and I that ill call them during the week. I got inside and walked up to my room. I took a hot shower. When I got out I got into my Pj's turned off the lights, got under my covers and turned on the TV. They were giving one of my favorite movies, _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days. _I tried my hardest to pay attention to the movie but my mind kept on going back to Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Was I….starting to have feelings for him? Or ever crazier, have I been having feelings for him but just never noticed? Every time I was around him specially when I was trying to get over the whole James thing. My mind would only be with him. I would never think about anything else. He was the only one that would get me in a good mood and make me laugh during that period.

Did he feel the same? He would always stare at me. And I could tell he hated when I was around James. Then I thought came to me. When I spoke to Alice on the phone months ago.

**Flashback:**

"_Well….He kind of said that maybe I was blind or he really wasn't that obvious but that-, then you came in. Happy? I said._

"_**What? He told me he was going to keep it a secret for now…" **__Alice muttered to herself forgetting she was still on the phone._

"_Alice…..Keep what a secret?" I asked slowly._

_She didn't speak for a while until I shouted her name._

"_Alice!"_

"_**Huh what?!" **__She asked_

"_What secret was he going to hide…?"_

"_**Oh boy I've said too much…oh I hear my mom calling me, talk to you girls later bye"**_

Oh my god. The secret she was hiding. Was it about what he felt for me? Then earlier today.

**Flashback:**

"_Don't hate cause you aint got a girlfriend." Emmett teased. And Edward glared at him. "Come on leave Edward alone. The right one will come sooner or later. And who knows….maybe she's right under his nose….." Alice said and Edward then glared at her too._

Oh, My, God! She was talking about me wasn't she! Edward Has feelings for me! And I never realized this until now? Wow I'm soo stupid! How could I be so blind. I had to speak to him. I checked my clock. Dam it was 11pm. Way too late to call him. Ill call him as soon as I wake up before he left to his grandmothers house in Seattle. That night I Dreamt of him again.

**Say it….you hate Emmett! HAHAHAA**

**PLEASE REVIEW!…..=D**


	11. Impatience

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 11**

**(Chapters song) _Because You Live _by Jesse McCartney**

**(Bella's Perspective)**

**Sorry but this is an extremely short chapter. Next chapter will be much more lengthy.**

When I woke up this morning I woke up impatient. I had to talk to Edward. I had to tell him that I was stupid not to realize how I felt for him and that I know he felt the same. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go. I ran into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I ran downstairs still in my PJ's. Thank god there's no school for a whole week.

I picked up my cell phone that I left in the kitchen and started to dial his number. "Whoa what's the rush?" My dad asked. "I have to speak to someone very special to me." I smiled. I was tapping my foot on the floor waiting for him to pick up. He didn't pick up. Shit, he left already.

I went to dial his cell phone number then remembered that he told me that his phone was broken and that he needed to get a new one. Fuck my life. I had to wait a whole week until I spoke to him. This just sucks. If I wasn't so stupid and realized how I felt, who knows what would've had happened.

The whole day I just laid around in the living room watching _The polar Express_, and _The Santa Clause 1, 2, and 3_. Bill made me eggnog and I helped him make ginger bread cookies. I did as much as I could do to distract myself. I really wanted to talk to Edward, I don't know how I'm going to survive this week.

Today was Christmas eve. My dad and I woke up early to make our famous apple pie. I was really excited about today because my mom, her husband Phil, Jacob, his dad and his mother were coming. My mom and Phil were suppose to be here by now. When I spoke to my mother last night she told me they'll be here by 8:30 am but it was 10am now. At that same moment I heard the door bell ring. I ran to the door and opened it. "Mom!" I shouted and gave her a hug. "Sweetie I missed you soo much!" She said as she hugged me back. "I missed you too." "Hey Phil!" I gave him a big hug too.

"Renee, Phil glad you're here." My dad said. He have my mother a hug and shook Phil's hand. "We have so many things to talk about." My mom said sitting on the couch as Phil went the other way with my dad. "So, how's everything?" She asked grabbing my hand. "Thing are better mom." I said with a smile then she started to look around the house.

"Hm seems like this place hasn't gotten any smaller." She teased and I laughed "Soo have you ever spoken again too….you know?" She asked and I took a deep breath. "No, and I'm not planning to." I said in a low voice.

"It's been a while since that happened…is there maybe another bachelor out there?" She asked pocking my belly. "Well….kind of." I explained and she squealed. "Spill." She said and I giggled. "Well his name is Edward, and the funny thing about it is that…I think I've had feelings for him since I met him but just realized it now." I explained and she stared at me with AWW eyes.

"Well does he have feelings for you too? She asked and I blushed. "I'm pretty sure he does." I nodded. "Well then honey talk to him." She said winking at me. "I was going to this morning but he left to his grandmothers house and his phone is broken." I explained. "Hmm, so you have to wait till this week is over?" She asked and I nodded. "I really want to tell him now, I think I'm ganna go crazy by then. I'm so impatient." I giggled. "Don't worry just try your best to be patient. The week will be over before you know it and then you guys can talk." She said and I nodded my head. "How about we go help Bill out in the kitchen." She said getting up and I followed.

It was 7pm and it was time for Christmas eve dinner. I decided it was time to get dressed. I wore a black simple dress with red flats, I waved my hair, then I walked downstairs. Everyone was already down stairs. "Hey Bella." Jacob said. "Jake, how are you." I asked giving him a hug. "I'm great. I feel like I haven't spoken to you in years." He said letting go of me. "I know, we have to catch up." I said and he nodded.

"How are you and Leah." I asked. "She's great. She went to her uncles house in Chicago. I love her so much." He said and I gave him the same eyes my mother gave me earlier. "Aww Jake, I'm so happy you found the one." I said and she chuckled. "Thanks but…how are things with you. You seem better now." He said taking my hand.

"Well yea I am. I realized he wasn't worth it. And I've actually realized something else too." He looked at me confused. "What else did you realize?" He asked. "I realized that….I'm crazy about Edward." I explained and he chuckled. "What?" I asked confused. "It's about time you realized it." He said shaking his head. "What? Was it that obvious?"

"Bella, you've had feelings for him since the first week he came to school. You were just to blind to realize it." He said ruffling my hair. "Wow." I giggled. "I guess I was blind. How could I not see this…." "I think it was James coming back." He declared and I looked down to my hands. "I wish he'd never had came back." I whispered and Jacob gave me a hug.

When dinner was done we all made our way to the living room and since it was 12:00am we decided to open presents. "This ones yours Bella." My mom said and passed it over to me. It was from Jacob. I opened and my eyes widen at the gift. It was a first edition leather bound copy of _Great Expectations_. "Jake, how did you get this?" I asked in shock. I have been looking for this book everywhere but it was no were to be found. "I'm just cool like that," He said and I gave him a hug. "You're the best." "I know, I know." He chuckled.

"Mom this ones from me." She took it and opened it. "Oh honey its beautiful." I bought her a necklace with a heart shaped diamond. She gave me a hug and we continued opening gifts. Everyone loved the gifts I gave them. Jacob practically squealed like a five year old when he saw the gift I got him. It was the new the new Macbook. He hugged me so tight I thought my eyes were ganna pop out.

When we were finally done Jacob and his parents were planning to leave and the rest of us were planning on going to sleep when my dad called me. "Bells, I just found one more present under the tree and its for you." He said handing me the little green tiffany & Co box. Under the white ribbon was a little card. I pulled it out and read it.

_This gift is for the most beautiful girl in the world. _

_There has always been something I wanted to tell you._

…_maybe this gift will give you a clue to what that thing is._

_ Merry Christmas: _

_ Edward._

I smiled when I realized it was from Edward. I pulled the ribbon loose and opened the box. it was beautiful. It was a White Gold Diamond Key Necklace. A key. Was he trying to tell me tha- Jacob made me loose my train of thought. "Aww you have the key to his heart." He teased and put his hand over his heart. I smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up." I told him and he laughed. I took the necklace and automatically placed it around my neck. Ill never take it off.

That night I stood up thinking about Edward. His smile, his smell, his eyes, hair, body, everything. And how much I wanted to see him. I wonder what he was doing. Was he thinking about me too? Did he miss me as much as I missed him? I couldn't wait till he came back.

Eventually I fell asleep with a smile on my face, my mind surrounded by Edward and my hand wrapped around the key to his heart.

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D**


	12. Never let go

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 12**

**(Chapters song) **_**Never knew I Needed you **_**by Neyo **

**Thank you soo much seriously guys for all the reviews i love reading them.**

Today is the last day of Vacation. Edward is coming back tonight. I started to get nervous as I woke up and went to my bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. When I came out I went into my closet and chose my black jeans, pink sweater that falls down on one shoulder, and my new Pink high top uggs. I did the Lauren Conrad one side braid and left my hair loose, then walked downstairs.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked curiously. "I have to talk to someone." I answered him as I opened the fridge and got a cup or orange juice. "Who?" He asked. "Edward." I responded. "Hmm, what about?" He asked with one eye brow arched up. "Dad, don't be so noisy." I scolded at him and he rolled his eyes.

I opened the door and made my way to my car. As I drove I was becoming more and more nervous. I wonder what will happened when we talk about our feelings. This fucking drive felt like it was three hours when in reality it was only twenty. When I finally got there I parked my car and made my way to the door. I took a deep breath and was about to ring the door bell when all of a sudden Edward opened the door.

"Bella?" He said surprised. I was going to start talking when I looked inside the house and saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and ice blue eyes. She was around my height and she was very pretty. I looked at her then looked at Edward. "Well Eddie It was nice seeing you again and catching up." The girl said then gave Edward a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I looked at Edward suspiciously. When she saw me she gave me a smile and I just glared at her as she walked pass me and out the door.

I didn't say anything. I Just walked in and sat on the couch. "Who was she?" I asked him casually. "That was Tanya." He explained. "Hmm, Tanya's pretty." I muttered and he took a seat next to me. "Who is she…a friend?" I asked. "Ex-girlfriend actually." He said while sighing and I looked up to him. "Ex-girlfriend?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yea, she just moved here. What a coincidence that she moved to the same town moved into also." He said with a chuckle. "Yea…that's funny…." I muttered. "Why was she hear?" I asked. "Well I actually saw her at the supermarket this morning and we were so surprised to see each other that I invited her back here for some coffee to catch up." He explained. "Hmm." Was all I said. "Is something wrong?" He asked noticing how annoyed I was. "And how did you two 'catch up'? " I asked with sarcasm.

"What's with the sarcasm?" He asked confused. "So what did you two 'catch up' about….Eddie?" I asked once again with sarcasm. "Bella…what's your problem?" He asked becoming annoyed. I got up from the couch and turn around to face him. "My problem is that I come here to talk to you and your with some chick doing god knows what." I said getting angry. He also gets up and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I already told you that we were just catching up on old times." He said putting his arms up in the air. "Oh, and did you two have a wonderful time talking about old times? When you two were in love and happy together?" I said AGAIN with sarcasm and he rolled his eyes. "What the hell Bella, calm down ok." He said also getting angry. "Don't tell me to calm down! you know i hate that." I shouted.

"Why are you acting this way? Why do you even care what I did with her? Maybe we did do something but its none of you concern" He said angry. "I'm out of here." I said walking to the door when he grabbed my arm. "No, your not going anywhere." He said while I tried to get my arm free from his hand. "Edward Let go of me!" I shouted at him. "No, you want to fix everything by just leaving, you came here to tell me something now tell me!" He shouted back and I glared at him.

I finally pulled my arm away from him and walked back into the living room. "You want to why I'm here? You really want to know?!" I asked him shouting. And he just stood there waiting for me to tell him. "I realized that I'm crazy about you! That I cant stop thinking about you, that I always want you near me, and that I'm a fucking idiot for not realizing sooner!" I shouted and he just froze and stared at him. We didnt speak until i started walking.

"Ugh i cant be here any longer, bye." I told him still pissed off when all of a sudden Edward Grabbed both of my hands and slamed me onto the wall and intertwined both of our hands together and leans them on the wall. He then crashes his lips onto mine. I struggled to pull him away from him until I finally gave in to the passion and kissed him back. As I gave in he let go of my hands and i maneuvered my arms around his neck and started to pull the soft hairs on the base of his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me closer to him to deepen the kiss. He then slid his tongue over my lower lip and I accepted it I explored his mouth, taking in the sweet taste of him, his fingers made their way over to my hip and gripped it firmly, but not rough enough to leave any marks. He all of a sudden lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist and carried me without breaking the kiss. He stumbles on the couch and we both fall on it. We kissed for a while longer until we broke the kiss to catch our breath. Edward looked deep into my eyes and whispered in my ear.

"I'm crazy about you too Bella, you don't know how long I have been wanting to do that." I gave him a big cheesy smile and placed my lips back on his. This time the kiss was less urgent but more romantic. His lips were soft and light on mine. Almost like a feather. I broke the kiss and gave him a tight hug. "Edward I'm so sorry. I was so blind not to realize how I felt about you earlier." He let go of my arms and we both sat up on the couch. He then placed both hands in my cheek and looked deep into my eyes. "The only thing that matters now is that we both now know how we feel about each other, and we can do something about it." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. Then I realized something.

"Where is everyone?" "There still in Seattle. They decided to stay one more day but I couldn't because I needed to do some things here before school starts again." He explained. "And I'm glad you didn't because I wanted to talk to you." I said placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked. "Starving." "Then how about we order Chinese." He said getting up. "Sounds great." I said. "Alright so go pick out a movie while I order it." He said and I nodded my head. I ran to the DVD shelf and tried to pick a movie. I finally choose _Peal Harbor. _"Alright well I ordered the food and it will be here in thirty minuets." He said wrapping his arms around me from behind and placing a kiss on my temple. "Great." I responded with a smile. "Hmm oh what oh what would we do while we wait." He said in a low voice placing kisses on my neck. He then picked me up and threw me on the couch and atarted to tickle me. I'm laughing hysterically. then he starts placing kisses on the hollow of my neck.

"Could you quit moving!" I giggled as I tried to aim an m&m in his mouth. After the Chinese food we decided to buy a bunch of chocolate for dessert. I would throw an m&m at him and he would always miss it. "Learn how to aim!" He shouted with humor. I threw the m&m and he fell on the floor while trying to follow its direction in the air. I started to laugh hysterically as he got up. "Shut up!" He shouted which only made me laugh harder. He grabbed the m&m from the floor threw it at me and hit me right in the middle of my forehead. "Quit throwing food!" I shouted throwing the m&m back at him. "You threw it too!" He accused and I just smiled. "Are we ever ganna start the movie?" he asked and I walked to the DVD player and placed the movie in. I walked to the light switch and turned the light off. I went back next to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me as I placed my head on his chest.

"This movie is amazing. I mean, it must feel horrible to know that your pregnant and that the father died." I said in a soft voice. "Yea its specially sucks that your best friend would get with your girlfriend." Edward said. "Yea well…He thought he was dead." I explained. "Yea but still, your not suppose to get with her. Your suppose to treat her like a sister and help her through the horrible news of her boyfriend and the person that was like your brother dying." He explained and I shrugged my shoulders. "Yea I guess. The only thing I know is that this movie is amazing." I said and he chuckled.

When the movie was over he looked down to my neck. "Did you like the necklace." He asked in a soft voice and I nodded my head. "I'll never take it off." I answered him and placed a kiss on his neck. We decided to turn the TV off. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella, tell me about your parents, you really haven't told me much about them." He said and I took a deep breath.

"Alright well, my mom had me when she was only eighteen and right after she married my dad. One year later they divorced. I lived with her until I was fifteen. And I moved here when I was a freshman." I explained. "Why did you move here?" He asked. "Well when I turned fourteen my mother got remarried. Her husband started playing minor league baseball and he traveled a lot. My mom would always stay with me but I knew not being with him made her unhappy so when I turned fifteen I decided it was time to spend sometime with my dad." I explained and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That was very nice of you." He smile and I shrugged my shoulder. "I was miserable for the first eight months but then I just got use to it. i love living with my dad now" I told him. "Tell me about your mother, how is she?" He asked and I laughed. "Well my mother is….interesting." I said and he smiled. "How so?" He asked. "Well, before Phil came around you could basically say I was the adult in the house. She didn't know how to cook so I did the cooking. I did everything around the house and I refused to let her touch anything because anything she touches breaks." I giggled thinking about my mother.

"She sounds like fun." Edward said with a chuckle. "Oh yea, she's a blast. But sometimes she forgets she's in her mid-thirties and that she's not a teenager anymore. She's always calling me and asking me when the next Jonas Brothers CD comes out." Edward laughed loud at that.

"What about your dad?" He asked "Well, you have met him before. He's your typical overly protective dad who thinks I'm always ganna be his little princess." I explained. "Well they are all that way. Alice gets whatever she wants from our dad. And when me and Emmett want something we have to listen to the speech. 'you two need to learn a value of a dollar. when i was your age i had to work for my money'" I laughed at the imitation of his dad. "Yea I know. I tell him that I'm never ganna stop being his little girl but that I am sooner or later ganna move out and make my own life, you know." I explained and he nodded.

"Well enough about me, tell me about your parents." I said. "My dad as you know is a doctor and I admire him very much. He met my mother when they were twenty three, got married and soon enough had Emmett, then me, then came Alice. I want to follow his foot steps and become a doctor. I want to help little kids. I want to make a difference in the world." He said and I just smiled at him. "And my mother, what can I say about my mother. I don't know what ill do without her. She's the best mom you could ever ask for. She's sweet, caring, warm, loving. The perfect package."

It was adorable seeing Edward talking about his parents that way. You could really tell how much he loved them very much. "What are your dreams Bella? He asked. "Well my dream has always been to become a writer. I love writing and reading. My mother teases me sometimes telling me I was born with a book in my hand." I giggled.

"…..You know, your not what people in school think you are." He said and I stared at him. "What do they think about me?" I asked kind of afraid to find out. "They say your this popular rich girl who gets everything she wants from her daddy and doesn't care about nothing more then just going on shopping sprees with her black card." He said and I felt kind of hurt that people thought of me only as the popular rich girl. "But you know what I see?" He whispered and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I see this beautiful girl who is soo much more then just the popular rich girl. But a beautiful, intelligent and sweet girl that has so much layers to her that it would take you a life time to unravel. A girl that with one simple smile could light up a whole stadium, and a girl that has the warmest heart I have ever seen…That's what I see."

By the time he was done I felt tears running down my cheek. He is such an amazing person. I thank god that he came my way. "Thanks you." I whispered through my tears. "I don't know what I did to deserve you." I whispered while digging my face in his chest and he chuckled. "I think it's the other way around." He said in a soft voice.

Unfortunately it was getting pretty late. My dad would start calling me and to avoid that I should just leave. "I have to go." I said and he frowned. "No." He said like a little kid and held me tighter in his arms. "I have to…But ill see you tomorrow." He took a deep breath then let me get off his lap. "Fine, but text me as soon as you get home so I can know you got home safe." He asked and I nodded my head. "Good bye." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Goodbye beautiful." He whispered before he placed a kiss on my lips. It lasted longer then I thought it would. My hands were all in his hair and his hand was behind my neck to deepen the kiss. I without wanting stopped the kiss and pulled back breathlessly.

"I have to go." I whispered as he leaned his forehead on mine, looking deep into my eyes. "Alright but before you do, I want this to be the right way so here it goes." He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Bella…..will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me almost as if he felt like I was going to say no.

I felt a huge cheesy smile on my face and I gave him a huge hug then gave him a passionate kiss before I spoke. "Yes….Yes Edward ill love to be your girlfriend" I responded and his smile was even cheesier then mine. He smashed his lips on my making the kiss very passionate. "You wont regret this I promise you." He whispered against my lips. We broke the kiss. "I really have to go now before my dad hires the FBI to search for me." I said and he laughed. I gave him one last peck on the lips and walked out the door.

I saw that Edward didn't close the door until he saw I drove away. When I finally got home I skipped into the living room and found my dad watching a movie. "Bella It's one in the morning, where the hell were you." He asked. I skipped to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then laid my head on his shoulder. "Why so happy?" He asked concentrating on the movie he was watching. "I have every reason to be happy. I have a great dad, great mom, great friends, great life. What more could I ask for." I told him and he looked at me suspicious. I just giggled and stayed with him to watch the movie. I took my phone out and Texted Edward.

_Got home safe. Watching a movie with my dad. _

_Sleep well and ill see you tomorrow._

_Bella._

Soon after that I felt my phone vibrate.

_Glad you got home safe. Enjoy the movie. _

_I'm pretty sure I'm going to sleep well because _

_ill be dreaming about you._

_See you tomorrow._

_Edward._

I felt a huge grin on my face reading his text. Edward was my boyfriend….my boyfriend! I couldn't believe this. I'm the happiest girl. Who knew that I was ever going to meet someone so amazing like him. But I did. And I was never going to let him go

**PLEASE REVIEW....=D**


	13. Back off

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 13**

**(Chapters song) _Halo_ by Beyonce**

**Thanks you so much for the people who reviewed! Reading what you think about the story is really exciting and I'm glad you all like it so much =)**

I woke up to my phone vibrating. I unlocked my iphone and read the text

_Good morning. Better get up before _

_Your late. Cant wait to see you_

_Edward. _

What a great way to wake up in the morning. I jumped off my bed and skipped to my bathroom took a hot shower and brushed my teeth. I walked into my closet and chose my Diesel Matic Skinny Cut Jeans, creamed colored Natural Shoulder Baring Sweater, since it was snowing I decided to wear my Burberry rain boots. I grabbed my creamed color Chunky Knit Flower Hat, grabbed my Black & white dogtooth coat, my black Chanel bag, and my black leather gloves and walked down stairs.

As I passed by the toaster in the kitchen I grabbed a toast took a bite then gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning." I said. "Morning bells, how did you sleep." He asked. "Amazing." I smiled. Bill gave me a plate of food. When I was done eating I threw my hat, gloves and coat on and walked to the door. "Please drive safe, the streets are slippery today." My dad shouted before I left the house. "I will, dad bye." I shouted back.

As I drove to school I sang along to _Ego _by Beyonce

"Usually I'm humble, right now I don't chooseYou can leave with me or you could have the bluesSome call it arrogant, I call it confidentYou decide when you find on what I'm working withDamn I know I'm killing you with them legsBetter yet them thighsMatter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyesBoy you a site to see, kind of something like meIt's too big, it's too wideIt's too strong, it won't fitIt's too much, it's too toughI talk like this 'cause I can back it upI got a big ego, such a huge egoBut he love my big ego, it's too muchI walk like this 'cause I can back it upI, I walk like this 'cause I can back it upI, I talk like this 'cause I can back it upI, I can back it up, I can back it upI walk like this 'cause I can back it upIt's too big, it's too wideIt's too strong, it won't fitIt's too much, it's too toughHe talk like this 'cause he can back it upHe got a big ego, such a huge ego, such a huge egoI love his big ego, it's too muchHe walk like this 'cause he can back it upEgo so big, you must admitI got every reason to feel like I'm that bitchEgo so strong, if you ain't knowI don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano"

When I finally got to school I parked my car and made my way inside. I walked to my locker and saw Edward leaning on the wall next to it. As soon as I was close to him I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the lips. We kissed for a while until I broke the kiss. "Mmm, what a great way to start the day." He whispered in my ear and I giggled. He looked at me then grinned. "Your nose is so red." He said tapping the tip of my nose with his finger. "Its freezing out there." I complained and he chuckled. "Come on Rudolph, lets get to homeroom before where late." I smacked him on the arm playfully. "Don't call me that" I scolded and he laughed.

We walked into homeroom hand in hand. We saw Rosalie and we walked tords her. Once we got closer to her she spotted us and noticed we were holding hands. I giggled at her face expression. She started to smile as we took seats next to her. "Sooo….is there something you guys want to tell me?" She asked with a smirk. Edward and I looked at each other and said "No." At the same time. "Oh quit playing guys!" Rosalie said and we laughed. Edward lifted our intertwined hand and kissed my hand before he spoke. "Were dating now."

Rosalie squealed so loud Edward and I covered our ears. "Miss Hale Please!" The teacher scolded and Rosalie ignored him. "Oh, My, God. I'm so happy for you guys." She said giving us both a hug. "Yea well I realized that I was crazy about Edward." I said and she rolled her eyes. "About time." She muttered and I rolled my eyes.

When homeroom was over Edward walked me to my English class. When It ended he would wait for me out in the hall and then walk me to my AP calculus class. I went to the rest of my classes and Edward would always be in the hall waiting for me. It was time for lunch and He had to go to the opposite way.

I walked into the caff and saw Alice skipping up to me. "Bella, Rosalie told me everything," She said with a huge smile then gave me a hug. "I'm go happy for you guys!….it was abo-" I cut her off. "Yea, Yea, it was about time. I heard it from Rose." I said and she giggled. We walked to the table and Emmett was grinning at me. "Belly Welly I heard you and my bro." He said and wiggled his eye brows. "Gee it was abo-" I cut him off. "Ok, I get it…its was about time." I said and rolled my eyes.

We were talking and joking around when I saw Lauren walk up to me. "So, you and Edward huh." She said and I turned around to face her. "What do you want?" I asked her. "I thought I told you to stay away from him." She growled. "And what made you think I was going to do what you told me?" I asked her with a smirk. "Listen Swan…I'm going to tell you one last time. Stay. Away. From. Edward." She growled and I started to laugh in her face. "How about you listen Mallory….Edward is with me now. And if he ever wanted to go out with you he would of have had never rejected you all the twenty times you asked him out. So I suggest if you don't want to see my bad side that you get out of my face." I told her inches away from her face. She glared at me until she spoke. "Your ganna be sorry Swan….I promise you that." I snarled then walked away.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face my friends. They were all staring at Lauren leaving. "What the hell is up with that chick?" Emmett asked. "She likes Edward and wants me to back off." I told him. "And what makes her think Edward likes her back?" Alice asked glaring at Lauren. "She's asked him out like twenty times and all twenty times he's made an excuse. Like what the hell bitch get the point. He doesn't want you." I said in a rush and they all started laughing.

After lunch I walked into biology and saw Lauren glaring at me as I passed by her. I saw that Edward was already there and as soon as I got close to him I gave him a hug. I noticed Lauren turning around to look at us and as soon as I saw her, I crashed my lips onto Edwards. We kissed passionately until I broke it and looked at Lauren. Her eyes were wide open to the make out session she just saw. I smirked at her and gave her a wink. Her face was furious as she turned around. No one messes with Bella Swan.

"Nice to see you too." Edward chuckled. While we spoke I saw Mike coming up to me. "Hey Bella." He said totally ignoring Edward. I looked at Edward and he was glaring at Mike. "Hey Mike, what's up." I said politely and he seemed nervous….oh boy I know what's coming….again. "Well I just wanted to know if you'll like to have dinner with me on Friday and then maybe a movie." He asked. I was about to speak until Edward spoke for me. "Sorry bud, she has other plans." He said and Mike glared at him. "I think she can speak for herself." He snarled. "Well I'm speaking for her. So you can just go back to your seat." Edward told him and pointed to Mikes seat. "Who the hell do you think you are Cullen?" Mike asked getting angry.

"I'm someone who's telling you to back off." Edward growled. "And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Mike growled back. "I'm ganna give you five seconds to get out of my face Newton." Edward said as he glared. "Or what?" Mike challenged and Edward got up. I got up as soon as I saw that they were way to close to one another and seemed like they were about to kill each other.

"Whoa, whoa, Calm down both of you." I scolded them. "You go sit down. Now" I told Edward and he sat down still glaring at Mike. "And you, I'm sorry Mike but Edward and I are dating now an-" Edward cut me off. "Yea so get the hell out of here." Edward told Mike and I turned around to glare at him. "Shut. Up." I scolded and turned back around to Mike. "Alright, well that's fine then Bella. I feel bad you have to deal with that thing thou." Mike said and walked away.

Edward was still glaring at him. "What the hell was that?" I asked Edward annoyed with him. And he looked at me as if I was crazy. "He was asking you out!" He said. "Alright but I have a mouth Edward ok? You didn't need to start all that." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Ok so blame it on me. He's the one that was tempting me." He muttered like a little kid. "Edward please act your age." I told him and he ignored me as we started to listen to the teacher.

When school was finally over we started to walk in silence tords the parking lot. I was still annoyed with Edward about the whole Mike thing. When we got to my car he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist while my arms were still on my side. He started to place kisses on my neck as he spoke. "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start drama." I had my eyes closed way to pleased with the way his lips felt on my neck. "Hmm." Was all I said. "Is that a yes?" He asked. I felt him smiling against my neck. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I lifted my hands and placed them on his cheeks to maneuver his lips on mine. When we were done kissing he spoke. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. "I cant stay mad at you." I said in a soft voice and kissed him again.

We drove to his house and decided to watch some TV. We snuggled on the couch as we heard the door open. It was Edwards parents. "Hey kids." Carlisle said as he passed by. "Hey dad." Edward said. Hi Mr. Cullen" I said. "Please Bella, call me Carlisle. "So, Edward told me you two are dating now." Esmee said sitting next to us. I nodded my head. "Oh that's wonderful. Bella you cant even imagine how many times Edward spoke about you." She said with a grin. And I giggled when I saw Edward staring at his mother. "Ok…Thanks mom." He said embarrassed.

"She's right you know." Carlisle said walking back into the living room. "It was always Bella this, Bella that." He said ruffling Edward's hair. "That's it." Edward said as he got up and got his dad in a playful headlock. Carlisle all of a sudden flipped it and now Edward was in a head lock. I was laughing through out the whole thing. It was nice to see Edward being so playful with his father. "Can you two stop before someone gets hurt." Esmee scolded but they ignored her and continued to wrestle. "I tell you Bella, sometimes I feel like I live with a munch of animals." Esmee said shaking her head. The door then opened and it was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. "Hey Bella." Alice said sitting next to me. "Aw come on, you guys are wrestling without me!" Emmett said disappointed. Edward and Carlisle stopped play fighting. Edward sat next to me and was about to wrap his arms around me until I stopped him. "Don't touch me if your sweating." I said playfully. "Oh shut up." He said and gave me a big kiss forgetting that our friends were in the room. They all started to whistle and 'oooo.' We broke the kiss and started to laugh.

We all decided to watch a movie. Emmett, Edward and Jasper insisted on watching _Dudes Where's My Car. _I personally cant stand that movie but Emmett, Edward and jasper seemed to enjoy it. They would always laugh super loud and make us girls jump. After the movie was done it was the girls turn to choose a movie. We decided on _The Holiday_. "Well at least there's two hot chicks in it." Emmett said and Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

Thirty minuets into the movie the boys were already snoring. We decided to play around a bit so we did the old whip cream in hand and feather on the nose trick. We placed the cream on there hands and tickled them with the feather on there nose Edward and Jasper lightly rubbed there nose and covered themselves with whip cream, But Emmett smacked his face so hard that the whip cream splattered all over his clothes and hair.

We couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh so hard that the boys woke up and noticed the cream on there face. "What the hell?" Jasper said confused. "Aw dude that's so not cool" Emmett complained. "You think this is funny?" Edward said with a smirk getting up and walking tords me. "Edward, don't." I said backing away from him. He had this evil grin on his adorable face. "Edward Anthony Cullen I swear if you do anything I'm gan-" Before I could finish speaking Edward had already covered my face with whip cream by kissing my neck, lips, and cheeks. And making sure I was covered in it. "Edward!" I shouted. He then started to tickle me and I fell on the floor. "Edward! Edward stop please!" I shouted. "What? You said you want more?" He said and tickled me even faster. "Edward please! Stop!" I laughed hysterically and he stopped.

"Fine fine, ill stop if I get a kiss." He said then closed his eyes and pouted his lips into kissing form. I started to giggle as I sat on his lap and gave him a tap kiss. He opened his eyes and frowned. "That's it?" He asked acting sad. I giggled again and gave him three more tap kisses. He flipped us and now my back was on ground and him on top of me. "I was thinking more like this." He whispered and softly placed his lips on mine. His lips were slow on mine as if he wanted to taste every bit of me. My fingers were pulling his hair to make the kiss deeper when we heard Emmett talk.

"Yo can you two stop sucking each others face. I'm trying to watch the game." We both glared at Emmett and got up from the floor. "What do you think about having dinner Friday night?" Edward asked. "Sounds great." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder playing with his fingers. I checked my watch and it was pretty late for a school night. "Babe, I gatta go." I told him getting up. "So soon?" He asked. "It's 11:30" I told him. "Fine well you know what to do. Text so I can know you got home safe. I nodded my head and gave him a kiss. "Bye." He said and I waved as I went to my car.

**PLEASE REVIEW....=D**

**I have a new thing i'm ganna do. Every ten or more Reviews i get ill post. i wont post until i get ten or more reviews....so start reviewing people! loll =D**


	14. Forever

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 14**

**(Chapters song)_ Smash into you_ by beyonce**

**You guys are the best. I love reading your reviews. Keep them coming I love you guys! =D**

It was Friday night and I was getting ready for my date with Edward. He called me and told me it was going to be somewhere fancy so I should wear something formal. I searched for hours in my closet for the perfect outfit and finally decided on my grey corsage tube top, my black high waisted skirt, my new grey Steve Madden pumps and my Chanel purse. Once I took a shower I got dressed and did my makeup. I waved my hair then walked downstairs.

I haven't told my dad anything about my relationship with Edward and he was getting a little suspicious on why I was always over at his house. So I decided since Edward was going to come and pick me up that I should just tell him before he arrives. He was sitting in his office working on some papers about some case that he called 'The hardest case of his career.' But they don't call him the best for nothing. I walked up to him and waited until he looked up from his laptop.

"Why so dressed up?" He asked. "I'm going out tonight..." I responded. "With?" He asked and I responded quickly. "Edward." "Hmm, as a.....date?" He asked with an eyebrow arched. ".....Kindda." I said and he stared at me. Just like any other father, he hate to see their daughters going out with boys. When it came to my dad and boys, he hated the fact that they were always all over me at school. "Are you dating this boy Bells?" He asked closing his lap top. I just simply nodded. To tell you the truth I was surprised when he let me see James again. I had to beg him. What a waste of time that was huh?

"Isn't he too old for you?" He asked folding his hands on top of the table. Here it goes again. He tells me there too old for me, then asked me question like 'what are his grades in school.' and 'what are his future plans.' "Dad he's eighteen just like me." I said rolling my eyes. What are hi-" I cut him off "Ugh dad He's a straight A student like me, he wants to become a doctor like his father." I said before he even asked. He stared at me then opened his lap top again. "Alright." He said and I smiled. "Alright soo, I'll be back before midnight." I ran to the door but before I could make it there he shouted. "I want to meet him." And I groaned. "Daaadddddd" I whined like a five year old. "You choose. You either let me meet him, or you won't go anywhere." He said staring at his laptop. I took a deep breath before responding him. "Ugh...Fine." I said and stomped my way out his office.

I went downstairs and picked up my phone to call Edward. He picked up at the second ring. "Hello beautiful." He said. "Well, get ready." I said. "For?" He sounded confused. "For my father. He wants to meet you...officially." I told him and he laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Bella, you make it sound as if he's going to kill me. He just wants to meet his daughter's boyfriend." He said and I took a deep breath. "Well fine laugh it up, but trust me I know you met him before but you just met him as Edward my classmate. Now you're going to meet him as Edward my boyfriend. So he's not going to take it easy on you." I said. "Babe, I think I'll live." He said with confident. "Fine…don't say I didn't warn you." I sang. "Alright Bella." He said in a humorous tone then hung up. I sat on my couch waiting for Edward when I finally heard the doorbell. I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey." Edward said giving me a kiss. The kiss lasted longer then I thought. His hands were rubbing my back as I tangled my fingers in his hair. We heard a loud clearing of the throat. We jumped.

"Um dad....how long was you standing there? I asked him embarrassed and out of breath. "Long enough...." He said and looked at Edward. "Um dad you've met Edward before." I said and Edward pulled his hand out so my dad could shake it. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Swan." Edward said politely and my dad shook his hand. "Same here Edward." My dad said as he let go of Edwards's hand.

"Alright lets go." I said pulling on Edward's arm. "Now hold on there Bells, why don't you guys have a seat. There's no rush now is there? He said taking a seat on the couch. "Jesus Christ." I muttered under my breath as Edward followed his lead. I took a seat next to Edward and made sure we were no way touching. "So Edward, Bella tells me that you want to become a doctor." My dad said and Edward smiled. "Yes sir that's right." He responded. "I hear a lot of great stuff about your father. He's a great doctor." He told Edward and He smiled.

"So have you thought of what branch to study?" My dad asked. "Well I was thinking surgeon like my father." He responded and my dad nodded his head. "And have you been looking at schools yet?" My dad asked. "Well sir I was thinking Yale, or maybe Dartmouth. "Dartmouth huh? I graduated from there. Top of my class." My dad said proud and I rolled my eyes. Well at least Edward is now on his good side. "Ok can we go now?" I asked my dad. "Alright alright" He said. Edward and I got up and walked to the door.

"Drive safe and please be here before midnight." My dad said as we walked out the door. "Yes dad." "Don't worry sir. She's safe with me." As soon as the door closed I took Edward's hand. "Your dads a cool guy. I don't know why you were so worried. "Well to tell you the truth…you were the first person to get on my father's good side that quick." I told him and he grinned. While we drove to the restaurant Edward and I were arguing about what Artist to play. "Come on I want to listen to Paramore." I whined. "Well I want to listen to Radiohead." "Come on pleeeeseeee." I whined pouting my lips and he laughed. "Stop that you look like a begging puppy." He said laughing. "Ugh. Whatever, its you're stupid car." I muttered and he laughed again.

"Radiohead sucks." I said under my breath and I heard him gasp. "How dare you say that?" He said asking as if he was in shock. "I just did." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ah, you drive me crazy sometimes you know that?" He said chuckling and I leaned in to give him a kiss on his jaw. "But you can't live without me." I said in a soft voice and he smiled. "That is a fact." He said and I giggled.

When we got to the restaurant Edward gave the valet boy the car keys and we walked inside. This place was beautiful. It had crystal chandeliers hanging above every table. And every table had candled that were lightened. They were an orchestra playing piano and violins. The host took us to our seat and it was right near the window so we had a beautiful view of the beautiful night sky. Ten minutes later the waiter came and asked us if we were ready to order. Edward ordered the Baked Shrimp Scampi and I ordered the Filet Mignon with Peppercorn-Cognac-Cream Sauce.

"Bella, how old were you when you had your first boyfriend?" Edward asked. "I was thirteen." I responded. "How about your first kiss?" He asked. "Thirteen. He was my first kiss. His name was Jordan. He was the sweetest guy." I explained and he nodded his head. "What about you? When was your first girlfriend?" I asked. "Hmm if I remember clearly I was fourteen, and her name was Tanya." He said and I narrowed my eyes. "The girl that was in your house?" I asked . "Yes. We grew up together and we would always hear our mothers talk about how when where older where going to be together. So when we heard that we thought we were supposed to. So we dated through eighth grade and freshman year. Then she moved. But then she came back sophomore year and we tried it again but it just wasn't the same." He explained.

"I hated the fact that she was in your house that day." I said and he smiled. "You're so cute when your jealous." He said. "So are you but least I wasn't ganna start a fight with her." I said and he chuckled. "Remember the first time we met?" He asked and I laughed. "Yes, and it wasn't pretty. You were such a jerk. You stole my chair then you wouldn't give it back." I said and he laughed.

"Well you came prancing in as if you were the queen of England so I wasn't going to give you the pleasure of getting your seat back." He chuckled "I couldn't stand you." I admitted. "But now you can't live without me." He said repeating what I told him earlier. "That is a fact." I giggled.

"Oh, did I ever tell you what miss Mallory told me?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. "Oh god, What did she say now?" "She told me to back off because you were hers and no one else's." I explained and he started to laugh. "You would think if I was interested in her that I wouldn't of had made up excuses all the twenty times she's asked me out." He said and it was my turn to laugh. "I told her the exact same thing."

"Your not doing anything tomorrow right?" Edward asked me. "No why?" I asked and he took my hand and gave it a kiss. "I have a surprise." He explained and I arched my eyebrow at him. "Babe, you know I hate surprises…how about you just tell me…." I said. "Nice try but no. tomorrow ill be picking you up at 7:30pm." He said and I sighed. "Just give me a clue." I asked. "Nope." He said popping the P. "fine." I gave up.

When our food came we began to eat when I spotted the one person I wished to never see again. Edward noticed my staring followed my gaze. "James…" I whispered. "What is that bastard doing here." Edward asked. "Hmm seems like he found a new girl to play around with. If she only knew…." I said still glaring at him. He transferred school after what happened between us. This is the fist time I see him since the day Edward hit him.

James Noticed me and gave me an evil grin. I looked away and tried to eat again but I lost my appetite. I then saw James walking p to us and stand in front of our table. "Well, Well, Well. Look who I found. How have you been Bella." He asked with a dirty smirk and I glared at him. "Can you please leave us alone." I growled at him. "Bella please calm down I'm just here to say hi to my old friends." He said and I saw Edward put his hands into tight fists.

"James if you don't get out of here I swear to god I'm going to forget were in a public place." Edward snarled not looking at him. "Oooh wow he speaks." James chuckled. "So your dating her huh? Well let me just give you some advice…. don't waste your time. She's nothing but a pretty face. Dump her while you still can. Don't make the same mistake I did. " He told Edward. Edward all of a sudden got up and got in James face. "Listen you fucking prick, I'm only ganna tell you this one time. So listen closely. If I ever hear you talking about her that way I swear to god I'll fucking kill you…do you understand me." Edward said in a low snarl That even scared me but James didn't seem frightened. "Don't think I forgot what you did to me. And don't think your going to get away with it because I'm going to tell you again just like I told you before…your going to pay for it. Trust me on that." James snarled back and went back to his table.

Edward sat back down and saw that I was crying. "Sweetie please don't cry." He tried to calm me. "Can we please just go." I whispered and he got up to help me with my coat. he paid for the dinner then we went back to his car. "I hate him. I hate him so much." I whispered and Edward gave me a hug. "Just forget you even saw him babe. Please calm down." He whispered and I looked up at him.

"Edward I'm scared. I know what he's capable off. I don't want you to get hurt." I said and he wiped the tears from my face. "Bella look at me." He said placing his hand on both of my cheeks. "He's not going to hurt me. don't worry ok? Nothing is going to happened to me." He said with confidence and I gave him a big tight hug.

"He started to drive we both didn't speak the whole way to my house. He knew I was still scared about what James said. But how could I not. I didn't want to imagine Edward getting hurt. And at that moment I realized something. …..I realized that….I Love Edward, I'm in Love with Edward. I cant see myself without him. I cant live without him. If something was to ever happen to him I think Ill so insane.

When we got to my house he walked me up to my door and gave me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, please get some rest and don't worry about what James said ok?" He whispered placing a kiss on my forehead. I nodded my head. "Good night." I whispered and gave him a slow and light yet passionate kiss then walked inside. I walked into my bedroom and got ready to go to sleep. When I climbed into my bed and under the covers I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Edward.

_Sleep well, cant wait to see you tomorrow._

_Edward. _

I couldn't wait to see him either. I wish I never ever had to even leave his side. I wish I could be near him forever. I want to be in the arms of the only man I feel safe with and I know nothing could ever happened to me. The man that I loved with all my heart.

**PLEASE REVIEW.....=D**

**Remember ten reviews or more then ill post the next chapter...so Review =D**


	15. My life

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 15**

**(Chapters song) _Dangerously in Love_ by Beyonce**

**Thanks so much for the reviews =D**

"Bella, I'm going fishing. See you later." My dad said as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Alright, be careful." I told him. "Always am." He said as he closed the door. I was starving so I got some cereal and went to the living room to watch _Tom and Jerry_. I was laughing like an idiot as I watched Tom chasing Jerry and him getting hurt all the time. Saturday morning cartoons are the best.

I heard the door bell ring and I got up to see who it was. "Get dressed were going shopping." Alice said walking in. "Good morning to you too." I muttered. "Bella do you have orange juice?" Rosalie asked searching my fridge. "Should be in there and…why are you guys here at 10 in the morning?" I asked and Alice took a seat on the couch. "Were going shopping." She announced. "For….?" I asked and she sighed.

"We need a girls day out." Rosalie said walking in with a cup of orange juice and sitting next to me. "Guys, I was just planning on watching cartoons the whole morning then wait for Edward to come pick me up." I explained. "That's just it, when was the last time we had a girls day?" Alice asked and she was right. Since we all three started having boyfriends we haven't had a girls day. We were always with them. "Fine lets go up to my room so I can get ready, but we have to be here before 7pm."

We all walked up to my bedroom and they both sat on my bed and turned my TV on. I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower then went to my closet to pick out my clothes. I decided to wear my Black Alexander McQueen Drape Cardigan, My light blue skinny jeans, and my black knitted uggs. I got my hair in a messy bun grabbed my black coat, my black gloves, my black Marc Jacobs purse then told the girl I was ready.

We walked downstairs and went outside and I saw a yellow porches. We got in and drove off. Alice turned the radio on and they were playing _Fifteen_ by Taylor Swift. They started to sing along to the song but I just sat there thinking about last night and what James told Edward. I noticed Rosalie looking at my from the car mirror and she lowered the radio.

"Bells, is something wrong?" Rosalie asked and I shook my head. "Bella I know you way too much to know something is wrong. Now spill." She said and I giggled a little. "Well is that last night Edward and I went to dinner and we saw James there." I explained. "Oh my god, and what happened?" Alice asked. "He came up to us and told Edward not to waste his time with me." I said in a low voice.

"What a jerk!" Rosalie said. "You know Bella, I never told you this but I always hated James." She said. "Yea well that's not the bad part. The worst part was when James threatened Edward and we left the restaurant with me crying." I explained. "He threatened Edward?" Alice asked and I nodded my head.

"I Love Edward so much I don't think I can take it if James did anything to him." I said and they were now both staring at me. "What?" I asked confused. "You just said you love Edward…" Alice squealed and I laughed. "Yea well I realized it last night when I noticed how freaking scared I was when James threatened him." "Gee I swear you two are so adorable. I knew you two were meant to be the first day he got to school." Rosalie Explained and I grinned.

When we got to the mall Alice parked her car then we made our way inside. We walked in to Chanel, D&G, H&M, forever 21 and much more. Just within an hour Alice already had ten bags of clothes. I would stare at her and every single thing she liked she would buy. Gee at least I think about it before I buy it. And my dad says I have an addiction psh, I'm guessing he hasn't seen Alice shop.

It was 1pm and my feet felt like they were ganna fall off. Remind me to make a note to never shop with Alice ever again. How can someone so tiny have so much energy. "Alice can we please get something to eat, I'm starving." I pleaded as she observed a dress. "Fine lets go, they don't have my size anyways." She said and we walked out the store.

We chose to eat panda Express. I was in line when some one behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find Tanya behind me. "Hey your Bella Swan right? The girl from when I visited Edward?" She asked and I nodded. "You seemed pretty mad when you saw me. Are you his girlfriend? "She asked. "Yes I am, and I wasn't mad I was just….surprised." I explained.

"Well don't worry, we use to date a long time ago. And I had no idea that he moved to forks too when I saw him at the super market." She said and I smiled at her. "He's a great guy you know….hold him tight." She said and I giggled. "I'm doing just that." I responded. "He's like a brother to me now…nothing more so no hard feelings?" She asked. "None at all." I told her and she smiled. "Great so maybe we could grab a coffee or something and….ill tell you really embarrassing stories about Edward." She whispered the last part and I laughed. "I'll love that." We exchanged numbers and she left.

"Was that Tanya?" Alice asked and I nodded. "Who's Tanya?" Rosalie asked. "Edwards Ex-girlfriend." Alice responded and Rosalie arched an eye brow at me. "Rose, I spoke her and she's really nice. Her and Edward are just friends now." I explained. "I've known Her my whole life. She's a sweet girl." Alice said.

When we were done eating we left the mall and headed back to my house. When we got there we went to my living room and saw a movie. We decided on _A Cinderella Story_. "Chad. Michel. Murrey. Is. _god_." Alice said and me and Rosalie started to laugh. "Come on guys tell me I'm lying…just look at him." Alice continued pointing at the screen. "Yea I guess he is pretty hott." I agreed and Rosalie nodded her head.

Once the movie was done we then went up to my room and started to listen to music as we spoke. "So Bella have you and Edward…" Rosalie asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh god Rose your seriously asking me if I had sex with Edward yet?" I asked disgusted and she nodded her head. "Well have _you _had sex with Em?" I asked and she blushed. "Oh my god! You so fucked Emmett!" I shouted and Alice seemed grossed out. "Please no speaking about my brothers sex life its gross." Alice said and made a gagging noise. "Alice please shut up. Cause you told me you did it with Jasper." Rosalie said and then it was Alice's turn to blush. "You and Jasper did it and you didn't tell me?" I asked in shock and she rolled her eyes. "Well I don't walk around telling people that stuff…" Alice said, "Um to one of your best friends you should." I told her.

"Ok well stop trying to avoid the question. Have you and Edward done it yet?" Rosalie asked again. "No we haven't. Sorry but I'm not a whore like you guys." I teased and they both smacked me with pillows. "Shut the hell up its not being a whore if your dating the guy." Alice said and stuck her tongue out at me. "Have you guys spoken about it?" Rosalie asked. "Jesus Rose your always so fucking nosey!" I said rolling my eyes. "And you never answer my freaking questions! Now tell me before I bop you with the pillow again." She said. "No, happy?" I said quickly. "Why not?" She asked "Cause we haven't ok? Enough questions." I said and she threw a pillow at me again. Before you knew it we were in a pillow fight and their were feathers all over my room. I guess I need three new pillows.

The girls left around 6pm, which gave me time to get ready for tonight. Edward told me to wear something comfortable so I wore my grey sweater with the same jeans and Uggs I had on. I left my hair in a messy bun and walked down stairs. I decided while I wait for him to read the book Jacob gave me for Christmas. I was so into it I barley heard my father come in. "Hey Bella." He said taking a seat on the couch. "Hey dad….and get of the couch you smell gross." I said covering my nose and he laughed.

"Well guess what, I pay the bills I sit where I want." He said putting his hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes and hit him with a pillow. What's with today and hitting with pillows? I heard the door bell ring and my dad got up before I did. He opened the door. It was Edward and as soon as Edward saw my dad he shook his hand. "Hello Mr. Cullen." He said. "Edward please call me Charlie." My dad said and Edward smiled. I got up and gave Edward a hug.

"How are you?" He asked. "I'm good, I went shopping with Rosie and Alice today. Please remind me never to do it again. Your sister has a serious problem when it comes to shopping. She doesn't stop." I told him and he laughed. "You mean she's worse then you? Scary." My dad said cringing and I shoved him playfully. "Go take a shower Father dearest. Like I said before you smell horrible." I said giggling. He ruffled my hair then walked up the stairs. "Come on lets go." Edward said taking my hand. I closed the door then walked to Edwards car. He opened the door for me then went to his seat.

"Guess who I saw at the mall." I told him and he looked at me curiously. "I don't know. Who? He asked. "Tanya." I said and he seemed to become pale. "Tanya?" He asked nervously. "Yep" I knew that he was nervous of the fact that his girlfriend bumped into his Ex-girlfriend. I wanted to tell him that nothing bad happen but I wanted to mess with his head a little.

"And I cant believe what she told me." I tried to sound in shock. He stood quiet for a minuet then spoke. "Bella if she told you about the time that I kissed that pig I swear to you It wasn-" I cut him off with a huge laugh. "You what!?" I shouted as I felt tears run down my face of how hard I was laughing. I saw his face turn bright red. "That's not what she told you was it?" He asked embarrassed and I shook my head still laughing my butt off.

"No but that is hilarious. Why the hell did you kiss a pig?" I asked trying to calm down my laughing. "Well I was kind of drunk and Emmett told me he would give me fifty bucks if I did it…" He said still red and embarrassed and I started to laugh hysterically again. "Jesus I can see you love laughing at me." He said a bit annoyed. "Aw babe I'm sorry ill stop." I said leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I saw a smile grow on his face and I knew he wasn't annoyed anymore.

"Sooo, where are we going?" I asked curious. "You'll see." Edward said with a smirk. "Come on, just a little clue." I pleaded. "Not ganna happen." He said and I grunted. We drove for about an hour and I felt like we were in the middle of no were Edward noticed my curious stare out the window. "Were almost close." He said.

Around twenty minuets later all I could see was woods. He drove the car on a dirt road and all I saw were trees. Where the heck was he taking me? He finally stopped the car and opened the door for me. I stared at him curiously but he ignored me. He grabbed my hand and started to make his way in the forest. "Um Edward…please tell me where we are." I asked looking around. "Bella you'll see in about five minuets." He said in a whisper.

We walked for a while until I saw an opening when we walked closer I gasped. It was beautiful. It was a big round meadow which seemed as if winter never came its way. The grass was green and there were flowers everywhere.

I didn't even understand how that was possible but here it was just as green as it would be in spring. I looked around and noticed two blankets, one on the ground and another folded on top. There was a basket, and a jumbo thermos. There was a campfire lit up, Then I noticed a huge microscope.

I turned around to face Edward and my mouth was still opened with surprise. "You did this?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. "Edward this is…beautiful." I said throwing my arms around him and giving him a huge hug. "How did you even find this place?" I asked him. "I go hiking with my father and Emmett in the summer every year and one day we passed by here. I thought it was beautiful so I though I should bring you and show you." He responded and I smiled at him giving him another hug. "Come on." Edward whispered taking my hand and walking tords the blanket on the ground.

He sat down and I sat between his legs leaning my head on his shoulder he then took the second blanket and wrapped it around us. "I have made us some hot chocolate." He announced grabbing the thermos. He opened it and took out two mugs out of the basket and poured hot chocolate in both of them then passed me one. "Thank you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We stayed in that position without talking for a while. I would look up to the sky and the stars were so visible that they almost looked fake. I have never seen them shine so bright. Edward noticed my stare up to the stars and whispered in my ear. "They'll never shine brighter then you." Then kissed my neck. I looked at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So I heard from a little birdie that your good at finding specific stars?" Edward asked and I looked at him curiously. "Who told you that? I asked and he smirked. "Your father." He responded. "My dad?" "Yea I spoke to him and he told me." "When was this?" I asked him surprised that he spoke to my father.

"Don't worry about that just please do me a favor." Edward said. "Anything." I responded and I saw him take out a piece of paper. He got up then pulled me up. "I want you to search for this star." He said pointing at the paper to the star he wanted me to find. "Sure." I simply said. I took the paper from him then walked to the microscope.

I looked up to the sky to find the right direction of the star to then put the microscope in that direction. I finally got it in the right direction and tried to focus the microscope. I was about to look into the microscope when I looked at Edward.

"So why am I looking for this specific star?" I asked him and he smiled. "….Because I named it after you." He said in a soft voice and I froze. "You…what?" I asked walking slowly tords him. "Yea, it's official you see." He took out another paper and it was a certificate from the International Star Registry. "This is amazing." I whispered in a soft voice. "No one has ever done something like this for me." My voice cracked. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I threw my arms around him and hugged him for about two minuets. He pushed back and placed his hands on both of my cheeks. "Bella…I'm in Love with you." He whispered and I grinned. I smashed my lips on his and it was the sweetest and most romantic kiss we have ever shared. Edward said he loved me. He Loves me! I have never been so happy in my life. I have never loved someone so much like I love Edward. "I Love you too…so much." I whispered and I felt more tears running down my cheeks.

"Sweetie so why are you crying." He asked with a soft chuckle. "Because I'm so happy." My voice cracked again and more tears ran down my cheeks. He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "I Love you Bella Swan. You are my life now." He was my life too. Nothing else mattered more to me then Edward.

We decided to sit back on the blanket and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. "You know Edward, you still haven't told me your best day ever." I said and he kissed my temple. "My best day ever…was when I first laid eyes on you." He whispered and leaned in for a kiss. We kissed passionately then I leaned my forehead on his. "I Love you." I whispered. "I Love you too…forever." He whispered back. We laid there without talking just enjoying each others company and each others Love.

**PLEASE REVIEW....=D**

**Yea, yea i know i did the whole A Walk to Remember scene lol. **

**Ten or more reviews, then ill post the next chapter. =D**


	16. Never Apart

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 16**

**(Chapters song) **_**Yesterday **_**by Leona Lewis**

**Sorry for the confusion about last chapter. But thanks for the people who reviews you guys are the best.**

I was freezing and I felt the air blow on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and felt someone under me. I looked down and saw Edward under me. I smiled and laid my head back down on his chest. Then it hit me. My eyes shot open and I looked around. "Oh my god." I muttered to myself. We were still in the meadow! I looked at my watch and it read 10am.

"Edward!" I shouted and he jumped up. "What!" He shouted still in shock by the way I woke him up. "Edward we fell asleep!" I shouted he looked around and muttered to himself. "Fuck." Without even talking we picked everything up from the ground and rushed back to the car. I checked my phone and it had forty missed calls. "Jesus Christ." I muttered when I realized thirty were from my dad and the rest are from Jacob, Rosalie Emmett, Jessica, Angela, Jasper, and Alice. They all were probably looking around for us thinking where dead or something.

"My dad is going to kill me." I told Edward as we got back into the car. Edward took out his phone and showed me his missed calls. He had forty-five missed calls and forty were from his mom and dad. The rest were from Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

We both drove in silence. I was freaking out and he knew this because when I'm nervous I start biting my nails and passing my fingers through my hair every two seconds. He grabbed my hand to try and calm me down but as we got closer to my house all I could picture was my dad face when he saw me. "I cant believe we fell asleep." I said. "We were both really tired. We didn't even notice." Edward responded.

When we finally got to my house Edward parked the car and I walked slowly to the door scared to find out what's behind it. When I opened it I saw Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob in the living room. When they saw the door open they rushed tords us.

"Oh my god thank god." Esme said with relief and rushed to Edward and gave him a hug. Carlisle went up to him and also gave him a hug. "Son I'm glad your safe but we have to talk about this." He said in a serious tone and Edward just nodded. "Bella?" I heard my dads voice from upstairs. He rushed down the stairs and gave me a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Jesus Christ." He sighed. "Dad I'm sorry." I said and he looked at me. You can obviously tell that he didn't sleep the whole night. His eyes were red and droopy. No one has slept. They were all up trying to figure out where we were or if we were even alive. "Sorry doesn't cut it Bella…we have to talk about this." His tone scared me. He sounded so serious.

Alice rushed to her brother and gave him a hug then gave me a hug and the same went for the rest. "Bella are you crazy." Jacob asked me while giving me a hug. "Jake I'm sorry." I muttered and he let go to look at me. "We haven't slept for hours calling everyone you guys know to see if they know where you were." He said and I felt guilty.

"Guys do you mind if we speak to Edward and Bella in private." My dad said to our friends. They left the house and Esme, Carlisle, and my dad stayed. "Sit down." Carlisle told us pointing to the couch. We took a seat and they sat on the couch in front of us. "Your mother has been calling nonstop Bella. She's worried sick." My dad said and I looked down to my hands. "What were you guys thinking?" Esme asked shaking her head. "Mom, where sorry we just fell asleep and lost track of time." Edward tried to explain.

"Edward, do you understand that your mother and I haven't slept worried sick about you." Carlisle said and Edward frowned. "Bella this is unacceptable." My dad scolded. "I know.." I said in a low voice.

"We all three have noticed that you two are never separated. If your not here Edward Bella is at our house." Carlisle explained and we stared at him. "Dad-" Esme cut Edward off. "You two are never apart." She said and shook her head. "Then you guys pull this…" Charlie whispered. "What are you trying to say?" Edward asked confused. "We said we were sorry." I said. "That doesn't cut it Bella…" My dad said shaking her head.

"That's why we decided that….you guys shouldn't see each other anymore." Carlisle said. "What!" We both shouted. "Dad you cant do this. Don't you think it's a little harsh?" I said getting up. "It's for the best Bella." My dad said. "How is this for the best!" I shouted. "Dad you cant do this!" Edward shouted to his dad. "We talked about this for a long time and where not changing our mind." Esme said getting up. "This isn't fair!" I shouted feeling the tears getting ready to come out.

"Mom please don't do this." Edward begged his mother. "I'm sorry…but its final." Esme said in a soft voice. "Dad I Love him you cant do this!" I shouted with tears running down my face. "Bella please your eighteen and its just a high school crush. You don't know anything about Love." My dad said rolling his eyes.

"I'm an adult and I know how I feel!" I shouted back. "I Love her too and I'm not letting her go!" Edward told them taking my hand. "That's enough, case closed. Lets go." Carlisle said opening the door. "Stop treating me like a child I think I can make my own decisions." Edward growled at his father. "I said lets go." Carlisle said firmly.

Edward looked back to me and he saw how much I was crying. He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear. "Nothing is keeping me away from you. Nothing, we'll think of a way out of this." He kissed my forehead and I whispered. "I Love you." "I Love you too." He whispered back and walked out with his parents.

When the door closed I turned back to my father. "If you do this. I'm going to hate you forever!" I shouted rubbing my eyes. "Bella, its was for the best. " He said in a soft voice. "How is me dying inside for the best!? You cant tell me what to do! Your not stopping me from seeing him!!" I shouted and he just stared at me.

"Bella this is my house I make the rules you got that." He said in a low impatient voice. "WELL THEN MAYBE ILL JUST LEAVE YOUR FUCKING HOUSE!!!" I yelled with all my might. I have never shouted that loud in my life.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut then locked it. He wasn't doing this. He was not separating me from Edward. I took my phone out and called Edward. He didn't pick up. I was so mixed with emotions. I was sad, mad, annoyed and frustrated. I hate my dad for doing this to me.

He out of anyone should know how it feels to lose the one you love. My mother left him just when I was one years old and it took him about two years to get over it. He should know how I feel. I felt my phone vibrate.

_**There not going to keep us apart. **_

_**They cant tell us what to do.**_

_**Edward.**_

_I Love you and there not taking me away from you_

_I'll do whatever I have to do._

_Bella._

_**We'll think of something don't worry.**_

_**I Love you.**_

_**Edward.**_

_I Love you too._

_Bella._

I cried my eyes out for hours. My dad would always knock on my door telling me to open it but I would always tell him to leave me alone. I heard the door knock again. "Bella please open the door." He pleaded. "Leave me alone! don't you understand I don't want to talk to you!" I shouted though my tears. "Bella please." He sounded alarmed by my condition. "GO AWAY!" I shouted.

I eventually fell asleep but I still heard more knocking on my door. Doesn't he understand I don't want to talk to him? "Go awayyyyyy" I sounding tired. "Miss Swan, I brought you something for you to eat." Bill told me. "I don't want to eat." I answered him.

"Miss you haven't eaten anything." He said. "I said I don't want to eat." I answered irritated. "Miss-" I cut him off. "Doesn't anyone in this god dam house understand that I want to be alone! I don't want to eat please go away!" I shouted. I heard foot steps and I knew he left.

Since I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to turn my ipod on and blast music in my ears. Out of all the one thousand songs I had in my ipod _Yesterday_ by Leona Lewis pops up. I closed my eyes and listened to the words.

I just can't believe you're gone

Still waiting for morning to come

Wanna see if the sun will rise

Even without you by my side

When we had so much in store

Tell me what is it I'm reaching for

When we're through building memories

I'll hold yesterday in my heart

In my heart

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made

They can take the music that we'll never play

All the broken dreams, take everything

Just take it away but they can never have yesterday

They can take the future that we'll never know

They can take the places that we said we would go

All the broken dreams, take everything

Just take it away but they can never have yesterday

You always used to say

I should be thankful for everyday

Heaven knows what the future holds

Or at least how the story goes

But I never believed them till now

I know I'll see you again, I'm sure

No, it's not selfish to ask for more

One more night, one more day

One more smile on your face

But they can't take yesterday

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made

They can take the music that we'll never play

All the broken dreams, take everything

Just take it away but they can never have yesterday

They can take the future that we'll never know

They can take the places that we said we would go

All the broken dreams, take everything

Just take it away but they can never have yesterday

I thought our days would last forever

But it wasn't our destiny

Coz in my mind we had so much time

But I was so wrong

No, I can't believe that

I can still find the strength in the moments we made

I'm looking back on yesterday

They can take tomorrow and the plans we made

They can take the music that we'll never play

All the broken dreams, take everything

Just take it away but they can never have yesterday

They can take the future that we'll never know

They can take the places that we said we would go

All the broken dreams, take everything

Just take it away but they can never have yesterday

All the broken dreams, take everything

But they can never have yesterday

It was like this song was written for me, for this moment. I began to cry again. This cant be happening. How can they be so unfair. How the hell was this for our best? So I guess me becoming depressed is for my best too. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at it hoping it was Edward. It was Alice.

_**Hey, Bella I feel bad this happened.**_

_**Alice.**_

_Alice I feel like I'm dying inside._

_Where is he? What is he doing?_

_Bella._

_**I'm worried. **_

_**He's locked in his room and he wont speak to anyone.**_

_**Alice.**_

_That makes two of us._

_I cant believe there doing this to us._

_Bella._

_**Bella don't worry things will work out**_

_**if there meant to work out.**_

_**Don't worry.**_

_**Alice.**_

_Yea….Thanks Alice_

_Bella._

_**No problem just call me or text me for anything. **_

_**I'm here for you guys.**_

_**Alice. **_

After texting Alice I decided to go to sleep. I threw on my grey sweats and my grey hoodie. Threw myself under the covers and fell asleep. Around three hours later I heard a weird sound. TICK, TICK. What the hell is that? I sat up on my bed and turned the lights on. TICK. I noticed that it was coming from my window. I walked slowly tords the window and opened it.

"Edward?!" I whispered in shock. He was throwing little pebbles on my window. He motioned with his hand for me to come down. "How?" I whispered. I couldn't just go through the main door downstairs my dad would hear me and catch us. "Come out the window." He whispered. "Don't worry ill catch you." He whispered again.

I nodded me head and put one leg out and then the other. I sat on the ledge and slowly pushed away. He had his hands wide open. I know with him I'm always safe so I jumped and he caught me from the waist. I threw my arms around him tightly.

"How did you get out?" I whispered. "Window." He smirked. He slowly placed his lips on mine. He would pull back and repeat the motion. He placed his hand behind my neck to deepen the kiss. I would play with his hair and pull it softly to deepen the kiss even more. He slid his tongue in and I did the same. We played with each others tongues, trying to taste every bit of each other. If our parents thought that separating us was going to work, its just going to make us closer.

Edward stopped the kiss and we both tried to stop panting. "Bella." He said breathlessly. I stared at him also breathless waiting for him to finish. "Bella….Leave with me." He whispered when his breathing finally relaxed. I stared at him in shock. "What?" I asked with my eyes wide open. "Leave with me…lets runaway together." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Are you serious?" I whispered in shock. "Yes I'm serious Bella. They don't want us together so this is our only to be together." He responded. "Edward that's crazy." I told him and he chuckled. "It might be, but ill do anything to be with you." He grinned.

Was he crazy? Runaway? Seriously? "Edward….I don't know." I shook my head. "Bella look at me. If we do this we could be together without anyone telling us that we cant. And this way we'll show them how serious we are about each other." He explained. "Where would we go?" I asked. "We'll think about that later but all that matters is that we'll be together." He grinned.

I thought about it for a while. Runaway with Edward? There was nothing more I wanted then to be with him. But was this the solution? I looked up to him and looked deep into his eyes. He was waiting for my answer. I took a deep breath before I answered him.

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D**

**Ten or more reviews then next chapter =)**


	17. Nightmare

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 17**

**(Chapters song) _No One _by Alicia Keys**

**Thanks for the reviews guy your awesome!**

_I thought about it for a while. Runaway with Edward? There was nothing more I wanted then to be with him. But was this the solution? I looked up to him and looked deep into his eyes. He was waiting for my answer. I took a deep breath before I answered him. _

I wrapped my arms around him with a big grin on my face. "Ok, ok lets do it." I whispered and he lifted me off the ground and spinned me around. He put me back down and he placed a soft kiss on my lips. "When are we leaving?" I asked him. "Tomorrow night. I'll meet you right here at this time, that way we'll know everyone is sleeping."

"Alright well I have to leave but ill see you tomorrow." He whispered and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I Love you." I whispered to him. "Forever." He responded. He helped me back up to my window. Good thing my room isn't so high up. When I got back inside to my room I looked out the window and blew Edward a kiss he blew one back and then left.

I turned off the light and went back under my covers. I couldn't believe me and Edward are seriously leaving together. Where would we go? But I really didn't care because just like he said as long as were together, that's all that matters.

I eventually fell asleep and got woken up by a knock on the door. "Bella please open the door." My dad just wouldn't leave me alone. I took a deep breath and got up to open the door. "Yes?" I asked him. "Bella I need you to understand that what I did was for your own good." He said and I stared at him. "How is that for my own good? How is separating me from the man I love for my better?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. "Bella, it wasn't normal." He said. "What wasn't normal?" I asked confused. "Your relationship with that boy. You two were always together, I never saw you around the house anymore and if I did he was here. He was all you talked about, and when was the last time you spoke to Angela and Jessica?" He explained.

"Dad, it still doesn't give you any right to do this to me. I. Am. Not. A. child. Please understand that!" I shouted. "Bella your still my little girl an-" I cut him of. "I'm not your little girl anymore. Look at me dad. I'm not a little kid, who I choose to date is my business and you have to but out!" I shouted and closed the door.

Ugh what a horrible way to wake up. I just wanted to leave this house already. I decided to get into my Jacuzzi. That was the only place where I can relax and just think about stuff. I dimmed the lights and turned the bathroom radio on. I got into the water and just relaxed.

When I got out I threw on my pink sweat pants and my black hoodie. I laid on my bed and turned the TV on. They were giving a marathon of _The Hills _so I decided to watch that when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

_Hey Bella its Rosalie, how's it going?_

"Horrible"

"_I'm so sorry that they did that. It wasn't fair."_

"Tell me about it…"

"_What are you guys ganna do?"_

"We don't know yet but were not going to stop seeing each other."

"_Oh, well you know I'm always here for you right?"_

"Yes I know, thank you Rose you're the best."

"_Alright well I have to go but ill talk to you later. Love ya bye."_

"Love ya too bye."

I hung up the phone and began to watch the hills, I watch it until I fell asleep. I slept for a few hours. When I checked the clock it was 1pm. I was starving so I walked down to the kitchen. "Hello bill." I said in a soft voice. "Listen…I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just really angry with my father, which I still am but I shouldn't of had shouted at you like that." I told him and he turned around.

"Don't worry miss I understand. Would you like anything to eat?" He said and I smiled up to him. "Yes please." I said and sat down and watch him make me a sandwich. When he was done he passed me the plate and I was about to just stay there and eat it until I saw my dad walk out of the living room. I got up and walked pass him. "Bella…" He said in a soft voice. "I don't want to speak to you right now." I said looking forward and walking up the stairs.

When I got up to my room I closed the door and locked it. I sat on my bed and looked up to TV to watch _The Hills _when I saw a text from Edward.

_**Cant wait to see you tonight.**_

_**Edward.**_

I smiled and text him back.

_Cant wait to see you either._

_Bella._

I ate my sandwich as I watched the hills when I heard another knock on the door. I got up and opened it. "Look Da-" I stopped when I saw it wasn't my dad. "Hey Alice." I said and she gave me a hug. "You thought I was your dad?" She giggled. "Yea, he hasn't left me alone since yesterday." I answered her.

She laid on my bed while she looked at the TV. "So how are you?" She asked. "Guess." I said and she sighed. "Bella, don't worry things will work out." She tried to comfort me. "I just cant stand that there treating us like fucking five year olds. Where adults for Christ's sakes." I said annoyed. "You know what my dad told me this morning? That our relationship wasn't normal. He said that we never spent time separated and that he never saw me around the house anymore." I explained and she sat up.

"Well you two were pretty attached I mean the only time I really saw you without him was when you went to the bathroom." She said and I glared at her. "Bella I'm sorry but its true." She said. "Oh so your saying our relationship wasn't normal?" I asked her with an eye brown arched. "No, I'm saying that you two never spent time apart." She explained.

"And has anyone fucking thought of the fact that we want to be together all the time? I really think everyone should just mind there own business. This is about Edward and me no one else." I said and she laid back on my bed again.

"Bella you should have had seen him yesterday. Him and dad were screaming back and forth at each other. Emmett was trying to calm Edward down but he wouldn't. He would shout things like. 'You don't control my fucking life.' and 'You two should worry about your own relationship and but the hell out of mine.' It was horrible. I have never in my seventeen years seen Edward and my dad scream to each other in that way. At one point I even thought they were going to start hitting each other." Alice said in a low voice and I shook my head.

"You see, its not worth it. We were all fine before then they all decided this and look. I hate my father and Edward is fighting with his parents." I said shaking my head. "Bella you don't mean that. You Love your father." She whispered and I shook my head. "No Alice, I cant Love someone that does this to me." I whispered and Alice got up again and look at me.

"You really do Love Edward don't you?" She asked in a soft voice. "With all my heart." I whispered and she smiled. Then it was my turn to lay on my bed. "You should have had been there on Saturday Alice. It was wonderful. He made us a little picnic in a beautiful meadow he found when he went hiking once. We drank hot chocolate and just gazed at the stars." I explained to her in a dreamy voice.

"Sounds amazing." Alice said. "It was but the best part was when he told me he bought me a star and named it after me. He took a microscope so I can see it." I told her closing my eyes. "Wow. Seriously? I never knew my brother was so romantic." She giggled. "He is Alice. He's so wonderful. When I'm with him I feel like the whole world just disappears and its just us two. I have never in my life felt such strong feelings for someone. It almost scares me…" I said in a whisper and she just stared at me.

"Wow. that's intense Bella." She admitted and I smiled. She stayed with me for the rest of the afternoon. We watched movies, we looked at magazines, and listened to music. When she left I decided to pack some clothes and things I needed before Edward came. Thank goodness I had a unlimited black credit card I could use.

When I was done I decided to take a nap. It was 10pm and he was going to be waiting for me outside at 3am. I turned off the lights and went under my warm covers.

I heard my phone ring but I was so sleepy that I ignored it. I knew it wasn't Edward because he said he was going to text me. It kept ringing. The person called about five times I looked at the clock. It was 1:30 am. Who the hell is calling so late? My phone rang again and I looked at it to see who it was. It was Alice. Alice? Why was she calling me? I picked it up.

"Alice? What the hell its 1 in the morning." I mumbled.

She didn't respond all I heard was her sobbing. I began to get nervous.

"Alice, Alice, please calm down and tell me what's wrong."

She didn't respond she just kept crying.

"Alice sweetie please calm down. Tell me what's wrong.

**"Edward…."**

That was all she said and it made my heart drop.

"What happened to Edward Alice? Tell me please."

I was starting to freak out cause all she was doing was crying.

"Alice! Please! Tell me what happened please!

**"He's…He's in the hospital."**

I started to shake and I could barley talk as I felt tears fall down my cheek.

"…..What…but, but w, why, why! What happened!"

I stuttered as I shouted. My dad heard me and ran into my bedroom.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked alarmed as he saw my condition. He ran and sat next to me.

**"Bella…please come. He might not make it….."**

Alice said then started to sob again.

I dropped my phone and stood up. My legs were shaking so much that they failed me and I fell on my knees. "No! No! No! No! NO!!!" I screamed though my sobs. My dad got on his knees and looked at me alarmed. "Bella what's wrong?!" He asked.

"This cant be happening! No god please!!" I said through my sobs. "Bella please tell me honey." "Edward! He, He's….dying in the hospital!" I shouted. "I have to go to the hospital I have to go I have to be with him now!" I ran to my closet and threw on my black uggs then ran downstairs. "Lets go." My dad said putting his arms around me. He knew my legs were still shaking and at any moment ill go back down on my knees. We got into his BMW and drove off.

PLEASE REVIEW…=D

**You know….ten or more =D**


	18. Cant live without you

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 18**

**(Chapters song) **_**How Do I Live Without You **_**by Celine Dion**

**Ok so before you guys read, I'm sorry if I wrote the 'doctor talk' pretty retarded. I don't know much about doctors and how they talk about the situation. So If I write something and your like "What the hell is she talking about?" Please just remember that I have no idea how to talk the 'doctor talk' I'm trying my best here. lol…thanks =D**

"Bella Sweetie please calm down." My dad would tell me as I sobbed on the way to the hospital. I couldn't stop crying. Alice's voice just kept on playing in my head over and over. _"He might not make it" _He cant die. He's not going to die! He wont! "Dad He cant die, He cant, he cant" I kept repeating to him. "He wont Bella, have faith." He said touching my shoulder for comfort.

When we got to the hospital my dad parked the car and I rushed out of it. I ran through the main doors and made my way to the lobby. I felt my fathers arms around me as I felt as If I was going to fall to my knees again. I was shaking violently as I made my way to one of the nurses behind the table. "Miss, miss Please tell me where I can find Edward Cullen please!" I begged as I sobbed.

I heard foot steps and I turned around. It was Emmett. His eyes were puffy and red. You can tell he was crying. I ran to him and gave him a hug. "Emmett, this cant be happening." I sobbed in his chest. He hugged me back in a bone crushing hug and I heard him sniffle. "Bella he's going to live, He will live." He said almost to himself. "Please take me to him Emmett I have to see him." I begged.

"His being operated on right now, but lets go to where the others are." He said and we walked to where Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jacob, Jasper and Carlisle were. As soon as Alice saw me she ran to me and gave me a hug. We both started to sob together as we held each other tightly. "My brother cant die Bella. He just cant." Alice sobbed. "He's Not going to die." I told her. "What happened? How did this happed?" I asked her as we broke the hug.

"Carlisle got up. "He got stabbed Bella." He whispered. "What? Why would someone stab him!" I asked him. "We don't know. But I'm going to find out who did this to my son." Carlisle said with determination. I looked around the room. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie. She wiped tears off her face every now and then, Jasper was standing up with Alice tightly around his arms as she sobbed into his chest, Carlisle hugged Esme and she Also cried into his chest.

I sat on a chair and lifted my legs to my chest. I put my head down and just sobbed. This was a nightmare. I felt arms around me and I looked up to see who it was and it was Jacob. He placed a kiss on my head and whispered to me. "You have to be strong babe. Just have some faith."

I placed my head on his chest and held the sleeve of his shirt tightly as I sobbed. "Jacob, he has to live, he has too." I told him with me eyes closed. "Just be strong bells, be strong." He whispered then placed another kiss on my head

It's been at least three hours since I got to the hospital and there was complete silence in the room. Everyone was just sitting down in silence and in fear waiting to hear news from the doctor. I still had my legs up to my chest and my arms were wrapped around them. I had the hat of my hoodie on and I just stared blankly straight ahead.

I couldn't even blink, I was just in so much shock of what had happened. Someone stabbed my boy. Someone tried to kill him. Why would anyone try to do that. Then it hit me. …..James. James did this. He told Edward that he was going to pay for what he did. How can he be so evil. I had no doubt in my mind. James did this.

Another hour passed by and I was starting to get impatient. I needed to know how he was now. I felt some one sit next to me. It was my father. He had two cups of coffee and he offered me one. "No thank you." I whispered softly still looking straight ahead without blinking. "Honey it will calm your nerves please." My dad whispered. I looked up to him and slowly took the cup.

Finally I grew impatient. I got up and walked to the nurse behind the lobby table. "Miss please I'm begging you. I need to know how Edward Cullen is please. You cant just leaves us like this!" I shouted impatient. "Miss please, Edward Cullen is still in operation but as soon and we get news I will inform you all." The nurse said in a dull voice. "I need to know now! Please!" I started to cry again.

And I felt Emmett pull me away from the table. "You have to be patient Bella." He whispered. "How can I be patient when its been around four hours and they haven't told us anything." I said pointing to the nurse. "They will when they have the information." He responded. I sat back down and laid my head on my dads shoulder as he passed his fingers through my hair to soothe me.

I sat there again looking straight ahead without blinking and just thinking about Edward. I wanted to hold him and tell him that I Loved him more then my own life and that everything was going to be fine. That he was going to get out of here and we would be together forever. I may only be eighteen but I already saw my future with him. I saw our wedding with Alice and Rosalie as my brides maids and Emmett and Jasper as the best men, I saw our wedding ceremony, our first dance as husband and wife. I saw our honey moon and our first day in our very own house. I saw us having our first child. And I saw us growing old together with more Love then anyone could ever feel in a life time.

Another hour passed which made it a total of five fucking hours that we have been sitting hear waiting to hear some news about Edward. This was driving me crazy. I needed to know how he was already. Carlisle was pacing back and fourth. I can tell everyone else was also becoming very impatient. At that same moment a doctor came into the room. Everyone's head shot up and stood up. I ran to the doctor and grabbed his arm.

"Doctor, please tell me how he is please!" I said impatient tearing up again. I looked at the doctors face and I knew what he was going to tell us wasn't good news. "Doctor please tell me how my son is." Esme said with her eyes full of tears. The doctor took a deep breath before he spoke.

"When we rushed Edward into the operation room he was unconscious. It was a very difficult operation because when we examined him we noticed that the cut punctured a major organ. We had to carefully fix that. After the operation was over Edward became hemodynamically unstable." The doctor explained.

"What does that mean?" I asked him confused. "It means his blood pressure is too low to a degree that tissues are not being perfused well." He said. "Ok but…He's he ok?" Emmett asked and the doctor took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but unfortunately Edward….has gotten into a coma. And we don't know when he'll come out of it…" The Doctor said.

I started to shake violently. I fell to the floor and started to sob uncontrollably. "No! Why!! Noo! This isn't happening! No! No! Why not me! Why him!! God please!!" I shouted as my sob became stronger and stronger. I heard Esme keep on saying 'Not my boy, not my little boy'. Alice and Rosalie were sobbing with her. My dad wrapped his arms around me from behind and tried to lift me off the ground. "Edward! No!! please!! Why!! Why!! I cant live without you! Please!" I shouted/sobbed as my dad held me tight in his arms. My knees were still bent close to the floor, but my dad was trying to pick me up.

I couldn't walk, my legs were numb I couldn't feel anything. All I felt was the fear and the sadness. He was in a coma and nobody knew when he'll wake up. He could be like that for the rest of his life. The only thing that was keeping him alive was a machine.

I looked at everyone and I saw Emmett punching the wall as he started to cry. His father pulled him and gave him a strong hug and they both started to cry as Jasper joined in. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were all three in a hug and Jacob was next to me as my father tried to calm me down. But my loud sobbing wouldn't stop and they weren't planning on stopping.

I turned around and saw the doctor still standing there. I ran to him and pulled on his arm. "Doctor can I see him please I'm begging you." I said between my sobs. He nodded and said that everyone can go in one at a time. Esme begged to let her go in first and who was I to stop his mother from going in first.

The doctor said we could only spend five minuets in the room with him. When Esme came out Carlisle then went in. "Go ahead Bella, ill go after you." Alice said and a nurse helped me find his room. She opened it slowly and then told me I had only five minuets then closed the door.

There he was. My boy. My life. And my reason for living.

It was extremely hard seeing him covered in wires. Wires that held on to his life. I slowly walked to his bed. I tried to calm my sobbing as I took in his presence. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and motionless. I knelled down next to his bed and grabbed one of his hands.

"Sweetie….baby you have to get better. You have to wake up." I whispered softly to him as I cried. "You have to wake up because, I don't know what ill do without you." I sobbed quietly and placed my head on his chest.

"Baby you have to be strong and get through this. There are a lot of people that love you very much and cant imagine anything bad happening to you. You have to get better for your mother, father, brother, sister, and me, I need you." I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I heard the door open and the nurse walked in. "Sorry but you have to leave now." She whispered politely. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with him until he woke up. But I knew that wasn't possible. I got up from my knees and slowly placed a kiss on Edwards forehead. I placed my hand on one of his cheeks. "I Love you" I whispered then hesitantly walked out the room.

It was around 6 in the morning and I haven's slept one bit. "Bella, I think we should go." My dad whispered softly and I shook my head. "I'm staying." I told him blankly. "Honey, you can come back later this afternoon but you need to rest and you need to eat." He tried to persuade me. "No, I'm fine." I said and he took a deep breath. "Don't worry Charlie. I'll stay here with her." Jacob offered. "Jacob are you sure? You aren't tired?" My dad asked him. "Don't worry about it Ill just take a nap later." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well…alright then." My father gave me a kiss on the head then walked out the hospital door. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You aren't hungry?" He asked me and I shook my head. "Bella you have to be hungry, you haven't eaten." He said "I'm fine." I told him.

Jacob and I were the only two in the hospital. Everyone else went home to rest and eat. They'll come back this morning. But I couldn't leave. I wasn't leaving until he opened his eyes.

**Yea I know…this chapter is pretty depressing. To tell you guys the truth….I almost teared up writing it. It was hard to write. =(**

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D or for this chapter =(**

**Ten or more.**


	19. Afraid

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 19**

**(Chapters song)_My Baby you_ By Marc Anthony**

**I'm sorry this chapter is super short =/**

**Guys seriously thank you soo much with the reviews. i love how you guys feel about the story. you guys are great. **

When I woke up, I saw Alice and Esme walking back into the hospital. I was laying my head on Jacobs thighs. I smiled a little when I looked up and saw his mouth open snoring super loud. I sat up and Alice took a seat next to me. "Bella, how about we go get something to eat." She whispered. I looked at her and gave her a small nod.

I woke Jacob up. "Jake, lets go get something to eat." I whispered to him as he blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes as he got up. We walked to the hospitals cafeteria and ordered something to eat. When we got our food we sat down and started to eat.

"Has there been any news?" Alice asked, her voice full of hope. I shook my head and she frowned. I kept twirling my food around with my fork. I was starving but I just couldn't eat. Every now and then I would feel a tear run down my cheek and I would just wipe it off. I felt so weak. I had to be strong, strong for my boy. I had to keep the faith that one day he will wake up.

When we went back to the lobby I saw Emmett, Carlisle and Esme sitting. They looked so depressed. It was heartbreaking. Specially to see Esme. It was hard to look at her. She would just stare blankly into nothing. I walked slowly to her and took a seat next to her. "We have to believe that he's going to get better Esme, we have to." I tried to comfort her as I rubbed her arm to soothe her. "I just cant imagine loosing my baby." She whispered with tears falling down her face. I laid my head on her shoulder. "Your not going to lose him, he's going to get out of this, and he's going to continue his life." I whispered to her.

"Bella I'm so sorry." She said and I looked up to her. She saw the confusion in my eyes. "I didn't realize how much you two Loved each other. I thought that…that it was just a simple crush that Edward would get over but…the certainly wasn't the case. When we went back home after separating you guys, he locked himself in his room and his father would tell him to open it. And when he finally did. He looked like a mess Bella. He started to shout to Carlisle. He kept on shouting that he loved you and that he couldn't live without you. That you were his reason for living and that you were his soul mate. His eyes had so much honesty in them that…that I felt bad after. Then I saw you here Bella. You were crying so much and you were just as sad as I was. I realized you two really Love each other so much that we had no right what so ever to separate you two. I hope you can forgive us Bella."

"Esme…Please don't worry about that. Of course I forgive you, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters right now is Edward. You're a great mother and I know you thought it was for the best." I whispered to her. She smiled at me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

Around two hours later the nurse came to us and told us we could go see him again. They all let me go in first so I walked to where his room was. I opened the door slowly and walked to him. "Hi sweetie" I whispered as I sat on the edge of the bed and passed my fingers through his hair. "You know, I made a decision last night. I told myself that I wasn't going to leave your sight until you wake up." I whispered. "I'm not leaving this hospital even if it takes you three years to wake up." I said and giggled a little. "I'm going to have to go home and take a shower. But as soon as I'm done ill rush back here and take care of you." I heard a knock on the door and I turned around. It was Alice.

She walked in and gave Edward a kiss on the forehead. "Wake up already, or ill steal the stash of chocolates you have in your room that you think I don't know about." She whispered playfully to him then looked at me. "Bella, you should go home and go to sleep for a while, take a shower and just freshen up." She whispered to me as she sat next to her.

I shook my head. "I'm fine Alice, I don't want to leave his sight." I answered her. "Sweetie you have to rest. You have been here since last night. Go on, I promise ill call you if anything happens." She tried to persuade me. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "Alright, ill leave and come back soon." I whispered back and gave her a kiss. I got up and kissed Edward on the forehead. "I Love you, Ill be back soon." I whispered then walked out the door.

Jacob was waiting for me. "Jake I'm ganna go home and rest for a while." I told him. "Alright, lets go." We walked out the hospital and walked tords his car. He opened the door for me then walked to his seat. He turned the car on then we made our way to my house.

"Jacob." I called him. "What's up." He asked. "I think….I think I know who did this to him." I whispered and his head shot tords me but then automatically went back to the road. "Who?" He asked. I was quiet for a while. "Bella, who?" He asked again. "…..James." I said. "James? What?" He asked in shock and I nodded my head. "Why would James have anything to do with this?" He asked confused.

"When I found James cheating on me Edward found me and I went to his house. The next day I went back to where James lives to pick up my car and Edward hit him. When he fell to the floor he told Edward that he was going to pay for it. And then just last weekend we saw James in a restaurant and he came up to us. Again he told Edward that he didn't forget what he did to him and that he was going to pay for it." I explained and Jacob shook his head in shock.

"Edward doesn't have enemies. Who else would do this to him." I told him. "Bella are you sure?" He asked. "No I'm not sure but like I said….who else would have had done this? Edward doesn't have any problems with anyone else." I said as we got close to my house.

He parked his car and we walked inside. "Bella you have to tell someone." Jacob said opening the fridge and getting a cup of water. "I know but…I cant say anything unless I'm 100% sure"

I saw my dad walking down the stairs. When he saw me he walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Glad you're here. You need some sleep." He said and I smiled. "Yea, I'm just ganna head upstairs and take a shower."

I went up stairs and took a hot shower. When I came out I went into my closet and picked out my black tights with my pink hoodie. I threw my high top sand colored uggs on then walked down stairs. As I walked downstairs I heard Jacob and my dad talking.

"Yea that's what I told her but she said she wants to be 100% sure." I heard Jacob say. "We still have to tell this to someone at least to his father." My dad responded and I stomped my way downstairs. "Jacob I told you I wasn't going to say anything until I'm sure." I scolded him. "Bella its that even if your not sure, we have to figure it out." Jacob told me and I took a deep breath. "How?" I asked him.

"We have to tell the police and they'll investigate it." My dad said. "Dad all I care about right now is that Edward gets better." I told him getting something to eat. "I understand that Bella but don't you want who ever did this to pay for it?" Jacob asked and I stared at him. "I'm going upstairs and I'm taking a nap. When I get up I'm going back to the hospital. I don't want to talk about this." I said and walked back up to my room.

I ate my food then took a nap. I know my dad and Jacob were right. We have to tell the police. But I was afraid. Afraid of what else James was capable of. What if he wanted to go after someone else. The person that rats him out. I couldn't bare someone else getting hurt.

I woke up and I looked at my clock. It was 12pm. I decided to get up. I brushed my teeth then walked downstairs and ate a fruit salad. When I was done I got into my car and drove to the hospital. Everyone was there, they were just sitting in the room in silence. I took a seat next to Rosalie and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Nothing?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Where's Esme?" I asked looking around. "She's with Edward." She whispered. We stayed in silence for about an hour when we saw two officers come in. Carlisle got up and greeted them . "This is officer Smith and officer Neal. I called them here so they could ask us some questions and try and figure out who did this." Carlisle explained.

I began to get nervous. I cant lie to them, I cant say I don't suspect James. But if I don't lie, I know James will find out who said something and he will have his payback. But does James really expect that if he did do this and someone were to find out that that person wouldn't say anything? "Alright well can we start with you please? You're his girlfriend, is that correct?" Officer Neal asked me. I nodded my head and followed them.

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**TEN OR MORE **


	20. Blame me

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 20**

**(Chapters song) I couldn't find any good song for this chapter lol trust me I searched hours like two hours and Nada lol.**

**Thank you so much who ever reviewed!**

I sat down in front of the two officers and they began to ask me questions. "Ok miss can you please tell me where you were you were that night." Officer Neal asked me. "I was in my house when I got a phone call around 1 in the morning." I answered. "Did you speak to him before?" He asked. "Yea, he text me around two hours before his sister called me and told me the news."

He would write down everything I say. "Does he have any enemies, or anyone he didn't get along with?" He asked and I froze. Should I tell him what I think? Oh god. "I uh….um…" was all that came out and they looked at me suspiciously. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea, I'm fine I just get nervous…" I answered.

"Can you please answer the question." "…..Yes." I finally said with me head down. "Can you tell me the persons name" He asked and I froze again. I shook my head. "This is very important please tell us the name." "This is very hard for me please understand that." I said glaring at him. "Miss Swan, we understand but you have to tell us the persons name." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. ….James Bryan" I finally said and he wrote down his name. "How was he acquainted to him?" He asked.

"He….He was my Ex-boyfriend." I responded. "Alright and do you know where we can find this man?" I nodded my head. I gave him James address. "Alright well that's enough questions, thank you." I nodded and left the room. When I went back to the room Alice was automatically by my side. "What did they ask?" She asked and I started to cry. "Bella, what did they say?" He asked alarmed, then just broke down. "Alice I'm scared." I cried and she gave me a hug. "Tell me what they said Bella." She pleaded. "They asked me if Edward had any problems with anyone and I told them that the only person he ever had a problem was with James." I explained.

"Bella…" She said looking up to me. I looked deep into her eyes and she understood what I was trying to tell her. "James did this…." She whispered. "Alice I'm not completely sure but that's the only person that pops into me head." I whispered. "And I'm afraid that if it was him he's going to find out who told the police and…" I started to cry again. "Bella please calm down." He whispered. "He's not going to hurt anyone anymore…" He tried to comfort me.

"This is all my fault, it should be me in that bed not Edward." I said through my tears. "Bella, why would you say that." Alice asked shaking her head. "Because Alice, Edward did what he did to James to defend me. He did it for me Alice and I just feel terrible that now he's in a hospital bed." I sobbed. "Bella this is not your fault. Please don't blame yourself." He tried to comfort me. "If anything happens to him. I wont have a reason to live. I did this Alice, I did this." I continued to sob.

I went back into the room Edward was in. I got on my knees and took his hand. "I'm so sorry Edward. I'm sorry I did this to you. This is all my fault." I whispered through my tears. "Please…wake up sweetie. I love you so much. Please." I begged him. "You shouldn't be going through this. Why cant it be me in the coma and not you. You don't deserve this." I laid my head on his hand. "You're the most amazing and the most wonderful person I have ever met in my whole life. I thank god everyday that he brought me to you." I said touching his cheek. "Please….please wake up Edward…please."

It started to become a routine. I would wake up, got to school, go straight to the hospital, then go back to my house at night.

I've been doing this for a month now.

I did everything possible to spend as much time as I could with Edward. I would go to his room tell him about my day and just talk to him. I talked to him because I know in my heat that he heard me. I know he did.

When I left school I drove to the hospital when I got there I automatically walked to Edwards room. Hey Marie." I greeted Edwards nurse. His parents decided to get him a private nurse and a private room. "Hi Bella how are you." Marie asked. "I'm ok, has there been any change?" I asked hopefully. "Unfortunately no." She answered touched my shoulder then left the room. I took a deep breath and sat on his bed.

"Hey baby." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I wish you could of had been in school today. The funniest thing happened to Lauren. She slipped on milk that was spilled on the floor and she got it all over her fake Prada bag and shirt. It was hilarious she just got up and ran out of the cafeteria screaming." I said rubbing his hand and giggling softly. "And Mr. Green got caught fixing his wig. You told me it was a wig but I didn't believe you. When I saw him move it around I was gone. I couldn't stop laughing." I said giggling some more. "I wish you would wake up…I miss hearing your voice, your laugh, I miss seeing you smile and I miss seeing those beautiful green eyes." I whispered tearing up, I quickly wiped them away.

I turned on the TV and saw that they were giving _Wedding Crashers_. Edward loved that movie. "Sucks its halfway done. This is my favorite part. I love when they shoot him in the ass." I laughed. I heard the door open and noticed it was Esme. "Hello dear.' She whispered giving me a hug. "Hi Esme." I smiled to her. "Anything new?" She asked and I frowned before I shook my head. She took a deep breath and sat next yo Edward. "Honey please wake up." She whispered then placed a kiss on Edwards forehead. "Bella, how long have you been here?" She asked. "I got here around an hour ago." I responded.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something." She started. "Um, yea sure what about?" I asked. She got closer to me and took a seat in the chair next to me. "Bella When the officers were done talking to Carlisle; they told us that you told them about someone that could be a suspect. Is that true?" She asked and I froze. "Um…Yes." I whispered. "Who?" She asked in shock. "…My, my Ex-boyfriend." I whispered again. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" She asked in shock again.

"Esme…I just realized that he could have had something to do with it but…I'm not sure. That's why I didn't say anything." I said almost crying. "Bella, why would he have anything to do with it?" She asked me and I frowned. "It was a long time ago…I um, found him….cheating on me. Edward basically found out and hit him, and when we were leaving he told Edward that he was going to pay for it. And then last month we went out for dinner and found him there. Again he told Edward that he didn't forget about what he did and that he was going to pay for it." I explained with tears falling down my face of how shameful I felt. I knew this was all my fault and I couldn't live with the guilt. Esme stared at me in shock.

"Esme…I am so sorry…" I whispered with my head down. "I think that….if Edward never would have had even met me, he would be fine right now. And I had to come in a ruin his life…I'm so sorry." I cried and she gave me a hug. "Bella sweetie. Don't ever say that again. He loves you and you're the best thing that has ever happened to him. He wouldn't be the same without you." She tried to comfort me. "Honey look, none of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself." She said and I wiped the tears off my face. I eventually went back home around eleven at night. When I got home I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I got into my bed and went to sleep. When I woke up I got dressed and got ready for school.

I walked downstairs and I heard the door bell ring. When I opened it, it was Officer Neal. "Good morning miss Swan." He said politely. "Um, good morning. Can I help you? I asked curiously. "Yes actually we came to see because we went to James Bryan's house and took him with us downtown to ask him some questions. He's saying that we got the wrong person and that he didn't do anything. He even said that his name wasn't James Bryan." He informed me and I started to get scared I waited for them to continue. "I'm here to ask you if you could please identify the person." He said and I automatically shook my head. "No, no, I don't want to see him, I don't want him near me." I said still shaking my head. "Miss please this is important. We need you to come downtown with us and tell us if we have the right person." He explained.

"I…I can't, I can't." I said about to close the door. "We need you to please come with us." He said one last time. I stared at him. I didn't want to see him. I couldn't face him again. But I had to; this is the only way to find out if he did this to Edward. I went inside with the door still open. I grabbed my purse and followed them outside. When we got there I started to shake. I was extremely nervous and the officer noticed this. "Miss, please relax he's not going to do anything. I followed them to a room and the closed the door behind them. They turned on the light and in front of me was a glass window and behind the front window was…..James.

I flinched a little as I saw him there. He looked so tired, so angry….so evil. How did I ever have feeling for this person? "Alright, he can't see you Miss Swan, so there's nothing to worry about. We just need to you to say yes or no. is that James Bryan." He explained. I stared at James for a while. I couldn't speak. I was just too much in shock about everything that has happened in less than a year. This was horrible. I never knew that I would ever be downtown with James being accused of attempted murder. I took a deep breath before I answered them.

"….Yes, that's James Bryan." I finally said and I felt a tear run down my face. "Alright, thank you, have a nice day." The Officer said I could leave but I didn't move, I just kept on staring at James as I saw a cop walking him out the room. "Miss are you alright?" Officer Neal asked. And I shook my head. "No…I'm not." I

admitted and walked out the room. I couldn't go to school. I went directly to the hospital. I asked Marie if I could go into his room and she nodded. I opened the door and walked to Edward's bed. I sat at the edge and took his hand. "Baby…whoever did this is going to pay for it. I promise you. If you were only awake. You could tell us who did this to you. It would be so much easier." I whispered passing my fingers through his hair. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. God please wake him up. Don't let him suffer for all of this. I should be the one suffering. Please help him. I eventually fell asleep on his chest. I heard the door open and it was Emmett. He walked to me and took my hand.

"Bella, its late, maybe you should go home." He whispered as I lifted my head up. I shook my head. "I want to stay here. It's Friday so I won't have to do anything tomorrow. I just want to be with him." I told him and he sat down in a chair close to his brothers bed. "Bella, if only, if only I knew who did this to my brother. I swear to god I would kill them with my own hands." Emmett snarled. I got up from the bed and sat in the chair next to him.

"Emmett…I was downtown this morning." I admitted and he stared at me. "I was there because I…I suspected someone. So they told me I had to go to the police department to identify the person." I explained and he leaned in closer to me. "Who?" He asked "James." I said in a soft voice. "James? But…but how? Why?" He asked stuttering and confused. "It's a really long story I really don't want to tell it again. I've done that three times already." I told him. "But all you have to know is that. I identified him and they're going to find out if he did it or not. And if he did…he's going to pay for it." I said in an almost evil tone.

I woke up in the morning and I was starving so I decided to go to the Hospitals cafeteria. I bought a large coffee and a large muffin. I began to eat when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked down to see who was calling but I didn't recognize the number. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

_**"You think I don't know it was you who was at the police station." **_

I froze. …

"Wha, What?" I stuttered.

_**"Bella, Bella, Bella. Poor sweet Bella. You may think you won putting me in here. But I have something else coming your way" **_

I couldn't speak. Fear took over me.

_**"You're not going to get rid of me that easily. I'm going to make your life a living fucking nightmare. Do you hear me?"**_

His voice was full of evil.

_**"You might have me in here for now but. Don't sleep too comfortable…Goodbye beautiful. Tell your little boyfriend I said hi, I mean…if he will ever be able hear you…**_

_**"**_He laughed in a low evil tone then he hung up. I was still frozen until I saw Alice coming my way. "Bella? What's wrong? Are you ok?" She asked staring at me alarmed.

Then it all went black.

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D**

**Ten or more =)**


	21. Miracle

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 21**

**(Chapters song) **_**Beautiful soul **_**By Jesse McCarthy **

**Sorry that is so short =/**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys are the best!!**

"Bella? Bella?" I heard a voice. It sounded alarmed. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jacob and Alice over me. "What happened?" I asked as the room seemed blurry. "You passed out Bella." Alice informed me. They helped me get up and Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist to help me up. I took a seat in one of the chairs. "Bella what happened? Do you want to go see a doctor?" Jacob asked worried. I shook my head. Then remembered what happened before I passed out. I started to cry "Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked scared by the way I was acting.

"Ja, James called me." I said through my fear and tears. "He what!" Jacob shouted. "What did he say?" Alice asked. I shook my head and started to cry even more. Jacob helped me up and we walked out the cafeteria. I was shaking with fear. He decided to take me to my house and I laid me on the couch. He sat there waiting for me to calm down. When I finally did he made me a cup of tea to calm my nerves. "Bella…can you talk about it now?" He asked in a soft voice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"He…threatened me." I whispered. When the words came out Jacob flew to my side. "What did he say?" He asked in a low voice. "He…he said that. He said that he was going to make my life a living nightmare." I started to cry again and Jacob gave me a hug as I cried into his chest. "So he did do it…." Jacob said to himself and I nodded with my eyes closed.

"Bella listen to me. No one is going to hurt you. They're going to have to go through me." He said with a confident voice. "I just feel like, like he's not even going to do anything to me. I feel like he's going to try to hurt the people I care about. He knows that would be worse than anything happening to me." I admitted calming down. "He's in jail now Bella. Please calm down. He's never going to get even close to you or anyone else for a very long time." He said and I looked up.

"What about after? What about when his sentence is over? What then Jacob? He's not going to forget who did this to him. He's going to make sure that I suffer for the rest of my life." I said and Jacob stared at me. He had nothing to say. I went up stairs and took a hot steaming bath. I laid there and just thought about everything. Ever since James came back. My life hasn't been the same. He's made it into a nightmare. The only thing that keeps me up on my feet is the Love I have for Edward. I need him to wake up. I need to hear his voice telling me that he loves me and I want him to hear me saying that I Love him back.

I got out of the shower and got into some comfortable clothes. When I was done changing I went downstairs. My dad was in the living room. I walked to him and took a seat on the couch. "You're not going to the hospital?" He asked. "Yea, in a little while." I responded. "…Jacob told me what happened." He said looking at me. "Jesus Jacob can't keep his mouth shut." I muttered to myself. My dad heard me "Why would you want to keep something so serious from me?" He asked "Dad, I just didn't want to worry you." I said and he took a deep breath. "Bella, you have to tell me these things, I'm your father remember that." "Starting tomorrow you're going to have a body guard." He announced and my eyes widened.

"Dad no, I don't want someone following me around!" I told him. "You need one Bells, you need protection." He said as I got up. "Dad, he's in jail. He can't hurt me" I tried to convince him but he just shook his head. "He might be in jail Bella, but what about people he knows? People he might have from the outside." He said bluntly. "Gee thanks for scaring the crap out of me…" I muttered. "And that's exactly why you are not walking around alone." He said and I rolled my eyes. "He's going to be here tomorrow morning. He's going to walk with you wherever you go and he's going to have a car that will follow yours." He explained. "Jesus Obama much." I said and he rolled his eyes.

I left the room and walked to my car. When I got to the hospital I automatically went into Edwards's room. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat in one of the chairs. I began to read the book Jacob got me for Christmas. I was half way into finishing it. I decided to close it and took a seat on Edwards's bed. I grabbed his hand and laid my head on his chest. "I Love you so much. I hope you know that." I whispered. I lifted my head up and looked at him. "If you only knew all of the things that are going on right now." I said.

I stared at him just taking in his beautiful face when all of a sudden I felt his hand tighten around mine. My head shot down to his hand and I saw that he was slowly trying to tighten his hand around mine. "Oh my god." I said to myself with a huge grin. "Oh my god Edward your moving!" I said to him. I got up and ran to his nurse. "Marie! Marie!" I shouted. "What is it dear? Is something wrong?" He asked alarmed. "He moved his hand!" I told her and she rushed to get the doctor.

While she did that I ran down the hall to tell the rest. "He moved his hand!" I almost shouted forgetting I was in a hospital. They all got up and went tords me. "He moved his hand?" Esme asked in shock and with a smile on her face. "Yes he moved, he moved." I said grinning with happiness and tears running down my face. I couldn't hide how happy I was. The doctor came to us after examining Edward.

"Well good news. He's improving. He's starting to move his hands and feet, he is also responding when I tell him to move a finger or toe which means he can hear us also." He announced and we all started to hug each other with happiness. "Thank god." I said wiping my tears as I giggled a little. "How long until he'll wake up doctor? Alice asked. "Well it could be very soon or it could take a while. But we will be examining him at all times." He answered.

I waited outside as everyone took turns going into Edwards's room. When it was finally my turn I walked to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy your getting better sweetie. I knew you were strong and you were going to get through this." I said with a smile. I kept on tearing up but I couldn't help it. I was just so happy.

I grabbed his hand. And gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I Love you so much." I whispered and I felt him squeeze my hand. I knew that was his way of saying he loved me too.

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D**

**Ten or more **


	22. Back to normal

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 22**

**(Chapters song) Superhuman by Chris Brown**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! =D**

That night I stayed over at the hospital. I was so excited that Edward was starting to wake up. It was a miracle. When I woke up the next morning I went to his bed and took his hand. "I'm so happy your getting better sweetie. Before you know it your going to be out of the place and where going to be happy again." I said touching his cheek.

Then I thought about something. If Edward can hear me that means he can tell me who did this to him. But should I ask him? I don't want him to worry and think about that horrible night. But I really had to know who did this to him. If it was really James, even though I had no doubt in my mind that it was him.

"Babe, I want you to do me a favor. I'm going to ask you some questions, and when it's a no you squeeze my hand twice, if it's yes then you squeeze it once." I explained to him. "Alright…um were you on your way to my house when this happened?" I asked. One squeeze. "Ok, was it more then one person?" Two squeezes. "Um…did you see the person?" One squeeze.

Then the last question that will make everything clear. "Edward….was it….James?" I asked in a low whisper and he squeezed my hand tighten tightly around my hand. Once. "Oh my god." I whispered to my self. It was defiantly 100% James who did this. How can he be to evil. So fucking sick In the mind? I hated him, I hated him so much for this. I hope he rots in hell.

I got up from his bed and went to talk to Alice. I saw her in the lobby talking to a nurse and I interrupted. "Alice." I called her. "Yea?" she asked. "Alice…he told me who did it. He told me it was James." I said and her eyes widened. "How?" She asked. "I told him to squeeze my hand twice if it was a no and once if it was a yes." I explained. "Oh my god." She whispered.

After explaining to everyone what Edward told me the decided to call Officer smith to confirm what Edward was trying to say. As I did he took his hand and squeezed it for a yes or no. They said that they were going to put James in jail until his court date. Then there they will tell him how long he will be sentence. I was glad James was going to pay for what he did. I whish they would give him live in jail, that's what someone so horrible should get.

It's been about a week and Edward has been going great. He was moving his hands and toes faster. The doctor was never sure when exactly he would wake up but that with his progress it will be very soon. I couldn't wait till he did. I want him to get better and continue with his live.

I fell asleep in my chair when I hear a loud bang. I jumped up to only notice Emmett walking in. "Jesus Emmett can you keep it down." I scolded and he rolled his eyes. "So has he done anything else yet?" He asked "Well he's been doing great. So hopefully any day now he'll wake up." I said with a huge smile.

"You know Bella, I never told you this but…I had a crush on you like the first week of school." He confessed and then laughed. "You did?" I asked amused. "Yep. You're the hottest girl in school, the most popular, every freaking guy wants you and I was one of them." He said and I laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"But then I met Rosalie and….she's the one for me. She's the greatest person I have ever met." He said and I smiled. "Bella…when I see the way you are with my brother. I know you Love him. And I know its true." He said in a soft voice and I smiled. "I do love him Emmett. With all my heart." I whispered and he got closer to me. "Before all this, I never saw him so happy. You were all he talked about, he always wanted to be with you and I would tease him about it." He said.

"But to tell you the truth. I was glad he met you. I was glad because when we were back in Chicago Edward wasn't as happy as he was here. You changed him Bella. And I'm glad your in our life's now. Your like a sister to me and nothing is ever going to change that." He confessed and I gave him a hug. "Your like the big brother I never had." I giggled as he ruffled my hair. I smacked his arms away and he stuck his tongue out.

The next day I woke up early to get some breakfast. I felt annoyed. Annoyed that I had a fucking guy follow me around. I mean did he have to do it even in the hospital? Cant he like wait for me outside? I tired to tell him it wasn't necessary but he would always say 'Its your fathers command for me to never leave your sight' I would just roll my eyes.

I went back to Edwards room and Rosalie was in there with Emmett. "Um…excuse me but this is a hospital not a make out room." I teased and they rolled there eyes. "What did you bring me?" Emmett asked trying to take the plate out of my hand. "I didn't get you anything. I'm not your maid." I said taking a seat next on Edwards bed. I leaned in close to him to whisper in his ear. "I know there a pain in the butt but ignore them. that's what I do." "Hey I heard that." Rosalie said and I giggled placing a kiss on Edwards cheek.

I was eating my food while looking up to the movie Emmett and Rosalie were watching. I got up and threw my food away when I was done then took a seat back on Edwards bed. I took his and looked at him. I ran my hands through his hair when I saw something that made my heart flitter. Edwards eye lids started moving. My eyes widened as I saw him little by little open his eyes. "Oh my god." I said covering my mouth and tears falling down. Emmett and Rosalie saw my reaction and rushed to my side.

"He's waking up!" Emmett said with excitement and ran out to room to get the doctor. "Thank you god." I said giving a hug. I looked up to him and I again could see his beautiful green eyes. He kept on looking around and he seemed very confused. He seemed almost sort of panicked. "Where am I?" Edward asked in a low raspy voice.

"Sweetie calm down, your fine now." I tried to calm him down. His eyes stopped wondering around and flew on me. He stared at me for a while until he spoke. "Bella." He whispered. "Yes baby I'm here." I whispered. Doctor came in a began to check him.

When he was done checking him he told us that he has fully woken up but is kind of confused about the whole situation. He said that he will have to be here at least for the next three weeks or so for more testing. "I'm go glad you woke up honey." His mother told him giving him a hug. "Mom? Where am I? why am I here?" He asked confused. "Don't worry just calm down." She whispered.

Two weeks have passed since Edward woke up. The doctor told us that everything is normal with him. I was so happy that I could finally talk to him and he could talk back to me. I would shed a tear every once in a while because I just couldn't believe he was finally awake. When I got there this morning the nurse was giving him a plate of food, but he was refusing to eat. "Babe, you have to eat to get better." I told him sitting on his bed. "I don't want this crap." He complained.

"You still have to eat it." I took the spoon and filled it up with the soup they gave him and took it tords his mouth. He turned his head like a little boy. "Edward…" I called and he took a deep breath then finally opened his mouth. "Its not that bad." I told him. "Yea but you don't have to eat it every fucking day." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"There's actually something else I want…" He whispered with a grin. I giggled and leaned in tords his lips. I missed his kisses. It was passionate and sweet. We kept kissing until he heard a clearing of the throat. "Mom…" Edward said annoyed that she shortened the kiss and softly and I giggled. "Well I'm sorry that I want to check on my son." She said sarcastically and Edward chuckled.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead then sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked him. "I'm fine, when am I going to leave?" He asked. "Soon, possibly next week. They just want to make sure your 100% healthy." She responded and Edward groaned. "I hate this place mom, please I'm fine. Can I leave sooner." He pleaded. "Edward you have no choice." She told him. "But-" She cut him off. "Quit being difficult." She scolded.

When she finally left the room Edward stared at me again. "Now….where were we?" He asked leaning into me again. Then the door opened again. With a loud groan Edward moved back to his pillow and glared at Emmett. "Dam you two are sucking faces so early?" He asked and I smacked his arm as he passed by me and took a seat in a chair. "Shut up." Edward told him and Emmett chuckled. "So when are you leaving this joint?" Emmett asked. "Next week." Edward responded.

"Dam another week with that gross food." Emmett said making a gagging noise. "Emmett would you shut up, then he wont eat it." I whispered the last part. "I'm not a three year old Bella." Edward said rolling his eyes and I placed a kiss on his cheek. "But you act it sometimes." I whispered then kissed him on the lips. We heard the door open again and it was Alice, Rosalie and Jasper. "Here's the whole gang." Edward whispered against my lips and I giggled. "Cut it out you two." Alice said and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Never!" Edward said playfully then gave me a kiss on the neck.

"How you feeling loser." Rosalie asked him playfully poking his head. "quit it, and I'm fine. I just want to leave." He began to whine again. Alice turned on the TV and they were giving _Terminator 2. _we all started to watch it. _'Hasta la vista, baby' _we all said at the same time and then started to laugh.

I looked around the room and looked at the people that mean the world to me. Then I looked back to the Love of my life. "I love you." I whispered to him. "Not more than I Love you." He said and placed a kiss on my cheek. We continued watching the show enjoying each others company and happiness that Edward was finally back to himself.

**Alright so I'm sorry if I'm doing this coma thing wrong I wasn't sure if they can talk automatically after from waking up or not so I made it that he could lol idk…**

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**Ten or more**


	23. Happy

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 23**

**(Chapters song) Happy by Leono Lewis**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!!! XD**

"Jesus Christ I'm finally going home tomorrow." Edward said taking a deep breath. "I'm so happy you are." I said leaning in a giving him a kiss. "I'm starting school in a week." He groaned and I laughed. "Wow seems like you missed that part huh." I said sarcastically and he chuckled. "Oh yea, so much." He said also sarcastic.

"Its so great for the principle to just ignore the month you missed. So now you can start without stressing all the work you couldn't do." I said and he wrapped his arms around me. "Yea I'm also glad. But come on, I'm ranked number one in the school." He said playfully and I smacked his arm. "Cocky much." I said and he laughed. "I'm just kidding but I really just cant wait to get out of here."

At that same moment the doctor came in. "Hello there Edward, how are you feeling." He asked Edward. "I feel great." He responded. He gave Edward his daily checkup and said that he will for sure be able to leave tomorrow but that he will have to stay in bed for at least a week.

"So…are you staying with me tonight?" He asked placing a kiss on my temple. I turned around to give him a kiss on the lips. "Where else would I go?" I asked and he smiled. He kept on placing kisses on my lips then my cheek then my neck. "I think we should stop. You know how everyone just barges in here." I said and he kept on placing kisses on my neck and jaw. "I'll tell them to get the hell out." He whispered going to my earlobe and nibbling on it.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed what he was doing to me. I pulled his face to my lips. He pulled me closer to him to make the kiss deeper and one of his arms on my back got lower and lower until his hand was on my ass. He squeezed it lightly which made me moan a little. He then began to rub by thighs up and down. We were getting way too into it so I pulled him back before I cant control myself. "Edward I think we should stop." I said breathless.

Edward chuckled and closed his eyes. "Yea your right. Once I have you in my arms I could get a little out of hand." He said and I laid my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Edward said and it was my body guard. "Miss Swan I just want to ask if it would be alright if I went down to the cafeteria and got something to eat." He asked me. "Um, yea sure Rick. Go ahead." He said and he closed the door.

"Who the hell was that?" Edward asked. Then I remembered I never told Edward about the threat James gave me and that my dad got me a body guard for protection. "Um nobody forget about it." I said without giving him eye contact. "Bella…"He said and gave me a I-know-your-hiding-something look. "He's my bodyguard." I said quick. "Ok so about that new movie coming out." I tried to change the conversation. I didn't want to worry Edward about this specially now that he's just getting better.

"Your bodyguard?" He asked confused. "Why do you have a bodyguard? "My dad thought I needed someone to follow me around you know…there are a lot of loney's out there." I lied but I knew better then to lie to Edward. He could see right through me and always knew when I lied. "Bella, you know better then to lie to me. It never works." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Why do you have a bodyguard?" He asked again. I took a deep breath before I responded.

"Um because…I got a threat…" I said and his eyes widened. "What! From who? When? Why?" He asked worried and kind of pissed off. "Around four weeks ago, before you woke up. And why?…because I sort of ratted the person out…" I said in a low voice. "….Who's the person Bella?" He asked. "……James" I whispered and Edward stared at me. He took his fist and punched the wall. "Edward calm down please." I told him. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"How can I calm down knowing that that fucker isn't going to leave us alone." "He could do whatever he wants to me but when it comes to you…that's a whole new level" Edward snarled. "Where is he?" He asked me "Jail." I whispered. "Hope he fucking rots there." Edward snarled again. "Edward can we just please stop talking about this…" I whispered staring deep into his eyes and he stared back.

"Come here." He whispered and pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tightly as he spoke. "Listen to me Bella. Nobody is ever going to hurt you. Nothing is going to happened to you. I Love you so much…ill risk my life to save you from anything." He said and I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you ever say that you'll risk your life for me, do you hear me." I told him with a tear falling down my face. "When Alice called me that night to tell me what happened to you…I felt like my life just shattered in front of me. And when the doctor told us you were in a coma…I couldn't bear it. Edward if something was to ever happened to you ever again….I don't know what ill do with myself. I would end up going crazy. I wouldn't want to live life without you. Because without you….I have no life. You are my life Edward. Please understand that." I whispered and he wiped the tears off my face then placed a soft kiss on my lips then wrapped his arms around me again. We both fell asleep in each others arms.

When we woke up the next morning I helped Edward pack up while he took a shower and brushed his teeth. He walked back into the room dressed and ready to leave and wrapped his arms around me from behind and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Finally I'm out of this place." He said and I laughed. "No more gross food." I said. "Yes!" He cheered and I laughed. "Wait so you _do _admit it was gross." He said with an eye brown arched.

"Of course it was gross. I just told you it wasn't so you would eat it." I grinned and he stared at me with a evil playful face. "Oh god, I know that face. Edward…." I said his name in a warning tone. I started to walk backwards falling on his bed when he started to tickle me. "No stop, Edward! Stop!" I said laughing hysterically. "This is what you get for lying to me and saying you liked the food." He said still tickling me. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Stop!" I shouted still laughing.

At that same moment his mother came in. "Edward leave Bella alone." She said giggling at how loud I was laughing. "Jerk." I muttered as I he stopped. He looked at me and winked. "With pleasure." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him. "I swear sometimes I think you two are five year olds." Esme said shaking her head.

"Alright son lets get moving." Carlisle said walking in. "Dad Bella is taking me home." He announced. "Oh, alright then. But go straight home, you know what to doctor said…" He said and Edward nodded his head. Carlisle then left the room with Esme. The nurse came in and had a wheel chair with her. Edward groaned and I giggled. "Oh you find this funny?" He asked with an arched eye brow. "Yes, I actually do." I responded and he rolled his eyes.

"Um excuse me miss…do I really have to leave in that?" He asked the nurse. "Hospital rules sugar." The nurse told him and I playfully pulled him to the chair. "Come on quit being a baby." I teased. He sat down. Once we were outside he pretty much jumped out of the chair. "AH fresh air" He said taking a deep breath. "Alright so on your way home you go. Remember you have to stay in bed for a week." I reminded him. "Yea, yea, yea…" He said getting inside the car.

When we got to his house I automatically pulled him up to his room and told him to get in bed. He would whine on and on but I didn't care. Doctors orders. "Are you going to leave?" He asked me. "Do you want me to?" I asked. "Bella…that's a dumb question… I always want you near me. He said then opened his arms wide open so that he could wrap his arms around me. He gave me kiss and we both laid on his bed watching 007. Edwards favorite.

"Can I freaking pick a movie I want to see now." I complained. We were already on our third 007 movie. I was getting sick of it. "Fine go ahead." He said and I got up. I went down stairs to the living room and picked a movie out from one of Alice's DVD's. I went up stairs and showed him the cover of the movie. "Ugh come on Bella, seriously?" He said and I giggled as I placed the movie in the DVD player. "Come on. Your going to tell me that you don't like _Sixteen Candles_? I asked getting back into his arms and snuggling into his chest.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm not really a huge fan of chick flicks. "He teased and I rolled my eyes. We saw the movie in silence and we would both laugh at the same parts. Even though he said he didn't like the movie. I could tell he was enjoying it.

We both eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I noticed it was 11pm I slowly got up from his bed and made my way out. Downstairs Alice was reading a book. "Hey Bella. Leaving?" She asked. "Yea its pretty late." "Alright well then see you in school tomorrow."

When I got home I walked up to my room. Took a shower, got into my PJ's and went under my bed covers. I heard my phone vibrate.

_Why did you leave =(_

_Edward-_

Babe I had to, it was late.

Bella-

_You could have had at least _

_woken me up…_

_Edward-_

Srry, I didn't want to wake u up.

You need your rest.

Bella-

_Ugh trust me…I rested enough._

_Edward-_

Oh that is so not funny =p

Bella-

_Fine, well next time wake me up babe plz._

_Edward-_

I will =) promise.

Bella-

_Alright well good night my Love._

_I Love you._

_Edward-_

I Love you more

Bella-

_I don't think so…_

_Edward. _

We could do this all nigh Edward lol

Bella-

_Lol alright, alright well goodnight see you tomorrow._

_Edward-_

See you…;)

Bella 3

**PLEASE REVIEW....=D**

**Ten ir more**


	24. Cant Believe

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 24**

**(Chapters song) _Crazy in love_ by Beyonce**

The Next day I drove to Edwards house. When I got there I heard some screaming from the inside. I rang the door bell and Alice opened the door. "Hey Bella." She said giving me a hug. "Hey, um what's going on here?" I asked looking around. Then I heard Edward scream "Get the hell out!" Alice rolls her eyes and takes a seat on the couch.

"Edward Is mad because Emmett took one of his CD's without asking him and now it has a scratch on it. I tell you, that boyfriend of yours is such a drama queen." She said and I laughed. "Well I'm ganna go up to see the show." I said and she giggled. When I walked upstairs Edward was still yelling at Emmett. "Ask me if you want something quit going through my shit without asking!" "Dude its just a little scratch and I said ill buy you a new one." Emmett explained. "For the one hundredth time, this is a one of a kind CD you cant find these anymore." Edward snarled.

I sat on his bed and I think that he was so pissed off with Emmett that he hasn't noticed me yet. Then Esme came up. "That's it, you two cut it out right now!" She scolded. "Mom-" Emmett said cut she cut him off. "Next time ask if you want anything, do you hear me?" She told Emmett. "And you Edward, its just a CD the world isn't ganna end." She explained and he took a deep breath. "Mom-" Edward started but she also cut him off. "That's enough." She said and walked out the room. "Drama queen." Emmett snarled as he left. "Jackass." Edward muttered back then turned to me.

"Hey babe, sorry you had to see that." He said giving me a hello kiss. "It was entertaining." I teased and he chuckled. "I'm so sick of being in this bed." He groaned and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Just a few more days, be patient." I said and he took a deep breath. I started to stare at him for a while until he noticed. "…what?" He asked confused. "Guess what's coming up soon….." I said kissing his cheek. "Didn't your birthday just pass?" He asked. "Yes Edward and I'm not talking about my birthday." I explained. "….Well…um is it a holiday?" He asked and I took a deep breath and straightened up on his bed. "No, well yea its valentines day next week but that's not what I'm talking about…." I said becoming frustrated.

"Hmmm…Valentines day. What do you want to do that day?" He asked placing a kiss on my neck but I pulled back and looked at him. "You forgot." I said arching an eyebrow. "Of course I didn't forget valentines day babe." He said. "I am not talking about Valentines day Edward." I said annoyed getting up and crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Then was did I forget? And why are you getting mad?" He asked still confused.

"UGH Edward, its our three month anniversary." I reminded him. "Three month? Oh..OH yea, yea our three month anniversary. Of course I didn't forget Bella." He lied and I could tell. "You did forget." I frowned. "Aw babe I'm sorry. Honestly." He said crawling on his bed and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to the bed again.

"You better be sorry." I said still a little annoyed but slowly going away. "I am I swear. It's just that….Who Celebrates three month anniversaries? He snorted as if it was something stupid. "Aren't anniversaries like for when people make a year n stuff?" He said. Now I'm pissed I take his arms off from around my waist and get up again.

"Oh so your saying it doesn't matter?" I asked with an eyebrow arched. He knew I was pissed. "Shit." He muttered because he know dam well what he just said. "I didn't mean it that way Bella, its just stupid that-" I cut him off. He's just digging himself deeper and deeper. "Oh so now its stupid!" I shout and he gets up. "No, no babe its not stupid I didn't mean that. I mean its sort of weird." He said and I stared at him. "You know what. You can call me when you choose the right words." I said then walked out his bedroom. "Bella wait." He tried to call.

Alice saw how pissed off I was so she got up and walked tords me. "Bella? What happened?" She asked. "Your brother thinks our three month anniversary is stupid." I said and Edward walked tords us. "That's not what I-" Alice cut him off. "You did it now…"She muttered to him.

At that moment Rosalie walked into the house. Then stared at all of us. "What's going on?" She asked. "Edward here thinks that their three month anniversary is stupid." Alice explained to her and Rosalie gasped. "He said what" She said and Edward rolled his eyes. "Jesus that's not wha-" "What's with all the shouting." Emmett said walking in and giving Rosalie a kiss. "Honey, you wouldn't think our three month anniversary would be stupid right?" Rosalie asked him confident of what he was going to answer.

"Three months? Who does that?" He asked and Rosalie punched his arm. "That's what I said but she's mad now." Edward said putting his hands up in the air. "It's not stupid, how can you say that!" I shouted at him. "Don't worry Bella, there all the same." Rosalie said walking tords me and standing next to me. "I bet you my Jasper wouldn't find it stupid." Alice grinned and at that same moment Jasper came in. "Find what stupid?" He asked giving Alice a hug.

"You wouldn't find three month anniversaries stupid right?" She asked him fluttering her eyes. "Why three months? Why not a year?" He said and Emmett started to laugh. "So you find it stupid too!" Alice shouted smacking his arm. "Not stupid…just weird." He responded. "You see! That's what I said! I didn't say stupid!" Edward defended himself and I rolled my eyes at him as I huffed. "You said it was stupid Edward." I told him. "I did not." He said. "You did too!" I said back.

"You know what girls, I think we should just leave them here to think about how stupid they are." Rosalie said walking out the door and me and Alice following her. The guys tried to tell us to stay but we got into my car and I started the engine. "Call me when you think about what you said Edward." I said then drove off.

"Guys can be so UGH" I said. "Tell me about it. It's like they think with there ass." Rosalie said and we all laughed. "They never think before they speak." Alice said and I agreed. "Like. First he forgets then he tells me its stupid." I said rolling my eyes. "He better call me soon with an apology or he's ganna get it." I said parking my car in the garage. At that same moment my phone vibrated.

_Babe I'm sorry. I'm an idiot._

_Edward-_

Don't Text me a sorry! Call me

Bella-

How dare he try to apologize in a text. My phone rang.

"Yes?"

**"_Bella, baby, honey. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Please forgive me. Three month anniversaries are not stupid__."_**

"…..hmm." was all I said.

**"…_.So am I forgiven?_**

Ugh, I cant stay mad at him.

"….well….Yea you are. I love you too much to stay mad at you."

I said with a grin.

**"_I Love you too, with all my heart. And I promise you that our three month anniversary is going to me the best one you ever had."_**

"Aw, you're the best. I Love you sooo much."

I started making kissing noises and Rosalie and Alice rolled there eyes and I heard Rosalie whisper to Alice. 'Boy she bounces back quick.'

When I was done talking to Edward I told the girls that we weren't fighting anymore and that I wanted to go back. They were fine with it because Jasper and Emmett said there sorry too. We drove to back to the house and I parked my car. When we walked in they boys were playing on Emmett's _Playstation _3. I saw Edward real into his game not leaving his eyes off the screen. I slowly walked to him. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to place soft kisses on his jaw then made my way up to his ear lobe and nibbled on it. I started to laugh when Edward threw the Playstation controller on the floor and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me.

"Aw come on Edward. Now we have to start the whole shit over." Emmett said glaring at Edward. Edward threw a pillow at him without breaking the kiss and without even knowing if it hit him or not because he never turned around.

"How about we do something we can all six do?" Alice said but me and Edward were still making out on the couch. Thank god his parents left for a business dinner and weren't coming back until way late.

"Um hellooo." Alice said stomping her feet. "Go away." Edward said against my lips and I giggled. "How about karaoke? Rosalie suggested. "Sounds fun. Ill go get it." Emmett said going upstairs. "Are you guys ever ganna come up for air?" Jasper teased and we finally stopped. I wrapped my arms around Edward and placed my head on his chest.

"So what are we going to do?" Edward asked. "Of course you guys weren't listening." Rosalie said and we rolled our eyes. "Karaoke." Jasper responded. Emmett then came back down stairs with the karaoke machine. "Alright so what were ganna do is us guys sing a song then you girls." Emmett explained turning it on. The boys got up and decided on a song. They made sure we didn't hear them. They turned around and they were all grinning like idiots. Jasper turned chose the song then we saw Jasper and Edward move behind Emmett. Then the song started to play and Rosalie Alice and ,me started to laugh. It was _Shut Up _by the Black eye peas.

As soon as the beat started Edward and Jasper started moving there hips to the beat with on finger over there mouth. As soon as the chorus started Emmett started singing. We were three laughing hysterically.

**Jasper and Edward**

Shut up Just shut up Shut up [3x] Shut it up, just shut up Shut up Just shut up Shut up [3x] Shut it up, just shut up We try to take it slow But we're still losin control And we try to make it work But it still isn't the worst And I'm craaazzzy For tryin to be your laaadddy I think I'm goin crazy

**The Edward moved to the front and Emmett took his position.**

Girl, me and you were just fine (you know) We wine and dine Did them things that couples do when in love (you know) Walks on the beach and stuff (you know) Things that lovers say and do I love you boo, I love you too I miss you a lot, I miss you even more That's why I flew you out When we was on tour But then something got out of hand You start yellin when I'm with my friends Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit) You know I have to make them evidence (bull shit) How could you trust our private lives girl That's why you don't believe my lies And quit this lecture

**Jasper's turn then Edward moves to his position**

[Chorus]

Why does he know she gotta move so fast Love is progress if you could make it last Why is it that you just lose control Every time you agree on takin it slow So why does it got to be so damn tough Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love Showin him the love that you be givin Changing up your livin For a lovin transistion Girl lip so much she tryin to get you to listen Few mad at each other has become our tradition You yell, I yell, everybody yells Got neighbors across the street sayin Who the hell?!? Who the hell? What the hell's going down? Too much of the bickering Kill it with the sound and [Chorus]

**Emmett again Edward as fergie**

Girl our love is dyin Why can't you stop tryin I never been a quitah But I do deserve betta Believe me I will do bad Let's forget the past And let's start this new plan Why? Cuz it's the same old routine And then next week I hear them scream Girl I know you're tired of the things they say You're damn right Cuz I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday That was a different thing No it ain't That was a different thing No it ain't That was a different thing It was the same damn thing Same ass excuses Boy you're usless Whhoooaaaa

**Emmett's turn then jasper and Edward start moving there hips again.**

[Chorus]

Stop the talking baby Or I start walking baby

**Jasper as fergie**

Is that all there is [repeat]

When they were done me Alice and Rosalie got up and started to clap. "Aw babe you make a cute girl." I teased and he smaked my ass as he sat down. It was our turn. We got away from the guys and tried to pick a song. When we finally picked a song we told the boys that they had to get individual chairs. They stared at us confused but we were sure they were going to love this. When they came back with the chairs we started the song. It was _Cater 2 you _by Destiny's child.

**Bella walks to Edward and sits on his lap and starts putting her hands through his hair**

_[Verse 1 Beyonce]_

Baby I See You Working HardI Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,Let You Know That I Admire What You DoThe More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)If I Want It (Got It)When I Ask You (You Provide It)You Inspire Me To Be BetterYou Challenge Me For The BetterSit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter

**Then she gets up and starts touching his cheek then goes around and moves her hips slowly side to side then gets on her knees and touches his thighs.**

Let Me Help YouTake Off Your ShoesUntie Your Shoestrings Take Off Your Cufflinks (Yeah)What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)Let Me Feed YouLet Me Run Your BathwaterWhatever You Desire, I'll AspireSing You A SongTurn The Game OnI'll Brush Your HairHelp Put Your Do Rag OnWant A Foot Rub? (Yeah)You Want A Manicure?Baby I'm Yours I Want To Cater To You Boy

**Then she moves back and all three sing and move there hips side to side to the beat. Making eye contact with there boyfriends.**

_[Chorus]_

Let Me Cater To YouCause Baby This Is Your DayDo Anything For My ManBaby You Blow Me AwayI Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much MoreAnything You Want Just Let Me Cater To YouInspire Me From The Heart,Can't Nothing Tear Us ApartYou're All That I Want In A Man;I Put My Life In Your HandsI Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much MoreAnything You Want, I Want To Cater To You

**Then Rosalie slowly makes her way to Emmett and starts rubbing his arms.**

_[Verse 2 Kelly]_

Baby I'm Happy You're Home,Let Me Hold You In My ArmsI Just Want To Take The Stress Away From YouMaking Sure That I'm Doing My Part (Oh)Boy Is There Something You Need Me To Do (Oh)If You Want It (I Got It)Say The Word (I Will Try It)I Know Whatever I'm Not Fulfilling (Oh)Another Woman Is Willing (Oh)I'm Going To Fulfill Your Mind, Body, And Spirit

**Sits on his lap and touches his cheek before rubbing his head.**

I Promise You (Promise You)I'll Keep Myself Up (Oh)Remain The Same Chick (Yeah)You Fell In Love With (Yeah)I'll Keep It Tight, I'll Keep My Figure RightI'll Keep My Hair Fixed, Keep Rocking The Hottest OutfitsWhen You Come Home Late Tap Me On My Shoulder, I'll Roll OverBaby I Heard You, I'm Here To Serve You (I'm Lovin It, I'm Lovin It)If It's Love You Need, To Give It Is My JoyAll I Want To Do, Is Cater To You Boy

**All three**

_[Chorus]_

**Alice goes to jasper and walked seductively around his chair then rubs his chest from behind him.**

_[Bridge Michelle]_I Want To Give You My Breath, My Strength, My Will To Be HereThat's The Least I Can Do,Let Me Cater To YouThrough The Good (Good)The Bad (Through The Bad)The Ups And The Downs (Ups And Downs)I'll Still Be Here For YouLet Me Cater To YouCause You're Beautiful (You're Beautiful)I Love The Way You Are (You Are)Fulfill Your Every Desire (Desire)Your Wish Is My Command (Command)I Want To Cater To My ManYour Heart (Your Heart)So Pure Your Love Shines Through(Shines Through)The Darkness We'll Get Through (So Much)So Much Of Me Is You (Is You)I Want To Cater To My Man

**All three then at the end sit on there boyfriends laps**

_[Chorus Out]_

When we finish the boys are speechless. "Soo, what did you think?" I whispered to Edward and he grinned. "I think we should go up to my room." He said picking me up as if he was a caveman and I was a bag. I laugh as he walked up the stairs. The rest were looking at us and laughing.

When we were finally in his room he threw me on his bed and then laid on me kissing my neck. "Soo, you want to show me those moves again." He whispered in a husky sexy voice and I get super turned on by it. "Hmm maybe." I tease him and he grins before kissing me passionately.

**PLEASE REVIEW...=D**

**TEN OR MORE**


	25. Frist time

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 25**

**(Chapters song)_ Take you down_ by Chris Brown**

**Warning:**

**Ok so this Chapter may be a little rated M.**

"Do you want to…" Edward asked me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I've never had sex before. This would be my first time. He knew that I was nervous to answer him so he touched my cheek and whispered. "Bella I love you, we don't have to do anything you don't want to." I can tell Edward really wanted to.

I gave him a kiss on the lips then pulled back to answer him. "I'm ready." I whispered and he gave me a kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and caressed my back. His hand was getting lower and lower until it was on my ass. Our kissing was becoming more needy, and more passionate.

We were both panting. I knew I was ready, I wanted Edward. His hands then went to my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. He then started to place kisses on my neck and on my chest. He then slowly lifted himself and pulled his shirt off. He was so perfect. His body was just so amazing. Like a Greek goddess.

He laid back on my and started placing kisses on my Belly. I was beginning to moan with pleasure. "Bella your so beautiful." He whispered between kisses on my belly. He made his way to my jeans and slowly unzipped it. When it was completely unzipped her slowly pulled it off me. Now I was just in my intimate clothes. Thank god I wore a cute bra and panty today.

All of a sudden he stopped and got up. "What's wrong?" I asked confused. He went to his door and locked it. Hmm that was probably good idea. Before he went to me he pulled his jeans off. Now he was just in his boxers. From the looks of it Edward was more then ready for me. I giggled as he laid on my again. I could feel his erection on my belly as he slowly pressed it on my. Every time I would moan he would smile. He loves torturing me. "You love torturing me don't you." I whispered and he chuckled. "Love it." He responded.

He then slowly made his way to the back of my bra and unhooked it. He threw it on the floor and began placing kisses on my breast. I started to pant and moan as he then took my right nipple into his mouth then lightly played with my left one with his fingers. He made his way back to my lips and I began to moan into his mouth. That I knew turned him on because his erection got harder.

Edward then slowly leans down and starts placing kisses on my belly all the way down to the inside on my thighs. I can feel myself becoming hot, hotter my the second. I closed my eyes and I felt my hips wiggling. I couldn't stop. Edward then slowly pulled my panties off and threw it on the floor. He then places a finger in me. "Ah" I shouted in pleasure. "Your so wet Bella." He whispered as he then thrusted a second finger in me.

Five minuets later, I was so close but he pulled his fingers out then pulled his underwear off. He went to my face and looked deep into my eyes. "Bella are you sure this is what you want? We could stop if you want." He whispered and I placed and slow soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sure." I reassured him. He opened his drawer and pulled out a condom. He placed the condom on then positioned himself to my entrance.

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you." He whispered and I nodded my head. I felt his slowly going in. it felt like I was being separated. "Mm" I winced a little and closed my eyes. "We can stop." He said as he stopped. "No, I'm fine. Keep going." I whispered with my eyes still closed. Again I felt him go more and more in until he stopped. "It's in baby." He whispered and I opened my eyes. He then starts to thrust into me slowly becoming faster and faster. "Fuck Bella, your so tight." He whispered in a husky voice. He starts making a relentless rhythm in which I pick up meeting his thrusts. I was getting closer and closer by each trust and I could tell Edward was too.

"I'm. So. Close." He said panting. I felt my legs stiffen and I felt something building up deep inside me. My body started to shake and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I let a loud moan and then exploded around Edward. As he releases he calls out my name then falls on top of me.

We both just laid there trying to catch our breath. "That was….Wow." Was all I could say panting and he chuckled. "It was wow for me too." He whispered and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He whispered and before we knew it we fell asleep.

When I woke up I noticed it was 10pm. "Thank god it's still early." I got up quickly. Before you know it Edwards parents were ganna be here. I got dressed and woke Edward up. "Babe." I whispered into his ear and he opened his eyes. "Your leaving?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Yea, I have to before your parents get here and see me in your bedroom." I whispered then placed a kiss on his lips. "Text me when you get home. Love you." He yawned and I left the room. "Love you too."

When I walked down stairs Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were watching a movie. They all looked up at me then bean to giggle. "What?" I asked clueless about why they were laughing. "You have just fucked hair." Rosalie said and I blush 50 shades of red. "Shut up…" I growled at her and she laughed even louder.

I left the house and got into my car. When I got home I went up to my room and text Edward that I was home. I then went to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself. People always tell me that when you have sex your first time you looked different. "Hmm, pretty as always" I muttered to myself then looked at my hair. "Hmm, so this is sex hair." I said and laughed at myself. I had a beautiful glow on my face. A glow that represented happiness, and a person completely in love. I'm so happy that Edward was my first. He's my first and my last.

I took my clothes off walked to my bathtub. I filled it with hot water then threw in some vanilla scented oil. As I placed one leg in the tub I winced. I was so sore down there. As soon as I got into the water I felt less of the soreness. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on my skin.

When I got out I got dressed into my favorite sweatpants and my favorite hoodie. I got under my sheet covers and fell asleep. That night I dreamt about my honey.

It was finally Saturday and I was laying on Edwards Bed watching TV with him. Tomorrow was valentines day and I was so excited. Alice, me and Rosalie are going to the mall today to buy our outfits But Edward keeps telling me to just stay with him. "Babe." He whined like a little kid. "I have to go to the mall." I tried to tell him but every time I did he would make his hold around my wait tighter.

Alice finally lost her temper and walked up to his room. "That's it, let go of her." He scolded and his hold got tighter. "No" He said and stuck his tongue at her. "Edward please grow up." She said and started to pull on my arm. "Alice your such a pain in the ass." Edward said and she smacked him on the head. "An you act as if your never going to see her again. Let go of her!" Alice shouted and Edward finally leg go of me.

"I promise ill be back soon….I have to buy some sexy lingerie for tomorrow." I whispered the last part seductively in his ear. His eyes widened an he playfully pushed me. "What are you still doing here? Get going!" He said and I laughed then placed a kiss on his lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW....=D**

**Ten or more**


	26. Disappointment

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 26**

**(Chapters song) _Try sleeping with a broken heart _by Alicia Keys**

**Thank you for everyone who reviews my story you guys make my day honestly!**

**Short chapter:**

Once we were at the mall it took us just thirty minuets to find our perfect outfits. I bought a cream colored Betsey Johnson Evening Glitterati dress, Nude Patent Platform heels, and Zipper Tiered Clutch. We also went into Victoria secret to buy some sexy lingerie. I chose a Paige with lace leopard push up bra with Sexy touch short briefs. Edward is going to go crazy.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" I asked Rosalie. "Well I'm not sure but Emmett said he had a surprise for me. I'm super excited." She squealed. "What about you Ali?" I asked Alice. "Well I told Jasper that I just wanted a calm night just together. Just go to dinner then maybe a movie or something. "What about you and Edward?" Rosalie asked, "Well he told me that it was a surprise." I told them . "Edward loves giving you surprises." Alice giggled. "Yea I know, even though I hate surprises I love his.

We drove back to Alice's house and found that no one was there. "Hmm I wonder where they went." Alice wondered. I went up to Edwards room because I forgot my sweater up there to find a note on his bed. I guess he realized I would go up to his room.

_Went to school. Forgot I had basketball practice._

_Be back in an hour._

_Love Edward. _

I walked back downstairs and the girls were in the kitchen making salads. "Guys I'm ganna go to the school." I told them. "Why?" Rosalie asked. "Edward is in basketball practice." I informed. "On a Sunday?" Alice said in shock and I nodded. "There coach is a syko." I said and they laughed. I drove to the school and parked in my usual parking spot. When I walked into the gym they were running laps. I decided not to sit in the gym and just sand there and make sure Edward couldn't see me. I don't want to distract him.

I stood there watching them train, then I saw Lauren Mallory walk in with her friends. Ugh she's such a whore. She started stretching in positions way too inappropriate for school and made sure every basketball player had there eyes on her. Specially one in particular. I loved the fact that she tried and tried to get Edwards attention but he just wasn't having it. I would giggle quietly seeing her acting as if she bumped into him by mistake.

The practice was almost over and the boys were all going back into the locker room to get ready to leave. I was about to wait for him at the locker door when I heard a beeping sound. I turned around to see my car getting towed. "Fuck, Hey, hey!" I ran to them. "Stop! that's my car what are you doing?!" I shouted. "Sorry but you cant park here." The driver said. "What? What do you mean I cant park here? I always park here!" I said. "Cant park here on Sundays." He said and walked away. "Excuse me! You cant do this!" I shouted. ……I hated doing this but I had to……

"Excuse me but do you know who I am? And who my father is!" I shouted and the man stared at me. "My father is Charlie Swan and he has very important friends that will make sure you will lose your job if you take my car!" I shouted and boy did I sound like a spoiled brat. But hey whatever gets my car back. "Um…I'm sorry miss I didn't realize." The man said and made the machine stop.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I saw him leave. "Hmm sometimes having Charlie swan as my father is very helpful." I mumbled to myself. When they finally left I looked at my car and made sure that it had no scratches. When I checked it I went back inside and walked to the locker room door. I saw all the guys come out except for Edward so I decided to go in a sneak up on him.

I slowly walked tords where Edward locker is. When I got there I saw something that made my blood boil. "What the HELL is going on here!" I growled and Lauren and Edward jumped. "Edward you didn't tell me Bella was here." Lauren said with a smirk. "I didn't know she was here…" He said still alarmed. "Oh so since I wasn't here you fucking take advantage and make out with this fucking bitch!"

"Excuse me what did you just call me?!" Lauren gasped. And I glared at her. "Listen Mallory, you better keep you fucking mouth shut." I warned her. "Bella it wasn't what you think! You know ill never do anything to hurt you." Edward trued to explain. "I just saw you kissing her Edward." I whispered with a tear falling down my face. I'm more disappointed then hurt. i just thought he was different. "She came to me, and I was not kissing her back!" Edward said pretty much pleading.

"Edward that's not what it felt like…." Lauren said still staring at me with a smirk. I walked closer to her. "Bella, how about you leave and face the fact that….I won. He's mine." She growled and I forcefully smacked her in the face. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that. You've been on my fucking case since freshman year!" I shouted as Lauren healed the cheek I just smacked staring at me in shock.

"You don't know who you just messed with Mallory. You obviously don't know who I am!" I shouted. "Of course I do. Your Isabella Marie fucking swan! The richest and most popular girl in Washington! All they guys want you all the girls want to be you. You live in the biggest house in forks. You're a straight A student and your dating the hottest guy in school. Your captain of the cheer leading squad and will probably become school valedictorian. You're the it girl. The girl everyone wishes to be. And I hate you for that. You have everything I wish I could have. that's why I hate you! I hate you!" She shouted and I just stared at her shaking my head.

"Your so pathetic….you make me sick." Was all I said and walked out the room. "Bella! Bella!" I head Edward shout. I started to walk faster and I felt him grab my arm and then spinned me around. "Bella please I swear to you that she forced herself on me and I did not kiss her back." He pleaded.

"Edward, I'm going home. Please don't call me, I want to be alone….." I told him and walked away wiping my tears as I heard him still shouting my name. I got into my car and drove off to my house as my cell phone rings over and over with Edwards ring tone.

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D**

**TEN OR MORE **


	27. The other side of the door

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 26**

**(Chapters song) **_**The Other Side of the Door **_**by Taylor Swift**

**Alright so I'm going to start making my chapters this short because i want to finish this amazing story then start my new one in which if you are following me on twitter i will give you the deets about. I'm sure you ll love it. **

When I got to my house I threw my phone on the floor. It didn't stop ringing because Edward was calling me nonstop. But I wasn't going to pick up the phone. I took a shower and got into my Pajamas. I went under my covers and turned on my TV. I started watching TV but I couldn't concentrate or see. I couldn't concentrate because my head was full of pictures of Edward and Lauren kissing. How could he do this? And I couldn't see because my tears were in the way.

I didn't think Edward would screw me over like this. I thought he was different. But he's no better then James. My phone was nonstop and it was driving me crazy so I decided to pick it up.

"_Edward please….."_

Oh boy here comes the sobbing.

"Bella sweetie I swear to our love that she came up to me. I didn't kiss her. Bella please…"

"Edward, I saw you….."

"That was at the same moment she went in for the kiss Bella please….I love you more then anything in this world and without you I don't even think I would be able to live. You have to believe me baby. Please you're my world, my life, my everything. I don't want to be in this world without you near me."

All I could do was sob…I couldn't speak. That was the most beautiful this I have ever heard anyone tell me.

"Baby please….."

"Edward, I've had guys screw me over before but I never thought you would be one of them. I need time please. don't call me.

And I hung up.

I took my pillow and hugged it tightly to my body and cried. I feel the same way he feels. I don't want to life in this world without him. My phone again would not stop ringing. Ugh doesn't he understand that I need time. I decided to turn it off and soon enough I fell asleep. I woke up to a tapping sound. I looked at the clock and it was 3am. What the hell?

I got up from my bed and saw pebbles being thrown at my window. I opened the window and noticed it was raining really strong. I looked down and saw Edward soaking wet. "Bella I'm not leaving until you forgive me! I'm in love with you and that never going to change! I'm not leaving!" He shouted. And I couldn't believe it.

"Edward, shut up! Your going to wake up my father!" I growled at him. "I don't care! Let him hear me! I'm not leaving!" He shouted. I closed the door and walked quietly down stairs. I put my rain boots on and my rain jacket and went outside to where Edward was. Boy it was raining hard. "Edward go home, your going to get sick." I told him and he shook his head. "Not until you forgive me. Bella I wasn't cheating on you. I don't want anyone's else but you. I would never do that." He said taking my hand.

"Edward, I told you I need time" I said and he chuckled. "You had enough time, any more time I'm going to become insane." "It's been six hours Edward…." I glared at him. "That's enough, just please say you forgive me please." He begged and I closed my eyes. "Ok, I believe you and I forgive you." I said and he picked me up and twirled me around. I started to giggled as he put me back down and started kissing me passionately. Then I realized. Where kissing in the rain! This is so romantic. I have always wanted to kiss someone in the rain. And I'm so glad I'm getting to do it with the love of my life.

He placed his forehead to mine and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you so much Bella. There just aren't enough words to explain how much I love you." He whispered and I kissed him passionately again. Then whispered against his lips. "I love you too, so much…"

when we finished kissing I pulled him inside to my house quietly. "Babe your going to get sick. Go up to my room quietly and ill bring you up some dry clothes and something hot to drink." I said and he nodded before giving me a quick kiss then walking up to my bedroom. When I was done making the tea and getting some dry clothes for him I walked up to my room. Closed and locked the door quietly behind me.

He was standing by my bed staring at a picture I have of the two of us. "Here you go." I said and passed him the dry clothes. He decided to take a shower so he went into my bathroom. Before he went in he took my hand and whispered in my ear.

"Would you like to join me?" I looked up at him and giggled. He pulled me into the bathroom. I took my clothes of then walked into the shower with him. He took my head and smashed his lips into his. The kiss was deep and very needy. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me too. Ten minuets into the shower we were making passionate love to each other.

When we got out of the shower we got dressed and then I froze. "Oh my god Edward." I whispered and he stared at me confused. "We didn't use a condom!" I whispered. And his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, oh my god" I started passing back and fourth. "Bella please calm down." He said. I took a deep breath. "You know what. There probably isn't a chance ill get….pregnant because my periods due…. It's unlikely…." I whisperer but I was still freaking out. "You see, just calm down." He said and I laid on my bed snuggled up to him. We both fell asleep but I couldn't help but think of the possibilities of me being…..

PLEASE REVIEW...=D

TEN OR MORE

My twitter: /ShamiRosario22


	28. Valentines day

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 28**

**(Chapters song) _Fearless_ By Taylor Swift**

**Thank you to all my great reviewers you guys are sooo great!**

"Bella" I heard someone calling. I opened my eyes and I noticed Edward next to me on my bed. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Bella open the door." I heard my dad say. Fuck! "Edward, Edward." I whispered very softly. He moved to the other side. "Coming dad, just a minuet!" I told him. "Edward!" I whispered and shoved him. He fell on the floor. And as he got up he bumped his head on my lamp. "What the hell Bella?" He said rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry but my dad is behind that door and he cant see you here unless you want to die" I whispered. "Fuck" He whispered and I pulled him into my bathroom. "Stay there. And don't make any noise. "I whispered and closed the door. "Wait, one more thing." He said opening the door. He took my head and gave me a big kiss. "Happy Valentines day." He whispered and I smiled at him. I closed the door again and opened the door for my dad.

"Um, hey dad…" I said kind of breathless. He looked around my room. "um…is there something you need?" I asked him and his eyes went back to my face. "Yea I just wanted to tell you something." He said. "About?" I asked. "Come down stairs and ill show you." "Alright" was all I said and closed the door. I went back to the bathroom and pulled Edward out. "Um one more thing Bella." My dad said and i pushed Edward back into the bathroom and he almost tripped and fell to the floor. "Sorry babe." I mouth and ran back to the door. "Yea?" I asked my dad.

"Bill wants to know if you would like blueberry waffles or normal pancakes." He said looking around my room. "Blue berry waffle. bye" I pushed him out. "Bells is there something in here that you don't want me to see...or someone...?" He asked and my heart started pounding. "d-dad don't be ridiculous, what or who will i be hiding here? now bye i have to get dressed." i said and pushed him out and locked my door. i ran back to my bathroom. "Fuck that was close.." I said taking a deep breath to relax myself.

"What did he want?" He asked, "He wants to show me something." I explained. "Alright you…mister have to leave." I told him. "Do I have to?" He whined. "yes you do…shoo. Ill see you tonight." I said and gave him a kiss. I watched as he climbed out my window and began to walk. I closed the window and walked downstairs to the living room.

"So dad, what did you want to show me?" I asked as I sat next to him. "This." He passed me a brochure. "What is it?" I asked looking at it. I opened the brochure and laughed I couldn't believe my dad. "Oh my god dad. Please don't tell me you just bought a private jet…." I said shaking my head. "Why not?" He shrugged his shoulder. "Dad do we really need a private jet?" I asked staring at the picture of our new private jet.

"Well Hun think of it this way. Now when we take our summer trips we don't have to go to the crowded airport and waste time." He explained and I laughed. "Dad you spend money on the craziest things. First it was the yacht, then it was that martin vanquish you had your eyes on, now a plane?" I said. "Well if you don't like it then you just wont go on it." He said and got up. I shook my head and started to laugh again. Men and there toys.

I got up and decided to call Rosalie and Alice to have some coffee. I drove to there house and then we were on our way to star bucks. When we finally got there I ordered an vanilla latté while they both just bought black coffee. "So guys guess who slept over my house…" I said taking a sip of my coffee. "Shut up Edward slept over?" Rosalie asked and I nodded my head then felt myself blush thinking about our love making in my shower. "Hmm no wonder it was so quiet…" Alice said to herself.

"But guys I'm only telling you this because you both are my best friends and I'm freaking out…" I said and they both stared at me wanting me to continue. "Ok so we kind of…sort of, possibly…forgot to use a condom…." I whispered and there eyes widened. "You didn't use a condom!" Alice shouted. "Alice shut the fuck up!" I scolded. "Oh my god Bella…" Rosalie said shaking her head. "I know, I know. I'm so nervous but I don't think I could be because my periods due." I explained. "Well I had a friend once and she had sex without a condom and she also was due for her period but it never came cause she became pregnant." Rosalie said and I stared at her. "Gee Rose thanks a lot…" I muttered then she realized what she said.

"Opps…sorry babe…" She said. "Guys If I become pregnant I don't know what ill do. I'm to young to have a baby…I just turned eighteen!" I said. "Bella just calm down and quit thinking about it. Your probably not pregnant at all." Alice ensured me. "You say it because your not the one in the problem here." I said rolling my eyes.

"So what do you want me to say? 'Oh yea Bella you probably are pregnant and your going to have a little Edward Jr…' " "Ugh shut up…." I said closing my eyes. "Bella just relax give it sometime. You guys had sex yesterday. Just wait a little while before you freak out…" Rosalie said.

I drove them back to there house and I drove back to mines. It was 3pm in the afternoon and Edward said he was going to pick me up at 5pm. When I got to my house I ran upstairs and went into my shower. When I got out I called Fabio as I got into my bathrobe. He was at my house in an hour. I walked down stairs and told him I just want my hair blow-dried straight. When he was done I walked up stairs and got dressed. I heard my door bell ring. "Dad! Open the door Ill be down in a minute." I shouted from my room.

When I was done with my make up I walked down stair and saw My love and my dad chatting it away in the living room. When Edward saw me he got up and gave me the dozen roses. It actually seemed more then a dozen. "Aw thank you babe." I said smelling them then giving him a small kiss on the lips. "I was just telling Edward here about my new baby." My dad said and I laughed. "Your new jet? I told him there's no need for one but whatever. Not my money…" I said and my dad rolled his eyes. "Well shall we go?" Edward asked grabbing my hand. "We shall." I smiled up at him.

"You know the rules…" My dad shouted and I rolled my eyes. "Yea, yea not later than midnight…" I said as I blew my dad a kiss then closed the door. Edward opened the door for me, then got into his seat. "Alright so where are you taking me?" I asked and he smirked. "Bella you always do this…I'm not telling you." He said looking straight ahead. "Ugh, you suck." I muttered and he laughed. He picked my hand up and gave it a kiss. "I love you too." He said.

We drove for like about twenty minuets until he drove into a very fancy looking hotel. "Dam babe so early?" I teased. "Shut up." He said playfully and I laughed. He parked the car and we walked into the lobby. "Excuse me I made a reservation for one of your suits on the top floor yesterday for one night." Edward explained to the worker. He checked something in the computer then gave Edward the key.

We walked to the elevator and he pressed floor number 35. Holy shit this place is big. Once on our floor we looked for our room. When we found it Edward slid the key card in and swiped it. He opened the door and that room was beautiful. The floor was marble and there was a humongous window that showed a beautiful view of Washington. The lights from the city were shining beautifully.

There was a table in the middle of the room organized for dinner for two. Then I noticed it. There were roses everywhere. I have never seen so many roses at the same time. "AW Babe this is amazing!" I said giving him a tight hug. "I'm glad you like it." He said. "Like it? I love it…thank you." I whispered. He took my hand and pulled to the table. He pulled a chair out for me. "So, what's for the menu today?" I asked. "What ever you'd like. I opened the menu and scanned it. "You know what…I'll have anything you have." I said and he smiled. "I know what I want…." He said with a seductive smirk an di rolled my eyes. "I meant food!" I said and we both laughed.

When our food order came we ate quietly and drank champagne. Edward told them we were 21 hehe. When we were finally done he decided to go to the bathroom. While waiting for him I opened the huge window and stood on the balcony. The city looked beautiful. You could hear the cars from down bellow. I took a deep breath and just stared out into the beautiful lights.

I felt Edward's arms around my waist from behind me and he placed his head on my shoulder then placed a kiss on my cheek. "What are you thinking about?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "Everything. Just thinking about how live has so many ups and downs and you never know where it'll take you." I whispered. "We have been through so much. So many things has changed except for one thing." I whispered and he placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"And what is that?" He asked. "….How I feel about you." I said and he took a deep breath. "I disagree." He said and then twirled me around so I could face him. "It has changed, because I love you every single day more and more. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to burst with all the love I have for you." He whispered and I laid my head on his chest. We stood in that position for a while, just listening to each others heart beat.

"Come here, I have to give you your present." He said dragging me back inside. "Happy valentines day." He said giving me a box and giving me a kiss. I opened the box and I felt a huge grin grow on my face. "It's two tickets for New York city. I know you probably miss your mother and I haven't met her so I thought this would be the perfect gift." He explained and I threw my arms around him. "I love it and I love you. Thank you so, so much." I was going to New York city to see my mother with Edward and I couldn't be happier.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..=D**

**TEN OR MORE**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE I HOPE THIS NEW YEAR WILL BRING YOU MANY JOY!**

**Next update will be in 2010 lol =D**


	29. No way

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 29**

**(Chapters song) _I'm Am Your Lady_ By Celine Dion**

**First update of 2010! =D**

Edward was driving me back to my house and we were singing along to _Sex on Fire_ By Kings of Leon. I had my cell phone and acted as if it was a microphone. And when the chorus came I would move close to Edward and make him share my 'microphone' to sing it together. "I think we should audition for American idol." I suggested playfully and he laughed. "I'm in, ill sing Love Story." "We were both young when I first saw you." He sang with a high pitch voice and it made me laugh. "Yea like you can do better…"He muttered and I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Edward…." I said. "Hmm?" He said looking straight ahead. "How am I suppose to tell my dad that I'm going to New York with you?" I asked. "Just tell him…." He said in a sort of DUH kind of way. "Oh ok so ill just say, 'oh by the way dad me and my boyfriend are flying to New York city to visit my mother…just the two of us.' " "Well…do you want me to tell him?" He asked

"Um no way…I don't want him to take out the shot gun at you." I teased and he turned to look at me real quick then back to the road. I started to laugh. "Babe calm down I'm only kidding." I said. "So he doesn't have a shot gun?" He asked released. "Oh, no he has one…ill just tell him not to take it out on you." I teased again. "Your so funny…."He said sarcastically.

When we got to my house Edward walked me to my door. "Soo…" He said rocking back and fourth on his heels. "Shut up and kiss me." I said getting close to him and he chuckled against my lips. "So when is our flight to New York?" I asked when we stopped kissing. "Next week because we shall celebrate our Anniversary there." He said and I hugged him. "Ugh you have to stop spoiling me." I said and he chuckled. "You deserve that and more." He said and gave me a kiss.

When Edward left I went inside and saw the light of my dads office on. I was going to tell him about my trip with Edward. I hope he wont freak out… I walked to his office and he looked up. "Hey Bells." He said. "Hey dad…I want to talk to you about something…" I said and his eyes widened. "Oh my god Bella please don't tell me your pregnant!" He said getting up. "Dad calm down, I'm not pregnant." Or at least I think I'm not…. "Oh, so what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Well Edward bought me tickets to go visit mom." I said and he seemed surprised. "Really? That was…nice of him." He said and I nodded my head. "Yea so…where going to be going next week." I said the last part quick and hoped that he didn't hear the WE part. He stared at me a cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me…we?" He said and I nodded. "Um yea Edward and I are going to see mom…he wants to meet her." I explained and he started to shake his head.

"Oh, no, no, no that is not going to happened. You are not going anywhere with that boy." He said closing his laptop. "Dad please stop it. He's not just some boy he's my boyfriend, and what's the matter with him going with me to see my mother?" I asked stomping my foot. "That's exactly why. He's your boyfriend and I know what boys his age think of. Your not going with him that's final." He said and walked out of his office and I followed behind.

"Dad may I remind you that I'm eighteen and I'm an adult. I can do anything I want and you cant stop me! I'm going to New York with Edward whether you like it or not!" I shouted and stomped my way up the stairs. "UGH!" I grunted. My father drives me crazy sometimes. I picked up the phone and called Edward.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Ugh he's so annoying!"

I shouted.

"_**What did he say?"**_

"He told me that I wasn't going."

"_**So what now…"**_

"What do you mean so what now? I'm going and he cant stop me."

"_**Bella how about you just call your mother and ask her to talk to him?"**_

He suggested.

"No, I want to surprise her, and like I said I'm going if he tells me yes or no. I really don't care."

When I was done speaking to Edward I went to sleep. Starting tomorrow I was going to give me father the silent treatment. I woke up the next morning feeling a little under the weather. "Ugh I feel like crap." I muttered to myself. I got of from my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and I looked pale. Ugh I looked like shit.

I took a shower then got dressed. Once I was dressed I walked down stairs. My dad was in the dinning room eating. "Morning Bella." He said and I kept walking as if he wasn't talking to me. Bill gave me a plate of breakfast but for some reason I didn't have any appetite. "I'm not hungry…" I told him as I pushed the plate away from me. "Bill would you do me a favor? Could you please tell my father that I am going to my boyfriends house." I asked and he nodded his head. I grabbed my purse and walked outside before I could close the door I heard my dad. "Where are you going?" He asked and I pointed at Bill. "Sir she told me to tell you that she is going to her boyfriends house." He said and I walked out the door.

Once I was in Edwards house I saw that Edward, Alice and Emmett where in the living room. "Hey babe." Edward said as I sat on his lap and took a deep breath. "Sweetie are you ok? You seem sort of…pale." Edward said with a frown. "Ugh I feel like shit babe…" I muttered and dug my face into his neck. "Bella come with me to my room. I have to show you this cute dress I just bought." Alice said getting up and I shook my head.

"Later." I told her with my face still dug into Edward's neck. "Come on Bella its really cute." She insisted. "Alice leave her alone, don't you see she's not feeling well." Edward told her sister. "Bella please I really want you to see it." She kept insisting and I got up. "Fine lets-" Before I could even finish my sentence I ran to the bathroom. "Bella, Bella? Are you ok?" I heard Edward ask as I barfed into the toilet.

"I need to lay on a bed." I muttered and Edward picked me up and walked me up to his room. "Honey I think you should see a doctor." He said and I shook my head. "No, no doctor. I hate the hospital." I muttered and threw the covers of his bed on me. "If you felt bad you should have had just stayed home." He said softly touching my cheek. I opened my arms wide open and he laid next to me as I placed my arms around his neck and snuggled close to him. I gave him a kiss on his check. "Please just take a nap with me?" I asked him and he wrapped his arms around me waist and pushed me closer. "What ever you want.." He said softly and I felt my eye lids get heavier and heavier.

When I woke up I found Edward staring at me. "Feeling better?" He whispered. I nodded my head. "Yea I feel a little better. What time is it?" I asked. "6pm." He said and my eyes widened. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked sitting up on the bed. "Around four hours." He said with a chuckle. "Ugh, it was a suppose to me a nap." I said and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I like watching you sleep." He said with a smile.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" He asked and I giggled. "Oh god yes….what did I say?" "That you loved me." He said. "You know that already. Anything else?" I asked. "Well you also said something about you being worried if your mother was going to like me or not." He said.

"I did? Well that's a load of crap cause I know that she's going to love you." I assured him. "And may I ask how you know that?" He asked and I sat on top of him. "Well for one I told her about you before and she said you sound very nice and secondly how can anyone hate someone that is so sweet, funny, caring, loving, beautiful from the inside and outside, and that has the kindest soul I have ever met." I said in a soft voice and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Edward then rolled me over so that now he was on to of me. "I can say the same about you too you know?" He whispered. "You are amazing." He Placed a small his on my lips, "Beautiful." Another kiss. "Warm hearted." Another kiss "And….You have a nice ass." He said and I broke down laughing and he joined in. "Your butt isn't half bad either cow boy." I laughed.

"The only one problem you have is that you snore…" I said playfully. "I do not snore." He said shaking his head and I started to laugh again. "Oh yes you do, you sound like a pig snorting." I teased then started to snort. "I'll show you snorting." He said and started to tickle me. I started to laugh hysterically. When he finally realized I took enough torture we cuddled into his bed and started to watch a movie. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mines around his torso. I love feeling his warmth, his skin, and him breathing in and out. This was home to me and there was nothing that would ever change that.

**REVIEW PLEASE…..=D**

**TEN OR MORE**


	30. Am i or am i not?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 30**

**(Chapters song) **_**Gift Of A Friend **_**by Demi Lovato**

**Thanks for the people who gave me there opinion about my new story. I defiantly got good reviews for it so I will be continuing it as soon as I finish with this story. You guys didn't review chapter 29 much but ill let I go just this once lol =D**

"Rosalie!" I called her scared.

"_**Hey Bella…what's wrong you sound worried."**_

"Rosalie… what are the symptoms of being pregnant…?"

"_**Oh my god….why?"**_

This is the part when I start crying.

"_**Oh my god Bella, are you home? I'm going to go."**_

She hung up and Alice gave me a hug.

"Bella please calm down, your probably just sick. Did you eat anything…old?" Alice asked. "I don't know Alice but I feel dizzy all the time, I don't have appetite, I throw up constantly, I'm freaking out." I said with my pillow over my face. "You don't have to be pregnant thou. It could be something else." She tried to calm me down. "Have you spoken to Edward about this?" She whispered. "No!" I said freaking out. "And you cant tell him anything. Not At least until I find out what's going on….Alice please. Promise me. I know how loose you big mouth is." I said pointing a finger at her. "Ok, ok I wont say anything." She rolled her eyes.

Then I heard my door open. It was Rosalie she sat on my bed and gave me a hug. "Bella have you taken the test?" Rosalie asked. "What test?" I asked back. "Hello the pregnancy test!" She shouted. "Rose shut the hell up! My dad is downstairs." I whispered

That's the last thing I need right now. For my dad to find out he might be a grandfather. "So have you?" She asked again and I shook my head. "Well you have to babe. it's the only way to find out." She said rubbing my back and I started to cry again. "This is a fucking nightmare! I cant be pregnant! I cant! I'm…..18 for Christ sake!" I said under my pillow.

"You should have had thought of that before you had sex unprotected." Alice said and I glared at her. "Shut up will ya. The last thing I need right now is someone telling me I was wrong. I know I was wrong. But there's nothing I can do now. If I'm pregnant there are only two options." I said and they both stared at me.

"Bella please tell me you wont think of abortion?" Rosalie whispered. And I stared at her. "Well….no I guess not. But ugh I don't know right now. I think I should just find out if I am or not then talk about this later. I'm going to the doctors. I think I would feel more sure if I go there." I told then and at that moment my phone rang.

"_**Hey beautiful"**_

It was Edward

"Hey sweetie."

"_**What are you doing today?"**_

"I'm just ganna hang out with Rosalie and Alice in my house today."

I hate lying to him but right now that's what I had to do.

"_**Oh I wanted to go see a movie today. But I guess tomorrow then?" **_

"Yea sure babe."

"_**Alright well ill let you continue your girl talks with Rose and Ali. I love you bye."**_

"I love you too."

"I cant stand lying to him." I said shaking my head. "Well you actually didn't lie. You are hanging out with us…" Alice said. "Yea but later I'm going to a fucking doctor to find out if I'm pregnant or not!" I practically shouted. "I know your nervous but you really have to calm down just please breath. Call the doctor and make and appointment for today. Its still early." Rosalie told me.

I took a deep breath and made an appointments to the doctors. I got an appointment for two in the after noon. So I had an hour to get ready. I took a shower then got dressed in my favorite skinny jeans, and favorite shirt with my black uggs. I threw my hair in a pony tail then walked back into my room to find Rosalie and Alice watching TV.

"Um…you guys are coming with me right?" I asked. "Of course Bella. We aren't going to leave you in your time of need." Alice said getting up. We all went downstairs and got into my car. I was so nervous that I was shaking. I don't know what I'm going to do if I'm pregnant. How will I tell Edward, how will I tell my dad?, my mom? Oh my god please don't let me be pregnant.

When we got to the doctors office I felt nausea's. I hate the smell of the doctors office. I went up to the window and wrote down my name. I took a seat and both Alice and Rosalie took my hand. We didn't speak. I could hardly blink. I have never been so freaked out in my life.

Around an hour later they called my name. "Isabella swan." The nurse called out. Rosalie and Alice both squeezed my hand and I took a deep breath as I went inside.

It was like hell in there. They made me pee in a cup then she did the normal check up stuff. Then she did a bunch of weird crap with things I have never seen in my life. I was freaking out I just wanted to leave.

"Alright miss swan we will call you as soon as we have your results." She informed me. "How long will that be?" I asked. "About a week or two." She said. "A week or two!" I shouted. "Why so long I need to know now." I kept shouting. "I'm sorry but we will have them for you as soon and we have them. "Ugh" I said and walked out the room.

"Well how did it go?" Alice and Rosalie asked me. "Fine I guess. But I'm going to find out if I'm pregnant in a week or so. How the hell am I suppose to hide this from Edward for that long." I whined walking out the doctors office and in my car. "Well I don't get why you don't want to tell him. Just tell him." Alice said and I shook my head. "No, I'm going to tell him when I find out for sure." I said.

We got back to my house and I laid on my bed. " I think I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm really not in the mood for anything. Thank you guys so much for going with me. I love you both very much." I hugged them both at the same time. "We love you too Bella. And if there is anything you need just call us and we'll be here." Rosalie said and I smiled.

They both left my room and I got in my favorite sweat pants then fell asleep. When I woke up it was about ten at night. "Great now I'm not tired." I decided to call Edward.

"Hey babe."

"_**Hey sweetie. How are you."**_

"I'm good. I haven't seen you all day thou."

"_**I know. I miss you."**_

"You want to come over and maybe watch some movies? My dad is out tonight and isn't coming back until Sunday."

"_**Sounds great. Ill be there in an hour."**_

We hung up the phone and I decided to take a shower. When I was done I got into my favorite black tights with my cheer leading sweater, I wore my pink fuzzy socks and walked downstairs to prepare the movies. Tonight it's going to be _Paranormal Activity_. I just got it. And my all time favorite. _Titanic_.

I was making popcorn in the kitchen when I heard my door bell ring. I opened to door and threw my arms around Edward. "HM I miss you." He mumbled against my lips. "I missed you more." I said with a smile against his lips. "Come on. Tonight we are watching _Titanic_ and _Paranormal Activity_.

"Didn't paranormal come out like two days ago?" He asked and I nodded my head. "I liked it so much I bought it the first day it came out." I said as we took a seat on the couch. "So what did you girls do today?" He asked and I felt like my gut was in twenty knots.

"Um we…went to the mall. And we did our nails." I lied. I hope he didn't see right through that. "Oh, buy anything?" He asked staring at the Flat screen. "No, Rosalie was going to buy something. I didn't buy anything." I said. "Oh." Was all he said. I felt like he knew I was lying. But he didn't push it. We just continued to watch _Titanic _snuggled up against each other on the couch.

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D**

**TEN OR MORE**


	31. Meet my mother

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 31**

**(Chapters song) _Everytime we touch_ by Cascada**

Today was the day that Edward and I were going to go to New York. I was so excited. My father offered us the jet but we preferred just to take a normal plane. My dad finally agreed and he was fine with me and Edward going to New York together. Its not like I wasn't going to go either way. But it was nice to know that he was fine with it.

"Bella lets go!" Edward shouted from downstairs. "Just a minuet!" I shouted back. We were staying for three days and I had one suit case for shoes and another suit case for clothes. Then of course my makeup bag and girl necessities bag. These were all things I needed and couldn't leave the state without.

Edward made fun of me saying I didn't need all that stuff. But I assured him that I did. What if I didn't like one outfit then decided on a new one? This was very important. Him on the other hand had just one suitcase. Men. How can they carry all there things in one bag?

I was very happy to be taking this trip. One because I really want mom to meet Edward and two because it will keep my mind off the pregnancy test I took. Its been a week and I'm still waiting for it! It was driving me nuts but they told me that as soon as I came back to go to the office and pick it up.

On this trip I will not think about that because if I do I become nervous then Edward will notice then I would have to tell him then we will both spend the whole trip worried out our asses. So I will not think about it what so ever.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout again. "I said I'm coming!" I shouted again. Our flight was in two hours and I was still getting ready. I was almost done but Edward kept on nagging me. I was wearing my burgundy turtle neck, my juicy couture jeans, my black uggs, juice couture earrings, I decided to wear my black beanie. I was putting my black eye liner on when I heard my door open.

"Babe if you don't hurry up we are going to miss the flight. You don't need that crap your beautiful lets go." He said as I finished the line on my left eye. "Edward calm down. I am almost done." I said. I took my brand new Givenchy nylon nightingale purse, took his hand and walked downstairs.

"Bella do you really need all these suit cases?" My dad asked and I rolled my eyes. "For the hundred time father yes." I said. He picked one up and Edward the other. "Holy crap there heavy too." Edward said picking it up.

They dumped them in the taxis trunk. I turned around and gave my dad a hug. "Bye dad. Ill call you when we get there." "Alright sweetie. Love you. Be safe." He said then Shook Edwards hand. "Take care and take care of my princess." He said and Edward smiled. "She's safe with me Sir." He said. "Charlie." My dad said and Edward smiled again. "…Charlie."

We both got into the taxi. "Airport please." Edward said and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I cant wait till you meet my mom." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I cant wait to meet her, but I'm nervous." He admitted. "Why?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "Well….what if she doesn't like me? He asked and I giggled. "Edward I promise to you that my mother will love you. You have nothing to worry about.

When we got to the airport we went through all the usual airport procedures. We sat down and waited for our flight to be called. In the mean time I decided to look at a magazine and bug Edward a little bit. I looked through the pages until I saw a really hot guy. Zac Enfron. "God he's so hot." I mumbled to myself and from the corner of my eyes I noticed Edward trying to peek at what I was looking at.

I started to read his article and acted like something was funny. Again Edward will try to be noisy and try to look at. "He's adorable." I would say and finally Edward took the magazine away from me and stared at the picture I was looking at.

"Psh, this is what your awing about? He's not THAT good looking" He said closing the magazine. I started to laugh and I gave him a kiss on the lips. "Your so cute when you get jealous." I said and he rolled his eyes. Then we heard a voice over. '**Flight 342 to New York City is ready to depart.' **"I guess that's us." He said getting up.

He took my hand and we showed our tickets to the lady. Once we did that we made our way into the plane. We took our seats in first class and I cuddled up against his chest. "This is a long flight. I want to be as comfortable as I can." I said and he chuckled. He put his arm around my shoulder and we waited patiently for the flight to lift off.

Before you knew it we were in New York city. Big buildings, loud cars, people every where. Its been like two years since I've been here. When we got our suit cases we went outside of the airport and I swear if I thought Washington was cold, then this freaking city was on a brisk of an ice age. I didn't have my coat on but as soon as I felt how cold it was I threw it on.

"Baby please tell me you brought your coat." I said shaking my head and he stared at me. "I have it with me but its in the suitcase." He said and I shook my head. "I don't wanna hear your crying when you get sick." I said stopping a taxi. "I love that you worry for me." He said wrapping his arms around me from behind and giving me a kiss on my temple.

We got into the taxi and I gave the driver my mothers address. My mother lives in downtown Manhattan in a cute little pent house. It was two bedrooms. One for visitors. She had the cutest garden on the roof. Where we use to just relax and drink ice tea. I couldn't wait to see her and Phil's face when they see me.

When we got there Edward paid the man and we got our suitcases out. We walked into the building and thank god my mother gave me a spare key just incase I would come over here for like super emergencies or anything. I opened the door then walked to the elevator.

She lived on the last floor which was floor number 10th. I looked up at Edward and I could tell he was nervous. "Relax please. There going to love you." I whispered to him and the elevator door opened. We were finally on the 10th floor. We walked all the way down the hallway to the last door.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and Phil's eyes widened. I laughed at his reaction. "Bella!" He said and I gave him a big hug. "Phil its so good to see you." I said. "It's great to see you too Bella," Then I heard my mother. "Phil who are yo-" Then she stopped and stared at me. "Bella?, Bella!" She ran to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Sweetie what a surprise, I'm go happy to see you." She said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I missed you so much mom." I said. "I missed you too Bella." She let go of me and noticed Edward and her eyes widened. Jesus Edward was even able to dazzle my mother. Her eyes went back and fourth to him then back to me. I walked into the living room and took Edwards hand. Both Phil and my mother stared at him. "Mom, Phil this is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend." I said

My mom stared at me with a grin and I nodded my head. I knew what she was asking. She was asking me if that was the boy I had a crush on that I told her about when it was Christmas vacation. But now it was much more then just a crush.

"Well Edward its very nice to meet you." My mom said giving him a hug catching both me and Edward by surprise. "It's nice to meet you too miss Stewart." Edward said. "Oh please Edward call me Renee." She said and he smiled. "Nice to meet you there Edward." Phil said shaking his hand. "Same here." Edward said very polite.

"Alright so please tell me…why in the world didn't you tell me you were coming?" My mother asked me sitting down and me taking a seat next to her. I grabbed Edwards hand and made him sit next to me. "Well because I wanted to surprise you and look it worked." I said they laughed.

"So guys…how long have you been together?" She asked me and I looked at Edward. "About three months." Edward said. "And we are actually celebrating it here tomorrow." I explained and she smiled. "Well that's great you two." She said and then leaned into me. "Bella you sure know how to pick them, he's a hottie." She whispered and the giggled. "Mom…" I said giggling with her. My mother was like a teenager at heart.

"So Edward tell me about yourself." Phil said. Oh boy the protective dad role coming up. Even thou Phil wasn't my real dad I always said he was like a second father to me and he always tells me that I'm his little girl. I love him to death. I should have had warned Edward about this.

"Well sir I'm eighteen, ranked number two in our school, my father is a surgeon and my mother is a stay at home mother. I have two siblings one sister and a brother." He said and I stared at him. What the hell. Did he have this prepared already?

"And what are your future plans, and please call me Phil" Phil said. "I would like to follow my fathers foot steps and become a doctor. Mostly a surgeon like him." He said and Phil nodded his head in understanding.

"Well Edward you seem like a very nice guy for my girl. You take care of her alright?" Phil finally said and Edward nodded his head with a smile. "Alright so enough with all the serious stuff how about we take you guys out to a restaurant." My mom said and we all agreed.

"Um alright so Bella and Edward will stay in the guest room alright?" My mom said and Phil looked at her. "Phil don't worry…nothing is going to happen." I assured him and then giggled. Define nothing? Hehe.

We got ready to go out to dinner and I chose to wear my black Forever Unique one shoulder dress, and my L.A.M.B. Zan Sandal. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." it was my mom. she was wearing a black dress that showed off her still hot body. "Whoa mom check you out." I said and she twirled around to give me the whole 360 look. "Well you don't look half bad yourself." She said looking at my outfit. "I love your dress. where did you get it." She asked. "It's from a store called very. its in Europe. "Whoa Europe?" She said and I nodded my head. "How much did that cost?" She asked shaking her head. she knew how much my dad spoiled me. " 2,453,." I mumbled and I saw her eyes widen and I shrugged my shoulders. "What? It was on sale..."

I said innocently. "I'm not even ganna ask how much your shoes cost." She said and we both laughed. at that same moment Edward came out of the shower in just a towel. "Oh dear." my mother said and I laughed. "Mom calm down. he's not naked." I told her. "Alright well you guys just come out when ever your ready." And with that she left the room closing the door. I locked it before someone else comes in a freaks out. "Thanks for freaking my mother out." I said and Edward laughed. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him kissing his bare chest.

"Bella please stop if you don't want me to rip your dress off." He said playfully and I kept kissing his chest. "Hmm that doesn't sound half bad." I whispered. he bent down and gave me a passionate kiss. we haven't kissed like this for a while. we haven't had sex for a while either. not since. that time in the shower. "Baby, we have to go...we have alllllll night." I whispered in his ear. he kissed my neck. "We defiantly do." He whispered. it made my whole body shiver.

**PLEASE REVIEW...=D**

**TEN OR MORE**


	32. Dont trust me?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 32**

**(Chapters song) _Remember December _By Demi Lovato**

**Thanks for the review!! =D**

When we finally got to the restaurant the host gave us our seat and Edward pulled the chair out for me and Phil pulled out my moms. Phil ordered some moet as we looked down at our menu's. we ordered our food. We where having a great time. We joked, and laughed. Edward was in deep conversation with Phil about baseball. I was so happy they were getting along.

"Bella Edward is such a great guy. I love him already." My mom said leaning tords me while Edward spoke to Phil. "I'm so glad you like him mom. We have been through so much that I think you wont believe me." I said the took a deep breath.

"Like what?" She asked. "…Edward was in a coma mom." I said in a low voice remembering the horrible nightmare. "What!" She whispered and I nodded my head. "How, why?" She asked. "James stabbed him…" I said again in a soft voice. "Why didn't you tell me none of this?" She asked annoyed I didn't tell her before. "Because I just really didn't want to think about that anymore. It was the worst moment of my life."

"Bella do you love Edward?" She asked and I giggled. "Why do you ask?" I asked her. "Well honey its just that the way you two look at each other and just stare at each other. Its in a way that people in love would look at each other and talk." She explained. "I know for sure that He's in love with you. You cant tell just by the way he says your name. its with so much love." She said and I giggled.

"Mom…I love him with all my heart." I whispered and she squealed like a little girl then stopped. "Bella…have you two been….intimate?" She asked almost shy. "Mom please stop." I said getting uncomfortable. "Bella I am your mother and if you cant trust me with these type of things who can you trust." She explained and I took a deep breath.

"Yes, yes we have." I said in a lose voice. "And have you worn a condom every time? She asked. I felt my stomach do flips. "Bella…you have right?" She asked again taking in how nervous I got. I shook my head. "Oh Bella, I told you to always use a condom when ever you have sex. Always." She said and I started thinking about how I have a pregnancy result for me to read back home.

"Bella you don't take birth control and I think you should start. I mean I really wouldn't want you to become pregnant at your age." She said taking a bit of her food then noticed I haven't said anything. "Bella…is there something that…you may want to tell me?" She asked me and I started to cry. "Bella sweetie what's wrong?" She said giving me a hug.

"Bella what's wrong? Edward asked worried. My mother helped me up. "Um boys can you excuse us for a minuet we'll be in the ladies room." She said and we started to walk to the bathroom. Once we were inside she stared at me. "Bella what's wrong?" She asked lifting my head and staring into my eyes. My eyes said it all.

"Oh my god Bella your pregnant?" She whispered. And I tried to calm myself down and speak. " I-I went to the doctors a-and s-she said that the results were going to b-be ready by the time I g-go back home." I said between my crying. I really had to stop. "Bella you are so irresponsible. How can you do this? She scolded. "Does your father know about this? Psh of course he doesn't because Edward is still alive." She the last park talking to herself.

"Does Edward know?" She asked and I shook my head. "You have to tell him." She said and I shook my head again. "Can we just please go back to the table." I said opening the door. "Bella you have to tell Edward. He has to know." She said again "Tell me what?" I heard a familiar voice. It was Edward. He looked at me then spoke. "I was waiting for you to see if you were alright. What do you have to tell me thou?" He said. I looked down to my hands.

"Um, ill just leave you two alone." My mother said but before she left she gave me a you-know-you-have-to-tell-him look. Then we were alone. I was so nervous that I felt like I was going to throw up. "Bella…what do you have to tell me?" He asked and I took a deep breath. "Edward there's something I kept from you but I really think you should know." I said in a low voice and he stared at me to continue.

"I looked up at him. "Edward…I might be…Pregnant." I said in a low voice looking down. He didn't speak. He just stood there frozen. I decided to break the silence. "I've been feeling weird. Throwing up, feeling dizzy an-" He cut me off. "And when where you planning on telling me this?" He said sounding….angry?

"I thought that when I check the results and I'm pregnant I would tell you but if I wasn-" He cut me off again. "You weren't going to tell me." He finished my sentence. I nodded me head. "I'm sorry Edward. I just didn't want to bother you and worry you for nothing." I said and he looked in shock of what I just said.

"You didn't want to bother me? Just listen to yourself Bella. There's a chance you might be carrying my child and your telling me that you didn't want me to fucking bother me for _nothing_?" He said looking furious. "I just, I just didn't want to say anything until I had the results. Please don't be mad." I said looking at him and he chuckled with no humor.

"How do you expect me not to be mad Bella. How can you keep something so important from me?" He asked sounding hurt. "Edward I think your overreacting." I said trying to calm him down. "Overreacting? What the fuck Bella, You tell me you might be pregnant and I'm fucking over reacting?!" He shouted. I didn't know what to say.

"It just hurts that the woman I love doesn't even trusts me to tell me something so serious and then lies to me. You probably don't even love me the way you say you do." He spit at me. "Please don't say that Edward, you know how much I love you. And I trust you more then anyone in the world." I said with my voice cracking and a tear falling down my cheek. He was just hurting my feelings now. How can he think twice about how I feel about him?

"Yea? Well if you love someone you don't lie to them about something so big and important." He snapped. With no sympathy what so ever about how he was making me feel. "I'm sorry. that's all I can say." I whispered to him. We were silent for about five minuets until he broke the silence.

"You know what Bella. I thought we had a relationship where we had no secrets kept from each other. And a relationship where we trusted each other. But I guess we don't." He said shaking his head. I started to cry. "Stop it, stop saying that Edward! that's not true!" I said shaking my head but he just stared at me. "Just please stop. I said I was sorry why are you acting this way? Stop overreacting." I said and again he chuckled with no humor.

"Stop saying I'm overeating. You know what? I'm out of here. When you get those results you only trust yourself to know about you call me." He said and started walking, "Edward please don't do this, I love you." I said shaking my head, my eyes closed and tears falling down my cheeks. "I love you too Bella, goodbye."

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?! I WANNA KNOW!**

**WAS EDWARD OVERREACTING? OR WAS BELLA WRONG FOR NOT TELLING HIM? TELL ME WHOS TEAM EDWARD OR TEAM BELLA ON THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHY =D**

**_Remember December _By Demi Lovato ****(I love this choice because they started dating December 26 and it has a lot of similarities to what's going on with them except with the whole thing about other people putting pressure on him to break up with her. that's not true.)**

**TEN OR MORE**


	33. The moment of truth

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 33**

**(Chapters song) _I'll be there _By the Jackson Five**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! your guys gave your opinion. Team Edward or Team Bella and from counting them Team Bella took over. More people said that they were on Bella's side thou i must say that she won by one point.**

What the hell just happened? Edward just left, I told him that I might be pregnant and now I'm near the bathroom with eyes red and puffy. Did this really just happened? I decided to walk back to the table and both Phil and My mother got up when they saw me.

"Bella what happened? Edward passed by us said it was a pleasure meeting us then left." Phil explained but my mother just stared at me. "Can we just go home please." I said in a low voice. "Of course." My mom said. Phil paid the bill then we walked out the restaurant.

When we got back to the apartment I went directly into the room I was staying. He wasn't there. Where the hell did he go? Then I saw a note on the bed.

_I decided to stay in a hotel. I just think that that way things will be better. I'm staying at the __Sofitel New York, 45 West 44TH Street , 10036 NEW YORK. Love Edward._

Why do bad things always happened when there's something special the next day? We decide to runaway, he gets stabbed, its valentines day I find Lauren sucking his face, and its our three month anniversary and he gets mad at me and leaves. Its like where not meant to have just a normal happy relationship. We always have to have something in the way.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said and my mother walked in and sat on the bed next to me. "Do you want to talk about it honey?" She asked. "He got so mad that I didn't tell him anything mom." I said in a soft voice. "He's staying in a hotel and he told me to call him when I got the results." I said and my mother shook her head. "Well honey I mean, he had a right to know-" I cut her off. "So your on his side? Mother I'm freaking out here I'm the one that might be pregnant, I'm the one scared out my ass." I said and she stared at me. "Honey how can you say that? If your pregnant he's the father, he's just as scared as you are. You should of have had just told him from the beginning.

"Mom I love him, and he knows that. But I'm not going to force him on this. If I'm pregnant then fine ill deal with my responsibilities and be mature about it but if he doesn't even want to be part of it. I'm not going to say I'm going to be find with it but….I wont force him.

"What makes you think he wont want to be a part of it?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. "The way he acted. All he was worried about was scolding me and telling me things that he knew hurt my feelings."

"I love him more then anything in this world but, I wont deal with that, I wont deal with someone talking to me in that manner." I said and my mother held my hands. "Baby you have to sit down and have a talk with him. I'm sure he's just as worried as you are. Bella I know he loves you. The looks he gives you don't lie. But honey you have to understand that what you just told him will probably change both or you guys life and its not easy for him either." She said and I looked down.

"Listen right now you need to rest. Go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day." She said and I nodded. "I love you mom." I said giving her a hug. "I love you too baby." She said before she got up and left the room. I got into my pajamas and went under the covers. I couldn't fall asleep. I just couldn't sleep with the fact that Edward is mad at me. I think his overreaction was because he was freaking out inside just like my mother said. I had to speak to him, but before anything I have to get those results. The little paper that will change everything.

Its been two days. I'm back in forks but me and Edward haven't spoken, I was going to go get my results and I was really nervous. When I woke up I, I got out of the bed. I took a shower then got dressed. I wore my Rock and Republic jeans, My peach colored Mihoko Saito blouse, my Fendi pumps, and my pearl earrings.

I walked downstairs and saw that my dad was eating breakfast. "Hey honey." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Hey dad." I said back taking a seat next to him. "Going out?" He asked looking at my clothes. "Um, Yea I'm ganna go out with Alice. She wants me to go with her somewhere." I lied. In reality today I was going to get the results from the pregnancy test. I was absolutely horrified. I begged Alice to come with me.

"Well I have to go I'm ganna pick Alice up." I said getting up. I gave him a hug then walked out the door to my car. I drove to Alice's house and told her to meet me outside. I was not going inside that house. When I got there she walked to my car and opened the passenger door. She gave me a kiss on the cheek then I drove off.

"Was he home?" I asked Alice looking forward to the street. "Yea, he was still sleeping." She responded and I nodded my head in understanding. We were quiet for a while until she spoke. "Bella you two are being ridiculous. I mean all you do is ask me how he is and all he does is mope around and act all grumpy with Everyone." She said and I took a deep breath. "I mean today he literally threw my pink Jimmy Choos because he almost tripped on them. I was about to have a heart attack. The only reason I didn't kill him was cause of you." She said and I giggled.

"Alice I'm doing what he told me. He said to call him when I get the results, and that's exactly what ill do." I responded. "You two are still together thou right? She asked and I quickly looked at her then back to the road. "Why? Did he say something?" I asked. "No but, I don't know. You guys haven't even seen each other for two days, you haven't spoken or anything."

"He did this not me." I said outside then back to me. "I know Bella but I'm sorry to say this but I'm on no ones side. I love you both to death. You're my best friend and he's my brother but your both wrong. You were wrong for not telling him and he was wrong for acting the way he did. He should know that when women think there pregnant, they become nervous and hardly tell anyone until there sure." She explained. "Did you look this up or something? I teased. "No but its just obvious."

When we got to the doctors office I parked my car and walked in. I went up to the secretary and told her that I was picking up some results. She told me to take a seat and that shell bring it to me shortly. Me and Alice took a seat and I couldn't stop shaking my leg. Alice would place her hand on my thighs to stop me but as soon as she would let it go I would start to shake again.

"Miss Swan?" The nurse called and my heart started to race. I got up and went up to her. "Here you go, the results. If you have any questions what so ever just please call us and we'll arrange an appointment." She said with a sweet smile and I smiled back. "Thank you." I said and I walked back to Alice and sat down. I stared down at the envelope. The piece of paper that would either change my life or give me relive.

"Well, are you ganna open it? Alice asked obviously dieing for me to open it. I stared at the envelope then looked at her. "No, I want to open it with Edward." I finally said and we got up to go to my car. I drove in silence, way to anxious and nervous to speak. I want to know already. Once we got to Her house I parked my car and walked to her door. Alice opened it and Edward was in the living room with Emmett.

Edward looked at me then looked at the white envelope in my hand. "Hi." Was all I said. "Hi" He spoke back. "Bella!" Emmett shouted and attacked me with a big bear hug. "Hey Emmett." I said. "Um, Em lets go to the kitchen and make something to eat." Alice said. "I just ate thanks." Emmett said and Alice walked up to him and pulled him from the ear to the kitchen. "OW what the Hell you evil pixie!" He shouted. "Edward and I just stared at each other for like about five minuets not saying a word. Until I broke the silence. "I uh…have the results." I said in a soft voice picking the hand up that was holding the envelope. "Please sit." He whispered and I took a seat next to him.

"I wanted to open it with you." I said and he smiled a weak smile. I looked down to the envelope and started to open it until Edward grabbed my hand. "Bella before you open it….I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was wrong for the way I reacted when you told me. I was wrong." He said and I stared at him. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But I was just scared." I looked down to my hands

"Baby scared of what?" He asked. "Of being pregnant at this age, of our families being ruined because of our mistake, and scared that you wouldn't want nothing to do with the baby if I was to be pregnant." I whispered with a tear falling down my cheek and he wiped the tear off my face before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweetie, how can you ever think that if you were to be pregnant I'll want nothing to do with the baby? Of course not. I'll make sure to be the best father ever and to give him or her all the love and care that he or she deserves. I understand that where too young to be parents but if that paper says that we are going to be parents I promise you that that child, my blood will never ever be without a father." He said in a soft voice and I was acting all emotional crying from what he just said.

"I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you so much." I whispered with my voice full of emotion. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips then laid his forehead on mine, staring deep into my eyes. "Lets open the envelope. And what ever it says….we'll work it out together Alright?" He said and I nodded my head.

I began to open the paper slowly taking deep breaths. I took the paper out of the envelope, I unfold it, and took a deep breath as I began to read......

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D**

**YEA, YEA I KNOW, I'M MEAN! HEHEHE XD**

**TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART AND WHY. WHAT DID YOU LIKE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER?**

**TEN OR MORE**


	34. We'll never have peace

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 34**

**(Chapters song) **_**Stop & Stare **_**by OneRepublic**

"_Lets open the envelope. And what ever it says….we'll work it out together Alright?" He said and I nodded my head. _

_I began to open the paper slowly taking deep breaths. I took the paper out of the envelope, I unfold it, and took a deep breath as I began to read._

"I'm….not pregnant." I whispered and I heard Edward take a deep breath that he was probably holding all along. "I'm not pregnant." I repeated. I felt like a weight just lifted off my shoulders. I wasn't pregnant and I was very happy about that. "Thank god." I whispered and I looked at Edward.

"Where not going to be parents." I told him and he laughed and gave me a tight hug. "What now?" I asked him I he pulled back to look at me. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Us." I simply said and he seemed confused. "Edward we just got into a huge fight but now what?" I asked. "What do you mean what now? What are you saying?" He asked. "I'm not saying anything, I'm just asking you what now." I said and he still looked at me confused.

"Are we back together?" I asked. "Did we ever break up? He asked me and I stared at him. "What do you mean?" I asked him and he chuckled. "Bella I never broke up with you, I think I would go crazy if I even tried. I cant stay away from you." He explained. "Oh…I just thought tha-" He cut me off. "Bella I would never break up with you unless that's what you need. If one day you just tell me to go, ill go." He explained and I gave him a weak smile. "Edward I would never ask for that ever." I said touching both his cheek and giving him a kiss.

At that moment Alice walked in. "So Bella…what does it say?" She asked and stared at both of us. "I'm not pregnant." I said with a smile and she let or a sir of relive. "Wow that's a relieve." She said and Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders as I intertwined our fingers together.

"So I'm guessing you two made up?" She asked and me and Edward both smiled. "Well I'm glad because Edward was really starting to bug me." She said and Edward laughed. "That's only because I threw your ugly shoes." Edward said and Alice gasped. "They are not ugly! They are a limited edition Manolo Blahnik ok you cant find them anywhere." Alice said crossing her arms.

"Not even if your father is his lawyer? I asked with a smirk and her eyes widened. "You know Manolo Blahnik!" She shouted. "You mean uncle M? I've known him all my life." I said and she shouted. "And you never told me this!?" She said stomping her feel and I started to laugh. "You never asked." I said innocently and we all laughed except for Alice. She just kept jumping up and down excited about the fact that I know Manolo Blahnik.

We were all in the living room. Edward and I were sitting down with his arms wrapped around my waist while I sat between his legs. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap as Alice snuggled into Jaspers chest. "So what's on the schedule for today?" Jasper asked. "Well since none of us have nothing to do I though we could go to the arcade. They just put in the new laser tag game." She explained and I clapped my hands. I looked like Alice. "That sounds great I've always wanted to do that!" I said and everyone else agreed.

"Alright so then its settled. Alice said. I told Edward that I had to go home and get dressed. I had heels on and I looked way to dressed up to go to the arcade. When we got to my house I went upstairs and got dressed in my light blue ripped jeans and my pink tank top threw a grey cardigan on top then placed my black coach sneakers on. Got my miu miu leather studded shoulder bag and walked downstairs.

We went outside and got into my car. Edward wanted to drive my car but I told him no because no one drives my baby. "Stingy." He muttered as he got in the passenger seat. "Get over it. No one drives my baby." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

We drove to the Arcade and once we got there we got our equipments that we needed. "Alright it going to be Boys against girls." Alice said. "I feel sorry for you suckers cause your going down." Emmett said giving Edward and Jasper a pound. "Yea, lets see about that." I said and the girls gave me a high five.

Finally the announcer told us to get ready one, two, three, and the games started. I told Alice and Rosalie to spread out but to never go in the center. I was passing by with my laser gun up walking slowly at every corner. They were very good hiders because it took me about ten minuets to finally find one. "Gotcha." I whispered to myself and slowly aimed at Jasper. He didn't notice me because he was to busy peeking his head in and out to see if anyone was close.

I aimed at him and shot him. "Aw what the fuck." Jasper shouted and I started to run when I saw he was going to start running after me. I sooner or later got away from him. I bumped into Rosalie along the way and she told me she already shot Edward. I gave her a high five but at that same moment Emmett shot me. "You fucker." I said running after him. Boy he was quick cause he totally disappeared. I gave up looking for him and began to search for my other victims. I peaked my head out and noticed Edward following Rosalie. Oh no you don't. I aimed and shot him. Before he turned around to see who it was I already ran to the other side.

So far it was girls 4 points and guys 4 points. It was a tie and I was not going to let that happened. We were five minuets away for the game to finish when I spotted Emmett. He noticed me and aimed at me and I aimed back. "You better not." He said and it was time for my little trick. "Ow, ow my leg it hurts. Ow Emmett please help me up." I said dropping to the floor. "Bells are you alright?" He asked and as soon as he got close to me I shot him. "HA! Who's the sucker now!" I shouted and the announcer said the game was over.

"Yes!" I shouted and the girls ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Great job Bella" Rosalie said as Emmett glared at me. "That's not fair you cheated!" he shouted and I laughed. "Em stop being a sore loser." I said and he turned around to face Edward. "Yo Eddie your girl there is one sneaky lady." He said and Edward laughed.

When we were done giving all the equipments back we decided to get some lunch. We got to the burger spot and we all ordered the same thing. A double cheese burger with fries and onion rings. "Is that all?" The waitress said staring only at Edward. "Yes that's all thank you." Edward said not even looking at her.

"Um honey I actually would like sprite instead." I told Edward rubbing his shoulder. Letting the bitch know that he is mine and no one else's. "Sure thing babe. Can she get a sprite instead of Pepsi?" Edward asked the waitress. "Yea…sure." She said glaring at me then walked away.

"You are mine and only mine." I whispered in Edward ear then placed a kiss on his neck. "Of course I am. Why do you bring it up thou?" She asked confused. "Edward did you not see the way the waitress was staring at you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Edward never notices none of that crap." Jasper said. "Yea you should see when we go out just us three its like a mob of gi-" Emmett said then stopped when he saw me glaring at him.

When we were done eating we all decided to go back to my house to hang out. We went to blockbusters and rented some movies and bought some popcorn and junk food. When we finally drove up to my house before I even opened the house fence with my remote control we noticed that there was two cop cars there. I automatically started to get nervous.

"What the hell is going on?" Edward said to himself as I opened the fence. I drove up to the garage and parked my car and as soon as I got out of the car I walked quickly to the door and opened it. Inside there were two cops. The same ones from last time which automatically made me think that this had something to do something with James.

"Bella thank god your home." My dad said walking up to me and giving me a hug. "Dad what's going on? I asked looking at the officers. "Miss Swan where here to tell you some bad news." One of the officers said.

"What is it?" I asked becoming impatient. "Miss, we got a call yesterday from the Jail that James Bryan is imprisoned in and we were informed that he has Escaped." He said and I felt my heart drop. James Escaped? What will he do? Will he come after me? My family?…..Edward? I started to think about the horrible possibilities.

**PLEASE REVIEW….=D**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	35. The future

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 35**

**(Chapters song) **_**When you look me in the eyes **_**By The Jonas Brothers**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I love to read about your favorite parts so keep going! =D**

"He what!" I shouted. "How the hell can this happen?" Edward growled. "Where trying our hardest to find him." One of the officers said and I heard my dad take a deep breath. "Well you aren't trying your hardest! If anything happened to my daughter I will make sure everyone gets fired and never finds a job ever again. How can they be so irresponsible!" My father shouted at them.

"Sir we understand and where sorry." He said. "Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it! There's a dangerous man on the loose and all you have to say is sorry!?" My dad kept shouting. "Dad please calm down." I said and he looked at me. "How can I calm down when this state doesn't even have the security and the responsible enough police officers to keep us safe!" He said.

"I swear if anything happens to Bella…." Edward said pacing back and fourth. "You listen to me and listen closely. I'm a man with a lot of power and if you idiots don't find him I swear to you that you will never work in the state again!" My dad shouted and the cops just looked down.

"When did this happen?" I asked in a low voice. "Two days ago." The cops responded and my dad stared at the furious. "Two day!? That syko is out in the streets for two days and you come to us now and tell us?!" My dad shouted again. I have never seen him so angry. He then walked to the house phone and dialed a number.

When he was done talking on the phone he looked up at me. "Rick is going to start following you around again." He told me and I did nothing to argue. I needed safety.

"Why does shit always happened to me." I told myself. This years has been filled with so many problems that I can hardly wrap my head around all of them. The cops said there sorry again and left my house.

"Bella, you listen to me. Don't ever leave Rick's side ever, do you hear me?" My dad told me and I nodded my head. "What if its not me he's going to come after…" I said in a low voice. "I wish it was me he was after!" Edward said and I stared up at him. "What have I told you about that? You don't ever risk your life for me, Ever." I said in a firm voice. He knew I hated when he spoke like that.

"Bella, school, then come straight back here." My dad said and my eyes widened. "What? So I cant go out?" I asked. "Bella do you realize how serious this is? He knows where you live, where your school is, where your boyfriend lives, he know everything about you. You have to go to school and as soon as its over you come here." My dad explained. "I cant just stay here until they find that freak!" I shouted and my father seemed frustrated.

"Bella I'm stressed out right now, that's enough." He said and walked into his office. "Ugh this is bullshit!" I shouted. "If I could find that dude myself ill kill him with my own two hands." Emmett growled. "Yea and ill help you." Edward said. "How about we just stop talking about this and just relax." Rosalie suggested. I took a deep breath and sat on my couch. Edward came and sat next to me. "Bella I know your worried but please just calm down." He said and I stared at him. "How the hell am I suppose to calm down when there's a fucking insane person out to get me or worse….you." I said and he closed his eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He promised. "Yea…that's what you said last time." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Well this time is different." He assured me. "How is this different? Stop trying to calm me down because its not working." I snapped at him and I automatically felt bad. He's just trying to make me feel better. He stared at me but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just freaking out here…" I said and he smiled then gave me a kiss on the lips. "I understand. Lets just try to relax and watch some movies ok?" He said and I nodded my head. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. Rosalie placed the movie in the DVD and pressed play.

Soon enough I fell sleep on Edwards chest. By then everyone left. Edward got up and carried me to my room. He laid me on the bed then placed the covers on top of me. He kissed my forehead and made his way to the door. "Don't leave please." I whispered. "But your dad…" He said and I just opened my arms wide open.

"Just lock the door and we'll wake up early. I just need you with me right now." I said and he smiled. He took his shoes off and then his jeans. He got under my covers and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Go to sleep." He whispered and placed a kiss on my head. "I don't wanna sleep. Lets just talk." I whispered. "About?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "Anything….Tell me where you think your going to find yourself in five years." I said and he chuckled. "Well I hope ill be in med school, living on my own, You would have to move in with me because I wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckled. And I smiled.

"Are you sure you'll be able to live with this brat?" I teased and he laughed quietly. "I think I can bare it." He said and I giggled. "And hopefully I'll be your fiancé by then too." He whispered and I felt a huge grin on my face. "You would marry me?" I asked and I knew he could hear the smile on my face. "Of course, I wouldn't marry any other. How would you like our wedding?" He asked and I giggled and turned around to face him.

"I want a huge fairy tale wedding with all of our family and friends there, I want a big white dress and lots and lots of flowers everywhere." I said and he chuckled by the enthusiasm in my voice. "Seems like you've thought of this huh." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Babe a girl dreams about finding her prince and getting married. I use to play wedding with Jacob and pretend to get married. He would give me a ring pop as my ring." I said and he chuckled.

"Look at us, talking about wedding when where only eighteen." He said. "Yea well you know why that means right?" I asked him. "What?" He asked and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Because we know that there will never be anyone else for us and we might as well think about the wedding already." I said and he laughed.

"You know…when you were in the coma I thought about our future." I said. "It that so. And what did you think about?" He asked. "Well I told myself that even thou I'm only eighteen I saw my life with you. I saw our wedding with Alice and Rosalie as my brides maids, Jasper and Emmett as the best men, I saw our first dance as husband and wife, our honeymoon, our first day living in our own house, I even saw our first child." I said and he stared at me. He removed a piece of hair that was on my face and placed it behind my ear.

"I want a girl and I hope she looks just like you." He whispered. "I want a boy and I want him to look just like _you_." I said and he chuckled. "So you want a little girl?" I asked. "I thought guys always wanted boys so they could like show then how to play sports n stuff." I said. "Yea well I don't. I want a daddy's little princess who would look just like her mommy." He smiled and I giggled. "Oh boy I can already tell your going to be one of those fathers that spoil there daughters sick." I said and he laughed. "Yea just like your father does with you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? I think it would be better if we did have a girl because I have a feeling that a boy would turn out like his uncle Emmett." I said and we both laughed. "Oh boy I can only imagine Emmett as a uncle. Getting our kid into trouble, throwing pranks." Edward said and I laughed. "Well whatever we have which will be a very long time from now because we already had a scare. I don't care what it is as long as I have it with you and I'm with you forever."

"I've promised you forever and that's what your going to get. Your not getting rid of me so easily." He teased and I giggled. "Dang it." I acted annoyed and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "How about we stop talking about or future and go to sleep." He suggested and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Your right." I agreed and closed my eyes. "Good night." I said. "Good night my love." He said and we eventually drifted off to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW! **

**TEN OR MORE**


	36. Baby sit

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 36**

**(Chapters song) Couldn't find a song for this chapter lol**

**Thanks for the Reviews guys your the best! =D**

Its been about two months since the whole James situation and they still haven't found him. Rick still follows me around and I'm surprised he doesn't follow me into the bathroom too. Its finally spring which meant that the weather was getting warmer. The only bad thing was that it was raining more then ever now.

I was sitting in dining room filling out college applications. Edward and I have been talking about college for a while now. He wanted us to go to the same college. I thought it was a great idea until he told me he wanted to go to Harvard. I have nothing against Harvard and I'm pretty sure we would both be accepted but it was just to far from home.

I would miss forks. Its been my home since I was a little girl. But if I was with Edward ill be fine. I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and it was Edward holding more college applications.

"Ugh Edward how many applications are we going to fill?" I asked giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Actually this is my S.A.T score and I wanted to open it with you." He said with a huge grin. "Wait so if you have yours that means…" I said and ran to my mail box. "I got mines too!" I shouted running back into my house.

We both walked into the dining room and sat down. "Alright you first." Edward said and I shook my head. "No, you go." I said and he shook his head. "I think you should go." He said and I rolled my eyes. "How about we open it at the same time." I suggested and he nodded his head.

"1, 2, 3." I said and we both opened our paper. "Yes! I got a 2400! Wait till mom and dad see this there ganna flip." Edward cheered and I kept staring at my paper. "What did you get Bells?" He asked and I just kept staring at me paper. "Bella?" He called. I looked up at him and passed him my paper. He looked at my paper then looked back at me.

"Um Well baby, you could always take it again…"He said and I looked up at him. "How the fuck did I get a 1500!" I shouted. This is horrible! I studied like hell for this test I thought I was going to get at least a 2000! "Come on babe its not that bad." He tried to soothe me and I glared at him.

"Yea of course its not that bad Mr. 2400." I snapped at him and he rolled his eyes. "Hey why all the shouting?" My dad asked walking into the dinning. "Dad this is a nightmare look." I said and passed the paper to him. When he saw it his eyes widened. "A 1500?" He said in shock and I laid my head on the table. "What am I going to do! I cant go to the school of my choice with this crappy score!" I whined.

"Honey you can always take it again." My dad said. "Ugh this suck! I don't wanna take that stupid test again!" I said hitting my forehead against the table. "What school were you thinking of going to Bells?" My dad asked. "Harvard." I mumbled without lifting my head up from the table.

"Wow." I heard him say to himself and my head shot up. "What do you mean by wow??" I asked him annoyed and with my eye brow arched. "Nothing sweetie its just that with a 1500 your not going anywhere near Harvard." He said bluntly. "What did you get Edward?" My dad asked. "A 2400." Edward said proudly with a huge grin. "Wow that's great son great job." My dad congratulated him.

"How about you two take your little celebration somewhere else." I snapped at them and the both stopped smiling. "Bella just take it again. I bet you'll do much better. You were probably just nervous." Edward said and I stared at him and took a deep breath.

"Yea I guess I'll take it again. I hope I do better cause if not. Its Washington community college for me." I said and flinched at the thought. There was no way in hell I busted my ass my whole life to get straight A's to the get stuck in a gross community college. No way.

"I'm sure you'll do better." Edward said and I smiled up at him. My dad left the room and went back to his office. Edward looked at me and opened his arms for me. I got up and sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist.

"Soo, I was thinking you and I should have some alone time tonight." He whispered placing kisses on my neck. "Hmm that sounds nice but I cant." I said and he frowned. "Why not?" He asked. "Because I have to baby sit my little cousin. She's four and she's the cutest thing you have ever seen." I explained. "Well then why don't I help you. We could practice for the future." He said and I giggled.

"I guess so. I mean if you really want to." I said and he smiled then gave me a kiss on the lips. "So how's Emmett?" I asked. Emmett has had the flu for the pass week and he was feeling terrible. I need to go visit my poor big bear. "He's a little bit better but the doctor told him and my parents that he should stay in bed for at least another week. He's been asking for you, you know. 'Why hasn't Bella came to visit me? She doesn't love me anymore?' He said then imitated Emmett. I started to laugh.

"Aw well tell him that I still love him and that ill go visit him very soon." I said and Edward nodded his head. Then I heard the door bell ring. "Hmm that must be my aunt." I said getting up. I walked to the door and opened it. "Hello Hun how are you." My aunt said giving me a hug. "Hey aunt Anne, how have you been?" I asked.

"Oh you know how it is dear busy, busy, busy. How's the whole college thing going? She asked. "Its going fine I guess." I muttered then I heard a little voice. "Bewa!" I heard Cindy shout. I love the way she spoke she said almost all her words with the letter W. She ran tords me and gave my leg a hug. I bent down and picked her up. "Hello little angle how are you." I asked her placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good" She said and I smiled at her.

"Where going to behave for cousin Bella aren't we princess?" Aunt Anne asked Cindy and she smiled up to her. "Yes mommy." At that moment Edward and my dad came out. "Oh I want to introduce you to my boyfriend Edward." I told my aunt. "Its nice to meet you." Edward said politely shaking her head. "Nice to meet you too Edward." She said and smiled at him.

"Where's my beautiful niece?" My dad said picking Cindy up and giving her a kiss. "Hey Sis." He said giving aunt Anne a kiss on her cheek. My dad was the oldest but some how Aunt Anne was always the one bossing him around and telling him what to do. They have told me so many stories that I think ill need a whole month without stopping to tell them all.

It was almost like Alice and Edward. Alice is always bossing him around and I feel bad for him if he doesn't. I think one of his nipples are still red from one of her tittie twisters when she told him to take her to the mall and he refused. All I heard the whole day was. 'Get that crazy lunatic away from me.' as Edward ran away from her and Alice chased after him with her hand maneuvered for pinching.

"Well I'm leaving now. Take good care of my little girl alright?" My aunt said and I nodded. "Don't worry, she's in safe hands." I assured her. "Alright Bye. Nice meeting you Edward." She said giving me a hug and shaking his hand. "Bella no funny business." My dad said looking at Edward then back to me. "Dad please…" I blushed.

After they left Edward, Cindy and I walked to the living room. We all sat down on the couch. Edward took a seat next to Cindy. "Well hello there cutie, I'm Edward." He said with a friendly smile. "Hewo." Cindy said timidly. She's very shy if she doesn't know the person. "Cindy, Edward is very nice. don't be shy honey." I told her and she smiled.

"Cindy what would you like to do?" He asked her. "Color." She said with a huge smile and ran to her little Disney princess book bag. When she came back she took out three coloring books. "One for Bewa, one for Eward and one for me!" She shouted and gave us our coloring book.

We colored with her while watching Dora the Explorer on DVD. Its been three hours and we are on our fourth DVD. I swear if I hear muy bien one more time I'm going to pull my hair out. "Alright, how about we go make some lunch." I suggested and Cindy got up and shouted. "Peanut Butter and Jewy!" I started to laugh as I picked her up. "Peanut butter and jelly it is then." I said. I sat her down on the on the counter and started making three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

I was on my last. Edward was playing around with Cindy as I finished. I would turn around and see them two. Edward is defiantly going to be a great dad. He's a natural with kids. I was putting the peanut butter and jelly back in the fridge when the lights shut off. don't tell me the light just went out! "I think the lights just went out." "Gee you think Edward?" I asked sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. He couldn't see this thou. Cindy started to cry and Edward carried her. "Its ok sweetie calm down, everything is ok." He tried to soothe her.

"I'm going to check the light box in the basement, just stay up here with her." I said getting the flashlight my father always kept on the table. "Maybe I should go and you stay up here with her." Edward said. "No ill go, you don't know where it is. Ill be fine. It'll only take a second." I said and he took a deep breath. "Alright just watch where your going." He said taking a seat on the couch with Cindy on his lap. She was finally calming down. Poor baby. I hate seeing her upset.

I made my way to the basement door and opened it. I little by little made my way down the stairs. God I hated being down here. It was so creepy. I use to have nightmares about this place when I was smaller. In my head, the Bogey man lived down here.

I slowly made my way to the light box when I heard something. I quickly turned around with my heart pumping hard. I pointed the flashlight to the direction of the noise and its was a stupid paint can. "Ugh Jesus." I said to myself and opened the box. I pointed the flashlight to it to find the right switch.

Ugh! I couldn't find it I kept and kept looking. "Bella are you alright down there?!" Edward shouted from downstairs. "Yea I'm fi-" I got cut off because I felt someone wrap there arms around me and place a clothe over my mouth and nose.

I started to shake and try to scream but before I could scream loud enough everything went black.

**PLEASE REVEW…=D**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**NEXT CHAPTER, EDWARDS POV =)**

**TEN OR MORE **


	37. Risk myself

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Edwards POV**

**Chapter 37**

Once Bella went downstairs I sat down with Cindy. "I don't like that dark Eward." Cindy said calming down a bit. "Don't worry sweetie, Bella is downstairs trying to fix it." I tried to comfort her. Then I heard a loud bang. It startled me, specially because it came from the Basement.

"Bella are you alright down there?!" I shouted to her. Then all I heard her say was. "Yea I'm fi-." She didn't finish her sentence. There was just silence. "Bella?" I called out again. I picked Cindy up and carried her to the door of the basement. I opened it slowly and popped my head out so that I could see if I hear anything weird.

It was just quiet. I tried the light switch maybe with luck it'll work and it did. I let out a breath of relief and made my way slowly down the stairs of the basement. "Bella?" I called. But still nothing. Where is she? I was starting to get worried.

I kept walking down the stairs and when I was finally there I saw the light box wide open and her flashlight still on and on the floor. Now I was panicking. "Bella, Bella?" I kept on calling her name When I saw a note stuck on to the light box.

_Your precious Bella is with me now._

_She made my life miserable putting me in jail, and now I'm going to make sure to make your life's a living hell._

_You want her back alive? Then I'm going to have to see you because its either you or her. And I don't really think you'll want the love of your life losing her life for your selfishness would you now? You'll be hearing from me._

_James-_

"Oh no, oh no, oh ,no. this isn't happening no, no!" I kept repeating forgetting that I have a little girl with me. She saw how much I was freaking out and started to cry. "Baby calm down, its ok." I tried to calm her. I ran back up the stairs and got into my car.

My hands were shaking and I could barley concentrate on the road but soon enough I got to my house. I took Cindy out of the car and picked her up. I walked into my house and I saw everyone there watching TV.

"Alice I need your help now please." I said and they all looked up at me and noticed my frantic look. "Dude are you ok?" Emmett asked and I shook my head.

'Emmett and jasper I need you to come with me now and Rosalie and Alice please take care of Cindy for me please. "Who is this little cutie?" Rosalie asked picking her up. "Cant talk right now just please take care of her. I have to go." The guys followed me out the house and got into the car with me.

"I didn't want to say anything inside so I wont freak out the girls." I said and they both stared at me in shock. "Edward what's wrong? I have never seen you like this…..your shaking." Jasper said. I took a deep breath before I spoke. "James has Bella." I said in a low voice. "What!" They both said at the same time. "How the hell does he have her?

"Look I don't know but right now I need to get a hold of her father." I said getting back to Bella's house. I opened the house door and ran to the kitchen phone. "Charlie….listen we have a problem…..no Cindy is fine, its Bella…..James has her. I don't know how it happened the light went out then she went to the basement. Alright."

I hung up and looked at the boys. "He's on his way now." I said in a low voice. Then I broke down. I started to pace back and fourth and began to punch the wall until I started to cry. "How can this happen! This is all my fault if I haven't had let her go down there it would have had been me he had!" I shouted. Emmett came up to me and gave me a tight hug letting me cry on his shoulder.

"I swear to god if something happened to her I wont be able to life with myself." I shouted. "Don't worry bro, she's going to be fine." Emmett tried to soothe me. "Emmett I swear to god ill kill myself. I cant life without her. I'll kill myself!" I shouted as his hug got tighter. "Don't ever talk like that, ever!" He said in a rough voice that almost sounded as if he was about to cry.

At that moment the door flew opened. "How the hell did this happen!" Charlie shouted looking frantic. "Where's my Cindy?" Anne asked crying. "Don't worry she's in safe hands. I left her with my sister." I said and she seemed to calm down but then began to cry again. "My little Bella. Who did this?!" She asked. "It's a long story Anne." I told her calming down.

"Hello? This is Charlie Swan….Yes I need the best detectives in the U.S in the world even. I need them now!….no I'm not waiting until tomorrow! NOW!" He shouted then hung up. "My little girl is gone, my little princess, no god please no." Charlie said getting on his knees and started to cry. His sister got on her knees and gave him a hug as they both cried together.

"I swear to god I'm ganna murder him myself when I see him!" I shouted. At the same moment the cops came in. and Charlie got up. His face murderous. "You! This is all your fault! If you were more responsible this lunatic wouldn't have taken my baby girl! I swear to all that is mighty if something happens to her ill destroy you all!" He shouted at the cops taking one from the shirt and shaking him. "Find my baby girl, find her alive please!" He said starting to cry again.

I slowly walked up to him and grabbed him from the shoulder. I turned him around and gave him a strong hug as he began to cry on my shoulder. "Where going to find her Charlie. If it's the last thing we do, where going to find her." I said in a strong voice.

If me is what he wants to let Bella go then its me he's going to get. I've said it before and ill say it again. I would give my life for Bella. And if that what I need to do right now, then that's what's going to happened.

Then the phone rang. I rushed to it and picked it up.

"Hello?!" I said sounding alarmed.

"_**Well hello there Edward, how have you been?"**_

It was James.

"Listen you son of a bitch, leave Bella alone!" I shouted and as soon as everyone heard me they walked up to me and surrounded me.

"_**Now, now Eddie dear there is no need for shouting. Where all civilized here." **_

"Let Bella go, now."

"_**Not until I see you." **_

"Where?"

"_**Meet me at the park, only you do you hear me? If I see more people other then you your Bella here if going to pay for it."**_

"Yes, Yes fine just please let me talk to her." I begged

"_**Remember what I said." He said then I heard him pass the phone to someone.**_

"Bella?" I said my voice cracking.

"_Edward….." _She said and began to cry.

"Baby please be strong, where going to help you."

"_Edward please help me, please." _She began to sob even stronger.

"Sweetie where going to help you. don't worry baby please. I love you so much."

"_I love you too…." _She said then the phone got taken away from her.

"That's enough of the love fest, remember what I told you. Be there at one." Then he hung up.

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**WHAT DID U THINK? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVE PART?TEN OR MORE**.

**TEN OR MORE**


	38. My life for you

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Edwards POV**

**Chapter 38**

**Guys I'm so sorry this Chapter took so long for me to post. I was really busy, and I couldn't finish it but I'm finally done here and I promise my hardest to do the other chapters fast. This Story is almost coming to an end. It still has a few more chapters but just letting you guys no its almost done. **

"Fuck!" I shouted and slammed the phone. "What did he say?!" Charlie asked. "He said he wants to see me, only me." I said and Emmett shook his head. "No way in hell I'm letting you go alone." Emmett and Jasper said. "Guys I have to. He said he'll…..." I whispered without finishing the sentence.

"How is she?" Anne asked. "She's scared but I couldn't talk much because He took the phone back and told me to meet him at one." "This is a nightmare." Jasper said shaking his head. I looked at the clock and it was only eleven. "What does he want from you Edward?" Emmett asked and I stared at him as if telling him through my eyes and he shook his head.

"No, no, that's not ganna happen!" He shouted. "Em, if its for Bella ill do it!" I shouted back. "I'm not going to let my brother give his life away." He whispered in a husky voice. "We have to make a plan, we cant have him have it his way." Charlie said. "What plan?" I asked.

"We'll we will be following you but we will hide." He said and I shook my head. "No James isn't stupid. I'm not risking that." I said. "Well then how about just one person goes with him?" Jasper explained. "I'll do it." Emmett said and I stared at him. "Its to risky." I said "I'm not leaving you alone Bro." He said and I gave him a hug. "Thanks bro." I said.

We all sat there quietly as Bella's Chef made us Coffee. And I have to admit, it actually calmed me down just a little. Its been around two hours and the detectives Charlie hired where finally here. They told me to explain to them exactly what happened and at what time it happened. They searched the basement and then came back up and searched the phone I used to talk to James. They took the number he called from and with that they found out his location. I guess James wasn't as smart as I thought.

They told us that the location he was at was in some old garage in the forest about thirty minuets from there. They said that we were going to go there before the time he told me and we were going to get him by surprise.

"Alright that's a good plan but how the hell are we going to make him open the door? I asked. "Your going to knock." He simply said. "I'm just going to knock?" I asked in shock. "How the hell is he just ganna knock? James is not going to opened the door." James said and we all agreed.

"That's why where going to go break in from the back door. In my computer it shows me that the garage has two doors one in the back and the main one. There's also and window right next to the back door. So what your going to do it knock on the door. When he asks who is you don't say who. You just keep knocking. While he has his back to the back door where going to break it down and break in." The detective explained.

"Alright well then lets go." I said and they all agreed. We drove for a while following the detectives and the cops. The boys noticed I was shaking my ass off. I wasn't going to lie. I was scared. "Edward calm down. Everything is going to go fine." Jasper said and I took a deep breath. "I hope so Jazz." I whispered. We were almost there when the detective called me.

"Alright Edward where all going to park the cars far from the garage, once we did you and who ever your taking with you is going to go with you and walk slowly tords the door. Make sure you don't make any noise, none what so ever. When your at the door knock loud and hard. He's going to be quiet for a while so you keep knocking. He's sooner or later is going to ask who it is and be very cautious. You never say who it is, you just keep on knocking. While your distracting him where going to go tords the back door and break it open. Got it?" The detective explained.

"Got it." I said.

"Alright where almost there." He said and hung up.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked. "He explained to me what where going to do." I said and he nodded his head. When we were finally close to the garage we parked our cars far away. When we got out the detective came up to me. "Alright your going to walk ahead of us and knock. don't worry we'll be in the back to attack." He whispered and I nodded. My heart was racing so fast I swore I was going to have a heart attack.

I was finally close to the garage. I turned around to Emmett and told him to be quiet. We walked slowly trying our hardest not to make noises. Emmett being Emmett stepped on a twig and is made a snapping sound. "Emmett what the fuck." I whispered. "Sorry dude." He whispered back and we continues to walk. When we were finally close there was a window. I cautiously looked inside and there she was.

James had her hands tied behind her back and had her mouth covered with tape. Her hair was a mess and she had it all over her face. Her eyes and nose were red and it seemed like James actually hit her. Her cheeks were red and it seemed that way. I wanted to kill him with my own two hands for touching her. It broke my heart to see my beautiful Bella that way. I would do anything to be in her position so she could be safe. I stared at her through the window. Bella all of a sudden lifted her head up and looked tords the window. She saw me and her eyes widened. I motioned with my finger for her to stay quiet. She nodded her head slowly.

Me and Emmett made our way slowly to the door. When we were finally at it I knocked loud. Just like we guessed, James didn't even speak. I knocked and knocked and knocked until we finally heard him speak. "Who is it?" He said in a very quiet and cautious voice. I heard him preparing a gun. I looked at Emmett. I mouthed to him. "He has a gun." And he mouthed. "fuck!" I turned around and knocked again.

"I said who is it??" He said a little more loud. Then before you knew is we heard a door slam. I heard the cops scream. "Freeze!!" "Come on." I told Emmett and we went around the garage to the back door to be with them. Once we were there I saw something that made my heart stop.

"You come any closer and ill shoot." James said. He had Bella in his arms with a gun pointing at her head. He ripped the tape from her mouth and she yelped from the pain of the tape ripping from her skin. "Please no." She sobbed shaking her head. "Shut up!" James shouted at her and she closed her eyes.

"Let her go!" I shouted pushing through everyone. "Here's the one I wanted to see. Eddie how are you." He said with a evil smirk. "Please James. Please let her go." I said walking slowly tords him with my hands up. "And what? Let you two have your way and me go back to jail? No that's no going to happened. I gave you a choice. You, or your dearest Bella. You choose." He snarled. "James no please. Leave him alone." Bella sobbed. "Choose." James said to me ignoring her plea.

"Take me." I said. "No!" Bella shouted. "Wow where brave are we?" James said. "Let her go, I said take me." I whispered. "Edward please don't do this please." Bella sobbed and I looked at her. "Remember what I've always told you. I'll give my life for you to be safe." I whispered in a husky voice as a tear fell down my face. "Edward no please. I wont let you!" She shook her head.

"This doesn't have to be this way the cops said as we heard even more cop cars coming. Before you knew it there were at least ten cop cars outside with them behind their car doors shouting through a speaker. "Let them go and we wont shook!" James just ignored them.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" James asked. And Bella shook her head and mouthed "please no" I took a deep breath and close my eyes. "Yes." "Alright, Bella dear you have a brave one there I must say." James said to her and pushed her out of the way and she fell to the floor. As soon as she was away from him I grabbed her and held her in my arms.

"Bella I love you more then anything in this world. I'll give my own life for you." I whispered. "No Edward please don't do this please." She begged. I grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you with all my heart. Never forget that." I whispered and let her go. "Its me that you want then here I am." I told James and he smirked.

"Edward no!" Emmett and Jasper shouted. James with one move grabbed me and placed his arm around me neck and placed the gun on my head. "EDWARD NO!" Bella screamed and tried to make her father let go of her. She moved and squirmed around. "Do you have any last words?" James whispered as I just stood there waiting for my fait. I looked around and looked at the faces of my brother my best friend and the love of my life. I looked at her straight in the eyes and mouthed to her "Forever."

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE**


	39. Never leave

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 39**

**Sorry this Capter is so short =/**

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are amazing!**

I couldn't believe this. The love of my live was willing to give his life away for me. I didn't deserve him. James was holding him around the neck with a gun on his head. If the gun goes off….so does my life. There would be no point to him losing his life because I would kill myself right after.

There's no world for me if Edward isn't in it. So what's the point of even living. I begged him and begged him not to do this. But he just told me that he was willing to risk his life for me. I wasn't going to let that happen. While James was talking to Edward and telling him why he was about to end his life I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett we cant let this happened…."I whispered making sure no one heard me. "I know Bella but how can we stop it?" He asked. My father heard him and turned around making sure James didn't notice him. "Listen, ill distract him ill tell him that he's making a mistake and just make sure his eyes are on me." He explained. "Right, right so then Jasper and I will grab his arms and take the gun away from him." Emmett said and my dad nodded his head then turned around.

"Guys please be careful." I begged Emmett and Jasper. Then my father started to talk. "James…I've known you for a long time. Your not like this. When I met you, you were a good kid. Don't do this, your going to end up doing something that your going to regret. What are you going to get out of it? A death on your hands and then go back to jail. For a even longer time now. Don't do this. Think about your future. I can help you James…please" My father said in a soft voice.

"No body can help me now! Just like you said ill be back in jail! So why not kill him, ruin there life like they ruined mine!" James Shouted. Before you know it I saw Emmett give Jasper a nod as in 'its time'. They started to run tords him so quick that James didn't even finish his sentence.

As soon as Edward noticed what the boys where trying to do he moved James arm from his neck as quick as he possibly could and grabbed the arm with the gun. The gun was facing up in the air and Edward and James were both trying to grab it. There arms would move back and fourth as the gun was waving at everyone.

Emmett and Jasper were trying to push him down to the ground but not even Emmett could push him down. Then I heard the gun blow off. Thank god it was in the air and no one got hurt. But the thing was loud. At that moment the cops from outside came running in and Held James down until Edward grabbed the gun and James was finally on the ground.

As soon as I saw it was safe to move I ran to Edward and gave him a big tight hug and started to cry. "Oh, my god Edward. I don't know what I would have had done if anything happened to you." I said trough my tears and he held me tighter. He didn't speak he just made our hug even tighter. I saw Emmet and Jasper walk our way and I threw my arms around them too.

"Thank god you guys are safe." I said giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. "Where glad you two are safe." Jasper said. I turned around and saw my father walking up to us. "Well Edward, I must say that what you did here tonight was very brave of you. I can see how much you love my daughter and I just wanted to say that there is no other person I would rather my daughter be with." He then Gave Edward a hug. And a pat on the back.

I turn around to look at James and the cops are putting him in hand cuffs. He notices me looking at him and all he does is just stare at me. His eyes were full of many things. Hate, pain and even sadness. I realized that James probably hasn't had the best past. When I was with him he was this perfect person. The type of person I wanted to be with forever. I loved him with all my heart but now all I feel for him is sadness. Yes, I feel bad for him. As he passed my me he stared at me as I gave him not a hate look or a vengeance look but a sympathy look. To show him not everyone is like him. I myself didn't hate him but just felt sorry for him.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and looked up at him. "I love you so much, more then you will ever know." I whispered as he places a soft gentle kiss on my lips and placed my hair behind my ears. "I cant even begin to explain how much I love you." He whispered back and I smiled up at him as I made my hold to him tighter. I was never letting go of my angle.

After we all spoke to the cops about what happened and after they insisted for us to go to the hospital to get check I went to Edwards house as my father went home after picking Cindy up. As soon as Edward opened the door Alice and Rosalie were in my arms crying. I cried with them because I realize that they were probably worried sick of us.

"How did you guys even find out about what was happening?" Edward asked after they were done crying on his shoulders too. "You guys where on the freaking news." Rosalie explained wiping a tear off her cheek and wrapping her arms around Emmett. "What did they do to James?" Alice asked. "He's back in jail." I said. "Yea where he belongs." Jasper added.

"Guys I'm going to go take Bella home." Edwards said and they all nodded. I gave them all a hug and walked out the door to Edwards car. We drove in silence. This night was just too overwhelming to even speak about It. Once I got to my house we walked in to find my father in the kitchen drinking tea. I went up to him and gave him a hug and placed my head on his shoulder as her placed a kiss on my head. Edward watched us with a smile on his face.

Situations like make you think about life and how it can end at anytime. I have always been very grateful for what I have but in this moment I just feel even more grateful. I lifted my head and pulled out my arms to grab Edwards hand when he was close to me I gave him a hug as I gave my father a hug. "I love you guys so much." I whispered placing a kiss on my dads cheek then Edwards cheek. I just stood there hugging the two most important men in my life. I don't know what I would do without them.

"Well goodnight my love." Edward said placing a kiss on my forehead and I shook my head. "No, don't leave…I need you here." I whispered. "Sweetie you know ill love to stay but-" My dad cut him off. "Go ahead Edward, just this once….no funny business up there though…" He said and I giggled. "Thanks dad." I said and pulled Edward back in.

We went up to my room and Edward got out of his jeans as I got into my pajamas. We slid into my bed and I turned on the TV. I changed the channel to music choice. They were giving one of my favorite songs of all time. _Because you loved_ me by Celine Dion. Edwards hugged me tighter and began to sing to me in a soft beautiful voice.

For all those times you stood by meFor all the truth that you made me seeFor all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made rightFor every dream you made come trueFor all the love I found in youI'll be forever thankful, babyYou're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me throughThrough it allYou were my strength when I was weakYou were my voice when I couldn't speakYou were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in meLifted me up when I couldn't reachYou gave me faith 'cause you believedI'm everything I amBecause you loved me, ooh, babyYou gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the skyI lost my faith, you gave it back to meYou said no star was out of reachYou stood by me and I stood tallI had your love, I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave meMaybe, I don't know that muchBut I know this much is trueI was blessed becauseI was loved by youYou were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speakYou were my eyes when I couldn't seeYou saw the best there was in meLifted me up when I couldn't reachYou gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried meThe light in the dark shining your love into my lifeYou've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of youYou were my strength when I was weakYou were my voice when I couldn't speakYou were my eyes when I couldn't sou saw the best there was in meLifted me up when I couldn't reachYou gave me faith 'cause you believedI'm everything I amBecause you loved meYou were my strength when I was were my voice when I couldn't speakYou were my eyes when I couldn't seeYou saw the best there was in meLifted me up when I couldn't reachYou gave me faith 'cause you everything I am Because you loved meI'm everything I amBecause you loved me

By the time the song was done and he finished singing to me my eyes were full of tears. I never knew Edward could sing and specially so beautifully. He sang to me with so much love and so much passion that I couldn't help but to cry. I turned around to face him and gave him a passionate kiss. When I pulled back he wiped the tears from my face and kissed both of my eye lids.

"Thank you." I whispered and he smiled. "Today made me realize how much I love you Bella. And how worthless my life would be if you weren't with me. Don't ever leave me." He whispered and another tear fell down my cheeks as I shook my head. "Never." I whispered back. "Forever." I whispered. We both eventually fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. I think Forever is and understatement.

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE**


	40. Prom, College, Miami?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 40**

"Hmm, Bella what about this one?" Alice asked picking up a dress. Its been two months since the James situation and we were all moving on now. Today Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela, and I came to an exclusive boutique in Seattle to buy our prom dresses. We were very excited that prom was almost coming up meaning graduation was coming up also meaning a new beginning is coming. "Oh! Or maybe this one?" Alice asked picking up another one.

Today wasn't just exciting because we were shopping for prom dresses but also because today is Edward and I seven month anniversary. He told me to get all dressed and pretty when I insisted we just stay in my house and just watch some movies together. He just kept telling me that today was a big night and that I was going to love his present.

Well I hope he likes his present too. I bought him VIP section seats for the Yankees opening season game. I told my dad we are going to take the Jet to New York and everything. He's going to freak. "Bella what about this one?" Alice asked me again and I rolled my eyes. "Alice there all very beautiful." I assured her. "Yea but I need the perfect one! Hello its prom! don't you know how long I have been waiting for this moment?" She asked and I laughed.

"Yes I defiantly remember. It was when we were on our way to the ice skating rink, you came out of no where saying you couldn't wait till prom was here." I explained picking up a dress and she giggled. "Yes and now its only a month away." She said jumping up and down. "What are we going to do after?" I asked. "Welllll." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Spill it all ready." I told her. "Ok well we were just thinking that since you have a beach house in Miami that maybe we could fly over there after prom." She explained. "What?" I asked in shock. "Go to Miami after prom?" I repeated. "Oh come on Bella its not like its hard for you. We just take the jet and that's it." Rosalie said joining our conversation.

"Well…who would go?" I asked "It'll be Me, Jasper, you, Edward, Emmett Rosalie, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, and Jacob and Leah." Alice explained. "Well, alright, I mean where's the harm but if where doing this I'm going to have to ask my dad." I said. "Already done. I spoke to your father and he said he's fine with it." Rosalie said. "Oh, alright so then I'm going to have to call Maria and tell her to prepare five guest rooms." I said. "Who's Maria." Jessica said coming up to us with five dresses.

"She's one of the house keepers in my house in Miami." I said and Angela looked at me in shock. "What? I asked confused. "You defiantly live the life Bella." She said shaking hr head in amazement and I just laughed. After four hours and ten calls from Edward telling me to hurry up we finally found our perfect dresses. "Thank you so much Carlos." I said giving him a kiss on both cheeks. Carlos was the gay and fabulous boutique owner we bought our dresses in. "Any time Bella dear." He said waving at us as we got into my car.

"Bella play some Taylor Swift!" Alice said jumping up and down on the back seat as Rosalie took the front seat. "Taylor swift it is." I said placing my Chanel sunglasses on, starting my car and searching for Taylor Swift on my ipod.

"_Fearless_!" Alice shouted and we all started to laugh and sing alone to the song.

There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there In the middle of the parking lot, yeah.

We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you knowI'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me head first, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless

So baby drive slow 'til we run out of roadIn this one horse town, I wanna stay right here In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on meIn this moment, now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me head first, fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless

Well, you stood there with me in the doorwayMy hands shake, I'm not usually this way But you pull me in and I'm a little more braveIt's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin 'It's fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than thisYou take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearlessAnd I don't know why but with you I'd danceIn a storm in my best dress, fearless

After that song we then sang along to The way I loved you, you belong with me, love story by Taylor swift then The climb by Miley Cyrus. When we finally got to my house I opened the door and found Edward and my dad in the kitchen talking about Football. "Where back!" I shouted skipping to Edward and wrapping my arms around his torso. "Hello." Edward said giving me a kiss on my head and then turning around to the girls. "Hello Ladies." He said waving at them and Jessica blushed. Even though she's trying to give Mike a chance I still know she likes Edward.

"I have found the perfect dress for prom!" I said with excitement. "Well let me see it then." Edward said trying to grab the bag. "Nope, you will see it when you pick me up right here on prom day." I said with a big grin on my face. "What about your father." My dad said and I giggled. "Nope to you too." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Well you have to at least give me the color. We have to match you know." Edward said.

"Fine but just the color. Its silver." I said and he nodded his head. "Oh and Mr. Swan. I mean Charlie." Alice always forgets that my dad tells her to call him Charlie. "I told Bella about the trip to Miami." She informed him and Edward stared at me. "What trip to Miami?" He asked. "Well the girls here have decided they want to go to my Miami beach house after prom." I told him.

"Miami? Seriously? isn't that pretty far?" He said. "Well yea that's why where taking Charlie's private Jet." Rosalie said. "Well it sounds like fun." He said and I smiled.

After that Everyone decided to go home while Edward and I went out for lunch. "So Babe what's this gift you have for me?" I asked Edward while picking up a spoon of my spaghetti. "Ha nice try but I'm not telling you." He said with a smirk. "Just a hint please…." begged. "Nope" He said popping the p. "Well then I'm not telling you your gift and let me tell you…your going to flip." I teased him and he stared at me. "What is it?" He asked and I laughed,

"Your really funny. You think I'm going to tell you when you wont tell me my gift?" I asked. "Well then fine but I'm pretty sure your going to absolutely love your gift." He said. "Same here buddy." I said and he chuckled. "Did you hear?" I asked him becoming serious. "Hear what? He asked. "They gave James 34 years in jail…." I said and he shook his head. "You know I should feel hate for him but I just feel bad for him." I confessed and Edward grabbed my hand.

"Sweetie, that's because you're a warm person and your heart is too big to hate someone." He said and I smiled. " I just…I don't know. I still have nightmares about that night." I said. "It was a traumatic thing for you Bella its understandable." He said. "What about you?" I asked. "What about me?" He asked. "Don't you have nightmares about that night?" I asked and he stared at me.

"Bella I just try to forget about it. Its been two months now and I know its hard for you but sweetie you just have to forget about it." He said. "I cant just forget it Edward." I said shaking my head. "That was a horrible night for me-" I said and he cut me off." And you don't think it was horrible for me? I almost lost you Bella." He said in a low voice. "But you know what. I'm just trying to move on with life. And just remember the good things about it." He explained. "Yea…your right." I said with a smile. "I love you." I said and he went in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you more." He said with a smile. And I shook my head softly "I don't think so." I said as he chucked and sat back to his seat. "Well then lets agree to disagree shall we." He said and I laughed. "We shall." I said.

"Bella…have you been thinking about college?" Edward asked me. "Well I took my SAT again last month lets just see how I do this time." I explained. "I got accepted to Harvard…." He said and I looked up at him. "What?" I said "Yea I um got the letter this morning." He said and I stared at him. "Oh….well, your going right?" I asked and he took a deep breath. "Its Harvard Bella." He said and I looked down to my plate. "I thought we were going to talk about this together and pick a school we both wanted to go to together…." I said still looking down to my plate.

"Yea I know Bella but its just that, its always been my dream to go to Harvard and now I have a chance. It thought you wanted to go to Harvard too." He explained and looked up at him. "Edward do you not remember my SAT scores? I am no where near Harvard material." I said. "Bella your ranked number two in the school and you're a straight A student. Of course your Harvard material. You took the test again and I'm sure that your going to get a good enough grade to go to Harvard." He tried to cheer me up.

"And if I don't? What then Edward? I'm going to be stuck in some stupid school while your becoming a doctor in Boston." I said shaking my head. "We both know I'm not going to Harvard. And I defiantly know that I want you to go." I said and he stared at me. "Without you?" He asked. "Yes Edward without me. We'll make it work ill see you on the holidays and well talk on the phone everyday." I said and he shook his head.

"No, I'm not doing that. I cant stand not seeing you everyday." He explained. "Just like you said Edward…its Harvard. You cant just not go to Harvard." I said grabbing his hand. We where quiet for a while until he spoke. "I don't need to go to Harvard. There are many other colleges I could go to that are perfectly fine." He said. "Edward you have to go to Harvard. You just said Its your dream. Don't just throw it away because of me." I said. "Your the only thing important to me. Fuck Harvard." He said and I stopped talking. When Edward has something in his mind there is nothing that could change it.

When we were done with lunch he took me back home and he went back to his house. I went into the living room and sat on the couch next to my dad.

Hey Bells, how was lunch?" He asked. "Good I guess." I said grabbing a pillow and hugging it. "Guess what came in the mail for you?" He asked and I looked up at him. He was holding my new SAT scores. "Oh my god!" I shouted and snatched it from him. "Well open it." He said and I started ripping the envelope that will tell my future.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVE PART.**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	41. A promise

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 41**

"_Guess what came in the mail for you?" He asked and I looked up at him. He was holding my new SAT scores. "Oh my god!" I shouted and snatched it from him. "Well open it." He said and I started ripping the envelope that will tell my future._

I opened the letter and my eyes widen. "Oh my god!" I shouted again. "What did you get?" My father said snatching the paper away from me. "A 2200!" He said in shock. "I'm not going to community college!" I shouted as he grabbed me in a hug and I started to laugh.

"I can actually go to Harvard!" I shouted and ran up to my room. I got my phone and called Edward.

"Hello my love."

Edward I got a 2200!" I shouted.

"Huh?"

"Babe, the SAT I got a 2200" I said

"Really? That's great! That means…."

"Yes, Yes I'm going to apply to Harvard!" is shouted and we both started to laugh.

"This is great, not we can be together. I hated to even think of being far away from you." He said

"I know me too, I love you so, so, so much." I said and he chuckled.

"I love you too."

"Well I'm going to let you go because I have to get ready for our romantic date."

"Yes you do. Ill be there at 7:30"

We both hung up and I pulled out my brand new Valentino red mini dress. Edward was going to flip when he sees me in it. I checked my clock and noticed it was already 6:00. I rushed to my bathroom and took a quick shower. When I came out I placed my dress on and before putting my shoes on I decided on doing my hair . I decided on giving my hair big Victoria secret waves. Very sexy and feminine. When I was done with my hair I did my make up and then placed my Christian Louboutin pumps on.

When I walked down stairs I heard some laughing. I looked around and noticed it was coming from my fathers office. I walked in and noticed that Edward and my dad were talking about some pass some dude made in some football game. You would think me being a cheerleader n all that I would know much about foot ball. I swear that's all these two talk about. I cleared my throat and they turned around.

When Edward saw me his eyes widened. The dress did the trick. But my dads face was the face he puts on when he doesn't like something. "Bella love, you look amazing." Edward said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Bella when did you get that dress?" My dad asked. "Um last week." I answered. "Are you sure it's a dress or shirt?" He said and I glared at him.

"Dad quit it…its not _that _short." I said. "No its no that short, its extremely short. How much did that cost anyways? "Since when do you ask me how much my things cost?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. "Since I'm your father and since I'm the one who pays the bills." He snapped and rolled my eyes. "Well how much?" "$500." I said and his eyes widened. "What?" I asked innocently. "Bella…I have told you many times, money doesn't grow on tress ok? You keep spending so much money on worthless things I'm canceling your black card." He said and I stared at him in shock. "What the hell? Since when me spending money a problem for you?" I asked. "Since I got the bill of your credit card." He said. He pulled out the bill and passed it to me. "Dam that's a lot of numbers." Edward said and I glared at him.

"Now I'm not telling you this again. Stop buying things you don't need you have more then enough clothes. Got it?" "UGH! Fine!" I shouted and left the room with Edward behind me.

"He's so unfair I mean come on He's Charlie Swan. Money is not a problem for him!" I said stomping my way of the house. "You know what just forget about it and lets try to make this the best night ever" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist once we were by his car. He then stared to place kisses in my neck. "I love that dress on you by the way." He whispered in my ear and then began to rub my ass.

"Edward, we should go before my dad see's us." I whispered but he just kept placing kisses all over my neck and then crushed his lips to mine. We kissed passionately for a while until we thought it was better we leave and finish our business else where.

He opened the car door for me and then we were on our way. He told me that we were going to have dinner in a French restaurant. When we finally got there we gave the keys to the valet boy and then the host gave us our table. While we waited to our waiter we spoke about our trip to Miami after from.

"So where going right after prom, like right, right after or the next morning?" Edward asked. "Well I'm guessing right after. We'll just tell our limo driver to take us to the airport where their going to have the jet ready for us." I explained. "Sounds good, Who's going?" He asked "It's going to be me you, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Leah and Jacob." I said. "12 people? How many guest rooms do you have in that house?" "8. I'm pretty sure Jessica isn't going to want to sleep with Mike in the same room so she can just take another room.

"How come? I thought they were dating." He said and I shook my head. "She's trying to give him a chance but she has a crush one someone else." I explained. "Who? I bet its that Tyler kid in our Biology class." He chuckled. "You really don't know?" I asked. And he stared at me. "Should I know?" He asked. "Edward, she has a crush on you. She's had a crush on you way before we started dating." I said and he stared at me.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded my head. "You don't see the way she looks at you? I mean it doesn't really make me feel weird because she told me a long time ago and I know your with me n all." I said. "Well if it wasn't for you telling me I would have had never knew." He said.

At that moment the waitress came. She was in her twenties and had long blonde hair. She had grey eyes and would not stop staring at _my_ boyfriend.

"How may I help you." She said in a flirty voice staring at Edward and totally ignoring me. "Um _we _haven't made up our minds yet." I said making her look at me. "Oh alright then. Ill come back when your ready." She said it directly to Edward. When she left I looked at Edward. "How can some girls be such sluts. I mean she sees me here with you doesn't she?" I said and he looked up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I stared at him. "Um Hello did you not just see that girl check you out?" I asked and he shook his head. "You should be more observant." I said looking back down to my menu. When we finally decided on what we wanted to order that blonde bimbo came back. "Are you ready?" She asked again only to Edward. "Um yea you order first thou sweetie." He said looking at me and then winked. I smirked at him and then spoke. "Sure babe, um let me have the Escargo please." I said and she glared at me. "I'll have the same thing my _Girlfriend_ is having." Edward said. The waitress. She rolled her eyes wrote down our order and then left.

"You're the only one for me, never forget that." Edward said taking my hand. "I love you." I whispered. I love you too." He said. When the food came we started to eat. When we were done we decided to give each other our presents.

"Alright so who goes first?" "I'll go first I cant take it anymore." I said and he laughed. I took out and envelope and passed it to him. "You gave me money?" He said with an eye brow arched and I laughed. "Just open it." I said. He opened it slowly and I started to laugh when his eyes widened. "No way! You got me VIP tickets for the Yankees first season game!" He practically shouted. I nodded as I still laughed at his reaction.

"Shut up! This is awesome, thanks babe your amazing." He said giving me a kiss. "I'm glad you liked it. I asked my dad if we could take the jet and he's fine with it." I explained. "Alright well now is my turn." He said and sat back down on his chair. He stared at me for a while until he went into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He leaned forward and then opened the box. "Oh Edward..." I whispered with a tear falling down my face. He got up and pulled me up so I could stand with him. He took my hand and pulled the ring out of the box and as he placed in on my finger he spoke.

"Bella this ring is a promise. A promise that one day in the future I will get on my knees and ask you to be my wife. I'll ask you to be my wife and if you'll have me we'll be together forever. And I promise you…I'll make you the happiest women on the planet." by the time he was done I started sobbing as I threw my arms around him. "Thanks you so much." I whispered placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you so much. I know I say this a lot but I really don't know what I did to deserve you. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I am so thankful that I have you by my side." I whispered as he placed soft kisses all over my face and wiped away my tears.

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT WAS YOU FAVORITE PART!?**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	42. School meeting

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 42**

**I got the meeting idea because i thought about my school. i had allot of teachers like Mr Franklyn and in my school we would always have meetings about things and in my senior year they had a meeting about all of this stuff. in my school we use to scream Oh what? oh 9! Get it? lol BTW (i was class of 2009 lol) **

As I walk down the halls to my next class I look up and I see posters everywhere. SENIOR PROM 2009, GOODBYE CLASS OF 2009, GOOD LUCK CLASS OF 2009. And I realize to myself, this is it. My high school years are over, they flew. Where did all these years go? I remember the first day of freshman year when I walked in to these halls. I was totally lost and now. I could walk this school backwards with my eyes closed.

"Hey Bella." I looked and saw it was one of the boys in my English class.

Not again…

"Oh um hi." I said and he seemed sort of nervous. "I was just thinking if….maybe you'll like to go to prom with me…?" He said and I felt bad for him because he was so nervous. "Um I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend." I said. "Oh….that's fine then, bye." He said and walked away.

This has been the twelfth time a boy came up to me this week and asked me to go to prom with them. I mean, do they not see me holding hands with Edward every single day? I got to my math class and sat down. I couldn't concentrate. Prom was in one week and I was very excited. Today we were also getting our caps and gowns after school.

I finally applied to Harvard and I'm still waiting for a letter. I hope I got in. Edward and I were talking about living in a brownstone close to campus and everything. We actually be living together. I'm very excited about that and even though my father wont like the idea that much I know he'll be cool with it somehow since he totally loves Edward.

Finally the bell rang and school was over. I made my way to my locker and threw all my book in there when I felt two strong arms around my waist. "Hmm you smell amazing love." Edward said and he placed kisses on my neck. I turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. "Why thank you." I said and he chuckled. He took my hand and we started walking to the auditorium where the principle was going to give a senior meeting to speak prom graduations and all that stuff.

When we got to the auditorium I saw Alice and Rosalie waving to us to go there direction. When we got there. We took a seat and saw the principle walk on stage.

"Alright everyone I need silence please." He said and the room became silent. "That's better. Alright well before I begin I wanted to remind you all that when this meeting is over you all have to go to the tables to your left, give one of the ladies your name and they will give you your cap and gowns."

"Alright well today I called this meeting with all you seniors because I wanted to speak about prom and of course the graduation ceremony. And today I will also be announcing who will be this years class valedictorian." The principle explained. "Your so ganna get it babe." I whispered to Edward. "You have a chance too you know." He whispered. Back.

"Now to talk to you all about prom is Mr. Franklyn." The principle announced and everyone started cheering and laughing when they saw Mr. Franklyn come on stage shirtless with a big yellow and blue 09 painted on his chest.

Mr. Franklyn is one of those teachers that are very cool with the students and is very goofy. He would do anything to make the school laugh. When the principle looked at him he just stared and shook his head as he got off stage. Mr. Franklyn got the microphone and began to talk. "Alright, alright oh what!?" He shouted and we shouted back "Oh 9!" "I cant hear you oh what?!" He said and "Oh 9!" We shouted back. "Class of 2009! Your time with us is almost coming to an end! But not until yea you guessed it, prom!" He said and we all started cheering.

"Alright so I know all you guys are ready for prom and you all got your pretty dresses and cool suits but there are some things ill like to talk to you all about prom." He explained. "Prom is a night that you will all hopefully remember as one of the best nights of your life. it's a night where we are all ganna get on the floor and break down and shake our booties." He said and we all laughed. "MR F YOU ROCK!" I heard Emmett cheer and we all started to laugh.

"Thank you Emmett but you still have to do that ten page paper." He said and we started to laugh again as Emmett sat back down and rolled his eyes then began to laugh with us. "But on a serious note guys." Mr. Franklyn continued. "Prom is going to be amazing. that's why we are going to talk to you guys about alcohol drinking and driving. Some of you are going to probably go driving to prom, and some are going to take limo's n all that fancy stuff." He said and continued.

"But if you guys driving please make sure you are not intoxicated. We don't want our night to become a nightmare by getting a phone call that one of our students were just in a car crash. Please be responsible. And so _we _know that you _are_ responsible we have started a new rule. We are going to be giving you all a breathalyzer tests." He said and continued.

"What that means is that before you guys get to go into the prom you are going to have to breath into a little tube and that will show us if you have been drinking or not. If you were drinking you will not be allowed into the prom, if your good and don't drink then you will go inside and enjoy your night. Now what I need is before you all leave, to come up to me and ill give you letter that will be for your parents so they can be aware of this test. Now I guess I'm done here but before I leave….oh what?!" He shouted the end. "Oh 9!" We shouted back.

"Alright guys, see you at prom!" He shouted and we all cheered. The principle finally took the microphone bag and we all got quiet as he started to speak. "Now, ill be speaking about the graduation ceremony. Let me just say that this isn't for you guys, this is for your parents. Prom is for you all to enjoy your time together and enjoy your last celebration together but the graduation ceremony if for your parents. Your parents have always been there for you guys and I'm pretty sure they are all very excited to see you all pass another level in life." He said and continued.

"The ceremony is for your parents so they can see you begin a new chapter of your life. This is a gift to them so they can see what amazing and intelligent young adults you are all. Now with that said I need to also speak about the seating at the ceremony. You will all be sitting ABC order. Since prom is next Friday when you guys come back on Monday we want you all to go to the schools field and there we will show you all where you will be sitting and how you will be entering and sitting down." He said and continued.

"Another thing I will like to talk about is tickets. You will all have two tickets each. No more no less. I don't want to hear none of you come up to us and beg for more tickets, I'm sorry but you will only get two. Now things only change if it suddenly rains and we will have to be forced to have the ceremony inside. If that's what happens then anyone you will like to invite is welcome to come but if it doesn't rain then it will be outside and you will only get two tickets."

"Ok, with that all said the last thing I need to talk about is class valedictorian. Valedictorian is an academic title conferred upon the highest ranked student. And this year our valedictorian has a GPA of 4.0 and is a straight A student. In my years in this school I have never seen such academic excellence. Now before I say who it is, I'm going to say the names of the 5 top students in this school and out of those five number one will be valedictorian."

"Number 5: Stephanie prone

Number 4: Mike Newton

Number 3: Marissa Bradley

Number 2: Isabella Swan

And finally Number one and this years 2009 valedictorian…..Edward Cullen." He finally said and everyone started to clap. I turned around to look at Edward and he had a huge grin on his face. "Babe I'm so proud of you." I said giving him a kiss on the lips. He got up and walked to the stage. When we was up there he shook the principles hand and the principle gave him a pin that said 2009's valedictorian of Forks high school.

"This meeting has finally finished please don't forget to get your letters from Mr. Franklyn and your cap and gowns, please get home safe and have a great night." With that we got up and got our letters and picked up our cap and gowns. We all stared to walking to the parking lot.

"I hate these things there so ugly." I complained staring at my cap and gown through the clear cover on it. "Well at least you guys don't have to wear a yellow one." Emmett said. "There still gross regardless." Alice said and Rosalie nodded her head. "So Bella how does it feel to know that your boyfriend took your place as valedictorian." Emmett teased and I rolled my eyes as Rosalie smacked him behind the head.

"Emmett shut up, it doesn't bother me at all, I'm very happy for Edward." I said wrapping my arms around Edwards torso. "Sure you were….I saw your face." He continued. "What face?" I asked. "That face that said 'I should have had been valedictorian and not Edward.' " He said imitating me. "It does not bother me so shut up." I said and he chuckled.

"Bella, it doesn't bother you right?" Edward whispered in my ear. "Babe of course not, I'm happy for you….honest." I said.

Alright see the thing is that before Edward came to this school I was ranked number one. If he never came to this school I would still be number one and I would have had been valedictorian. But that doesn't matter to me. I'm glad he came to this school because if he never did I would never have had met him. Edward got it and I'm happy if he's happy. I'm very proud of him and I am not jealous…..kind of.

**PLEASE REVIEW…..=D**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW**

**TEN OR MORE**


	43. Ready for prom

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 43**

Today is finally prom day and I couldn't be anymore excited. Today they gave all the seniors the day off from school so we could get ready for prom. I woke up at 11 in the morning and woke up Rosalie, Alice, Angela, Jessica. We were all going to the spa to do facials, our toes and nails. The whole deal. I even invited Leah. I just met her twice but since she's Jacobs girlfriend I though I should start getting to know her better.

I threw on my favorite skinny jeans, my black Chanel flats and a plain white v-neck tee shirt. I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad drinking some coffee talking to bill. "Good morning guys." I said. Giving my dad a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Bells, where are you going?" My dad asked.

"I'm going to the spa with the girls to get ready." I explained. "Do you want anything to eat before you leave miss?" Bill asked. "No thank you Bill I have to pick up the girls and I'm already late. I'll just buy something to eat." I said and started walking out the house. "Drive safe." My dad shouted. "I will." I shouted back as I closed the door behind me.

"I got into my car drove off. Then I heard my phone ring. I picked the phone with my Bluetooth.

"_**Hey Sweetie."**_

It was Edward.

"Hey babe"

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"I am going to pick your sister up and the rest of the girls and where going to the spa. What about you?

"_**Well my mother is insisting I get a hair cut. She keeps telling me that my hair is too messy and that she cant stand it."**_

"No way! Do not cut your hair, I love your hair."

"_**I know. That's why Emmett went to the barber shop alone." **_

"Well I'm almost close to your house so bye."

"_**Bye."**_

I got to his house in five minuets and Alice was waiting for me outside, she got into the car then I saw Edward walk out in some sweat pants and a white tee-shirt with flip-flops. "Babe you look like a bum." I teased and he rolled his eyes. "So what? You want me to wear my tuxedo already?" He asked and I giggled. He leaned into my car and placed a kiss in my lips. "I have to go, but I will see you later." I said and he pouted.

"How about you let Alice and the girls go by themselves and me and you could have some fun in my bedroom." He whispered but Alice heard him. "Bella can we go already. Our appointment was at 11:30 and its 11:45." She complained. "Alice how about you go by yourself then." Edward told her and she glared at him. "How about you stop being to pussy whipped and let her go at least for a few hours." She said and Edward glared back at her.

"You better shut up before I tell mom you got into the house yesterday at 2am…" He threatened her and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't…." She growled. "Try me." He said with a smirk. "Can you both just shut up." I said and they stopped there glaring. "Babe ill see you later." I said giving him a kiss. "Alright, love you." He said. "Love you too." I said and drove off.

I picked all the girls off and we began to drive to the spa. They were driving me crazy with what song to put on. Alice wanted some Taylor swift like always but Rosalie wanted some Kelly Clarkson, Jessica and Angela wanted Alicia keys, while I wanted Kings of Leon.

"You know what, I'm going to put it on shuffle and I'm going to let what ever play, play." I said and they all agreed. I pressed shuffle and the first some to come up was _Imma Be _by the Black Eyed Peas. "Oh no, this is Bella's song. Bella hit it!" Rosalie said and I laughed. I blasted the song and started dancing in my seat.

Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be

Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma beImma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma beImma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be

My favorite part was coming up to I blasted the song even louder. "Bella you know what to do." Alice said. They all knew this was my favorite part.

I started singing my favorite part.

**Imma be on the next levelImma be rockin' over that bass trebleImma be chillin' with my mutha mutha crewImma be makin' all them deals you wanna do**

**Imma be up in them A-list flicksDoin' one-handed flips, and Imma be sippin' on drinks'Cause Imma be shakin' my hipsYou gon' be lickin' your lips**

**Imma be takin them pics, lookin' all fly and shitImma be the flyest chick, so flyImma be spreadin' my wingsImma be doin' my thang, do it, do it, okay**

**Imma, Imma swing it this wayImma, Imma, Imma, Imma swing it that wayThis is Fergie Ferg and Imma, Imma be here to sayThe 21st century until infinity**

Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be

.Rich baby, quick, quick, Imma, Imma, Imma beThe shit baby, check me out, beImma be, Imma be on top, never stopBe, be, Imma, Imma be, Imma be, be, be

Imma, Imma be, Imma be fuckin' herImma, Imma, Imma be, Imma be, be, be, Imma, Imma be

Imma be the upgraded new negroImma be the average brother with soulImma be worldwide internationalImma be in Rio, rockin' Tokyo

Imma be brilliant with my millionsLoan out a billion and get back a trillionImma be a brother, but my name ain't LehmanImma be ya bank, I be loaning out semen

.Honey's in debt, baby bouncin' them checksBut I don't really mind when they bouncin' them chicksImma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be rich, babyImma be, Imma be, Imma

Imma be sick with the flow when the goal is to rock the whole globeImma be the future, Imma be the wholeReason why you even wanna come to a showYou can see me while I'm rockin' and I'm kickin' down the door then

Imma be up in the club doin' whatever I likeImma be poppin' that bubbly, coolin' and livin' that good lifeOh, let's make this last forever, partyin' with you togetherOn and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and

Imma be rockin' like this, watY'all niggas wanna talk shit, butWhy don't you put it on the blog, nigga?Rockin' like this my job, nigga

We can't help that we popularAnd all these folks want to flock to usCome to a show and just rock with usA million plus with binoculars

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, goodImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, goodImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, goodImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

Imma, Imma, Imma be rockin' their iPod to the infiniteBEP, we definitely on some next level shitFuturistic musically, powerful with energyFrom the soul we sonically, sending positivity

Crossed the globe and seven seas, take care of our familiesRockin' shows makin' cheese, Imma be out with my PeasLivin' life, feelin' free, that's how it's supposed to beCome join my festivities, celebrate like Imma be

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma beImma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

When the song was over. I noticed Leah shaking her head and laughing. "You guys are always like this? She asked. "Basically." I said laughing with her. "Leah darling you have to stop with the shy stuff, now that you hang out with us you have to loosen up." Rosalie said. "Yes you do, don't worry where ganna show you how it is to party with us tonight and when where in Miami later this night." I said and Alice started to hoot and cheer.

"I cant wait till Miami!" She shouted. "I've been to her Miami house, its amazing. You guys are going to love it." Rosalie told them. We finally got to the spa and Stephanie was waiting for us. Stephanie is the spa owner and a close friend to me. "Stephanie how are you?" I said giving her a kiss on the cheeks. "I'm great how are you girls?" She asked.

"Where great, really excited for tonight." Rosalie said. "Well I have your private section ready so just follow me." Stephanie said and we followed her. When we were there Jessica, Angela and Leah decided on doing there toes and nails first and me Alice and Rosalie decided on the mud facial. "Hmm, this is the life." Alice mumbled. "Mmmm." I said with my eyes closed.

"So have you guys decided what your going to do after high school?" I asked them. "Well I haven't told you guys this but….I got a accepted to the best fashion school in the world." Alice said. "Oh that's great Ali, where is it.?" I asked. "….Paris." She said. "Paris!?" Rosalie and me shouted at the same time. "Yea…" She said. "Ali! No I'm going to miss you too much!" I said. "I'm going to miss you guys too." She said in a low voice. "Does Jasper know?" Rosalie asked. "Yea and he told me he wants to go with me." She said. "So your both going to Paris?" Rosalie asked and Alice nodded her head. "Where really ganna miss you guys." I said. "Bella your going to be in Boston with Edward, your going to be missed too." Rosalie said. "I don't even know if I got accepted to Harvard yet." said.

"Bella you know dam well your going to get in." Alice said and I shrugged my shoulders. "What about you Rosalie? What are you and Emmett ganna do?" "Well I got accepted to Washington state, and so did Emmett. So where going to go there." She explained. "But we where both thinking of taking a year off. We both want to go to Africa for a few months and just learn about there culture and way of living." "Africa, seriously?" I asked. "Yea I've always wanted to go there and Emmett said he'll go with me so where going to do that." "Wow." Me and Alice both said at the same time.

When we were done with the spa all the girls went back to my house. There I have Melinda, she's done the make up of Britney spears and even Kristen Stewart.( Hehe I know lmaoo) I called her up and told her to do us the favor and to do our make up for tonight, then I have my lovely Fabio who's going to do our hair.

Melinda started off with Alice and Fabio started off with Angela. While the rest of us waited I decided to call Edward.

"_**Hello love."**_

"Hey sweetie what are you guys doing?"

"_**Well Jacob here is insisting I crush a can on my head but I keep telling him to leave that for Emmett." He said then I hear one of them burp.**_

"Ew, who's the gross one who just burped?"

"_**That would be Emmett."**_

"Gross, what are you guys doing anyways?"

"What manly men do, lay around eat pizza, watch football and having a burping contest." He explained and I rolled my eyes hearing another burp.

"That was a nice one!" Edward cheered the person on.

"Who did that one?"

"_**Jacob."**_

"You guys are gross, I'm hanging up see you later bye."

"_**Bye my love."**_

"So what are they doing?" Alice asked. "There being disgusting and having a burp contest." I explained. "Ugh men." Rosalie said.

Five hours later. Yes FIVE hours later, we were finally done with our hair and make up. What do you expect it was one person for makeup and one for hair for six girls. I told all the girls to take there dress with us so that we could get dressed together. We went up to my room and started to get dressed. When we where finally done, I'm not even going to lie. We were six hot bitches. **(Dresses are on my profile! Go check them out and tell me what you think of them =D) **

"Girls, I think we look amazing!" I said and they all agreed. It was 5pm and the prom was going to start at 7pm. Our limo was suppose to be down there by 5:10, so it should be there by now. We were retouching our makeup and looking at ourselves in the mirror when we heard the bell ring.

"Girls I think our men are here." Angela said and we made our way out of my room. When we walked down my eyes went directly to Edward. He looked amazing. He was a black tuxedo on with a silver tie to match my dress. He looked amazing. He looked up and saw me and grinned like a little boy.

When I finally made my way do him he took my hand and gave it a kiss. "You look absolutely stunning." He said in a soft voice and I blushed. "You look very handsome." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss on the lips. "Alright, that's enough you two its picture time." My dad said with a huge professional camera in his hand. "When did you buy that?" I asked him. "This morning, I need to have good pictures of this night." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Besides your mom told me to buy one so that she could have pictures since she couldn't be here." He explained.

"Alright everyone with there dates." He said and we all stood next to our dates. Thirty pictures later we were on our way into the limo. We got inside and it looked amazing in side. **(picture of the limo inside in my profile) **as soon as we got inside Emmett decided to be the DJ. "Alright, alright before I start the music we need to toast" He said and we all cheered. We took out the non alcoholic champagne in the limos cooler and popped it open.

"Alright every one SHHHHH" Emmett said and everyone became quiet. "Alright I just wanted to say that this year we have all been through many things, some good and some bad. Throughout this year we have made amazing friends who have became our family and we have also met the people that stole our hearts." He said giving Rosalie a kiss the lips and we awed. He continued. "Tonight is the night to let all the bad things in life go and have the best time of our life." He said and we all raised our glass. "To friends love and family." He said. "And of course to the class of 2009!" He shouted and we all cheered and shouted as we clicked our glasses and as Emmett started the music.

The first song he chose was _I Can Transform Ya_by Chris Brown Feat lil Wayne. The limo started to move and we began to cheer, dance and sing.

Off to prom we go.

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVE PART? LET ME KNOW!**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	44. A Night to Remember

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Bella's POV

Chapter 44

We were around fifteen minuets to prom and I think right now I doubt the prom was going to be more fun then the limo. It was so much fun. Since Emmett was the DJ he picked very upbeat songs and at one point him and Edward got up and started dancing in the middle of the limo while the rest of us died of laughter.

"Bella lets put our head out the roof." Alice asked me and I automatically got up with her. When we had our heads out of the window, the wind felt amazing. The night was so pretty. The city lights were shining. Inside I felt two hands on my waist and pulled me down. I ended up on Edwards lap.

"What was that for? I was enjoying the breeze on my face." I said and he smirked. " I bet you'll enjoy something else even better." He whispered in my ear and started placing butterfly kisses all over me neck. I took his face and smashed his lip to mine. Before we knew it we were making out hardcore not caring that everyone was probably staring at us. Edward was sucking on my bottom lip and I slid my tongue into his mouth. I felt his hands all over my ass and I was starting to moan.

Our kissing was starting to become very needy and it was becoming very hard to breath. God I wanted him right now. Edward and I haven't had sex in around two weeks and from the looks of it we were both missing it. He started to rub my breast when we heard someone shout at us.

"Whoa, whoa I think you two should get a room or another limo!" Emmett shouted through the music and Edward and I both flipped him the bird while everyone started to laugh. Finally we were getting close to prom. I could see a line of limos from afar and a bunch of kids outside. When our limo finally got there we had to wait because there were still some limos ahead of us and people getting out of them.

When it was finally our turn, our chauffeur got out of his seat and came out to open our door. We all got out and we walked to the line where they were giving the breathalyzer test. We were getting closer and closer until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around.

Lauren Mallory. What in the world does she want now. I looked at her then I noticed her dress. It was basically a piece of cloth. It was hardly covering her breast. She looked like a true whore.

"Yes?" I said glaring at her. "Hey there Swan, I like your dress. To bad it makes you look fat." Oh no she didn't. "You shouldn't be saying anything, at least I'm wearing a dress and not a piece of cloth that's hardly covering your nipples." I said looking at her dress and everyone started to laugh. She looked at Edward and glared at him ."What the hell are you laughing at, at least I'm not the one dating the worthless piece of shit." He snarled and Edward all of a sudden became serious.

"Listen to me you little bitch, don't you ever in your life talk to her like that. The only worthless piece of shit here is you." He snarled. Lauren gasped and lifted her hand to smack him but I quickly grabbed her hand and growled at her. "Don't you dare touch him." I said and she pulled her hand away from me. She started to walk away but she all of a sudden slipped and fell into the mini artificial pond and got completely wet.

"AHHH!!!" She screamed as she got up. She looked at all of us and she started to cry. I couldn't believe this but I felt bad for her. She looked so embarrassed. She looked at me and everyone else and ran away into the girls bathroom. I knew what I was going to do was weird of me. But I knew it was the right thing to do. "Guys I'll be back." I said and followed Lauren into the bathroom.

When I walked Into the bathroom I heard Lauren sobbing looking at herself in the mirror. "Lauren?" I said looking at her. She heard my voice and turned around to face me. "What do you want? Rub it in my face that I was humiliated in front of the whole senior class and that my dress is now a complete disaster." She said while wiping her tears.

"No, that's not why I came here." I said shaking my head. "Then what do you want?" She asked, and I got closer to her. "Lauren I just wanted to see if you were ok." I said and she looked up at me. "Ok? Bella lookat me. I'm a mess. I cant even go in there looking like this. I should just go home." She said wiping her tears.

"Your dress will dry, don't worry. And if you want I can help you fix your hair." I said as she stared at me. "Why are you being nice to me?" She asked cautiously and I giggled. "Lauren I'm helping you because I'm not like you. I don't like seeing people be humiliated and hurt." I responded. "So do you want me help or not?" I asked and she thought of it for a while before she nodded.

Little by little her dress was getting drying and we both tried to figure out what to do with her hair. It was puffy and a mess. I suggested and nice bum and she agreed. When I started to do her hair I noticed her staring at me from the bathroom mirror.

"Bella…" He said. "Hmm." I said preparing to wrap her hair in a bun. "I'm sorry…." She said in a soft voice. I didn't say anything until I finished with her hair and then she turned around to face me. "You're pretty cool for helping me out. So thank you. And I'm sorry." She said and I looked at her. "Well Lauren I should say sorry too. I mean, through all these years we have both been horrible to each other. How about we just make a truce." I suggested putting my hand out. She tookmy hand a shookit. "Truce." She said and we both smiled. "Well come on lets go before the prom is over." I joke as she laughed.

The world is defiantly starting to change. Lauren Mallory and I Bella Swan have made a truce. that's pretty insane. At least now we can be civilized with each other. I mean where not friends or anything but just….civilized.

I tookthe breathalyzer test and walked in. I saw Alice waving at me and I walked tordsthe table. When I got there I sat next to Edward who wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on my temple. "I know what you did and that was very nice of you." He whispered in my ear and I gave him a kiss on the lips.

Prom was amazing so far. Great music, great food and everyone was getting along and dancing. So far I have danced with Emmett, Jacob and Edward. Right now I was dancing with Edward and when the song ended we started to make our way to our table until I heard a Marc Anthony song, I love dancing salsa. I looked at Edward and he shook his head.

"No, no way. I don't know how to dance Salsa." He said. "Aw come on Babe, I'll show you. Its not that hard and your lucky this is slow salsa." I explained and he took a deep breath. "Come on please, for me." I said pouting my lips. "I'm going to look like an idiot." He said and I pulled him back to the dance floor. "No you wont just look at the way I move my feet." I explained.

I explained to him how to move his legs and how he has to move his hips a little more then usual. Salsa is a very sexy dance where even the men have to move there hips almost as much as the women. "1, 2, 1, 2. You see, your not that bad." I said as I tried to make him dance a little faster. Edward was a quick learner he was doing very well. "There you go, you see you got it!" I said looking up at him. He was grinning like a little boy. He was happy he finally got the main steps down. When the song was over I gave him a hug and told him he did great for a first time. He told me he had a great learner. At that moment another Marc Anthony song came on and this one was a little bit quicker.

Edward looked at me and said. "No way. This one is so quick I think I'll break my leg trying to catch up to you." He said and I laughed. He sat down and I was about to follow him until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find my Spanish teacher senior Lopez behind me with his hand out.

"May I have the honors SenioritaSwan." He said in his cute Cuban accent. I giggled and tookhis hand. I followed him to the dance floor and we started to dance. Boy, I thank god I tookSalsa classes when I was younger because senior Lopez was a pro. I was barley catching up to him. This song was really fast. We were in the middle of the dance floor. That's when I noticed everyone staring at us dancing.

"GO SENIOR LOPEZ!" I heard Emmett shout. Senior Lopez would twirl me this way then twirl me that was I was starting to sweat from the speed of the song. This was some workout. When the song was finally over I heard everyone clap as he tookmy hand and gave it a kiss. "Fue un placer bailarcon usted senioritaSwan."_(Translate: it was a pleasure dancing with you miss Swan.)_He said. "El placer fue mioSenior Lopez."_(Translate: It was my pleasure senior Lopez) _I said back.

When I got back to my table Emmett was laughing. "Dude I think you have some competition." He told Edward. "I guess I do." Edward said looking at me. I smiled at him before I spoke. "Theirs no competition. The only man I want is 65 and totally hot." I joked and Edward wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my neck. "Well I think he's going to have to get through me to get you." He whispered in my ear as I giggled.

The prom was almost over so I decided to go outside and call the people In charge of my fathers jet. I told them that we would be there in around two hours. I told them to make sure to have food on the plane and lots of pillow and blankets. It was going to be a long ride.

I went back inside and I saw Edward dancing with his sister. I went back to our table and I sat down next to Rosalie. "Well I called the people my dad hired to take care of the jet and told them that we'll be there in around two hours." I informed her and she grinned. "I think Miami is going to be even better then prom." She said clapping her hands with excitement.

When the song was over Edward and Alice came back. We sat there for a while just talking and relaxing from all the dancing. Everyone was becoming tired then we heard slow songs coming on. I noticed that it was _This I Promise You _by N'Sync. That was my all time favorite song from N'Sync.

That's when I heard it.

"This a Special dedication to Bella Swan from Edward Cullen."

I looked at Edwards and he was staring at me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I wanted this night to be amazing for you. I think I chose the perfect song to show you how I feel about you." He said and I felt myself starting to tear up. "AWWWW" I heard my girls say. I giggled and Edward pulled his hand out to mine.

"Shall we." He whisper in my ear. I smiled as I took his hand. We walked to the dance floor and we started to sway to the music. I closed my eyes as I leaned my forehead on Edwards. We were silent. Just listening to the words of the song. The words that expressed how Edward felt for me.

Ohh ohh.………

When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along………..

And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you………….

I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun.…………..

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you………………

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all.………………

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby……………

Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you……………..

Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you.……………..

When the song was over I opened my eye and a tear fell down my cheek. "I love you Edward Cullen." I said in a soft voice. "And I you my love….forever." He whispered.

When we sat back down our friends were staring at me. "You guys are the cutest thing I have ever seen." Angela said and I giggled.

Prom was finally over and me and my girls were in the bathroom getting out of our dresses and getting ready to go to the airport. I took my dress off and threw on my favorite skinny jeans, a grey tank top I took my heels off and threw on my converses. When we were done we left the bathroom and went to the limo. Inside the guys were out of their tux and in jeans and shirts. They had relaxing music on since everyone was pretty tired. I made my way to Edward and I sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck and yawning.

"Your sleepy?" He asked in a soft voice and placing a kiss on my neck I nodded my head closing my eyes. "Babe please play some Taylor swift." I heard Alice tell jasper. I heard him get up and go to the radio. He searched for Taylor swift and pressed play shuffle. The first song that came on was _Should'veSaid No_. I loved this song so even with my eyes closed and being half asleep and started to sing along with Alice, Jessica and Rosalie. I opened my eyes for a second and I saw that Mike was sleeping, Emmett had his arms wrapped around Rosalie as she sang, Alice was sitting between Jasper'slegs, Angela and Ben were both hugging each other as the slept, and Jacob and Leah were wrapped in each others arms talking to each other and giving each other small kisses on the lips here and there. I closed my eyes and kept singing as I place my face on Edwards neck.

The limo finally started to move. The airport was around an hour away.

Off to Miami we go.

****

PLEASE REVIEW…=D

WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT WAS UR FAVE PART?

TEN OR MORE


	45. I'm in Miami Bitch

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Bella's POV**

**Chapter 45**

**Warning: Mature content. Only for 18 and older readers. **

**If you find some specific things gross then I suggest you don't read this chapter. Because it gets very hot.**

"Bella, Bella sweetie wakeup." I heard Edward whisper to me. I opened my eyes and yawned. "Where at the airport, you have to get up." I nodded my head and got off his lap. He helped me off the limo. When we were outside we were in front of my dads jet. Holy crap this thing was huge. The limo finally left and we stood there outside until we saw the plane stairs come out.

I saw the pilot come out and he smiled at me. "You must me Bella Swan right?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright well the flight to Miami is going to take about six to seven hours. They skies are very clear and it's a great night to fly. So are you guys ready to go in?" He said and we all smiled. "Yes we are." I said and the pilot went in before us.

When we go in it looked very comfy. Their were 12 seats and all seats had two blankets and two pillows. I'm glad they listened to me. Once we sat down a lady came out of the front part of the plane. "Hello guys I'm going to be your flight attendant. Would any of you like anything to drink or eat?" She asked and we all shook our head except for Emmett.

"Do you have pizza?" He asked and she giggled by his enthusiasm. "Yes we do, would you like pepperoni or just cheese?" She asked. "One of each please." He said and she turned around back into the front part of the plane. "Bella man this is the fucking life." Emmett said taking a deep breath and closing his eye. "Seriously Bella, this is sweet." Jacob agreed. "Its good to have money." Ben said leaning into Emmett chest.

"Wait to you guys see her house there. You think her house here is pretty impressive, well wait and see." She said. They were all talking as I just laid my head on Edwards chest. We just sat there in silence, we were both pretty tired. The flight attendant came back and gave Emmett his pizza. And at that moment the pilots voice came out of the speakers. _"Alright so we are prepared for take off, please put your seatbelts on and turn off any electric devises. We'll be in Miami in about 7 hours." _

We all cheered as we felt the plane starting to move. "Miami baby!" Emmett cheers and we all laughed. A few minuets later we felt the plane lift off the ground. We were finally on our way to Miami.

The flight was very relaxing. When it was safe to use electric devises we decided to put a movie on. We all chose to watch _War of the Worlds. _we talked, we ate, we laughed, and before you knew it we all fell asleep.

Its been 7 hours since we left and at the moment the pilot went back on to the speakers. _"We are preparing to land in about 15 minuets. The temperature here is 95 degrees with clear skies. Please turn off any electric devises and fasten your seat belts please." _He said and we started to cheer again. "Yay Where finally here!" Alice squealed.

Fifteen minuets later we were finally on ground. The flight attendant told us it was fine to take out seatbelts off and. They finally opened the plane and took out the stairs. When we were finally out the sun was excruciating. "Dam its hot." Jasper complained and we all agreed. We started to walk farther from the plane until we saw four black Cadillac jeeps. We decided on three people to go in each jeep so it was Me, Alice and Rosalie in one jeep, Edward Jasper and Emmett in another, Angela, Jessica and Leah in another and Ben, Mike, and Jacob in another.

We finally began to drive. The driver already knew where to go so we just sat back and relaxed. I looked out the window and ill I would see is the beach and pools. The weather here was amazing and as soon as I got to my beach house I was going to take a dip in my pool.

Thirty minuets later we were finally by my house. I heard the driver tell someone that I was in the jeep and the huge gates finally opened. When we got close to my house I grinned. Just as I remembered it. "Holy shit….that's your beach house?" Alice asked in shock. I turned around and nodded my head with a huge grin. I missed it this place.

When the cars stopped the drivers from each came out and opened the doors. I looked at my friends and all of there mouths were wide open staring at my house.

"Holy." Emmett said "Shit." Jacob finished. I got closer to Edward and took his hand. "Come on guys, lets go in." I said and they all followed me. Before I could opened the huge door, they shot open. "Oh Bella!" Maria said in her Cuban accent giving me a hug. Maria was like a grandmother to me. My father has had this house since I was born. She's been working with him since forever. She was like a grandmother to me. I loved her like one. She was adorable. She had snow white hair that she always kept in a tight bun. She was wearing a blue uniform dress with a white apron. She was shorter then me and around her 60's.

"Hello Maria, I missed you." I said hugging her back. "Oh I missed you too mi hija." She said and I giggled. She broke the hug and she took one of my hand and started looking at me. "Let me looks a you, you have gotten so much more beautiful. Too skinny though. Where going to have to work on that dear." She said and I laughed. "Whatever you say Maria, well let me introduce you to my friends. This is Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Emmett, Ben, Angela, Mike, Leah, you already know Rosalie and this is my boyfriend Edward." I told her and she gave them all a welcoming warm smile. Then she looked at Edward. "He is very handsome Bella." She whispered to me and I giggled. "He is right." I agreed looking at him and taking his hand again.

"Bueno, since Bella let me know beforehand that you all were coming, your guest rooms are ready for you all." She said and we all went inside. "I'm going to make you all something to eat, unless you want to rest first?" I turned around to see what they wanted. "Um where going to rest for a while then we'll get something to eat." I told her. "Alright just let me know if you need anything." And with that she left and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Bella you have to give us a tour of this place." Angela said and they all agreed. "Sure if you guys want, but first I'm going to show you all to your rooms so we can settle in and change out of these clothes." I explained and they all agreed.

They all followed me to up the stair cases. And down the hallway. "Alright so this is going to be Emmett and Rosalie's room." I said and they got in. I kept walking down. "This is Alice and Jaspers." I said and they went in. I continued to show the rest of them there room. They were all finally in there room and I began to walk Edward to my room.

"And this is my room." I said opening the door. We walked and looked around. "Hmm, its very….Miamiish." He said. And it was. My room had a huge window with a balcony that had a view of the ocean. My wall were white, my bed was a California king sized bed and it was covered in white sheets and white pillows. Everything was white, It was very relaxing. I decided to open my window and the beautiful Miami breeze made its way in.

"It's so amazing here." I heard Edward say as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder as we stared at the ocean. "It is, I love it. I come here every summer." I said and he gave me a kiss on the cheeks. "How about we take a shower and then get dressed into some more breezy clothes." He said pulling me into the bathroom. "Hmm you want to shower with me?" I said with a flirty voice. "Oh yes I do." He said in a seductive tone.

We both went to the bathroom and began taking out clothes off. I turned on the water we both got into the shower and began to kiss passionately. We were both needy for each other. We both knew what we wanted to do. Edward leaned into my ear and whispered in my ear as he panted. "Bella I want you now." It send Goosebumps all over my body. I looked at him and kissed him again before I whispered back to him. "Not here, lets go to my bed." And with that Edward picked me up wet and all and threw me on my bed.

I saw him get up and close the window, cover it with the curtains, then went to the door and locked it. We were both still panting as he went back to me and laid on me, he started kissing me in a hungry kind of way. Edward moved his lips from mine and began to kiss down my body until he reached my lower stomach. Edward then spread my legs wide open and stared placing kisses inside of my thigh. I closed my eyes and enjoyed what he was doing. He all of a sudden placed a finger in me. "AH" I moaned and he started thrusting his finger in my harder and faster.

"Oh god Edward." I moaned and he came up and started kissing him passionately as I moaned into his mouth. He then placed another finger that made me moan even louder against his lips. "I love it when you moan." He said in a husky voice. "Edward please." I said as a moaned. "Please what Bella. What do you want." He asked me in a low sexy voice. "I ugh! I want you…inside me now! ah!" I said between moans. "Anything you want my love." He said and pulled both fingers out of me. He then positioned himself to my entrance. He teased my by rubbing the tip of his penis on my clit. "Edward god!" I said. And he smirked as he then started slowly go in me. Finally with one quick thrust he slammed in me.

"Fuck!" I shouted as he then started to pump into me faster then slower. He went In and out, holding on to the sides of my hips, moving them to meet his thrusts, my hands in my hair. He then hit something inside of me. I had to yell to get the air out of my lungs. "Oh god Edward!! I shouted. he groaned. He began to quicken his pace as he leaned towards me so that he could thrusts stronger and sharper against my most pleasurable place. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they kept rolling to the back of my head. "Ahh." He groaned in a husky voice that just turned me on even more. I

started to feel myself sweat as we both met each other at each thrust. There was too much pleasure. I couldn't take it, it was taking over my body. I couldn't speak I could hardly breath. "Ah! Ah! Oh, God, Edward!" I moaned as I felt my orgasm coming to me. "Cum for me Bella, come on." He said with his husky voice as his thrust became even more faster and stronger. "Edward! Ah! Ah! Ed—ward!!" I shouted as I screamed as hard as I possibly could while feeling myself explode around Edward. "Ughh!" Edward groaned, spilling inside of me as we both came long and hard together. "It's a good thing I'm on birth control now." I said still panting.

He stopped his thrusts and he laid on me as we both tried to catch our breaths. We eventually fell asleep on top of each other. When I woke up I checked the clock and it read 12pm. I decided to get up and take a shower. When I got out I wrapped myself in my towel and went to my bedroom. There I saw Edward finally waking up. He Yawned as he then opened his eyes and saw me.

"Get up babe, we didn't come here to sleep we came for fun." I said and he chuckled. "I found that very fun." He said with a sexy voice and I giggled. "Yes it was very fun but go take as shower now." I said and he got up. I looked at him and noticed he was still buck naked. He passed by me to go to the bathroom and I smacked is ass. "Hey! Perv!' He shouted at me as he closed the door while I laughed.

I went to one of my drawers and picked out my hot pink and purple bikini. I always just kept bathing suits here. I placed in on then went to my suit case and took out a pair of shorts and a black tank top. My hair was wet so I just left it that way. Decided to just let the breeze here dry it for me. I placed my Dolce Gabbana sunglasses on my head, threw my pink flip flops on and at that moment Edward came out.

We got dressed in a white tee shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He threw on some black flip flops and we both made our way out of the room. We walked down stairs where we saw everyone in shorts and tank tops. "Hey finally you guys woke up." Emmett said. "Yes I guess you two had fun in there huh?" Rosalie said wiggling her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Please don't forget that my room is right next to yours." I blushed all shades of red. Oh god they heard us. "Don't worry about it Guys, we were doing the same business." Emmett said and Rosalie smacked him behind the head while we all began to laugh.

"Well do you guys want the tour or not?" I asked and they all got up. I began to show them the house. I showed then my fathers office, the kitchen. Dinning room, the bar, the game room, the home theater, all three living rooms, the tennis court, the basket ball court, the pool and finally the dock where my father keeps his yacht. "Can we get in this one day?" Jasper asked. "Yes sure, anything you guys want." "Oh yea, yacht party!" Emmett cheered and we all laughed.

I could tell we were going to have an amazing time here,

**PLEASE REVIEW…=D**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVEORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE　**


	46. A Day at the Beach

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

****

Bella's POV

Chapter 46

When we were done with the tour, we decided to get something to eat. Maria must have had heard my thoughts because when we went back into the house we had food for us in the dinning room.

"Alright eat up, and there's more in the kitchen if you want." She said and we nodded our head.

"Thanks Maria." I said as I took a seat. While we ate we spoke about what we wanted to do today.

"Alright well how about we hit the beach today?" I asked them.

"I really wanted to hit the yacht." Emmett said.

"Well we can go to the beach then at night we could get on the yacht." I said and they all agreed.

"AW sailing on the ocean at night, so romantic." Alice said with dreamy eyes and I giggled.

When we were done eating We got ready to hit the beach. When we were ready we started walking to the beach.

"Ah fuck! The sand it hot!" Jacob shouted jumping up. As we all laughed at him.

"Your such a wimp." I said and he rolled his eyes.

We finally found a perfect spot and we laid our towels and stuff there. The boys automatically decided to play some football while us girls decided to just lay around and catch some sun.

"Come on girls, come play with us." Ben said to us.

"Um no way." They said and he rolled his eyes.

"How about you Bella, come play." Ben asked me.

"Um I don't know…" I said then Jacob came and stood next to him.

"Bella you know very well that's your great at football." He said.

"So then come play." Ben said and I took a deep breath.

"Fine." I said and got up.

Edward was taking the ball from Emmett when he realized I was there getting ready to play.

"Well, well, well. Are you ready to get creamed?" He asked me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry babe, but you're the one who's going to get creamed." I said smirking back.

He stared at me with a smirk until he turned around and walked back to his team mates.

"Alright are we ready!?" Emmett shouted and we all nodded our head.

"Alright, hut, hut, HUT!" Emmett shouted and his team mates started running to our side. Mike turned around and shouted.

"Over here!" Emmett saw him and threw him the ball. He was running tords me and I was getting ready to tackle him. When I was about to grab him he moved to the side and made a touch down while I fell on the sand and fell on my face.

"That's how you do it baby Woo!" Emmett Shouted and gave him a high five.

We all got back to our positions. My team had the ball this time.

"Hut, Hut, HUT!" Jacob shouted and my team mates started running tords the other side.

"Over here!" I shouted at Jacob and he threw ball at me. When I caught it I started running when all of a sudden I felt two arms around my waist throwing my on the floor.

"Ha! Where did you think you were going." I heard Edward say getting up.

"Luck." I muttered and he laughed.

"Don't need it baby." He said and went back to his team mates.

This time they had the ball.

"Hut hut, HUT!" Emmett shouted and his team mates started running to our side.

"I'm open! Edward shouted.

Edward caught the ball and started running to the touch down. He was running tords me until I blocked him. He tried to move the other way but I blocked him again. He tried to swerve around Jacob and I but I ran after him and attacked him to the ground.

"Ha, Where do you think _your_ going?" I asked him as he then wrapped his arms around me and flipped us so that now my back was on the ground.

"Luck." He said with a smirk. I leaned in into his ear and whispered.

"Don't need it baby." I looked back at him and laughed as he smash his lips on mine.

"Hey, Hey! Where in a middle of a game here!" Emmett shouted.

Edward ignoring Emmett picked me up with one quick movement and swung me over his shoulder. He smacked my butt a few time when I realized what he was going to do. I started to laugh and shout when I saw he was running tords the water.

"Edward, no, no, stop!" I laughed and shouted as I pounded on his back

with my fists. "Hold your breath!" He shouted when he finally threw us in the water. I automatically lifted my head from under water and found Edward laughing. "Your so ganna get it." I shouted at him while I jumped on his back and pushed his head under water. He lifted it back up while I tried to swim away from him. When all of a sudden he caught my waist. I started to laugh when he pushed me and himself under water. When we came back to surface I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his on my waist.

"I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He responded then placed his lips on mine He slid his tongue into my mouth and I let out a soft moan. I did the same with my tongue. He tasted so sweet. I could never get enough of him. I moved my hands up to his hair and began to play with it while I felt his hands rubbing my thighs and lifting one up so that he would wrap it around his waist.

We made out until we got out of the water. I dried myself of with my towel. My hair was a mess so I decided to put it into a messy bun.

"Hey guys how about we go walk the boardwalk!." Alice said clapping her hands.

"Sounds fun, I've been wanting to go on the rides." I said with excitement.

"Alright then lets go." Jasper said getting up.

When we go there all the girls wanted to go on the giant swing ride but the guys wanted to drive on the race cars. Like always us girls got our way and we all rode the swings. When we were done with that we made our way to the race cars. We all got into a car and waited for the green light. As soon as it hit green we raced off. Mike was beating all of us but Ben was right on his tail when all of a sudden Edward past both of them. I was trying to pass Alice when I saw Jessica pass by me and stick her tongue out at me. That does it, I pressed my peddles harder and past Jessica and Alice. Before I knew it I was behind Emmett who was right behind Ben who was behind Jacob who was now beating all of us. I tried my hardest to pass Emmett but he kept on moving side to side so that I couldn't be able to pass by. He then passed Ben when all of a sudden Angela passed us all and the race was over.

"Dam, I was so close to passing you, you cheated." Edward Told playfully Angela which made her laugh.

"Don't be mad because you suck Edward." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Edward was about to run after her until Ben picked her up and started running away from him as we all laughed. As we all walked around for a while I decided to jump on Edwards back. He caught my legs with his hands and I rested my chin on his shoulder. We walked for a while just enjoying the weather and looking at all the little souvenir stores they have. I bought a beautiful bracelet and a shirt that said 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.'

We finally decided to go on a ride. It was a roller coaster.

"Nope, I hate roller coasters I'm not going on." I said covering my face on Edwards neck.

"Quit being a wimp Bella." Jacob said and I shook my head.

"No, no, I'm not going on it." I said

"Go ahead you guys, I'll stay with her." Edward said

"Edward you don't have to do that, go ahead." I said and he shook his head.

"No its fine honestly, I'll stay with you." He said and I sighed.

"Alright then." I said as he put me down and we took a seat on a bench.

The rest of our friends got on line. I looked up at the roller coaster and just looking at it made me dizzy. It was so freaking high! And it had like 4 loops.

They finally got on and they waved at us. Emmett being Emmett. Was chanting.

"Lets go baby, lets go!" It was hilarious. The ride started to move and everyone on the ride cheered as the ride went up. When they were at the top it slowly moved and all of a sudden that thing went so fast I could hardly keep my eye on it.

The ride was finally over and everyone came out.

"Edward you don't know what you missed dude, that was sick!" Emmett said with a huge grin.

"Guys we haven't taken pictures, we need pictures." Alice said taking out her camera from her purse.

"Yay, I love pictures." I said and took my camera out also. I stretch out my arm holding my camera so that I could take a picture of me and Edward. I clicked the button, I had a huge grin on my face as he placed a kiss on my cheek. We took another one and this time we were kissing each other on the lips. We took a few more until I called Alice.

"Alice come take a picture of us." I told her handing her my camera. She grabbed it and Edward wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around his torso. She took the picture and I took my camera back to look at the pictures.

"AW babe, we are so good looking!" I said and he laughed. For a while we continued taking pictures. We took pictures of just us girls, then just the guys, then each couple, which I kind of felt bad about because Jessica and Mike weren't dating, so she felt out of place. Then we asked a man passing by to take a picture of all of us.

I loved that picture. I was defiantly going to frame it. Mike was standing next to Ben while Ben wrapped his arms around Angela's waist, Rosalie and Alice were hugging as Leah stood next to Jacob while Jessica stood there with a cheesy smile, Edward had his arms wrapped around my from behind with his chin on my shoulder while we both had a cheesy smile on, Emmett was in front of us with his arms wide open with a huge smile while Jasper stood next to him and did the bunny ears behind Emmett's head.

I stared at the picture and looked at the faces of all my friends. They were all so funny and loving and always there when you needed them. We have all been through a lot, but one thing will never change. We will be friends forever. And nothing was ever going to change that.

****

PLEASE REVIEW…=D

WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT WAS UR FAVE PART?

TEN OR MORE


	47. Hidden Secrets

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 47**

We spent the rest of the day at the board walk until is got dark and they were closing it. "Alright so where going on the yacht now right?" Emmett asked with excitement and I giggled. "Yea, of course." I said and he started to cheer. Once we go into my house we went to our rooms to get ready. Edward and I took a shower together and ended up doing the nasty again, Hehe.

When we were done I went into my closet and picked out my black romper, with my gold flip flops, I left my hair wavy and placed some black eye liner and mascara on. I dabbed on some lip gloss then waited until Edward was done. When he was done getting dressed we walked hand in hand down stairs.

There Emmett and Jasper had the radio blasting listening to _On Fire _by Lil' Wayne. Edward heard the song and walked up to Emmett and….yes, they started Rapping. I tell ya, I think they shouldn't of had became rappers since they love doing it so much.

"Can you guys finish your rapping on the yacht." I said to them and they stopped the music and started to follow me. Before we went to the beach this morning I called my fathers yacht driver and when we got there he already had the yacht turned on. I explained to him that we were going to just sail for a few hours then go back to the house. We all got in and relaxed as the yacht started to move.

"Oh! Where missing something." I told them and I got up and walked down the mini stairs and into my fathers alcohol closet. He had every freaking drink you could ask for in there. I decided to take out some beers, tequila, some Smirnoff, grey goose and a bottle of moet. When I had it out I called Edward to help me take it all back. He picked up all the heavy boxes while I carried the moet and the grey goose.

"WOO! Yea baby, now it's a party!" Jacob cheered giving Emmett a high five.

All the guys automatically got up and grabbed a can of beer while us girls decided to drink some Smirnoff.

"Alright so how about we play a game!" Alice said getting up and jumping up and down. "What game?" Mike asked her. "Truth or dare!" She shouted and we all groaned. "Come on Alice, the last time I played that was when I was in seventh grade." Edward said and she glared at him. "Come on guys, it will be fun!" She said and we all finally said yea, whatever.

"Yay!." She cheered. Edward decided to sit between my legs as I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "Alright so who goes first?" I asked and Rosalie raised her hand. "Alright Rosalie goes first." Alice said. "Alright, um….Mike." She said and mike looked at her with a grin. "Bring it." "Alright, truth or dare?" She asked. "Truth." He said. "Pussy!" Edward shouted at him and we all laughed.

"Hey, ill get dare next time alright." Mike defended himself and we all laughed again. "Alright Alright, shhh, Mike is it true that you have a huge crush on Jessica?" Rosalie asked him and both Mike and Jessica blushed. "Um, well yea kind of…." He said in a shy voice and we all started to AWW." "Alright my turn now, Japer truth or dare?" Mike asked him and Jasper smiled.

"Dare." He said confidently. "Alright I dare you too….um give Emmett a lap dance." He said and we all started to laugh. "Aw man come on!" Jasper said shacking his head. "A dare is a dare my friend." Mike said and Jasper rolled his eyes. Angela got up and turned up the radio and chose. _Gimmie more _by Britney Spears.

We all died of laughter as we saw Jasper shake his hips and walk tords Emmett. "Show me what you got baby!" Emmett said and we couldn't stop laughing. He went close to Emmett and started shaking his ass in Emmett's face. Emmett seemed like he was about to throw up. When the lap dance was done Jasper looked at Emmett. "First and last time I will ever shake my ass for a dude." He said and we all laughed.

"it's my turn now." Jasper said. "Bella, truth or dare." He asked me and I thought about it for a second. "Dare." I said. "Ok, I dare you to make out with Rosalie." He said and my eye widened. "Kiss Rosalie?" I asked and looked at Rosalie who was laughing.

"Yep, give her a nice big wet one." "Well, a dare is a dare, come over here hot stuff." I told Rosalie and she got up. I let go of Edward so that I could get closer to her. She tilted my chin to the side and slowly placed her lips on mine. We started off the kiss nice and slow while making it hotter by the second. I felt her slid her tongue. I surprised for a second but then did the same. When we were finally done kissing I looked up to everyone and the boys were all staring at us looking all hot n bothered.

"That was." Emmett said. "So fucking." Jasper said. "HOT!" Edward finished it and we started laughing. "Ok, my turn! Um, Emmett!" is shouted and he looked at me. "Truth or dare." I asked him. "Dare of course." He said with a huge silly grin. "Good, I was hoping you would say that. I dare you to…do the single ladies dance with a bikini and high heels on." I said and we all started to laugh.

"See, there s problem there. No one here has a bathing suit or heels." He said and I giggled. "I always keep bathing suits and shoes in my room on here." I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, bring it." He said and I got up and ran to my room. I got my black bikini and some hot pinks heels. I got back to them and gave Emmett the shoes and heels. "These wont fit me." He said looking at the heels. "Make them." I said and before taking a deep breath he got up to get dressed. Ten minuets later Emmett came out with my black bikini on and my hot pink pumps.

We were all laughing so hard that we had tears in our eyes. I got up and played _Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) _by Beyonce. Emmett started dancing to the song and since he didn't know none of the moves he made up his own. He was twirling, dropping, and shaking his ass. It was a hilarious sight. When the song was done he was out of breath. He went back and got into his normal clothes and as he sat down next to Rosalie began to rub his feat.

"Holy shit, how the hell do you girls wears heels?" He said and we all laughed. "Don't laugh too much Eddie boy, truth or dare." He told Edward and Edward groaned. He knew this was going to be bad. "Truth." Edward said and Emmett laughed. "Keeping it safe huh bro?" He said and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Before you met Bella…you told me you had a very mini crush on another girl, you never told me who it was though. Who was it?" Emmett asked him and we all looked at Edward. "Yea, Edward…who was it?" I asked him. "Come on, ask me something else." He begged Emmett. But Emmett shook his head. "No way spill it out already." Emmett said.

"Fine, it was….Jessica." He said and we all stared at him in shock.

"Jessica?" We all said at the same time. "Me?" Jessica said pointing at herself. Edward looked at her and nodded his head. "Why didn't you never tell me?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but then I met Bella and I couldn't be any happier." He said and I rolled my eyes. "You never told me this…." I told him with a glare. "Babe, there was no need to. Where together now and I love you." He said but I rolled my eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me when I told you She had a crush on you?" I asked him and Jessica looked at me.

"You told him?!" She shouted and I stared at her. "I'm sorry Jess." I said and she rolled her eyes. "Great this is so embarrassing!" She said and ran down the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. "So if you weren't with Bella, you would have had been with Jessica….whoa." Emmett said and Edward and I both glared at him while Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Alright….this is just awkward. One of my best friends has a crush on my boyfriend while my boyfriend use to like her also….." I said and Edward rolled his eyes. "Can we just please forget about this?" He asked. "Fine." I said. "Fine." He said back. "Fine!" I said louder and got up and sat next to Rosalie.

"What the hell Bella? So now your mad at me?" Edward asked in shock and I Ignored him. "Your acting like a little girl, grow up." He said. "Don't tell me to grow up! How about you grow up!" I shouted. "I just don't understand why your mad now." He said. "I'm mad because you never told me this." I said and he took a deep breath. "It's all in the past, why do we even have to talk about this?" He asked and I stood quiet.

"So….Jessica wont give me a chance because, she likes Edward?" Mike asked out of no where. No on answered him but he got up and walked into the entertainment room. "Hold on….Didn't Jacob like Bella?" "Emmett! Shut up" I growled at him. He's such an idiot. He's just making the situation worse. "Wait? Jacob use to like you?" Leah asked and I looked away. "Yes I did but I love you now." Jacob told Leah.

"Oh, alright so your getting mad at me because I never told you I use to like Jessica, but you never told me Jacob liked you, I think I should be mad too. " Edward said with an eye brow arched. "Its different." I said and he took a deep breath before speaking. "How the fuck is it different?" He asked getting mad. "Because that conversation never came up! But the conversation of Jessica did and you could of have had told me about your little crush. And don't you curse at me! You know I hate that!" I shouted. "Whatever." He said and turned around so that no he was facing the ocean.

"Well, since Emmett here wants to be an asshole, ill be an asshole too. Rosalie did Emmett ever tell you that he had a crush on me?" I asked her and her eyes widened. "He what?!" She shouted and Emmett glared at me as I smirked. "Babe it was a week thing. As soon as I saw you I knew you were the one. "You liked Bella too?!" Edward asked Emmett in shock. And Emmett gave him a sorry smile.

"Alright, that's it can we just please stop talking about all this bullshit! We are with the people we want to be….and some aren't but they will soon enough. This is ruining our good time now can we just shut up with this!" Edward shouted getting up and we all stared at him.

"Your right, we should stop this. We were having so much fun until Emmett ruined it." I said and Emmett rolled his eyes. "He picked truth! I had to ask him a question." He said. "Alright but did It have to be that question?" Edward asked him. "Yes, I wanted to know and you were too pussy to pick dare." He said and Edward glared at him. "Plus its Alice's fault for wanting to play this stupid game." Emmett said.

"Excuse me dumbass but don't blame it on me! Your the one who started all this." She defended herself. "But your the one who persuaded us." Edward said and Alice glared at him. "Shut the hell up Edward. " She snarled.

This continued for the next hour. We went back to my house and everyone went to their rooms except for me. I decided to sleep in my fathers room and Edward didn't even bother telling me to stay in our room, whatever. Lets just say that night turned out to be a disaster, because of one stupid question and one stupid game….

****

PLEASE REVIEW

WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW

TEN OR MORE


	48. Ever again

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 48**

The next morning I decided to get up and take a shower. When I got out I took out my hot pink bathing suit and threw it on, then placed my white shorts with a black tank top, left my hair wet but threw it in a messy bun and placed my black flip flops on.

I walked downstairs to find everyone eating breakfast. I sat down next to Alice and Maria gave me a plate. I looked around the table and noticed Edward wasn't here.

"Where's Edward?" I asked them. "Well I saw about five minuets ago, he should be down here in a sec." Jasper said taking a bite of his eggs. as that same moment Edward walked down the stairs. He looked at me and took a seat next to Emmett. I rolled my eyes and kept eating, if he was going to stay mad at me, well then so will I.

"Hold on….are you guys still fighting?" Rosalie asked and neither of us answered her. "You guys have to stop already, it was a stupid argument." Alice said looking back and fourth at us. "I really don't care, if he's going to be immature about it so be it." I said and Edward looked up at me.

"I'm being immature? Who's the one who started all this because of something that doesn't even matter anymore?" He said with an eye brow arched. "If it didn't matter, why did you get mad too?" I asked and he took a deep breath. "I wasn't mad, I was annoyed." "Lie, you were mad at the fact that Jacob and Emmett use to like me."

"And you were mad at the fact that I use to like Jessica, so shut up." He said getting mad. "Don't you dare tell me to shut up!" I shouted at him. "Well then quit being so annoying right now." He said raising his voice. "If I'm so annoying why the hell are you even with me then!" I shouted. "Sometimes I wonder!" He shouted back and I froze. The whole table was quiet as I stared at Edward.

"Bella, I didn't mean that I-" Edward started but I cut him off. "Seriously Edward just, don't speak, I don't want to hear your voice right now, your such an ass sometimes." I snarled and got up and left the dining room. "Bella-" I heard him shout but I was so mad I just wanted to leave this house for a while.

I left the house and went for a walk to cool off. When I got back Edward was sitting in the main living room. When he saw me he got up and went up to me. "Bella, before you say anything I swear to you that I didn't mean what I said." He said and I stared at him. "Then why did you say it?" I asked with an eye brow arched.

"Bella, we were both angry, and it just slipped out. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said and I just kept staring at him. "If something like that slipped out, it means that you've thought of that before….." I said and he closed his eyes. "I have never thought of that Bella. I will never think of that. I cant imagine myself without you. Now can we please just make up." He said and I just stared at him for a while.

I was still mad about what he said, but I could never stay too angry with Edward. "Fine Edward, But I swear if you ever say something like that where going to have some serious problems." I said in a serious tone. He looked at me and nodded his head. He saw how serious I was about this. I really didn't like that fact that he said that and he better not say it again.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me when we heard our friends come in. "So I see you guys are good now." Jacob said with a smile and Edward nodded his head. "Yes we did." He said and I smiled. "Alright so now that that's settled, what's on the schedule for today?" Alice asked. "Yea, its our last day we better make is good." Rosalie said. "Well, how about we spend the day at the pool then at night we can hit the clubs." I suggested and they all agreed. Since we all had our bathing suits on we made our way to my pool.

When we got there Alice and Rosalie decided to just sit back and relax while the rest of us went into the pool and played Marco Polo. Right now it was my turn to be Marco. I closed my eyes and everyone was very quiet. "Marco!" I said. "Polo, they all said and I heard Emmett's voice very close to me so I decided to follow him. "Marco!" I said again. "Polo!" They shouted.

I heard some swishing noises in back of my and I twirled around. The swishing got louder and I kept following it. I all of a sudden jumped on the body and heard a loud laugh. I opened my eyes and noticed I just attacked Mike. "Dam! You caught me." He said with a chuckle and I laughed. "I told you guys I was good at this." I said and they all chuckled.

We continued to play some more until we got tired and just relaxed. Emmett turned on the Grill and started making hot dogs and hamburgers. As we all spoke and just enjoyed the weather. Edward and I were both laying on a beach chair with his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

He placed a kiss on my head before he whispered. "Come take a walk with me love." I turned around and gave him a light peck on the lips and got up. "Guys, where going to a walk, we'll be back in a while." I said and they all nodded there head and continued to talk.

Since by this time the weather was getting pretty chilly and the sun was almost going down I went up to my room and threw on my white breezy pants and a black long sleeve shirt that goes down on one shoulder. I left my flip flops on and went down stairs. Edward was waiting for me when he saw me he got up and took my hand. We decided to take a walk on the beach. Since it was getting late it was empty. As we walked we just spoke about random things. Things so just make us laugh. "Lets sit." He said and we both sat on the sang Indian style.

We again spoke about everything. We ended up thump wrestling as we told each other random facts about each other that not we don't know about.

"I believe in aliens." I said as I concentrated on catching his thumb.

"I use to be scared of Teddy bears, Emmett some way found out and he would always place a bunch of them and throw them around in my room. I would refuse to go into my room until my father took them all out." He said and I started to laugh.

"Why in the world were you scared of teddy bears?" I asked and shrugged.

"I was five alright, and i found them creepy." He said and caught my thumb.

"Ha! One Edward Zero Bella." He said and I rolled me eyes.

"One, two three four I declare a thumb war." We both said and stared a new game

"Alright, well when I was seven I wanted to be a cow girl and my father bought my a pony."

"Where is it now?" He asked.

"We had to give it away, I cried for days."

"I use to want to be a cook." He said

"When I was 11 I had a huge crush on Leonardo Dicaprio. I always wanted to be Rose." I said and he chuckled.

"So you wanted to be on a sinking ship?" He asked

"Well in my mind, the ship never sinks and he never dies. So its all good." I said and caught his thumb.

"Yes!"

We started a game over.

"I had a crush on Lindsay Lohan, Well I mean right before the whole rehab thing." He said and I giggled.

We played for a little while in silence until I broke the silence.

"Remember the first time you told me you might be pregnant?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Well that night I went to a hotel and thought about it. I was freaking out. I mean 18 and a father? But I also thought about the good things about it. I mean yes it would have had been extremely hard to raise a child but, I thought about other things that I wouldn't of had been able to do. Like show him or her how to ride a bike, or learn how to swim. Listen to their first words. I thought about a lot and I said to myself that if you were pregnant I would be the best father, or at least try." He said with a chuckle and I giggled.

"Yea it would have had been hard but I would have had tried to be a great mother. But you know what. I'm glad I wasn't pregnant because there are many things I still want to do in my life before I become a mother. I want to go to college, graduate, become an independent person and just enjoy the rest of my teenage years and my 20's" I said and he nodded his head.

"And…..There's something I have to tell you." I said and he looked up at me. "What about?" He asked and I grinned widely. "I got into Harvard!" I squealed. "Really?" He asked and I nodded my head. "That means…." He said and I nodded my head with a huge grin. "Yes, yes! Where going to move in together!" I said. Edward got up and gave me a huge hug and twirled me around.

"This is amazing. Where going to have to rent a brownstone close to the school and-" I continued but he cut me off. "Already handled." He said with a grin. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well since I had so much faith in you and I knew you were going to get accepted I called up a realtor and I found three brownstones that I loved. Now you do the final pick. I have the pictures in my house." He said and I hugged him.

"Aw Babe, this is so exciting!' I said and he chuckled. "I know, I cant wait to start our new life." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We decided to head back to the house and get ready for the club. When we got inside Emmett was blasting and singing _Blame it _By Jamie Foxx Feat T-pain. This was going to be an interesting night….

PLEASE REVIEW

WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW

TEN OR MORE.


	49. Cant take it anymore

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 49**

Edward and I ignore our friends dancing around and went up to my room to get ready. We took a shower and when we got out I went to my closet to pick out a clubbing type outfit. I searched and search when I finally decided on Maison Martin Margiela Strapless leather mini dress, my Christian Louboutin studded Pumps, and my Alexander McQueen clutch. I got dressed and then did my hair and make up. I flattened my hair completely. I looked very hot.

I walked downstairs and saw that everyone was already down stairs. "Holy crap finally!" Emmett said and I rolled my eyes. "Emmett it takes time to look this good." I told him and He rolled his eyes. When we got outside we waited for a taxi. We all got in. the club was around twenty minuets away and was owned by one of my friends. that's exactly why I told them to go to this club, because I know he would let us drink all we want without I.D

When we got there the guys paid for the taxi and I saw the face of my friend. I ran to him and tapped on his back. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Bella! Sweetie how are you!" He said and gave me a tight hug. "Hey George. I'm here with a group of my friends, this is our after prom weekend so we are spending it in my beach house." I explained and he grinned.

"Way to live the good life." He said and I laughed. "Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Jacob, Leah and my boyfriend Edward." I said and he shook all of there hands.

"Alright Bella dear follow me, you and only you will get be allowed to the V.I.P table." He said and let us in. we followed him inside and the music was blasting. It was so dark in there that I almost tripped. We got to our table which instead of chairs were couches and sat down. "Thank you George." I said and he lifted my hand up and gave it a kiss.

Edward sat next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder as he whispered in my ear. "That George fellow is pretty friendly huh." He said and I moved back to look at him. "What are you trying to say?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders as he looked the other way. I let it go and just enjoyed the music.

We began to drink and I was really starting to fell the alcohol. I pulled Jacob out and we started dancing. I danced with Everyone and I was having a great time. Two hours later everyone was waisted except for me Edward and Leah. I wasn't drunk, I was just feeling good. I knew exactly what was going on around me. I sat down and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek when I saw George walk up to us.

"Hey guys, are you having a good time?" He asked us all and we cheered. "Hell yea where having fun!" I shouted as I looked at him. "Bella I think you've had enough." Edward said taking my cup away I turned around to look at him. "No, I think I'm fine thank you. I'm not even drunk." I said and took my cup back.

"Aw Edward come on, let the girl have fun." George told Edward and Edward glared at him. "Yea babe, let me have fun." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips. George told us to have fun and left. Everyone was having a great time, but Edward just looked like he was pissed off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Baby why the long face?" I asked him and he moved back a little so that I could see his face. And it was not happy. "Bella, every time that dude comes here is to check you out. Or haven't you noticed?" He asked and I shook my head. "And for that reason your mad at me? Its not my fault if men look at me Edward." I said and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not mad at you." He said and I rolled my eyes. "So why are you giving me that face?" I asked. "Just drop it alright." He said and I was beginning to get frustrated.

"I'll drop it when you quit giving me that face Edward." I said and he took a deep breath. "You know what, I'm having a good time ok. And if your going to be all grumpy then go ahead." I said and turned to face Alice. "Are you two arguing again?" Alice asked me and I let out a frustrated sigh before answering her. "Alice he's been driving me crazy these past days. I don't know why where're arguing so much." I said and she gave me a sorry smile.

"I think its because you guys are like out of the honey moon stage and your relationship is now becoming more mature and more serious now." She said and I shrugged my shoulders. "He's mad because He says that supposedly every time George comes up here is to flirt with me." I explained to her and she shook her head.

It was around 3am and we were all still having a great time. "I think we should go." Edward said and we all agreed. We all got up and took our stuff and made our way to the door. Outside was the one and only Gabriel. "Hey, leaving already?" He asked us and we nodded our heads. "Oh man, oh man, dude you have an awesome club." Emmett slurred. Emmett was so drunk that it was ridiculous.

"Thanks dude, and come anytime you'd like." He told us then looked at me. "And Bella my dear it was great seeing you again." He said and gave me a kiss on my hand and winked at me. Oh god, please don't let Edward see that. I moved away awkwardly and smiled at him. We stopped a taxi and got in. I laid my head on Edwards shoulder but he didn't even look at me. Once we got to my house Everyone decided to just go to the entertainment room and just hang out there. I threw myself on the couch in there and with a controller turned music on. The first song that popped up was _Friday I'll Be Over U _by Allison Iraheta. I loved this song so I took the remote control and used it as microphone and sang my ass off. An our after listening to fast and upbeat music, we decided on listening to slow songs.

So I switched it to _I Wanna Know _by Joe. I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and laid my face against his cheek, closed my eyes and sang to him as I played with his fingers. When that song was over I then played _All my life _by KCI and JoJo and sang to Edward again. We were all getting very tired so we decided to call it a night. We all went to our rooms. When I got there I got dressed into my cute shorts and a tank top. I threw myself in my bed and covered my self head to toe.

I felt Edward get on the bed and throw the covers on. I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed my cheek on his cheek as I whispered. "Do you love me?" I asked him. "Of course I do." He said and I smiled before I placed a kiss on his cheek. "So then please tell me why your mad." I said and he took a deep breath. "I'm not mad." He said. "Yes you are Edward. I know you very well." I said and he moved so that I could be able to see his whole face.

"I just didn't like the fact that every time that asshole flirted with you, you went along with it." He said and I took a deep breath and sat up. "Edward like I told you before, its not my fault." He said and he sat up. "It is your fault though that you went along with it." He said and I rolled my eyes. "I did not go along with it, unless being polite is flirting now a days." I said. "Bella don't give me that…." He said and I got up. "Give you what Edward? I don't understand what the hell you want from me. I wasn't going to curse him out." I said and he closed his eyes. "Alright Bella, I'm done, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." He said and laid back on the bed covering himself head to toe. I stomped my way to the bed and pulled the covers away from him.

"No we are not done, so you are not going to sleep just yet." I said and he pulled his hair in frustration. "What else do you want me to say!" He shouted. "I don't want you to say anything, I just want to know when the hell are we going to stop fighting over stupid shit!" I shouted back and he got up. "We'll stop fighting when you stop making so many mistakes!" He shouted. "What fucking mistakes, don't put this whole shit on me. Its not my fault that you think everything I do is wrong!" I shouted and he got up.

"Bella that's not true ok? I'm going to sleep." He said rubbing his temples. And I glared at him. "What the hell is going on Edward?" I asked and he stared at me. " What do you mean?" He asked and a tear fell down my face. "Edward all we have been doing is arguing and I hate it. I don't want to fight with you anymore." I said and he stared at me. "Neither do I." He said and I looked down.

"Can we go to sleep please and talk about this later." He said and I stared at him in shock. "If sleep is all you fucking want then fine, sleep all the time you want." I said and walked out the room slamming the door. "Whoa, why the slamming door?" Jacob said popping his head out his door and watching me stomp my way downstairs. Alice's and Rosalie's door opened and they saw me with tears in my eyes and walked out.

"Ask your friend there." I said and kept walking down the stairs. "Bella what happened?" Rosalie asked and I rubbed my eyes as more tears fell down my face. I walked outside and sat on a beach chair in front of my pool. "All we do is fight now and I don't know if I could take it anymore." I said and they both looked at me with concern. "Bella, what happened though?" Alice asked I sniffled a little then I spoke. "He thinks I was flirting with George when he was flirting with me." I said. "Why would he think that?" Rosalie asked and I shrugged my shouldered. "I don't know but I'm getting sick of it." I said and saw Jessica, Angela and Leah walk tords us.

"Bella, are you ok?" Angela asked me wrapping her arms around me and laying her head on my shoulder. "No, I'm not. I just want to go home already." I said and they were all quiet for a while. "You guys just have to talk about it babe." Jessica said taking me hand and I shook my head. "Every time we try that we just end up arguing even more. I don't get why." I said with my head down.

"Guys I think I just need some time alone to think." I said and they all nodded there heads. "If you need us for anything, don't hesitate to just knock on our door ok?" Rosalie said and gave me a hug. "Thanks guys." I said and laid down on the beach chair and just looked up at the stars until I eventually fell asleep.

****

PLEASE REVIEW

WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW

TEN OR MORE.


	50. Home sweet home

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 50**

I woke up the next morning very early. Today we were going back home. Graduation practice starts tomorrow and then the graduation ceremony will be two Fridays after that. High school is over in two weeks, just two weeks. I couldn't believe that it came so quick.

I was very excited about graduation but right now all I'm worrying about is Edward and I. we have been fighting way too much and I was getting sick of it. I got up from the beach chair. Yes I spent the whole night there. I went inside and went up to my room. When I opened the door I was expecting to see Edward sleeping but he wasn't in the room.

I got my suit case and began to pack. I threw all my stuff in there then went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I came out I threw on some black jeans, a red v-neck shirt and my black converses. I threw my hair up in a bun and walked back downstairs. There I found Alice, Rosalie and Emmett in the main living room.

"Hey guys." I said and they all looked up and smiled. "Hey Bella, good morning." Alice said with a smile. I smiled back at them. "Do you guys know where Edward is?" I asked. "Um yea he's in the basketball court." Emmett told me and I nodded my head as I went tords the basketball court.

When I got there I saw Edward playing basketball with Jacob. I got closer and sat on the bench as I saw Edward shoot the ball in the hoop. They both stopped playing and drank from there bottle of water. They were about to continue the game until Jacob saw me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He tapped Edward on the shoulder and pointed tords me. Edward looked at me and then told Jacob something. Jacob nodded his head and they both walked tords me.

"Morning Jake." I said and he smiled at me. "Good morning Bella, I'm going to leave you guys alone aright." He said and with that he went back into the house. Edward looked at me and gave me a small smile as he sat next to me. "Hey." I said. "Hey." He said back and then we became quite for about 5 minuets until I broke the silence.

"Edward I love you. I hope you know that." I said and he nodded his head. "Yes, and I love you too." He said and I gave him a smile. "We cant continue to fight like that." I said shaking my head and he stared at me for a while until he spoke.

"I agree Bella. But it just happens and I don't understand why." He said. "Imagine us living together with the way we fight about things? It wouldn't work out." I whispered. "What are you saying?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not saying anything I just want to know what we are going to do to stop all the fighting and arguing because I really don't know how much I can take Edward." I said and he took a deep breath.

"I don't know how much I can take either." He said and without looking at him I asked him a question. "So what are we going to do." I asked. "I think where just going to have to try our hardest not to argue. I mean Bella where a couple, couples fight all the time, its only normal." He said and I looked at him. "So that means that we should argue?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Bella of course not but what I'm saying is, where both humans and we both see things differently. We just have to life through that and just love each other as much as we can because Bella….I cant live without you. I don't even want to try." He said and I smiled.

"Alright well then, how about we just try our hardest not to fight. Baby I love you so much I don't want to fight with you." I said leaning my forehead against his. "I don't want to fight either." He whispered and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"So are we good?" I asked him with a grin and he chuckled. "Where more than good." And with that I wrapped my arms around his next and gave him a soft passionate kiss. When we were done kissing I got up and pulled my hand out for his and he took it. "We have to leave soon." I said and he nodded his head. "Did you pack yet?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Baby where leaving soon, go pack your things." I said and smacked his ass as he went running into the house and up the stairs.

I walked inside and sat next to Jessica and they all looked at me. "Sooo…" Ben said. "So what?" I asked. "Are you two fighting still"? Alice asked and I shook my head. "Well that's a relief." Rosalie said and I smiled. When Edward came downstairs we all went into the dinning room and had some breakfast. When we were done with that. We got ready to go to the airport but before I did anything I had to say goodbye to Maria.

"Maria." I said walking into the kitchen and she turned around with a big smile. "Maria, where leaving now." I said and she walked to me and gave me a tight hug. "Ay mi hija I'm going to miss you so much." She said and I smiled as I also gave her an even tighter hug. "I'm going to miss you too, but ill be back in the summer." I said as I let her go. "Of course. Please be safe ok? I love you dear." He said pinching me cheeks. "I love you too Maria." I said and left the kitchen .

Everyone was waiting for me in the black jeep so I ran and got inside. Twenty minuets later we were at the airport and the jet was on and waiting for us. We got in and got comfortable as we said goodbye to Miami and the jet lifted off the ground.

A few hours later we were back at Forks Washington and what to you know, it was raining. The plane landed safely and there were cars waiting for us. "Well I miss Miami already." I said and Edward laughed. "Yea but its good to be home." He said and I nodded my head. We all said our goodbyes and our see you tomorrow's because the cars were taking them directly to there homes.

"Alright Babe, ill call you once I get home." I told him and he nodded his head. "Love you." He said getting in the car. "Love you too," I said and the car drove off to my house. Once I got to my house I took my keys out and opened the door. Home sweet home.

"Dad!" I shouted with all my might. I saw him walk out of his office and grin when he saw me. "There's my girl!" He said walking tords me and giving me a huge hug and a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you dad." I said hugging him back. "I missed you too princess." He said and let go of me.

"So tell me, how did it go?" He asked and I smiled. "It was….interesting." I said walking to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. "Did you guys have fun though?" He asked and I nodded my head as I took out a cup of soda. "Yea, we have fun but we also have a bit of drama." I said and he stared at me with curiosity. "Drama? What do you mean?" He asked and I turned around to looks at him.

"Well its just that me and Edward fought a lot but its fine now." I said and he nodded his head. "Keep him Bella, he's a good kid." He told me and I laughed. "I swear sometimes I think that you love him more then you love me." I joked and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on my head before picking up my suit cases and taking them up to my room.

I took my phone off and called Edward.

"Hey babe I'm home now." I told him.

"_**Alright, ill talk to you later." **_He said

"Ok, bye."

"_**Bye."**_

When I was done munching on grapes and drinking soda I went up to my room. I walked in and threw myself on my bed. "I love my bed." I muttered with my eyes closed and my dad laughed. "Alright well ill leave so you can bond with it then." He said and left the room.

I decided to take a shower and get into my pajamas and just lay on my bed and watch TV. They were giving Bridezillas. I was laughing so hard when I saw the bride throw one of the mini cakes at the wedding planners face because she asked for midnight blue not dark blue.

Holy crow these women and there weddings. They get crazy. I wonder if ill be that way? I mean if I don't get it my way then yes maybe I will become a Bridezillas. My wedding has to be perfect. I cant wait for the day when Edward gets on his knee and asked me to marry him.

I also cant wait till I walk down the isle and see him standing there, waiting for me. I couldn't wait till all of that. My future with Edward is going to be amazing I just know it.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	51. Excitement

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 51**

I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. I got up from my bed and opened the curtains from my widows. I grinned huge when I saw it was sunny and beautiful today. I turned the TV on and checked the weather. It was 75 degrees. This was amazing. Spring was coming in a great way.

Since it was so amazing outside I decided to wear a dress. I went into my closet and picked out my Alice + Olivia Floral Dress with a Belt, and my Steve madden black flats. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I threw my clothes on and took out a black cardigan just in case it gets chilly. I left my hair with its natural wave and did my make up.

When I was down I grabbed my Chanel purse and threw it on like a messenger bag and walked downstairs. There Bob was making breakfast and my father was reading the news paper. "Good morning guys." I said giving my dad a kiss on the cheek and sitting down next to him. "Good morning sweetheart." He said. "Good morning miss." Bob said and I smiled.

Bob gave me a plate of food and I ate it quickly. I was going to be late for school. I drank my orange juice in a rush and hopped off the chair. "Bye guy, I'm going to be late." I said and flew out the door. I placed my red ray ban wayfarers on and opened the roof of my car. I wanted to feel the sun on me.

I turned the radio on and they were giving _Blah, Blah, Blah _my Kei$ha. I turned the radio up loud and sang along as I drove to school. When I got there I parked in my usual space and I saw Edward waiting for me at the entrance of the school. I quickly got out of my car and rushed to Edward and gave him a long passionate kiss. "Hmm, someones in a good mood today huh?" He said with a smirk and I smiled. "Yes I am, it's a beautiful day, and I was able to wear a dress." I said and he chuckled.

We walked to my locker and I took out some of the books I needed. When I was done we walked into homeroom where there we will me waiting for the principles announcement about graduation practice. We sat with Rosalie and just spoke about random things until he heard the school intercom come on.

"_Good morning everyone, today we are going to have all the seniors out at the yard as soon as homeroom is over. There we will tell you all where to sit, how to line up and how to enter. After practice seniors and only seniors, will be allowed to leave the school. Now tomorrow I we will be giving you the graduation invitations. Its going to be a very busy week so please cope with us. I remind you, as soon as the bell rings, all seniors will be heading to the school yard. Thank you." _

"Yes! We get to leave after practice Rosalie cheered." And Edward and I agreed. "We should totally do something when we leave." I said. "How about bowling?" Edward suggested. "Ugh I suck at bowling." Rosalie said and I laughed. "And I'm amazing at it. Lets do it, we'll tell the others out at the school yard." I said and we all nodded out heads.

The bell finally rang and we got up and went straight to the school yard. When we got there it was already packed with seniors. Whoa, I think they're about 400 seniors. that's a lot of seniors. "Hey guys over here!" We heard and turned around to find Emmett waving at us. We walked tords them and stood next to them as we saw the principle come out and stand on the little stage constructed for the ceremony.

"Alright now that we are all here, what we are firstly going to do is make two lines, one line for girls and another for boys." We did as told and he continued. "You will all be sitting boy, girl, boy, girl. I don't want to hear that you don't like the person your sitting next to or that you don't like your seat. You will sit where we tell you and you will like it." He said. "I will be telling you all where you will be sitting. Of course our valedictorian Edward Cullen will take the first seat." He said and Edward walked down and sat on the first chair.

"Next will be Lauren Malory, Emmett Cullen, Angela Webber, Taylor smith, Jessica Stanley, Jacob Black, Bella Swan." The names kept on coming and soon everyone was sitting down. After that, they taught us how to get on stage and grab the diploma while shaking the principles hand, they taught us how to enter the yard and how to line up. Practice was about three hours. Finally when they felt we knew everything perfectly they dismissed us.

When we left the school we decided to go to Edwards house and order pizza and from there go bowling. When we got there Alice opened the door. We all sat in the living room and ordered the pizza. As we waited us girls chatted while Ben, Edward, Jacob and Emmett played some video game.

"YES!" Edward shouted and the rest of the guys groaned. "That's my baby!" I said getting up and giving him a kiss as he laughed. When we finished kissing Edward all of a sudden picked my up and started going up the stairs, all of our friends were whistling and howling as I laughed. We got to his room and he placed me on his bed.

"I have something to show you." He said going to his drawer and taking out two pictures. I grinned when I realized what he was holding. "The Brownstones!" I shouted and he laughed. "Yep, now here choose the one you most love." He said and gave me both pictures. Each photo had a picture of the brownstone from the outside and also the inside. They were both very beautiful, I didn't know how I was suppose to choose.

Brownstone A was brown and very vintage looking, inside the living room was brown, it had a very warm cozy feel to it. It has a fire place, the kitchen was small but adorable. Our bedroom was pretty big and had huge windows that gave us a good view of the city. I really liked brownstone A.

Brownstone B was all dark red bricks and it had a modern feel to it. Inside the walls were all white and the room looked very alive. The living room also had a fire place. It had huge windows and a porch that gave us a beautiful view of Boston. The kitchen was bigger than A and it was all dark cherry wood. Our bedroom was a pretty normal size and it had a fire place. It was connected with a bathroom and it had two huge windows that also gave us a beautiful view of Boston.

It was so hard to choose. "Edward, before I choose you have to tell me the prices of them. I mean our parents are going to help us out but I want to make sure it's a decent price." I said and he nodded. "Alright well brownstone A is $1,900 a month and B is $2,600 a month." He said and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Alright well, which one do you like?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Nope I'm not choosing, I love them both, you choose." He said and I looked at them again. "Well which one is closest to our school?" I asked and he pointed at brownstone B. "B includes heat, central air, and two parking garages. A is the same." He explained.

"Ok, well I really love them both but I think I'm going to choose….brownstone B." I said and he smiled. "Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Alright well then I'll call them tomorrow and tell them we will be moving in, in two months." He said and I frowned. "Wait, why so quick?" I asked. "Babe, two months will give us a great time here and then we have to go. Classes at Harvard start in August." He said.

"I'm really going to miss it here." I said and he smiled. "Yea, me too. a lot of things happened here, my senior year, I met incredible friends, I met my soul mate." He whispered and I looked up at him. "And who may that be?" I joked. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me from behind and placed his chin on my shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You really don't know who it is? Well I'll tell you. She's this amazing girl with gorgeous long brown hair that always small like strawberries, she has big beautiful chocolate brown eyes what sparkle every time she smiles, she has amazing pail skin that she always complains about but I wouldn't have it any other way. She's sweet, caring, funny, confident, responsible and down to earth. I'm going to be living with her after the summer and one day when she least expects it, I'll be getting on one knee and asking her to be my wife, and if she'll have me, ill have the honors of being her husband. She's the only woman I would die for and the only woman for me." He said

I turned around to look at him with a huge grin on my face. I sat on his lap as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I started giving him a bunch of tap kisses and he laughed. "She sounds like I pretty nice girl, and she's very lucky to have someone so amazing like you. I would die to be in her position." I said and he laughed.

"Edward guess what?" I asked. "What?" He asked. "Where going to be living together!" I shouted and he laughed. "Can you believe it? We are actually going to be living on our own and we are going to be able to be together forever, forever and forever!" I said giving him more tap kisses. "Oh my gosh, where going to have to start buying furniture, curtains, and all that junk. How about we hire an interior designer?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulder. "Whatever you want, you Missy can have anything you like." He said and I smiled as I gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"AH Edward I'm so excited. I have never been so happy in my life like I am when I'm with you. When I'm with you. Your perfect and your all mine!" I said giving him a hug. He started placing kisses all over my face and I began to giggle.

Between every kiss he would say I love you. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…." He said and I started to laugh as he then began to tickle me. "Babe quit it!" I shouted while I laughed hysterically. He tickled me for a while until he finally stopped and I was straddled on him.

"I love you so, so, so much." I said and he grinned. "I think I love you more." He said and I shook my head. "Nope I don't think so, I love you wayyy more." I said and he laughed. "I'm going to have to disagree with you my dear. Words cant explained how much I love you." I said and I laughed. "Same here buddy." I said and we both laughed.

"Hey Edward guess what?" I said and he smiled. "What?" He asked.

"Two more months!" I whispered to him and I felt him grin as he wrapped his arms around me again and started placing kisses all over my face again chanting how much he loves me. He will never understand how much I loved him.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	52. My way or the highway

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 52**

"Bella, what about this one?" Alice asked me and I shook my head. "No, its too I don't know its to-" I said but got cut off by Rosalie. "Pink, its too pink." She said and I snapped my fingers. "Yep, that's it, its too pink." I said and Alice shrugged her shoulders and placed it back on the clothes rack.

It was two days left until graduation and we were shopping for our graduation dresses. So far I've have no luck what so ever. I have been to Chanel, Gucci, and Prada, but still, nothing.

"How about we try forever21." Alice said and Rosalie and I both stared at her. "Forever21? You have that store." I said and she shrugged her shoulders. "You never know, we might find something cute there." She said and followed her out Nordstrom.

We got to Forever21 and started looking for dresses, Jesus now I know why so many girls shop here. Jeans for $19.99? that's just the price of my socks. We looked and looked until a dress caught my eyes. It was white and had yellow and orange flowers with a brown belt. it was adorable. I went to it and picked it up. Small. Perfect. I turned around to look for Alice and Rosalie. I looked around when I finally found them.

Alice was holding a baby blue dress while Rosalie held on to a red dress. "Hey, guys what do you think?" I asked showing them the dress I chose. "Its beautiful!" Alice squealed. "Yay." I said and went to go pay for it. When I finally did we left the store and walked into Michel Kors. Five minuets into the store and I found the perfect shoes for the dress.

"Guys lets go, I was suppose to meet Edward and our interior designer at 3." I said rushing to my door. I beeped my car opened and threw the our bags in there. "Wait interior designer? Why are you hiring her here?" Rosalie asked as I got into my seat.

"Because she's the best interior designer, she's worked for Jennifer Lopez and Paris Hilton." I told them. "How the hell did you get a hold of her?" Alice asked in shock and I shrugged my shoulders as I placed my Dior sunglasses on. "Money, and Having Charlie Swan as your father helps." I said. "And are you sure she's going to do a good job? I mean I know people that hire interior designers and they end up leaving the house a horrible mess." Alice informed. Me.

"Well for the money I'm paying her she better do a great job. I will freak out if I don't get it my way." I said driving off. I looked at my cars clock and saw I was five minuets late. "Fuck, Edward is going to freak." I said driving a little faster.

I finally got to Alice's house and dropped them both off there. I speed off to café where I was suppose to meet them. Five minuets later parked my car and basically ran to inside the café. As soon as I got there I saw Edward and the interior designer.

I walked to them and I saw Edward gave me a scolding look while I gave him a sorry smile. "Hi, I am so sorry I'm late. There was traffic and it was just crazy." I said standing in front of the designer. I pulled my hand out and shook her hand. I took a seat next to Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry I was late babe." I said and he just smiled at me and shrugged his shoulder. "Alright well my name is Barbara Wellings and you guys hired me to designed your new apartment in Boston yes?" She said and Edward was about to speak but I cut him off.

"Yes and we are moving over there in two months so you will be coming with us. We hired you because we know your one of the best in the business and that's exactly what we need." I said and she smiled.

"Yes, well thank you. I brought some designs that I would like you to see. Now you want me to do the whole apartment right? Not just the bedroom or the living room?" She asked us.

"Every single room." I said and she took out a book.

"Alright well here is my first idea, your partner has showed me the picture of the apartment and from what I saw I drew a few things and brought a few fabrics to show you." She said and opened the book.

"This would be this living room, as you can see I thought of maybe painting the room a light natural green, and maybe brown couches. We would place a big rug which will cover the whole living room an-" She said and I shook my head.

"No, no this is not what I'm looking for. I actually wanted the walls a beige color and I wanted black couches." I said and Edward looked at me.

"I though you told me you wanted brown couches." He said and I shook my head.

"No Edward I said I wanted black couches." I said.

"Sweetie you specifically told me that yo-" He said but I cut him off.

"I said I wanted black couches ok? you just heard wrong." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Can we please just see the other pictures." I said and she nodded her head.

"Alright this one has beige walls but white couches. What we could do it change the couches to black couches. Now as you can see this one doesn't have a rug, we will stay with the wood floors and the-" She said but I cut her off again.

"I want a carpet." I said and Edward rolled his eyes.

"We don't need a carpet." Edward said and i turned around to look at him.

"But I want one." I said.

"Bella-" He said but I cut him off.

"Edward I. want. a. carpet. I really don't think it's a huge request." I said.

"Well actually the land lord of the brownstone told me we weren't allowed to put a carpet." He said.

"What? Your kidding right? Give me his number." I said.

"Oh god, Bella please don't start trouble." He begged and took his phone out.

"When do I ever start problems?" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me." I told them and went outside.

I dialed the landlords phone from Boston and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi I'm Isabella swan and my boyfriend and I are renting one of your brownstones." I said

"What's your boyfriends name?" He asked.

"Edward Cullen." I said and waited for him to look for our information.

"Ah yes, Edward Cullen, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Well Him and I are actually at a meeting with an interior designer. I was informing her I wanted my floor in the living room to have carpet and my boyfriend just informed me that you said we weren't allowed to have carpet." I said.

"Yes, that's right." He said.

"Um, well why not?" I asked.

"Miss I've seen many people that rent my brownstones and they want carpet, they destroy the floors and then I'm the one that has to pay for it." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok um, we are paying you $2,600 a month I would like to have carpet in my living room." I said.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happened." He said and I was starting to get mad. I don't like the word no.

"Listen, I'm going to put carpet in my apartment. I don't care if you don't like it. I want it and I'm going to have it. Have a nice day." I said and hung up.

I walked back into the café again. Edward looked up at me and noticed that I was pissed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What happened was that, that jerk told me no. but I still told him we were going to have it." I said.

"Bella I told you not to start trouble." he said.

"I didn't, he did." I said.

We continued for the next hour looking at the designs Barbara made but I wasn't happy with none of them. I told her to please make more designes then we'll have a second meeting.

When we left the Café I notified Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were acting like a diva in there." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not acting like a diva. It telling the person that your paying for what you want." I said getting into my car and him getting into the passenger seat.

"And I honestly don't care if that fucking landlord doesn't want us to put a carpet it. I want a carpet and I'm getting it." I said backing up and driving off.

"Princess Bella always gets her way right?" He said and playfully ruffled my hair.

"Edward shut up and leave my hair alone." I said getting annoyed and he knew I was. He continue to ruffle my hair and I kept pushing his hand away.

"Edward stop it, I am driving, do you want us to die?" I asked him and he just laughed

"You need to just chill." He said.

"How the hell can I chill when our fucking designer cant even please her clients. We are leaving in two months Edward, if by next week she doesn't come in with something I like I will fire her ass." I said.

"What about what I like?" He asked.

"You can pick the bed sheets." He said and laughed.

"I have a vision of how I wanted my first home to be. I will get my house the way I want it." I said and Edward just turned the radio on and ignored my babbling.

I just let him be and kept driving. I don't care what anyone says. I will have my home the way I want it and that's final.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	53. Graduation Day

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 54**

"Wake up sleepy head." I heard. It was a woman's voice. And it sounded very familiar. "Bella honey wake up, today's your big day." I heard her say again. I slowly opened my eyes. It was blurry for a while until I turned my head and saw the person sitting on my bed. My eyes shot open and I couldn't help the huge grin on my face.

"Mom!" I shouted and nearly threw her on the floor with my hug. "Mom! I thought you said you couldn't come." I said letting go of her. She looked at me and giggled. "Sweetie how can you think that I wouldn't come to be with you on something so important in your life like our high school graduation?" She said and I smiled again and threw my arms around her again.

"Thank you so much mom." I said tightening the hug. "Your welcome sweetie, now get up its your big day and you have to look beautiful." She said and I nodded my head. I got off my bed and went to the window. It was a beautiful spring day. The birds were chirping, there wasn't one cloud in the sky and the breeze coming through the window was amazing.

I turned around and went to my bathroom. I took a shower then went into my closet. I took out my dress I bought for today and my cap and gown. I went out and placed it on my bed. My mother was still in my room looking at a picture of Edward and I.

"I'm so happy you two are still together." She said and I smiled. "Why wouldn't we be?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders. "It's just that girls and boys your age sometimes don't take relationships serious, I'm glad that you two are though." She said.

I heard the doorbell ring and I knew exactly who that was. "I'll be right back mom." I said and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I went to the door and opened it. "Hello, Bella darling." Fabio said giving me a hug. "Hey, Fabio. Come up stairs." I said and he followed me. We got into my room and my mom looked at him curiously.

"Mom this is Fabio, my personal hairstylist." I said and they shook hands. I took my chair and sat on it. Fabio took out all of his necessities to do my hair. So what are we going to be doing?" He asked me. "Pint straight, I cant do much since I have to wear that gross hat." I said and he nodded his head.

As he did my hair my mom sat next to me and we just chatted. "Bella I almost forgot, happy graduation." She said and took out a box. I grinned at her and took the box and opened it.

"Oh mom its beautiful!" I squealed and she smiled. It was the cutest little gold necklace from juicy couture. It was a pink heart that said Grab 2009, then another charm that was shaped into a cap that said 2009. Its was super adorable.

"I'm glad you like it." She said and placed it around my neck. Fabio was finally done with my hair and he would refuse to leave until I was dressed. So I went into my closet and got dressed. When I did I went back into my room and they both smiled.

"Bella that dress is so pretty." My mom said and Fabio nodded his head as I grinned at them. "Thanks guys. At that moment I heard a knock on the door.

"Its open." I said knowing it was my dad. He walked in and smiled at me. I smiled back at him then noticed he had a box in his hand. "Hey princess, are you ready for your big day?" He asked me giving me a hug and a kiss on my head. "Yes, I am. I'm very excited." I said. "Here you go, happy graduation." He said and handed me the box. I smiled up at him and opened the box.

"Hey, did you two plan this?" I asked and both my parents laughed. By this time Fabio left already. "Yea we did. I chose to give you the necklace and your father the charm bracelet." My mom said and I smiled. (picture of the charm bracelet on my profile.)

"Well thank you very much both of you, I love them." I said giving them both a hug a the same time. I looked at my clock and ran to my bed. "Guys its 11:30 I have to be there at 11:45!" I shouted and threw my gown on and placed the gross hat on. I walked back to my parents and my mother started crying.

"Mom, don't cry." I said giggling and giving her a hug. "It's just that. Your graduating, later you'll then graduate college, get married, have kids. My little girl is growing up." She said wiping her tears.

"Mom I will always be your little girl." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on you two its time to leave." My dad said and we followed him out the door. We got downstairs and into his car. When we finally got there all I saw was white and yellow. "I have to go but ill see you later." I told my parents giving them their ticket. They nodded there head and gave me one last hug before entering.

I walked to where all the seniors where and got in line where I I'm suppose to me. I was looking out to the crowd and saw Esme and Carlisle. I kept looking and saw Rosalie's parents and jasper sitting with them, I saw Jacob's parents and then I saw my parents. They caught my eye and waved at me. As I waved back I all of a sudden felt two arms wrapped around me. The way they felt I automatically knew who's arms they were.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward and gave him a kiss. "Good morning my love." He said giving me another kiss on the lips. "Good morning, are you ready?" I asked and he grinned. "Ready as ill ever be. I cant believe high school is over. I'm so excited to start our new life." He said placing his forehead against mine. I gave him the cheesiest smile and nodded my head.

"I know, I'm so excited." I said and he gave me another kiss until we heard someone clear their throat. We stopped kissing and looked up to find Alice looking at both of us. "Guys, we have to get to our right spots or the principle is ganna have a cow." She said and I gave her a hug that caught her by surprise. "Quit being to uptight already and give me a hug." I said and she giggled.

We finally listened to her and we all got to our right spots. We finally heard the principle get on the speakers and began to speak. He thanked everyone that was there for a while until he finally gave us our cue. Just as practiced we walked out to the field and a bunch of clapping erupted. I heard my name so I looked up and saw my parents waving at me and my father with his giant professional camera taking pictures of me. I smiled up at them and waves at them.

We finally got to our chairs and Jacob grinned at me as I sat next to him. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When we were all quiet and settled down. The president of board of education go up on stage and began to talk about achievements and a bunch of stuff. He finally go to the part where he will introduce Edward so I turned my head to the side and looked at Edward. He was looking at the man speaking and he seemed sort of nervous.

I whispered quietly and he turned his head. I grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up for encouragement then shaped my hands into a heart like what Taylor Swift does and winked at him. He smiled at me and did the heart shaped thing and mouthed I love you. I blew him a kiss and turned around again to listen to the man talk.

"Its my great pleasure so present you this years Valedictorian. This young man has a 4.0 and is ranked number one in the school, he got a 2400 on his SAT's and will be going to Harvard university this fall. Edward Cullen, come on up." The man said and we all started to clap and hoot. I started to laugh when I heard Emmet shout. "That's my bro baby, lets go!" Edward turned around and pointed at Emmett as they then did there special little brotherly secret handshake.

Edward finally got up to the stage and shook the mans hand. He gave him the stance and Edward cleared his throat. We all became quiet as he began to talk.

"Well first ill like to say that I'm honored to be this years Valedictorian and I've had a great experience in forks high school. Forks high school is a place where teachers encourage us to be what ever we want to be. And define each and every one of us as unique individuals who are capable to do anything we put our minds to. it's a place where we learned that anything is possible. it's a place were one person…..if it's the right person….Could change our life's." He said the last part making eye contact with me. I gave him a sweet smile as he continued.

"It's a place were we found friends that we'll keep for the rest of our life's. And it's a place where we learned that we still have a long journey ahead of us. So I stand in front of you all. Teachers, family and graduates. As a proud forks high school graduate, to tell you all that's its not the end, its simply the beginning And ill be looking forward to seeing you all along the way. Congratulations class of 2009. And good luck. Ill see you soon." He said and we all erupted in cheering and clapping. He went back into his seat and the principle came back up. The principle then began calling our names and we will go up and get our diplomas. I waited patiently as he called everyone's name. he was finally getting up to my name. I was starting to get nervous. Please, don't trip and fall Bella. I told myself.

"Isabella Swan." He said. I got up and turned around as I heard everyone cheer me on and my parents cheering too. I walked up the stairs and shook the principles hand as he gave me my diploma. "Congratulations." He said and I smiled at him. "Thank you sir." I said and walked down the stairs again. I sat down and I saw Jacob grinning at me.

"What's up high school grad." He said and I laughed. "What's up with you?" I said back and we both laughed. Tens minuets later the principle was finally done with everyone.

"Family and Friends I would like to present to you this years forks high school graduates, The class of 2009!" He said and we all got up and started to cheer. We threw our caps in the air and just cheers and shouted with excitement. I am finally a high school graduate. This was so exciting.

I saw Edward giving Rosalie a Hug then Alice a hug. I went from behind and wrapped my arms around him. "Hey baby, you did great up there." I said and he turned around and gave me a hug. As we hugged we saw our parents come up to us.

"I am so proud of you son." Carlisle told Edward giving him a hug. He then said the same thing to Emmett and Alice. "Oh, my Bella." My mom said giving me a hug. "I'm so proud of you honey." I heard my dad say also giving me a hug. "Thanks guys." I said hugging them back.

"My, babies aren't babies anymore." I heard Esme cry hugging Alice Edward and Emmett at the same time. "Aw mommy don't cry." I heard Emmett tell her which made me giggle. Emmett sounded too adorable calling his mother _mommy_. "Congrats Bells." I head and I turned around to find Jasper with his arms wide open and a huge grin on his face.

"Thank you Jasper." I said and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Jasper has always been like a brother to me. Ever since I met him back when I was in elementary school with Rosalie. "Bella!" I heard my name again. I turned around and say Angela and Jessica walking my way. I opened my arms wide open with a huge grin a gave them both a big hug at the same time.

"Can you believe it? We graduated already, I remember when I just met you Bella back in 9th grade." Jessica said and I laughed. "Yes and we totally hated each other." I said and she joined in my laughter. "Yea, but now I love you!" She said and gave me another hug.

"Bella!" I heard my father shout and I turned around. "How about we go to a graduation lunch." He said. "Sounds great to me, I said "It's on me." My dad told everyone. After a harmless argument with Edward's father on who will pay the bill they finally decided to split it in half.

We all went to our cars and drove of to one of the best restaurants in Forks. When we got there. My father told them that we were going to need to take a few table and put them together. Its was about twenty people. When that was resolved. We took our seats and as I sat down I grabbed Edward hand and intertwined our fingers.

"So both Edward and Bella are going to Harvard. that's truly amazing." My mother said and I smiled. "I know, I was scared thinking I wasn't going to get it. But I did and I'm so happy. "Those two will be married in the future, trust me on that Renee." Esme said and Edward and I both laughed. "Mom, it's a bit too soon to talk about marriage." Edward told her and she giggled. "Oh I know dear, just hold on to her." She said and Edward squeezed my hand. "That's my plan." He said and I smiled.

We finally ordered our food and once again began to talk. "So Emmett, what are you planning on doing?" My father asked him. "Well, Rosalie and I are going to Africa for a few months then we are going to Washington state." He explained. "Wow, Africa." My mom said and Rosalie grinned. "Yea Renee, I've always wanted to got there." She said and my mother smiled.

"So, Bella, Edward, Have you two finally choose a design for your house?" Esme asked. "Well, Yea we did but we are still having a problem." I said and Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella is insisting to have carpet." He said. "I just don't find it such a big deal and the landlord refuses to let us have one." I said.

"Bella, a carpet really isn't that important." Emmett said and I rolled me eyes. "Shut up Emmett." I said and he laughed. "What about you Alice? What are you going to do?" My father asked her. "I'm leaving to Paris in a few weeks." She said and they all wowed.

Eventually we all ate and left the Restaurant. Edward wanted to spend some alone time with me but I told him that I has a lot to catch up with, with my mother.

"Baby, I'll call you though, ok?" I said giving him a kiss on the lips. "Alright, alright enough, lets go." My father said and I giggled. I gave Edward one last kiss and a hug and got into my fathers car.

We got back into my house and my dad automatically went to his office. Recently he's been very busy because he's trying to actually buy the company he works in then he's hoping to make a building in New York and then one in Washington. That was going to be hard work but my father is very known, successful and very hard working. I'm pretty sure we will have a Swan law firm soon.

"So Bella I think its time for a mother daughter talk." My mom said and I turned around to look at her. "Um, yes sure." I said and we walked to the living room. "Bella, your growing up into a beautiful independent woman who can make her own decisions." she said and I smiled. "But I'm still your mother and I will always be there behind you telling you what's right or what's wrong, and it will be your choice to follow them or not." She said and I nodded my head.

"You know your mine and your fathers story. You know that we were both in love and we were both very young, around you and Edwards age. We got married and then we had you. This all happened so soon. I was only eighteen." She said and continued.

"I know you and Edward are in love and you guys care about each other very much but you two are starting a who new life now. Your moving in together. You remember what happened a few months ago right? You thought you were pregnant." She said.

"Mom, where are you going with this?" I asked her. "I want to tell you that I don't want you to make a mistake like I did. I married to young and I had a child too young. Even though you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, I was young and I didn't know what to do." She said.

"Mom, I'm not going to get pregnant. I told you I'm on birth control now." I said and she shook her head. "That's great Bella, but that's not what I'm trying to tell you. Your father and I got married on a whim. He proposed and the next day we were off to Vegas. I don't want that for you." She said.

"Mom, I'm not going to get married anytime soon." I said and she gave me a small smile. "Sweetie, I said those exact words. Just please take everything slow with him and think about things before you do them. I don't want you to make a wrong choice." She said and gave me a hug.

"Mom, please don't worry. I'm not going to get pregnant and I'm not getting married. I'm too young for that." I said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I guarantee you I will not be getting married any time soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? LET ME KNOW**

**TEN OR MORE**


	54. The start of a perfect future

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 54**

**Ok so sadly, this is the last Chapter for I never knew. Its so sad because this was my first Fan Fiction and it did so well. But I have good new at the bottom of this page as soon as your done reading the chapter your going to have a little treat =) Thank you all for being so supporting to my story. Your guys are all amazing.**

"Bella, What are in these boxes?" I heard Edward shout from downstairs. "Baby I told you already those are my books." I shouted back. It has been two months since our high school graduation and the summer was amazing. We all went back to Miami for a while then Edward came with me and my father to Italy so visit my grandparents. My grandfather I must say scared him a bit. But what can I say, my grandfather is like one of those soprano dudes with the funny Italian accents. For a second Edward thought he was in God father III.

"What about this one!" He shouted. I peaked out my door to down stairs. "Those are some of my shoes." I said and he arched an eye brow. "Some?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Yea, their are four more boxes of shoes." I said and his eyes widened. "Jesus Bella your closet isn't _that_ big." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Well what do you want me to do? Leave them?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Yea right babe, not ganna happen." I said and went into my room again.

We were finally leaving forks and going to Boston in one more day. We have been packing my stuff for three days now and it only took us one day to get all of Edward's stuff in boxes. But what can I say? Girls always have more things then guys. Alice and Jasper were leaving to Paris tonight in a red eye flight, and Rosalie and Emmett were leaving to Africa in two days. We were all going our separate ways. Its was sad but it was going to happened sooner or later. We all had dreams we wanted to fulfill and that meant leaving Forks Washington.

When I was done packing all my clothes I went down stairs and sat on Edwards lap. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he grinned up at me. "One more day babe, and your all mine." He said placing a kiss on my neck. Edward and I have been together for nine months now. (I'm not sure if I'm accurate on there months sorry I actually think its more I don't know lol.) and they have been the best nine months in my life.

I knew Edward was a my soul mate. Sure we fight and argue, but what couple didn't? it was natural that we would get into some sort of arguments. But that didn't faze us. Nine months and still going strong.

"And your all mine." I said. "I have been yours for nine months already." He said and I laughed. "And many more months and years to come." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Jesus is it every time I walk in, I have to see you two at it?" My father asked walking into the house. Edward and I stopped kissing and started to laugh. "Well maybe if you didn't have such bad timing." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"So what did you get to eat?" I asked following him into the kitchen. "I bought pizza." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Again? God dad if I eat anymore pizza I'm going to turn into a ape, I mean look at me." I said motioning to my body. "Please don't tell me you think your fat, how much to you weigh? Like 112?" Edward asked me walking in and sitting next to my father. "Um no for your information I weight 119 and I gained four pounds. I feel like a cow." I said and both my boyfriend and father started laughing at me.

"Guys its not funny. As soon as we get to Boston I'm hiring a trainer." I said and my dad looked at me taking a bite out of his pizza. "With who's money?" He asked and I giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "The most handsome and best daddy in the world's money of course." I said and he chuckled. "Of course, even half way across the united states your still going to empty my pocket." He said and Edward laughed. "You better think of getting a job." My dad said and I stared at him. "A job?" I asked again.

"Yea you know Bells. Its like you get told what to do and you get money for it." Edward teased and I glared at him. "Shut up." I said and he started to laugh. "Dad, I cant work. I'm going to be too busy in school and I've never worked before. How the hell am I suppose to do it now?" I asked. "You learn. I'm not going to be giving you money my whole life Bella." My dad said and I sighed.

We continued to talk and they continued to tease me until we heard the door bell ring. My father was about to get up to open it until I told him I will. I walked to the door and opened it. There was no one at the door. I looked around until I found a piece of paper on the floor. I stared at it curiously and picked it up.

_Be at la push beach at 8:30 tonight. _

The letter said and it kind of creeped me out. Who the hell sent me this? "Who was it Bells?" Edward asked as I got back into the house and back into the kitchen. I stared at him and passed him the paper. He read it then looked at me with surprise.

He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He gave it to me and it read the same thing my paper had. "Who the hell wrote this?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. "But I guess we will find out tonight at 8:30 tonight." Edward said and I shook my head. "No, no way. I'm not going." I said shaking me head. "Bella come on, we have to find out what this is about." He said and I rolled my eyes. "No we don't. what if its something or someone bad?" I asked. "We'll never know until we find out." He said and I took a deep breath. "I guess your right…" I said. "So Bella are you going to eat at least one slice or are you scared you'll gain 5 pounds?" My dad joked and Edward gave him a high five as he started to laugh with him.

"Ugh you guys are such jerks." I said and grabbed a slice while sticking my tongue out at them. It was finally 8:25 and Edward and I were driving to the beach. I was nervous. I honestly didn't know what to expect. It was freaking my out and Edward noticed this. "Baby please calm down." He said taking my hand. "I'm trying." I said and he squeezed my hand.

When we finally got there the beach was empty it was only Edward and I. we walked for a while until we saw a ban fire lit up. And around it were a bunch of blankets. Edward and I both looked at each other with confusion and shrugged our shoulders as we began to walk tords it hand in hand.

When we finally got there we just stood there like to idiots looking around to see if we find anyone else. Eventually we heard some talking. We turned around and found jasper and Alice walking tords us. "Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked them as soon as they were close to us. "Well we got a paper saying to be here at 8:30." Jasper said. "Wait, you got that too?" Edward asked them and they both nodded there heads.

"This is so weird." I said and they agreed. At that moment we saw Jacob come. "Jake?" I said and he waved at us. "Let me guess, you got the paper too?" Edward asked him and Jacob lifted his hand to show us the paper. "Yep." He said popping the p and shoving his hands back into his pockets.

A few minuets later we then saw Angela, Jessica, Mike and Ben come. They all told us that they got the paper too. We were all totally confused and it was driving us crazy. "Wait though. Where all here. But there's two more people in our group that's missing." I said and we all looked around.

"Rosalie and Emmett." Mike said and we all realized they were missing. At that moment we saw them walk in hand in had with a huge cheesy smile on their face.

"Hey guys." Rosalie said and we all stared at them curiously. "So I'm guessing you got the paper too?" Alice asked them and she both smiled even wider. "It was us." Emmett said and we all stared at them. "Huh?" I said and they both laughed. "We sent you the notes." Rosalie said. "Why?" Jasper asked and Rosalie looked up at Emmett and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well?" Edward said. "We have some big news to tell you all. And we decided to get all our best friends together to tell you all at the same time." Emmett said and we waited for them to tell us their big news.

"Well are you going to tell us or not?" I asked and they both laughed. "Alright, alright well we gathered you all here to tell you all that, Rosie baby want to tell them." He said grinning down to her. "Where getting married!" Rosalie squealed. "Your what!" I shouted. "Dude, no way!" Edward said walking up to Emmett. "Oh my god Rosalie this is amazing!" I squealed with her and gave her a huge hug. "Quit hogging her Bella." Alice said giving her a hug.

"This is so amazing, your going to be my sister!" Alice said and Rosalie laughed. "Congrats bro." Edward said giving Emmett a hug. "You better take care of her, she's like a second sister to me." He said and Emmett laughed. "Now she's actually is going to be your sister." Emmett said. Everyone congratulated them and we decided to sit down and each couple grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around each other. I looked around until I saw a Jacob alone. "Jake, where's Leah?" I asked him. "She has a cold. She cant leave her house." He said and I nodded my head in understanding.

I kept looking around when a saw something that made my eyes widened. "Hold on, hold on. Jessica and Mike, is there something you would like to tell us all?" I asked and they both giggled. I noticed that Jessica was between Mikes legs and he had his arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"Well, Mike asked me out and I couldn't resist." Jessica said and we all awed as they laughed. "Yes, It took me a while but I realized I'm crazy about him." She said and Mike gave his a kiss on her temple. "Aw you guys are so cute." I squealed.

"Well finally everyone is with they are meant to be with." Edward said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I know, everyone is finally happy and we are all ready to start a new life." Alice said. "Oh my gosh Alice remember the first time we met?" I asked laughing at her expression. "Oh my god yes, you so thought I was annoying. I was walking down the hall way and bumped into her almost making her fall. she screamed at me and once she left people came up to me and were like 'do you know who you just bumped into? That's Bella Swan' and I was just like who is she the queen of the school?" Alice said and we all started to laugh.

"Its probably not as worse as when I met her." Edward said. "She totally hated me." He said and I laughed. "I did not hate you, you were just very annoying." I said. "Yea because you were use to everyone giving you everything you want and Edward was just not having that. "Rosalie said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh Bella you were so blind." Angela said and I giggled. "You never realized how much Edward liked you." She said. "Yea but every time I tried to tell her everyone just walked in and interrupted me." Edward said. "Yea like the time I found you two "Talking" in the house." Alice told us. "Alice its been around 8 months since that and I will still tell you now, we were just talking." I said and Rosalie laughed.

"Oh yea, just like you two were "talking" in Bella's room at her birthday party." Rosalie said and we all laughed. "You had to butt in." Edward said. "Remember when you and Mike where about to fight?" I asked Edward and he and Mike laughed. "I was going to take him down." Mike said in a teasing voice and Edward laughed. "You guys were so stupid that day I swear." I said shaking my head.

"Yea but that's all behind us right bud?" Edward said and Mike reached up to him and they both gave each other a pound. "For sure." Mike said.

"Bella please tell me you remember the truth or dare day. When I dared you to kiss Jacob." Rosalie said. "Oh god yes I remember." I said. "Dude, that was funny though the way you two just like kept kissing." Rosalie said and I stared at her. "Um yea Rosalie thanks." I said looking back at Edward. "Sweetie don't worry, your all mine now." He said and I gave him a kiss on the lips.

We continued to talk about the past until our conversation turned to became about the future. "Well I guess this is our last time all together for a long time." Rosalie said. "I know. This is so sad. But we will all be back together for Emmett and Rosalie's wedding." I said and they all agreed. "That's a definite." Rosalie said. "So that's it huh, Alice and Jasper are leaving tonight to Paris, Emmett and Rosalie are going to Africa in two days, Mike and Ben are going to California, Angela and Jessica are going to New York to NYU, Jacob is going to Seattle, and Edward and I are going to Boston." I said and they all just nodded there heads. We heard some sniffling and I turned around to notice Alice crying. "Baby don't cry." Jasper said giving her a kiss on her forehead and she giggled wiping her tears.

"It's just that, I've grown to love you all so much. Your all like family to me and its just sad knowing that we are all going our separate ways." She said which then made me cry. I got up from next to Edward and walked to Alice and gave her a hug as we both cried." I'm going to miss you all so much too." I said and then Jessica Rosalie and Angela all got up and we gave each other a group hug.

When we finally relaxed we sat next to our boyfriends. "Guys honestly this has been the best years of my life. I met new friends, my soul mate and even though a lot of bad things also happened it never broke us apart." I said and Edward hugged me tighter to him.

"And it never will, because we will always be together. Your all like family to me." Emmett said. "Yea I mean you guys are always going to be part of me and this is defiantly not a good bye, just a see ya later." Rosalie said and we all nodded our heads.

The time finally came to not say our goodbyes, but our see ya later's. I gave everyone a hug and a kiss and told them that we will keep in touch. Alice and Jasper were leaving in an hour to Paris and I made her promise me to call me as soon as she got there. Before they left Edward and Emmett gave Jasper the protective brother talk, and Jasper did the same with Emmett and Edward since Jasper was like my brother. Jacob also gave Edward the protective brother talk since Jacob was also like a brother to me.

We all finally left and Edward and I headed back to my house. I just kept telling myself. It wasn't good byes, just see ya later's.

_One day later. _

"Edward come on let me see." I whined as he covered my eyes. "Nope, it's a surprise." He said. Edward and I were finally in Boston and he was covering my eyes because our interior designer finally finished our apartment and Edward wanted me to be surprised. "Baby I'm going to fall." I said and he chuckled. Your not going to fall I got cha." He said and started walking me into our home. Our home…didn't that just sound amazing. OUR HOME!

I heard him open the door and we slowly walked in. "Alright, you ready?" He asked. "Yes, yes, yes!" I said and he chuckled. "Alright, one, two, three." He said and took his hands off my eyes. I gasped at the view. It was just how I wanted our house to look like. It was so beautiful. (picture on my profile. There no rug in the picture, but just imagine there is lol)

I walked around and just looked at every detail. Then I looked down and with the expression I had in my face Edward started to laugh. "We have a carpet!" I shouted and Edward just laughed even harder. "It was hell to convince the owner but he finally gave in." He said. "How?" I asked. "I gave him a thousand dollars." He said and we both started to laugh.

"Everything is just perfect isn't it?" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Every single thing in my life is perfect. And its all to you my love." He said and I grinned like a clown and placed my lips on his. "I love you Edward, so much and I'm so excited to spend the rest of my life with you." I whispered and he gave me a sweet smile. "I love you too Bella and I wont say that I love you more because we will never shut up." He said and we both laughed "But I will say that I am so happy I met you. Your my life, my soul. Life wouldn't matter without you. You're my sun, my air, my everything." He whispered and I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"Your too amazing. And for like the 100th time since we have been together I will say it again. I don't know what I did to deserve you." I said and he chuckled as he placed his lips on mine.

My life has had their ups and downs but through everything Edward has been on my side making me stronger. I was blessed with him. All my life I have had everything I have always wanted. Money, cars, clothes, everything. But I never knew until Edward walked into my life that I was missing something. And that was true love, I had it now, and I was never letting go.

The End.

**Well their it is. The ending of I never knew. I hope you liked the ending. And I hope you guys have loved this story just as much as I did. Its sad to say that I'm done with it. But I have good news. Have you guessed it yet? Yes you got it! I will be having a sequel for I never knew and I will be starting it as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading my story and for supporting and reviewing it. You guys are the best. Thank you, thank you, thanks you! =D **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**


	55. GREAT NEWS! GREAT NEWS! READ READ READ!

**Hey guys! its been a while...almost four years! lol Well i just wanted to tell you that their are some good news...I'm starting part 2 of I Never Knew! Allot of you guys were asking for it and i really did miss it so I've started part two and i hope you guys will love it as much as you loved this one! Please remember to leave me a review so that i can know what you guys thought about the first chapter!**

**Love you guys! XoXo**


	56. PLEASE READ!

**Hello everyone! **

**I just wanted to tell all you guys that i have two new stories! one is called Second Chances and the other one is called Tentation. I would love it sooooo much if you guys would check them out and let me know what you think with a review! i really do love reading what you guys think so please review and make my day! Thanks guys! XoXo **


End file.
